Moonlight
by EdwardLoverForever13
Summary: Bella at the age of 15 runs away and ends up in Forks, Washington. There she meets Anne and Victoria who offer her a job as a stripper and a place to live in. She doesnt trust men easily, so what happens when she meets Edward Cullen one night at work?
1. Decisions

**Hello Guys! This is my first time writing a story so please be patient with me! and I apologize for any mistakes that there may be. Anyways I have this story on Wattpad so do not think i'm copying it or whatever because i'm not my username is just different on the Wattpad. I decided to put it on for people who may not use Wattpad, to have the chance to read it. I am so far very proud ofmy work and have gotten a good response from it so hopefully the same will happen here. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! and please review so i know what you guys think! :) I do not own anything Stephenie Meyer does well cause she's awesome! haha**

**Ch. 1 Decisions**

**Bella's POV**

I'm Bella and I'm 17 years old, anyways I have lived in Forks, Washington for three years now, but before that I like with my mom Renee and her boyfriend Phil. I don't like remembering my time with them because it was the worst part of my life. You ask why? Well try living with people who abuse, hate, and sexually harass you all the time! It sucks! Renee always had told me that I was a mistake and that she hated me. Way to go trying to boost my self-esteem mom! Anyways, Phil on the other hand was always sexually harassing me, which ended up with me arguing with him. My mom would get mad at him for it, but ended up blaming me saying that I was a tramp. I bet you guys are wondering about my dad right? Well Renee has never told me much about him when I asked her. She had just told me his name was Charlie and that he was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Oh yea also that he had ruined her life. Which I doubt, I bet that she was the worst thing that happened to him because she is such a bitch. I bet that's why he left her because he couldn't stand her ass. I honestly don't blame him because I couldn't stand her either. You're probably wondering now what I do in Forks by myself, well I'm a stripper. I have been since I was 15; which also when I moved here. I know what you're thinking "what's wrong with you?" To be honest I don't like being a stripper, but it's the only thing that keeps me from thinking about my past. You wonder how I was able to run away? Well I'll tell you! I remember everything clearly. It was a sunny afternoon in Phoenix…

"Bella! Come here!" Phil yelled. I groaned and got up from bed leaving my homework laying there. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Watch it little girl!" he growled.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped again.

"I've had enough of you!" and he slapped me across the face with so much force that I fell on the floor. I looked up and he had gotten on the floor getting on top of me taking my shirt off.

"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?" I tried shoving him off me, but I wasn't succeeding with it.

"Oh shut up! You know you want it as much as I do!" he started kissing my neck, I was so disgusted and I kept pushing him until I kicked him in the groin. He moaned in pain and got off me. I ran up my room and locked the door. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started packing everything that I could. I opened my door a little and still could hear Phil moaning in pain and yelling profanities downstairs so I quickly went to Renee and Phil's room to get money. I knew it was in a shoe box in the closet so I grabbed all the money that was in there. I put the money in my purse and ran downstairs and out the door.

I heard Phil yell, "Where are you going? Come back! I'm not done with you!" he was running after me now, so I ran faster.

"Well I'm done with you and Renee!" I yelled back and kept running until I couldn't see him anymore. My heart was beating like crazy and my breath was uneven. I started walking, when I saw a cab. I started running toward it and I got in it and told him to take me to the airport. I kept looking back scared that Phil would be behind following, but I never saw him. As we got closer to the airport I panicked. What was I thinking! Where am I going to go! I started thinking New York… nah…Florida…nah… Illinois…no…California… no…Texas…no…Virginia…nah…Rhode Island…no…ugh! Why was this so hard! I kept thinking, when it hit me. Washington State! That's it! I heard there was a small town named Forks, where it always rains. They would never think of looking for me there since they know I hate any cold wet thing. When I got to the airport, I got a ticket to Washington. There was only an airport in Seattle, so I would have to get a cab to Forks. I sat down and waited for my flight which wasn't until 5:30pm and it was only four so I decided to relax and think. I closed my eyes hearing the murmuring of the people around me. Then I thought "what am I going to do in Forks!" I was only 15; I can't get a place of my own yet. What was I thinking! I should of gone to the cops instead! I was about to make my mind up and go to the cops, but decided why not have an adventure.

Later that night I arrived in Forks and decided to get a room at a motel until I decided what I was going to do. The next day I decided to go explore, so I went to Port Angeles. I was walking down the street too busy to notice where I was going when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said

"Don't worry its fine." The lady said. She was very beautiful; she was tall and had long curly red hair. She was walking with someone else that looked like her sister she had the same features as her. When the lady looked at me she looked kind of shocked. I felt uncomfortable, so I started walking away but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Don't go!" She pleaded. I stopped and looked back

"Hi I'm Victoria and this is my sister Anne." She said.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said shyly.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but you're a very beautiful young girl and I work at a strip club. I'm the boss so I get to hire girls and I was wondering if you would want to join us?" I stared at her in shock. Was she being serious?

"I would understand if you can't because of your parents, but you see my sister Anne here owns a restaurant that's next to the strip club and when parents of the girls go to see their daughters working there she calls me to bring the girl over, so I send her over while her parent is over there…" she said. I decided to tell them the truth about my life. I mean I had to tell someone sooner or later.

"Can I tell u girls something?" I asked

"Of course, would you like to go into that café over there?" Anne asked

"sure." I replied and we started walking over there. We sat down and we ordered some coffee. I looked up at them deciding if I should tell them. They seemed friendly enough to tell them my life.

"I ran away from home..." I paused and looked at them and they looked like they weren't surprised, so I continued. "…because my mom and her boyfriend were the worst people I have ever met." I confessed

"We heat this all the time from girls just like you. Its ok Bella, we promise we won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with us." Anne said sweetly.

"Do you want to tell us more? You don't have to if you don't want to." Victoria said. I nodded and told them everything. It seemed like hours had passed when I finished my unhappy story. They looked at me with compassion in their eyes and for once I felt safe.

"We are so sorry you had to go through that." Anne said

Then Victoria said, "You know… I went through something similar…only… I was…" she took a deep breath "…raped…" She put her face in her hands and Anne put her arm around her and hugged her shoulders tightly. I didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry..." was all I was able to say.

"It's fine." She said with a half- smile then then she said, "So what do you say? Will you work for me? You can move with us and one of the other girls. We'll also give you food and we'll take care of you." I thought about it, but the idea of dancing almost naked on the strip pole, dancing on guys, and having guys touching me was just sickening! But I felt that it was going to be the only way that I would make it here.

"Ok, I'll do it under one condition." I said slowly

"Sure, anything you want." Victoria said.

I took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to have sex with any of the costumers." She pursed her lips and thought about it, "Fine then, we have a deal!" she said with a smile. I smiled back, but I was nervous and scared because I didn't know if I would make it through my new job and before I was found….

**Thanks for reading! and hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Working

Ch. 2 Working

**Bella's POV**

After those 3 years I adjusted to my job. It was pretty much the same thing every day; a whole bunch of perverted guys all over me, wanting to sleep with me. I still didn't sleep with my costumers and never was going to. The clients would always hope that I would change my mind and would be disappointed when I didn't, but they would go sleep with other girls so they shouldn't be sad because they get it in anyways, which is all they want. As I sat there getting ready for tonight's show, I remembered how in the beginning when I started my job after all the training how men responded to me right away. The place was more packed after I started. Victoria was happy by the response and had me star of the show. I would be the one who started dancing, introduce the other girls, and I would also end the show. Victoria knew that I wasn't going to change my mind about sleeping with the costumers, but I could see that she hoped that I would because then she would make more money. I sighed and continued doing my makeup. My Best friends, Angela and Vivian came and sat next to me. We became best friends right away when we met. They had joined a week before I had, so we were newbies together and got to spend lot of time together because we trained together. Angela was tall, thin, beautiful, had long brown hair and was fit. Vivian was my size, beautiful, had long dark brown hair, and was fit too. We were also all the same age. Vivian and I were the ones who had more in common because we both ran away from home, only she ran away from California. Angela on the other hand lived with her parent's and her brothers in Forks. She also went to school, so she pretty much had a normal life except for her job.

"Hey Bella!" they said with a smile. I loved them so much! They were such sweethearts.

"Hey! Are you guys ready for another show tonight?" I asked

"As ready as I can be." Angela said

"Hell Yes!" said Vivian and we all started laughing.

We were still laughing when Victoria came in and asked

"Girls are you ready?" She said excitedly.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Good! Bella are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am!" I answered with a smile.

"Let's go then girls!" Angela and Vivian grabbed one of my arms and we started walking backstage. Tonight I was wearing a pink and black bra with a matching miniskirt and black pumps. I had kind of gotten use to wearing these things.

We stood there while Victoria introduced me to the audience.

"Hello! Welcome to _The Big Bang_! Hope you are all having a goodnight and well if you're not, then you are about to!" she said while the men were all whistling and hollering.

"Let's start this show! Up first is our star of the show. Give it up for the beautiful and talented Bella!" I started walking toward the stage and all the men started going crazy whistling and clapping. I went straight to the strip pole and started dancing like I was taught how to. All the men kept whistling and yelling "oh yea baby!" I found it very amusing. I got off the stage and started walking toward one of the costumers and gave him a lap dance. He looked like he was in his 20's he was rubbing his hands on my body and put money in my bra. I got up and went back to the dance pole and finished up the dance. Ben rushed up the stage and handed me the microphone. "Hello good evening guys! How are you tonight?" I asked. I was responded by hollering. I heard one of the guys yell, "Great now that you're here!"

As flattering as that was, I thought it was kind of pathetic.

"Well the show is just starting so I hope you enjoy it…" I paused "so let me introduce you to the rest of the girls!"

"WOOOOOOO!" all the men yelled.

"Give a big hand for Angela…." Cheer. "Jessica…" Cheer. "Lauren…" Cheer. "Vivian…" Cheer. I kept going until I finished naming all the girls.

"Okay girls! Show these guys what you got!" I said and walked off the stage. Ben came up to me with a bottle of water and a towel.

"Thanks Ben, I appreciate it." I said as I took the things.

"You're welcome." He said, smiling shyly. "You were great out there." He continued.

"Aw! Thanks Ben! That means a lot to me!" I said with a smile. The rest of the show went great. They all went up and had their turn dancing and "pleasing" the costumers. Angela, like me didn't sleep with the costumers. Though I could tell she liked Ben.

After the show ended I got ready to go home. Angela and Vivian were waiting for me.

"You were great tonight Bella!" they both said while they hugged me.

"You guys were great too!" I said. "So did you guys make a lot of money tonight?" I asked.

"I did pretty well." Vivian said proudly.

"I did well too!" Angela said.

"Man it was packed tonight!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Which is good because we make more money!" Vivian said.

"Oh look who it is! The star of the show!" Lauren said sourly.

I sighed. Lauren had never liked me; she had hated me since day one. Angela and Vivian would tell me that she was jealous of me; which I thought was ridiculous.

"Why don't you leave Lauren?" Vivian said.

"Why don't you make me?" Lauren growled.

Vivian was about to attack her, when Victoria walked in.

"Congrats girls, you did great tonight!" she said proudly.

"Well I think it's time for all of us to go home, so see you all tomorrow." She said.

Vivian and I drove home with Victoria and Anne behind us. We all went to bed exhausted. As I laid there in bed trying to fall asleep, I had the strangest feeling like something was going to change soon. I tried to ignore the feeling, but it was hard to. It was probably exhaustion I thought and fell asleep….

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Plans

Hey guys! i'm glad you guys have liked it so far :) so i have decided to upload the next chapter! this is the fisrt Edward POV so i hope you like it! :) I will be doing both Edward and Bella's POV in this story i might even add a surprise pov later on, it just all depends on how i want this story to go lol. Anyways I do not own anything and hope you enjoys! :)

Ch. 3 Plans

**Edward's POV**

"We're here!" Carlisle said excitedly.

"Thanks god!" Emmett said. We all rolled our eyes at him and went inside to unpack. As we started unpacking everyone's thoughts were happy and excited because we moved to Forks. We were all happy because we would be able to go out during the day; since it always rained here which meant we were barely going to be exposed to the sun. It was going to be great living here. It's hard for us to act normal in sunny places because we are vampires and when we go out into the sun we sparkle. As I unpacked I thought about how I wasn't excited on going to high school tomorrow. It was going to be purgatory. It was going to be annoying hearing people's thoughts about us. Thinking how beautiful we were, how different, and other disgusting things about us. Sometimes I cursed being able to read minds because sometimes I heard things I didn't want to.

A few minutes later we finished packing, so I decided to go sit in my room and listen to music. As I sat there relaxing I heard Alice coming to my room.

"_Edward can I come in?"_ she thought.

"Of course." I said to my favorite adopted sister. As much as at times she was annoying I still loved her. She came in my room and I stared at her with curiosity. Alice was short with spiky dark hair, very hyper, and of course beautiful. She looked like a pixie pretty much.

"_So I'm sure you're happy now away from Denali. Now you don't have to worry having Tanya all over you."_ She though with a smile on her face.

I chuckled and said, "You have no idea!"

Tanya had been so persistent after I told her I wasn't interested in her. She never gave up she tried getting me to fall in love with her, but it didn't work. I was just so disgusting to think of everything she tried to do to seduce me. I made a disgusted face remembering it.

Alice laughed at my expression. "She never did give up did she?" she asked.

I shook my head and sighed.

"_Well at least we're away from her now." _She thought.

"I know! Thank god!" I said relieved.

"Well I'm going to go help Esme with her garden, I'll come back later to set out your clothes for tomorrow!" she said as she danced out my room.

"See you later Alice." I said.

Ugh! Why did she have to pick my clothes? I was old enough to know how to dress. I sighed and thought Alice will be Alice.

I went back to listening to music when I heard Emmett my favorite brother and Jasper coming in my room. I looked up.

"Man! We can never catch you by surprise can we?" Emmett said pouting.

"_Just turn it off for a while."_ He thought.

"Emmett it's not something I can turn off." I said rolling my eyes at him.

I looked at Jasper and he was smiling thinking _"You know he'll never give up hoping."_

I sighed and nodded. "So what's up guys?"

"Well we were wondering if you want to go hunting on Friday with us." Emmett asked. I could hear his excitement, but it seemed like he was hiding something.

"_We want to check out strip clubs. Go have some fun you know? You in?" _Emmett thought. That's what he was hiding. Rosalie would be pissed if she ever found out Emmett went to strip clubs.

"_Please Edward? Jasper already said yes. C'mon don't be a party pooper!" _he pleaded.

I started to feel Jasper using his power to try and convince me to go. I glared at him and surrendered and said yes. They both had huge grins. I whispered so low that only they could hear.

"What about Rosalie? She'll want to come hunting too."

"I'll just tell her it's guys night." Emmett said.

"But then we would have to bring Carlisle with us." Jasper said.

"He can come join the party too!"

"Emmett you know Carlisle will never do that to Esme." I said.

"Oh c'mon a little fun won't kill him! Plus we only go to make fun of the girls, learn new moves to seduce our wives, or to see what drama humans will start." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're so immature."

"And you love it!"

"Whatever Emmett…"

"See I'm right!"

"No"

"Yes"

"You're both acting immature right now! So stop!" Jasper ordered.

"Sorry." We both said.

"Okay then its set we are going on Friday! Let's go Jasper! I'm going to need you to help me convince Carlisle on coming with us."

Jasper and I gave each other exasperated looks as they walked out my room.

I sat back and thought about Friday. I didn't want to go stare at half naked girls who couldn't do anything better, but be sluts. As much as I am a man I was raised during the Civil War, I was taught to respect women. I sighed, I have to at least try and have fun with them. I sometimes wish I could find my soul mate already, so I could be happy. Not that I wasn't happy now, but it's just not the same once you have found your soul mate; everything is just better. I decided not to think about it and just focus on tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a new start, hopefully no one would suspect of us. It was going to be a very interesting day that nobody was looking forward to….

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love Angelica (oh yea that's my name haha)**

**Let me hear what you think!**


	4. Sick

**Hey guys! Thank u so much for those of u reading this! it means a lot! I'm glad that u guys have liked it so far! :) anyways here's the next chapter! i know it's short which i apologize. That's why i will upload 2 chapter today to make up for it :) lol well hope u enjoy! **

**Ch. 4 Sick**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw that it was almost ten, so I decided to get up. Once I got up I felt dizzy and sick. Oh this was great! I went downstairs and saw that Victoria, Anne, and Vivian were already up eating breakfast.

"Good morning girl." I croaked.

"Good morning Bella." They murmured.

"Bella are you sick? You look and sound like you are." Vivian asked with concern in her voice.

Victoria came over and felt my head. "Oh my! You're burning up! Let me take you to the doctor." She urged.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I hated going to the doctor because doctors always meant needles.

"C'mon Bella don't be difficult, it's for your own good." Victoria said.

"It won't be bad, I doubt they will give you a shot, so don't worry." Anne said.

"Plus we don't want anything ad to happen to you." Vivian said sweetly.

Gosh how I loved these girls! They were like family to me, well actually better since my mom never had cared or treated me nicely.

"Fine!" I surrendered. "But if I get a shot I'll hate you guys forever! Understand?" I said.

They laughed and Victoria said, "We'll take our chances."

We got ready and Victoria drove me and Vivian to the doctor, since Anne had to go work. As we got closer to the hospital I started to get nervous. We got there and went inside. Then we went straight to the receptionist.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"My sister here is sick and I want to get her checked out." Victoria said.

Our story was that Victoria, Anne, Vivian, and I were sister and that Victoria was our guardian.

"Okay ma'am, well I need you to fill out this form first. Why don't you guys take a seat while you fill it out? Then when you're done bring it back up." The receptionist said.

I looked at Victoria nervously and she smiled as we sat down.

"Crap! What are we going to do?" I panicked.

"Chill Bella, I have fake ID and Social Securities for both of you." Victoria whispered calmly.

"WHAT!" Vivian and I shrieked.

"Don't worry it's all fine."

We both let it go and Victoria proceeded filling out the form. I only had to sing it as Bella Murphy and turned it in. After 10 minutes they called me in. Both Victoria and Vivian came with me inside the room. The nurse checked my temperature and blood pressure; my temperature was 102!

"The doctor will be right with you." She said.

We were sitting there talking when all of a sudden a really handsome man walked in. He had blond hair, golden brown eyes, pale as a sheet, and had purple bags under his eyes. He looked like a movie star. We all starred at him in shock. He noticed us gawking at him and smiled kindly at us.

"Hello their Isabella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

**Yay! Carlisle is in it! :D haha anyways i hoped u liked it and i would love to hear from u! **


	5. Dr Carlisle Cullen

**Okay here's Chapter 5 like i promised! hope u guys like it! :)**

Ch. 5 Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Bella's POV

"Hello their Isabella, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He greeted. I kept staring at him like an idiot. I realized I had to speak.

"Hello…nice to meet you… and I go by Bella." I managed to get out.

"Well Bella why don't you introduce me to your friends here."

"Oh of course…this is Victoria and Vivian, my sisters." I lied.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls." He said sweetly. "So I hear that your temperature is high and you have a sore throat."

"Yes."

"Well let me have a look."

He checked me and then said. "You have a throat infection and plus the fever. It's just a cold, so there is nothing to worry about." He said kindly.

"I'm going to give you some medicine and you are going to have to stay home from school for the rest of the week. Don't worry I'll give you a note, so you won't get in trouble at your school for missing three days." He said.

Ha! If he only knew I didn't go to school and had stopped going three years ago. I would probably get in big trouble, not only me but Victoria too. That note wouldn't be necessary, but I would take it to keep up the pretense.

"Okay thank you Dr. Cullen." He chuckled

"My pleasure." He then turned to Victoria and Vivian who had been quiet the whole time.

"Make sure she gets a lot of rest, eats healthy, and drinks a lot of water."

"No problem. We will do everything for our sister to get better. We wouldn't want her to get worse." Victoria said.

He smiled at her. "Bella it seems you have great sisters."

I smiled at him. "Yes… Yes I do." And it was true, although they weren't my sisters by blood they had become like sisters to me.

"Well that's all for today. Here's your medicine and note. Hope you feel better Bella. If you still feel sick come back okay?" he said as he handed me the things.

"Will do and thank you very much Dr. Cullen." I said truly appreciating his help.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." Victoria also said to him.

As we were walking out, I put my hand out to shake his. He shook my hand, but was shocked at how cold his hands were. It was like he had been holding ice. I didn't say anything maybe it was my fever that made everything feel colder.

"You are very welcome. Have a nice day girls."

"Thanks, you too." We all said.

Later that night Victoria said, "Okay Bella, you're going to have to stay home tonight. Do you want Vivian or Anne to stay with you?"

"No it's okay. I think I can manage by myself. I'll call if I need anything." I assured her.

"Okay you better! Our customers are going to be disappointed tonight without you. I don't know how I'm going to deal with them." Victoria said sadly.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. "If you want I can go?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bella! You have stay and rest."

"Fine"

"We will miss you tonight Bella. Hope you feel better and you better rest!" Vivian said.

"Okay I will, now go to work before you are both late."

"Okay Bye." They both said.

"Bye." I murmured

It was weird not going to work. I am so use to going now. Oh well better make the best out of it. I decided to follow their advice and rest. Friday would be a better day hopefully…

**Hope u enjoyed it! and sorry for the short chapter! the chapters will get longer after this chapter! Anyways comment and until next time!**


	6. First Sight

**Hey guys! sorry i havent uploaded in forever! i've been busy lately but here is the next chapter i hope u enjoy it and let me tell u that this chapter will be later written in Edward's pov so u guys know what goes on with him. :) **

**Ch. 6- First Sight**

**Bella's POV**

It was finally Friday today and I was super happy! I had a lot of reasons to be happy: First of all I wasn't sick anymore, second of all I wasn't going to have Victoria, Vivian, or Anne all over me trying to make sure I was okay (I hated being taken care of), and lastly I got to go to work today. Not that I wanted to, but it was better than staying home lying in bed all day.

"So Bella…are u excited to finally go back tonight?" Vivian asked while eating her cereal.

"Oh yeah, I'm dying to go back!" I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "You should be excited! The show is in celebration of your recovery."

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" I hated the fact that Victoria was celebrating my recovery by making us all dress up tonight in costumes. She was forcing me to dress up as a naughty nurse. Ugh!

"I hate that we have to wear costumes!" I whined.

"Well I'm excited because I get to be a naughty cop! C'mon it will be fun! Cheer up Bella!"

I sighed. I so wasn't looking forward to tonight.

As I drove up to _The Big Bang _Angela was already there leaning against her car waiting for us. Once Angela spotted us she waved. Vivian and I got out of my red Chevrolet truck and Angela ran towards me.

"Bella I've missed you so much! How do you feel?" She said while hugging me. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Angela you act like you haven't seen me in months!" I said with a chuckled.

"Well it feels that way. It's good that you're back and boy to I have to tell you both something!"

"What is it?" Vivian asked.

"Well we had new student s on Wednesday at school and well they were beautiful! I had never seen people so gorgeous! I couldn't stop starring at them…" She kept gushing over them. Her describing the new students made me think of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it fit his description perfectly. Vivian and I looked at each other I guess we were both thinking the same thing.

"Wow Angela! They probably think you're a creeper!" Vivian said laughing. I looked at Angela and she looked embarrassed, so I slapped Vivian on the arm.

"Hey!" she complained and I gave her a warning look.

"Let's go in and get ready for tonight." I said.

We walked in and Victoria called me over.

"Are you ready for tonight? Are you sure you feel well enough?"

I sighed in frustration. "Yes I'm ready and yes I feel well enough."

"Okay just making sure…so tonight we have a guy who is having a bachelor party and I need you to dance on him for a while."

"Okay. Will he be sitting in the seat upfront?"

"Yes. Now go and get ready."

"Okay see ya."

I went to the dressing room to put on my costume. Once I put it on I felt so naughty. It looked like a dress. It was just so naughty that I didn't even know what it was! I looked in the mirror taking it all in: The costume was white and red, the top was a halter top low cut, and it connected to the bottom of the dress with a strip down the stomach; so you could see my sides. The bottom of the dress barely covered my butt, so you could see my underwear it was white. The outfit also included these white stockings that went up to my thigh and they had a bow on the top, a nurse's cap, and white pumps. My hair was down straight and in a half ponytail. I took a deep breath before I started hyperventilating and decide to go look for Angela and Vivian. I saw them and started walking toward them. They saw me and came over.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You look so sexy!" Angela gushed.

"Wow! If I wasn't straight I would so be hitting on you right now!" Vivian said laughing. I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks guys." I murmured embarrassed.

Vivian was wearing her cop outfit; she wore a top and a miniskirt. The top was light blue and was tied bellow her boobs and the miniskirt was black. She also wore black pumps and carried handcuffs in her hand. Her hair was curled up; it looked nice. Angela on the other hand was dressed as a flirty farm girl. Her hair was up in two pigtails and wore a pink top with a jean looking vest with a matching skirt ,white stockings that went up to her knees and light pink pumps.

"Both of you look pretty sexy too!" I said.

"Thanks!"

We started walking toward the other girls who were backstage. Tonight we were doing the show differently cause of the bachelor party. Tonight Victoria would call us all up on stage and then we would bring the bachelor up on the stage and dance on him. Then we would go with the show as usual making our other clients happy too.

"Good evening gentlemen! How are you doing?" Victoria said. The men started whistling and howling.

"Tonight is going to be a good night! First off this place is packed!" the guys cheered while she said this. "Second we have a bachelor in the house tonight…" Cheers "and lastly Bella is back!" As she said that I was back the guys went crazy.

"Calm down guys! She will be out soon. For those of you wondering Bella, the star of the show was sick and wasn't here for two days, but tonight in celebration of her return our girls are dressed in naughty costumes!" The men went crazier at this.

"If she doesn't stop soon, these guys will have orgasm." I whispered to Angela and Vivian and they chuckled.

"Okay! Enough talking lets introduce the girls. First up we have Jessica!" the guys applauded and whistled. She was wearing a French maid outfit. Victoria kept naming girls. She left Vivian, Angela, and I last.

"Vivian!" cheers

"Angela!" cheers

"And last, but certainly not least, our star of the show Bella!" The crowd went berserk.

I walked out nervously to the front. While standing there posing I saw a gorgeous bronze haired guy. He was staring at me intently and I blushed. He reminded me of Dr. Carlisle Cullen although they looked nothing alike, except for the pale skin and golden brown eyes. I couldn't stop staring at him, but eventually tore my gaze away from him. He probably thought I was weird for gawking at him. I looked next to him and saw that he was sitting next to two other handsome guys. One was big and buff and the other wasn't as buff and had blonde hair. Then I looked beside the big buff guy to see no other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He starred at me in shock and disbelief. I looked away from him embarrassed. I was pretty sure these were the people Angela was talking about. No wonder she couldn't stop starring at them; they were gorgeous.

The song started and we all started dancing. Then Victoria said, "Give it up for the bachelor!"

Vivian and I went to get the bachelor up on the stage. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto the stage while Vivian grabbed his chair and set it up on the stage. I pushed him on to the chair and started dancing on him. He started feeling up my thighs and touching everywhere he could. Eww! As I danced on him I glanced over at the bronze haired guy. He was still staring at me and I got this feeling I had never felt before. The feeling I got made me dance on the guy like I had never danced before and then I got off him and dance on the strip pole and then with the other girl. What the hell was wrong with me? The guys seem to really enjoy the way I was dancing because they kept yelling things like:

"Oh yeah baby!"

"Shake what your momma gave you!"

"Come to me baby!"

"I want you in my bed!"

Wow these guys were pathetic! I looked over at _Him _again. I didn't care what the other guys thought I only wanted to know what _he_ thought about me. That's the only opinion that I cared for… What was I thinking! Bella snap out of it! Obviously nobody would ever fall in love with you! You were just a piece of meat to every single guy out there. Bella snap out of it! You need to stop and do your job!

After we danced on the bachelor we went back to normal. I had this guy that looked my age ask me to give him a lap dance. He had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. I think he said his name was Mike, but I wasn't paying much attention to him because I kept thinking of _Him. _Now that I was dancing on Mike I looked over at him and saw him staring at me with rage in his eyes. I saw that he had his fingers clenched on the table. What was wrong with him? I saw that the blonde guy whispered something to him and he turned to glare at him. I couldn't help wishing that I could be giving this lap dance to _him _instead of Mike. Just the thought of dancing on him and his hands on my body made me shiver in desire. Stop it Bella! I argued with myself. I was pulled out of my train of thought by Mike.

"You look very beautiful." He mumbled drunk.

"Thanks."

"You look super sexy."

"Thanks."

Ugh! Why did I have to do this again?

"How about we go and have some fun." Wow did he not know that I didn't sleep with the clients? What an idiot!

I glanced at the _Him _again and saw that once more his eyes were on me. He starred at me intently. He still looked kind of mad. I blushed and quickly looked back at Mike.

"Sorry I can't." I told him.

"What? Why not?" he argued.

"Apparently you weren't informed, but I don't sleep with the clients."

I got up and walked away before he could say anything. I walked backstage and sat down.

"Bella are you alright?" Victoria asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just exhausted."

"Okay then, I need you to go out there and end the show."

"Okay." I mumbled.

I walked out while Victoria said, "Sorry guy, but the end has come!" the guys awed. I wondered if _he _was disappointed that the show was over. AHHH! I had to stop thinking about him! "To end the show Bella will dance for us like always."

After the show ended I got changed and went outside to my truck to wait for Vivian. I was standing there in the night when I heard someone approaching me. At first I thought it was Vivian, but then saw it was Mike. Ugh! FML! Great! Just what I needed!

"Hey Bella! Let's go have sex now." He said and grabbed my arm and I tried shaking him off.

"Let me go! I told you already I don't sleep with clients!"

"That's stupid! You're a stripper; obviously you sleep with clients because you're a slut!" I slapped him across the face. I didn't care that he was drunk.

He rubbed his face and said, "Oh that's how you're going to play?"

He grabbed me and pushed me against my truck. He started taking my shirt off and I kept trying to push him off me.

"Get off me!" I said again.

"Get off her!" a furious unrecognizable voice growled.

I looked up and it was_ Him_.

"Make me!" Mike slurred.

_He _took Mike off me and had Mike's face near his. I couldn't see what he was doing to, but all of a sudden Mike's eyes were wide with fear. He then put him down and Mike ran away. I couldn't believe that _He _had just saved my life! He turn slowly toward me and looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Man his voice was so deep and sexy! It sounded like ringing bells.

"Yes thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure." He smiled this crooked smile; it was breathtaking. My heart started to beat really fast.

He looked amused and said, "You shouldn't be alone at this time of night, it's dangerous."

"I know, but I was waiting for my friend." My heart wouldn't slow down.

"How rude of myself, I haven't introduced myself I'm Edward Cullen." Edward? Hmmm… What a sexy name. Finally I knew his name!

"Well I'm Bella, but you probably knew that already." He chuckled and I stuck my hand out to shake his hand. He starred at my hand; it seemed that he was thinking about what to do. Then he sighed and shook my hand. His hands were freezing just like Dr. Cullen's had. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Staring into his eyes I felt like the time had stopped and it was just him and me in the world.

After a while he broke the silence. "You were great out there tonight." It took me a while to respond. I was stunned from staring at him.

"Uh thanks." Was all I could respond.

"Bella! You were so great out there tonight! I swear all those guys left with boners from starring at you. When did you learn how to dance like that? You have to teach me!" Vivian yelled from across the lot. She hadn't noticed Edward until she was a few feet away from us. She stared at him in shock when she saw him.

"Vivian this is Edward, Edward this is Vivian." I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Hi…" Vivian managed to say.

"Well I got to go. See you around Bella." I couldn't stand that he was leaving. It was like he was taking part of me with him. How strange. What was wrong with me? Was I…? No! I couldn't be!

"Bye." Vivian and I said as he walked to his car. He had a silver Volvo; it was nice. We watched in silence as he pulled away.

As we rode home Vivian flooded me with questions. I told her everything how Mike had tried to rape me and how Edward saved me. Then I told her how I felt when he stared at me and when he was near me.

"Wow! That's amazing! How romantic! He's your hero now and he is so gorgeous! Bella you are so lucky!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You guys share a bond now after that. You totally have a chance with him!"

"Vivian someone like him cannot fall for someone like me." I said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm wrong for him. He's perfect and gorgeous, while I'm just plain and a stripper."

"Bella that's bull! You're gorgeous first of all and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Whatever. You're being ridiculous."

"Bella I'm pretty sure that Edward likes you. He would be dumb is he didn't."

I let it go and was silent during the rest of the ride. When we got home we said goodnight to each other and went to bed. I fell asleep right away and that night I the best dream ever. I dreamt of Edward Cullen…

**Thanks for reading! let me hear from u! and until next time! :)**


	7. Moonlight

**Ch. 7 Moonlight**

**Edward's POV**

"Are you guys ready to go hunting?" I asked.

I was really thirsty, my eyes were pitch black and plus we needed to hunt before we went to the strip club.

"_Edward!_" Alice panicked.

"What's wrong Alice?" I said worriedly.

"_Look at this!" _She said while I looked at her vision. It was a vision of me with this beautiful human girl. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that you could lose yourself in. It was night time and we were staring into each other's eyes. Then the vision ended.

"So?" I asked Alice.

"_Edward you're so blind! Don't you see it?" _

Jasper ran in toward Alice and asked worriedly, "Alice what's wrong?"

She shook her head, but had another vision and we both gasped at what we saw. The vision was her and girl hugging each other and smiling. What did this mean?

"_Edward I'm going to love her too you know." _She said.

Love her too? What did she mean?

"What do you mean by love her too?"

"_Edward you are really slow! You are going to fall in love with her!" _

Fall in love with her?

"What? No! It can't be!" I yelled.

"_Yes it can."_ She said calmly.

What was I going to do! I had to stop this from happening.

"When will I meet her?"

"_Tonight at the strip club, she's one of the strippers." _

"WHAT?" I shrieked. How was I going to fall for a stripper?

"_Edward are you okay bro?" _Jasper thought. He could feel how my feelings were confused.

"_Edward you should be happy, you're finally going to find your soul mate." _Alice said.

I was still speechless, when Esme came in and saw my expression. She rushed to my side.

"Son what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head but Alice told her, "Edward is going to meet his soul mate soon."

She left out the part about the strip club which was good or else she wouldn't let us go. Everyone rushed in when they heard this. They were all in shock just as I was.

"What?" Esme gasped. _I can't believe that he's finally going to find his soul mate! My son deserves happiness. This is amazing news! I can't wait to meet her._ She was thinking.

Then thought toward me, "_Oh Edward I'm so happy for you!" _

I still was in speechless, so I just nodded. Was my mom right? Did I deserve happiness? But I was a monster, how could someone fall for me?

"Is it true? Is Edward really going to find his mate?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes he is." Alice answered.

"Woohoo kid! Finally you have your bait! You can finally do _all_ those things you've been missing out on like: kissing and sex…"

"Emmett!" We all yelled.

"What? It's the truth! I'm happy for you bro! So who's my new little sister? When will I meet her?" He asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at him, but was kind of happy that he was so eager to meet her as much as I was. Wait! No! I can't think that way. I was all wrong for her. She didn't deserve someone like me.

"She's a 17 year old human…" Alice said quietly.

"What?" They all gasped.

Then Emmett started laughing his booming laugh.

"Nice Edward! A human?" Hahaha! "Bro you're full of surprises!" He managed to choke out.

"Carlisle you have to see the danger in this. We can be exposed by this human, then we would have to move again and we just got here!" Rosalie complained.

Ugh! How I hated her sometimes. She only thought about herself.

"I agree with Rosalie." Jasper said while looking at Alice.

"Jazz listen, she is going to be my best friend. I want to meet her and have my best friend... Don't worry she won't tell anyone. She's going to be great!" She said excitedly.

"Well if you say so Alice, then I approve of the girl." Jasper said.

I was still had nothing to say. I wanted to say something and when I tried to, it sounded like I was choking.

"I don't know what to say…I want to meet her so I can be happy, but on the other hand I don't because she doesn't deserve a monster like me who will ruin her life."

"Edward! Don't say that! You deserve happiness son!" Esme chided.

"Esme is right son! You deserve to have a mate. Go for it son, we are all with you. I know it will be hard since she's human, but I trust u. We all do." Carlisle said compassionately.

I looked at each one of their faces. They mostly showed happiness and sympathy. Except for Rosalie; she was pissed off. Emmett was happy for me, but was still amused.

"_Sorry bro, but I'm sure it will all work out."_ He thought.

"Can we please just go hunting already?" I asked.

"Yes!" Emmett screeched.

Then they all went to kiss and say goodbye to their wives before we left.

Before I stepped out the door Alice thought to me, "_You better tell the guys that you will meet her tonight at the strip club. They need to be warned."_

I gave a slight nod and left.

We finished hunting and were headed to my Volvo and decided it was time to tell them.

"Wait." They stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong son?" Carlisle said worriedly.

"_Yea bro what's up?" _both Jasper and Emmett thought.

I slowly started, not sure how they would react.

"Alice didn't tell you guys everything about the girl…" I paused.

"I'm going to meet her tonight… at the strip club…she's a stripper…" I said and looked down scared for their reaction.

Then Emmett said, "Oh yeah! I didn't know you had it in you little bro! You're so lucky you get a professional stripper as your mate. You will be having a lot of kinky sex, I'm jealous!" he said pouting.

Trust Emmett to try and make a joke out of your situation.

Jasper hit him in the head. Good, he deserved it. Jasper thought, _"Edward it doesn't matter what she does. She's going to be your mate, so don't be embarrassed about it."_ Of course I couldn't trust my feelings near him. I nodded at him and gave him a smile appreciating what he said. He was right it shouldn't matter what she was, I still was going to love her.

"_Son its fine, I'm sure once you two met she will change her ways. The only thing that matters is your happiness, so it doesn't matter what she is." Carlisle thought. _It was kind of funny how his and Jaspers thoughts were the same. I looked at my father and smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go meet my new little sister!" Emmett boomed.

With that we ran toward my Volvo. As we ran toward it I was both excited and anxious to see her in person. How would she react toward me when we met? How would I react when I met her? We reached my Volvo and started driving towards my future…

When we arrived at _The Big Bang _we sat upfront on the left. I wanted to be as close as possible to her. The thoughts around us were disgusting. I tried tuning them out, but it was hard.

"_I can't wait to see these girls dance on that pole like there's no tomorrow."_

"_My wife will kill me if she finds out where I am."_

"_I can't believe this is my last night being single! I'm going to try and make the best of it by being all over these girls."_

"_I'm excited to see Bella tonight; I've missed her so much. She's the sexiest of them all." _

That one caught my attention and I hissed.

"Edward what's wrong?" My father asked me worriedly.

"It's just hard for me to hear what some guys are thinking about _her."_

He nodded understanding my pain.

"_Edward please try to calm down." _Jasper thought and sent a wave of calmness. I instantly felt better.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

I tried focusing on my families thoughts for distraction.

"_I feel wrong doing this to Esme." _Carlisle thought.

"_Man! When is my little sis coming out?" _Emmett thought impatiently.

His impatience rubbed off on me because I suddenly couldn't wait any longer to see her. All of a sudden a young lady with long red hair came out onto the stage with a microphone in her hand and Carlisle gasped. We all looked at him in confusion. I read his thoughts.

"_Oh my! That's Bella's sister!" _I saw how he had met her on Wednesday at the hospital and I saw something I didn't expect to see and gasped.

"Carlisle! That's her!" I said excitedly.

"What do you mean son?"

"Bella, she's the girl I'm going to fall in love with!"

He stared at me in shock, and then said "Son that's amazing! From what I saw Bella is a nice girl, but wait! She's a stripper?" he said in shock and I nodded.

Emmett and Jasper were completely confused.

"Tell us what the hell is going on!" Emmett said.

"That lady up there is Victoria. I met her on Wednesday at the hospital. She had brought Bella and Vivian with her. The three are sisters; well at least that's what they had told me. They were there because Bella was sick. It wasn't that serious it was only a cold." He said and looked at me because I had let out a gasped. Although I knew that she was fine it still bugged me that she had been sick. Then I thought Bella… What a perfect name for her. It described her perfectly. I wasn't paying much attention to Victoria until she mentioned Bella.

"…and lastly Bella is back!" All the men went wild at her name being brought up. It bothered me that all these men were after her, but could I blame them? She was beautiful and desirable.

Then Victoria said, "Calm down guys! She will be out soon. For those of you wondering Bella, the star of the show was sick and wasn't here for two days, but tonight in celebration of her return our girls are dressed in naughty costumes!" The men went crazier at her saying that. For a second I tried imagining Bella in a costume, I bet she looked tempting and beautiful. Oh how I ached for her to come out already!

"OH MY GOSH! Bella is the star? Now I'm really jealous! You're so lucky!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when Victoria interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay! Enough talking lets introduce the girls. First up we have Jessica!" the guys applauded and whistled. We applauded to because it would be weird if we didn't. When Jessica came out Emmett, Jasper, and I were shocked because Jessica went to our school. She had tried hitting on me since we got there; it was pathetic to see her try. Lauren was also there that didn't surprise us though because she seemed like she would do that. The one that shocked us the most was when we saw Angela because she was a straight A student and was really shy.

I was about to go crazy because Bella wasn't coming out when Victoria said the words I had been waiting for, "And last, but certainly not least, our star of the show Bella!" The crowd went wild, me included.

I stared excitedly to the entrance on the stage. When I saw her, she walked out in this nurse's outfit; it was really short and revealing. She looked so beautiful and tempting. She looked out to the audience with a smile and I tried reading her mind, but I heard nothing. What? That was strange! This has never happened before! Why couldn't I read her mind? I stared at her in frustration trying to hear something. As if she could feel my gaze she looked over at me and stared right at me. Frustration was all gone in that moment, I only felt happiness. In that moment I wanted to run up that stage, grab her, and make her mine. After staring at her chocolate brown eyes for a while she blushed and looked away. No! I didn't like that! I wanted her to look back at me. She looked at Carlisle and looked embarrassed. I guess she was embarrassed being caught.

"_I can't believe that such a young beautiful girl would do this job." _ Carlisle couldn't help thinking.

"_Damn! My little sis is hot and naughty! Edward you better go have her check you out since she's a nurse at the moment." _ Emmett thought wiggling his eyebrow at me. He looked like he was holding back laughter.

"Edward what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I can't read her mind…" I said.

"What?" They all gasped.

"How is that possible?" Emmett asked.

I just shook my head not knowing the answer.

A song started and they all started dancing. Then Victoria said, "Give it up for the bachelor!"

Bella and Vivian went down to get the bachelor. Bella grabbed the bachelor while Vivian grabbed the chair and started taking him towards the stage. I was jealous of the bachelor because Bella had her hands on him. She pushed him on to the chair and started dancing on him. He started feeling up her thighs and touching everywhere he could. That made me furious, I wanted so badly to rush up there and take her away from that vile man.

"Bro calm down!" Jasper said.

I tried to but failed. Then Bella looked over me and that was enough to calm me. I saw something in her eyes that I couldn't tell what is was. In that moment she got off the guy and went straight to the strip pole. Then she started dancing in a way that should be illegal; it was very sensual. All the guys went crazy at that, I couldn't blame them because I was going crazy myself. My imagination went wild.

"Whoa! What a freak she is!" Emmett said laughing.

I kicked him under the table.

"Hey!" he complained, but we all snickered.

They finished dancing on the bachelor and the girls one by one went to dance on the strip pole or were giving lap dances. I kept looking for Bella; she was nowhere in sight. It was hard to find here since I could read her mind, but I looked for her in the minds of the other girls back stage. I was looking for her when I finally found her she was talking to Vivian and Angela, when this guy came up to her. I recognized him he was Ben Cheney he went to our school too. Wow did everyone work here?

He said, "Bella this guy just asked for you to give him a lap dance."

"Okay." She simply replied.

What! No! I didn't want Bella dancing on another man. I don't think I could handle it! Jasper sensing my distress sent me a wave of calmness. I looked at him and nodded appreciating it.

I saw Bella and Ben walking out the back. He was leading her to the table. I saw her sigh, what I would do to hear her thoughts! Then I saw where Ben was taking Bella, to Mike Newton. Oh my god! Was everyone from our school here? I read Mike's thoughts and he was drunk. I froze, I didn't want Bella near someone that was drunk it was dangerous.

"_Man is she sexy! What a body!" He thought. _

I hissed silently.

Only my family heard me and looked at me.

"What's wrong son?" Carlisle asked.

"Mike Newton is wrong." I growled looking over at him.

"_Oh my god! He's here too?"_ Emmett thought.

"Hi." Bella simply said.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm Mike."

She nodded not really caring. That made me smile; at least she didn't care about him. She started dancing on him, but her mind seemed somewhere else. Ugh! What I wish to know what she was thinking! I hope it was about me, but I doubt it why would she? She didn't even know me. I thought about asking her to give me a lap dance. I imagined her on my lap with my hands on her soft body, her curves, having her that close enough for a kiss... What was I thinking? I couldn't do that! I was cold and hard. She would notice I wasn't human and run away screaming.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from her while dancing with Mike; although it was hard for me to stare.

"_I should ask Bella to go have sex. I'm getting tired of her teasing me. I want to see her naked and hearing her sigh my name…" _Mike was thinking when I couldn't bare it anymore. I wanted to go over there and rip him apart. I clenched my fingers together trying to keep control of myself. That's when I Bella turn and looked at me. Could it be possible that she was thinking about me? She stared at me intently like as if she was trying to figure me out as much as I wanted to figure her out.

"Edward calm down, you're scarring her with that serial killer look." Jasper whispered to me.

I looked at him glaring.

"You look very beautiful." I heard Mike mumbled to Bella drunkenly. I looked over at them.

"Thanks." She said seeming bored.

"You look super sexy." He kept going.

"Thanks." I looked at her expression she seemed annoyed with him. Couldn't he see that?

"How about we go and have some fun." He said. I held my breath looking at Bella waiting for her to respond. No! I didn't want to imagine her sleeping with him or any other guy. I wanted to run over there and take her far away from that vile Mike Newton.

I looked at her expression she seemed amuse and shocked. Ugh! What was she thinking? Then she looked over at me as if to see what I thought about his offer. I wanted to say to her, 'No, don't do it!' As she saw me starring at her she blushed and looked back at Mike. She looked so beautiful when she blushed, seeing the blood rush in her cheeks made my mouth fill with venom. I looked away from her unwillingly. Oh how I hated the monster in me! It wanted me to go over there and drink my beautiful Bella's blood. I could never do that, I wouldn't allow myself to lose control with her. She was my everything now even though we hadn't formally met.

"Sorry I can't." She said.

Did I just hear right?

"What? Why not?" he argued.

Yep I had hears right. I had a huge smile on my face.

"Apparently you weren't informed, but I don't sleep with the clients." She said. In that moment, hearing those words made me want to jump in joy.

"_What is wrong with her? Does she not think I'm good enough?_" Mike thought.

"_Ha! Burn! You tell him Bella!" _Emmett thought excitedly.

"_Bro you should be happy she's still a virgin. You know what that means you can be the first one…" _ He said wagging his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Shut up Emmett!" He was right though, I could be… No I had to stop myself, I couldn't do _that_ with Bella. It was dangerous.

I saw her get up and walked away before he could say anything and saw her go backstage.

"Bella are you alright?" I heard Victoria ask with concern in her voice.

"_She looks sad…maybe still sick…" _Victoria thought.

"Yeah I'm fine, just exhausted." I heard Bella answer.

"_Phew! That's a relief."_

"Okay then, I need you to go out there and end the show."

What? I had to leave Bella? I don't think I could stand being away from her.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"_Here I go… I can't wait to get home and sleep." _Victoria thought as she walked out to the stage.

"Sorry guy, but the end has come!" the guys awed as she said this. "To end the show Bella will dance for us like always."

"_Man now I have to go back home to my wife." _One man thought. I rolled my eyes. Humans were horrible how could they think such things?

"_Finally, I want to go home back to Esme…" _My father thought.

"_Man! We didn't get to meet my little sister… At least I get to go try out the new moves on Rosalie…" _Emmett thought.

"_I can't wait to get to Alice…"_ Jasper thought.  
>Ugh! Why did I have to hear these things!<p>

After seeing my Bella dance so wonderful and go backstage, we started get up like the rest of the people. We went to my Volvo, but I wanted to wait to see if I saw Bella. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper couldn't wait any longer to get home so they left. Wow! Someone was horny! I chuckled as I waited in my car for Bella to come out.

The parking was almost empty except for a few cars that belong to the girls I assumed. I wonder which one was Bella's car…

That's when I saw Bella walk out in a tank top and jeans and wore no makeup. She looked so gorgeous. I saw her walk to a really old, red Chevy truck. She stood there seeming to be waiting for someone. I wanted to go over there and talk to her, but how could I approach her? I could just go up and tell her she was great. I was getting out the car when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bella! Let's go have sex now." He said and grabbed her arm. She tried shaking him off.

"Let me go! I told you already I don't sleep with clients!" She yelled at him.

"That's stupid! You're a stripper! Obviously you sleep with clients because you're a slut!" She slapped him across the face. Good! He deserved it for disrespecting her. I wanted to go and kill him for saying that, but I couldn't so I tried to calm myself.

He rubbed his face and said, "Oh that's how you're going to play?"

He grabbed her and pushed me against her truck. He started taking her shirt off and she kept trying to push him off.

I was going to kill him! I started running over to them.

"Get off me!" she yelled again.

"Get off her!" I growled.

They looked over at me.

"_What is Cullen doing here? He just ruined a perfect moment!"_

I stopped myself from growling.

"Make me!" Mike slurred.

I could and I was. I took him off Bella and pulled him near my face. I gave a death glare. In that moment he saw the monster that I was, but he wouldn't remember it since he was so drunk. He looked at me in fear and I whispered to him so low Bella wouldn't hear. "Stay away from Bella or I'll kill you. Understand?" He gave a slight nod and ran for his life. I slowly turned around to face my Bella, hopefully she wasn't scared or in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

My eyes glanced down her body. Her arms were tightly around herself, I saw that her shirts had some rips. Stupid Mike Newton! She starred at me intently. Oh how I wished I knew what was going through her mind.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." She said in a beautiful attractive voice. I just realized this was the first time she was speaking to me. It made me want to jump in joy.

"My pleasure." I answered her with a smile. Her heart started fluttering at my smile. In that moment I knew I would do anything for her, give her anything she wanted, if it meant she was safe and happy.

I tried holding back the laughter from listening to her fluttering heart. I decided to distract myself by talking to her and expressing my worries.

"You shouldn't be alone at this time of night, it's dangerous."

"I know, but I was waiting for my friend." Her heart wouldn't slow down. Who was she waiting for? A boyfriend… Ugh! This was going to kill me, not having access to her mind. Then I realized she didn't know who I was and I wanted her to know who me, if I was going to try a relationship with her.

"How rude of myself, I haven't introduced myself I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced myself.

"Well I'm Bella, but you probably knew that already." I chuckled and she stuck her hand out to shake my hand. I stared at her hand. I couldn't shake it, my hand was cold and hard she would realize there was something strange about me. I wanted so badly to shake it though to touch her skin. I argued with myself until I decided to shake her hand. I reached her hand and it was so warm and silky. It felt right touching her, it was like nothing else in the world. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Staring into her eyes felt like the time had stopped and only the two of us existed. This moment was so perfect and romantic under the moonlight and stars. Under the moonlight she looked glorious like she was glowing. I wanted so badly to tell her I loved her, how glorious she was, and how I wanted to spend forever with her, but I controlled myself. I would scare her if I did.

After a while I broke the silence. "You were great out there tonight." I lied she was more than great, she was outstanding. She just kept staring me as if she didn't know what to say.

"Uh thanks." Was all she said.

I wanted to badly to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her…

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and saw Vivian.

"You were so great out there tonight! I swear all those guys left with boners from starring at you. When did you learn how to dance like that? You have to teach me!" She yelled from across the lot. She was right all those guys were crazy for Bella. Hmmm… she had never danced like that? I wonder what caused her to.

She hadn't noticed me until she was a few feet away from us. She stared at me in shock.

"_Whoa! What a hottie!" she thought. _

"Vivian this is Edward, Edward this is Vivian." Bella said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"_Whoa! What a voice! What I would do to get him in my bed…"_

I wonder if Bella thought that way about me… I decided it was time for me to leave, these girls needed their sleep.

"Hi…" She managed to say.

"Well I got to go. See you around Bella." I said. It hurt to say goodbye, I couldn't do it. It was like I was ripping half myself and leaving it with her.

I decided I would follow them home without them noticing me. To make sure they got home safely and to see where Bella lived. Plus I didn't want to go home now since they were all going to be having sex tonight, since they were horny from starring at strippers.

"_Bye." _Bella and Vivian said as I walked to my Volvo. They watched as I left, I didn't drive far and parked off the road waiting for them.

I saw Bella driving away, so I followed. I tried listening to their conversation.

I heard Vivian flood her with questions. She told her everything how Mike had tried to rape her and how I had saved her. I was shocked that she was honest, but then again that was her sister. I wonder why Bella had called her, her friend. A mystery. Then Vivian gushed.

"Wow! That's amazing! How romantic! He's your hero now and he is so gorgeous! Bella you are so lucky!"

"_Man what I would do to him…"_

Disgusting.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"You guys share a bond now after that. You totally have a chance with him!" Yes, she did have a chance with me. I would give her as many chances as she wanted.

"Vivian someone like him cannot fall for someone like me." Bella said sadly.

What? Was she crazy? Did she not see how gorgeous and wonderful person she was?

"Why not?" Vivian argued. Thank god because I wanted to know too.

"Because I'm wrong for him. He's perfect and gorgeous, while I'm just plain and a stripper." Bella spat.

Yep. She was crazy. It didn't matter what she did for a living all I cared about was her.

"Bella that's bull! You're gorgeous first of all and any guy would be lucky to have you." Vivian yelled back.

Good! She needed to know the truth.

"Whatever. You're being ridiculous." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Bella I'm pretty sure that Edward likes you. He would be dumb is he didn't." Vivian kept arguing.

She was right, I would be dumb and yes I did like her very much.

Neither of them said anything for the rest of the ride. All of a sudden Bella parked in the side of the road in front of this big, white, two floored house. It looked nice. They got out and went inside and I looked through Vivian's thoughts as they both got into bed said their goodnights. I decided to park across the street and wait for them to fall asleep, so I could climb up her wall and into her window to see her and be with her.

As I sat there in my car I realized that Bella didn't see herself clearly and my goal was going to be to love her as much as possible and show her how wonderful and beautiful she was…

**Thanks so much for reading hope u enjoyed and until next time! :)**


	8. Invitations

**Hey guys! it's been a while since i've uploaded! I apologize for that!** **I want to thank all of u that have been reading my story and my new readers! it means a lot! :) **

** anyways i'm going to upload 2 chapters today to make up for my long time and cause i'm in a good mood! i got my liscense today and a dog! but what sucks is my ear hurst really bad i think i have an ear infection but idk lol anyways **** i do not own anything Stephenie Meyer does :)**

**Bella's POV**

It had been a week since I had seen him, a week since I had stared into his beautiful eyes, and heard is beautiful voice. I couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason. I didn't want to think I was falling for him since we had just met and we had barely talked, but I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was stupid enough that every day at work I would look for him in the crowd, but was never there. This disappointed me more than it should. I tried to not think about him, but I failed trying to. As I put on my turquoise halter tie top and matching ruffled miniskirt I couldn't help hoping to see him tonight. I walked out to bump into Lauren who was wearing an outfit similar to mine, but hers was black.

"Watch it bitch!" she said angrily.

What was her problem?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I said.

"Uh huh sure, you think you're all that and hot but you're not!" She looked like she was about to slap me, but Vivian came and stood in between me and Lauren.

"Leave before I disfigure that face of yours!" Vivian growled at her.

"I'm not scared of you bitch!"

"Really because it looks like you are!"

"Lauren let's go! What are you thinking?" Jessica said as they walked away.

"Yeah bitch! Walk away!" Vivian yelled after her.

"Vivian stop, I think she gets it." Angela said.

"Are you okay Bella? Did that bitch touch you because if she did I'll go over there and kill her." Vivian said.

I laughed. "Vivian chill, she didn't touch me."

"She knows if she does I'd kill her."

Angela rolled her eyes at her and said "Don't listen to anything Lauren says. She's just jealous that you're so gorgeous and how popular you are."

"That's crazy! She's gorgeous!" I said

"Bella I think you need to get your eyes checked. That bitch is ugly! She wishes she was are gorgeous as you are!" Vivian argued.

"You're just saying that because you hate her." I told her.

"Ha! Yea right! If she was so gorgeous she would have been the star of the show!"

I didn't know what to say. She got me there, but it still didn't change anything. She smiled knowing she was right.

"Whatever let's get going backstage." I said.

Victoria started talking and then she called my name to start the show.

I walked out and was received with whistles and applauses. I went up to the strip pole and started doing what I know best. I couldn't help, but look for him. As I looked around I almost froze. He was sitting up front with the big muscular guy and the blond guy staring intently at me. He looked even more gorgeous than the last time. He smiled at me and I looked away blushing. Every time I looked over at him I caught him staring at me which made me self-conscious.

His eyes never left me to look at the other girls when I introduced them. When he realized I was going backstage his eyes became sad; it was hard to look at. I had the urge to go over to him and comfort him, but I know I couldn't. That would be crazy. The question was why was he sad?

I was backstage chilling and thinking about Edward when Ben came up to me.

"Bella someone wants you to give them a lap dance."

I sighed and followed him out. I really wasn't up for this. He stopped at the table and I stared in shock. Edward Cullen stared at me with a teasing smile. I was giving Edward Cullen a lap dance? I had to be either dreaming or this was a joke.

"Hello Bella." He said nicely.

I kept staring at him not knowing what to say. Speak Bella!

"Um… Hi Edward." I managed to say.

I heard the two guys next to him chuckle.

"Let me introduce you Bella, these are my brothers. This is Emmett…" He said pointing at the big muscular guy "…and this is Jasper." He said pointing at the blonde guy.

"Hi…" I said shyly.

"Hey Bella! It's great to finally meet you in person! You are pretty amazing up there." Emmett said.

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Hello Bella." Jasper simply said with a kind smile. He looked like he wasn't breathing, which was weird.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself. You seem very interesting." Emmett said.

I saw Edward glare at him.

"Um… I can't do that… I have to be dancing at all times out here pleasing the customers… or else I don't get paid…" I said nervously not knowing why he wanted to know about me. It was weird because nobody had ever asked me that.

"Aw! Well fine but you have to give Eddie here a lap dance then…This is his first time so be very careful with him I don't want anything to happen to him." He said chuckling.

"Emmett shut up!" Edward growled.

"What? I worry about you! I wouldn't want you to strain yourself…" He busted out laughing.

Edward reached over and slapped him in the head.

"Hey!"

They acted like two children fighting. I busted out laughing this was so funny. Edward and Jasper joined in laughing too.

"You know this isn't funny! I will get my revenge!" He threatened looking at Edward.

Edward stopped laughing and gave him a death glare.

"Don't give me that look. You asked for it!" Emmett said.

I decided to stop fooling around and start working.

"Um… So are you going to want the lap dance or not?"

"Oooo someone is anxious to give a lap dance!" Emmett said wagging his eyebrow at me.

I blushed, which only made him laugh.

"Look if I don't do it I will get in trouble by Victoria. She knows I'm out here and if I don't get the money I'm going to get it taken out my paycheck and I need the money."

"Fine then, I'll just give you money so you won't get in trouble…" Edward started to say but Emmett interrupted him.

"That's nonsense! Let the girl do her job! If you won't take the lap dance I will." He said wagging his eyebrow menacingly at him.

Edward let out a low growl that sent shivers through my body. How can a growl sound so sexy coming out of him? He looked over at me worriedly, like if he had scared me or something.

"Fine then…" He said exasperated.

"Bella…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Would you do me the honor of giving me a lap dance?" He said nervously.

Why was he nervous? Was it cause it was his first time getting a lap dance? Did he not have a girlfriend? Had he never been near a girl? Why did it make me happy the thought that he didn't and I was going to be the first to be near him?

"Um…Sure…" I said nervously.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap hesitantly. It was weird I had never been nervous about giving someone a lap dance. Well except the first time I actually lap danced. Bella focus and breathe, he's just another client. I kept telling myself, but it was useless.

I started dancing on him avoiding his eyes, knowing if I did look at them I would freak out and walk away. He sat there as still as a rock as I danced on him. He smelt so wonderful; it was really sweet. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckling and whispering things to each other, but I tried to not pay attention to them and focus on not freaking out. All of a sudden I felt his hands start moving on my exposed back. His hands were ice cold against my skin, but it felt nice since I was starting to get overheated. His hands kept moving down to my thighs. Why was it when others felt me up I felt disgusted, but Edward feeling me up felt like heaven. I started dancing on him more sensual and stole a glance at his direction his eyes were closed and he was smiling like he was enjoying himself. I started getting carried away and so was he. I couldn't do this I told myself, but I also couldn't stop. I was addicted to him and his body against mine. It felt so right, like we belonged together…

No! I couldn't think that way! I couldn't belong with anyone I was meant to be alone forever. Well that's what Renee had always told me. In a way I believed her because I had never had a boyfriend. Guys never seemed to notice me, I was never asked out. Maybe I wasn't attractive or maybe they had seen me go through my awkward phases.

I stared at his eyes and he stared back it seemed like I was staring at his soul. My eyes started roaming down his to his lips. They were red and beautiful. I imagine leaning in and kissing him. I wanted to breathe in his sweet scent and taste him. I slowly started leaning in mesmerized by him and he started leaning in too. Our faces were inches apart. I could feel his cold breathe on my face.

We were interrupted by Emmett.

"Oh yeah! Looks like you two are about to get it on any second! You better be gentle on her Edward." He said laughing so hard.

Edward stiffened underneath me and pulled back. I reacted by doing the same. I saw Edward glare at Emmett. The saying if looks could kill came to mind.

"Bella I think that's enough…Thank you that was…interesting." He said kind of strained.

I really didn't want to get of his lap and I felt like he didn't want me to get off either since his hands were still holding me by the waist. I hesitantly got up cursing Emmett in my head for ruining our moment.

"Um okay… and you're welcome." I said. I started walking away dazzled when Edward stopped me.

"Bella wait…"

I turned around and saw him with money in his hand reaching out for me. Wow I had forgotten about the money. Victoria would have killed me if I hadn't gotten the money. I would have never heard the end to it. I reached for the money.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing their butts off as I walked back stage.

What was going on with me? I couldn't think straight around this guy.

The rest of the show went well. I was pretty exhausted and still in shock from what had happened with Edward. I kept repeating it in my head, his hands on my body and his face so close to mine…

I was walking outside to my truck when I heard my name being called.

"Bella?"

I turned around and saw Edward walking toward me. He looked so beautiful walking toward me under the moonlight. He looked like he was glowing, if that was possible. My heart skipped a beat staring at his gorgeousness.

"Yes?" I replied when he was right next to me.

"I wanted to apologize for my brothers and my behavior tonight."

What was he talking about? He had done nothing wrong. His brother on the other hand had interrupted us from kissing. I should be happy that he did though; I couldn't get attached to him in any way.

"You guys did nothing wrong."

"I think otherwise…Anyways I was wondering…" He started saying in a husky voice which made my heart thump crazily.

"Yes?"

"If… you wanted to maybe…hang out with me sometime?" He asked nervously.

My heard was definitely going crazy now. Did I just hear right? Was he asking me on a date?

"Like on a…date?" I couldn't do this. I couldn't trust him he was probably like every other guy.

"Um…Yes…If that's okay with you?"

Why was he so nervous?

"Um…I don't know…"

I looked at his face and it looked so sad, like I had just hurt his feelings.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because…I've never gone on a date with a guy." I admitted.

"Are you serious? Never?" He said surprised.

"Yes, I have never been asked out before...I guess guys don't find me attractive." Why was I telling him this?

"I disagree… I find you very attractive." He said making me blush. "So what do you say? Will you or will you not go on a date with me?"

I really wanted to, but I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle it. What if he just wanted the one thing every other guy wanted…sex? What if his sweet behavior was just a way to lure me in? But then what if his feelings were true? I really wanted to give him the chance. I didn't know why, but I did. I kept going back and forth with my decision.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you." I finally decided. I was thrilled and scared at the same time. What if this was a mistake?

He smiled. He looked really happy and excited. It made me happy seeing him happy.

"Good, so when are you available?" he asked.

"Um… I'm free tomorrow and Sunday up until 9 because then I have to work."

"I understand. How about we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure." I said nervously.

"What time would you like me to pick you up?"

"How does ten sound to you?"

"Sounds perfect." He said giving me that crooked smile that only made my heart stop.

My heart was already beating crazily at the idea of having a date with him. I couldn't wait. I wonder where he was taking me though.

"Where are we going?"

"Now that's a surprise, but do dress in comfortable clothing."

He was killing me. I hated surprises. I gave him the most convincing smile.

"Okay then, can't wait."

He chuckled seeming to know I was lying.

"You will love it, I assure you." Man was his smile so beautiful. I had the urge to lean in and kiss him, but I resisted the urge.

"Okay well let me give you my address and phone number so you know where to pick me up."

I looked through my bag and found a piece of paper and pencil and wrote my address and phone number on it. He was staring at me intently while writing it down.

"Here." I said handing him the paper.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You're welcome and yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well." He said sweetly.

My heart nearly stopped. I didn't know why he had just said goodnight. What was wrong with me?

"Yeah goodnight, sleep well too."

He walked away chuckling. What was so funny?

"Bella! Let's go I want to sleep." Vivian said bringing me back.

It was so weird when I was with Edward it seemed so surreal like I was in a total different world.

"Okay, let's go" I said.

The whole drive home I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and how I had a date with him. What was I thinking! I shouldn't go on a date with him. I barely even knew him! What if he did something to me? I couldn't trust him, but I didn't have the strength to say no to him. I wanted to go with him even thought I knew it was wrong.

"Bella what's wrong with you? You've been quiet this hold time. Is there something wrong?" Vivian asked.

Should I tell her? I told her everything, but for some reason I felt like keeping this to myself. No I had to tell her.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen tomorrow." I said quietly.

"WHAT? And you're telling me this now!" She shrieked.

"Vivian chill! This all happened today. He asked me out while waiting for you at the parking lot."

"Om my god! This is big! This is your first date! Oh my god! I need to make you beautiful for tomorrow. Where are you going?" She gushed.

"I don't know he said it was a surprise." I mumbled.

"This is great! He's so gorgeous, maybe you'll get lucky and get to hit that."

"Shut up! You know I'm not like that!" I said blushing.

"I know, but you never know Bella anything can happen."

"Whatever that's something that won't happen. I don't even know him that well. I can't even trust him."

"Bella you need to leave the past behind. You need to open up and give yourself the chance to be happy." She said seriously.

I sighed. Was she right? Should I leave the past behind and give myself a chance?

"So at what time is he picking you up?"

"At ten."

"Then you will have to get up at 8 so you can take a shower and I can have time to do your hair and makeup."

"Vivian you really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to." She said smiling.

I sighed. There was no use in arguing with her, she would just keep going until I agreed. Now I had to think about tomorrow, I wonder where he was taking me. What does someone even do on their first date? What should I wear? I had to stop before I started freaking out. As much as I was freaked out I was excited for my date with Edward Cullen, which scared me a lot.

**Thanks for reading! Comment please! :)**


	9. Date

**Here'sthe next chapter like i promised! :) Hope you enjoy! **

**Bella's POV**

I kept looking at the clock every second waiting for it to be time to get up and take a shower. It was only 5am; I was not going to wait until 8 like Vivian said. No I was going to get up earlier. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep I was too anxious. I don't know why I was so anxious to see him, he was just another guy. I was going to have to be very careful, who knew what he was planning. I couldn't trust anyone, well except for Vivian, Angela, Victoria, and Anne; my family, but something deep inside me told me maybe I could trust him. I couldn't let that feeling get to me, it was dangerous. Again thoughts of yesterday kept running to my head. His hands on my body, me sitting on his lap, his golden brown eyes, his muscular body, his face near mine, his sweet breath against my face, his lips so close to mine…Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? This was starting to get a little weird. Maybe I should cancel our date and stay as far away from him as possible. Maybe then things would start making sense again. I couldn't though. I was already counting the hours to see him. This feeling scared me. This was all going so fast for me. Maybe I should tell him to just stay here in the house and take it slow. We could watch a movie or something, I don't know. After thinking it through for a while I decided that's what I was going to do, ask him to take this slower…

I stayed in bed and it was a little past 7, so I decided to get up and take a shower. When I walked back into my room Vivian was sitting on my bed in her pajamas with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning." Vivian said.

"Good morning." I replied.

"So are you ready for me to beautify you even more that you already are?"

"Ha! You're funny and I guess I am."

"Okay let's start with your hair. I'm going to blow dry it and then curl it up just a bit."

"Okay its fine by me, just don't do anything too fancy. I think I'm going to ask him that we should just take it easy and stay here and watch a movie or something."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because I feel like this is going too fast." I confessed.

"Bella, what have I told you?" She asked waiting for me to answer her, but I didn't.

"I told you to let go of the past. I told you that guy was a…"

"Stop! Just please stop. I don't want to talk about that." I said. I couldn't stop myself from the memories; his hands running down my body trying to take my clothes off, him hurting me… I shivered at the memory. I had to get distracted before I started crying. Vivian saw it too so she started distracting me.

"Sorry, so what are you going to wear then?"

"Um… I don't know."

"We'll worry about that after I do your hair. I think I'm going to take Anne and Victoria to Seattle while you guys are on your date, so you guys can bond and stuff." She said smiling wagging her eyebrows at me.

"We aren't going to do stuff you perve!"

She started laughing her butt off. "That's what you say now. With a guy as gorgeous as Edward anything could happen." I rolled my eyes at her. She was so crazy sometimes.

She was almost done curling my hair when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Good morning girls. What are you guys doing?" Anne said coming in.

"Good morning Anne." We both said.

"I'm just here getting Bella ready for her date." Vivian said.

"Date?" She asked looking at me with surprise.

"Yes, can you believe it?" Vivian said.

"You have to fill me in on everything!" She said excitedly sitting on my bed.

We all laughed at her excitement.

Vivian and I told her everything on how Edward and I met and everything that happened up until yesterday.

"Oh my god! That's so exciting! Bella I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"He is extremely gorgeous! Bella if you don't want him I do." Vivian said jokingly.

Although she was joking I knew she was being serious at the same time.

"Now Anne, help me pick up an outfit for Bella!" Vivian said excitedly while grabbing Anne's arm and dragging her to my closet.

I sighed this was going to take a while. I heard them deciding what I should wear.

They came out with a white short sleeved v- neck and a black short sleeved jacket with dark skinny jeans and converse. They also had a white beaded necklace. I had to admit it they had good taste.

"Put this on." Vivian demanded.

"You are going to look so cute!" Anne said excitedly.

I put the clothes on and then Anne was like. "Sit down! We got to do you're makeup!"

I sat back down and she started putting on black eyeliner and mascara.

After she was done I looked in the mirror. I had to admit I looked pretty good, but I felt like I was trying too hard.

"You look amazing!" Anne gushed.

"You look pretty sexy girl! He's going to be amazed when he sees you!" Vivian said making me blush.

Did I want him to be amazed to see me? The answer was both yes and no.

"Now let's go show Victoria and then you need to eat breakfast. Don't worry Bella everything is going to be fine, I promise." Anne said. I loved Anne she was so sweet, she was exactly like the sister I always wanted. She was always so positive although sometimes it was frustrating.

We walked downstairs to find Victoria; she was in the kitchen making breakfast for us.

"Close your eyes for a sec sis, don't open them until I tell you okay?" Anne said.

"What's going on?" Victoria panicked.

"Just close your eyes trust us." Anne reassured her.

When Victoria closed her eyes Anne and Vivian rushed me over in front of Victoria. I bit my lip, nervous to what she will say when she saw me and find out what I was going to be doing later.

"Okay sis, open them." Anne commanded.

Victoria opened her eyes and saw me. "Wow Bella you look amazing!" She said approvingly.

I blushed and murmured "Thanks Victoria."

"Yay! Victoria approves so that means we did a good job!" Vivian beamed.

"So where are you going looking so amazing?" Victoria asked.

Crap! What if she got mad at me for not telling her before and wouldn't let me go?

"Bella has a date with Edward Cullen!" Vivian gushed. I glared at her for not letting me tell her.

"What?" Victoria gasped looking at me for an explanation.

"Um…yeah I have a date with him kind of." I murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Victoria, don't tell me you aren't going to let her go?" Anne demanded angrily at her sister.

Victoria glared at her for a second then turned back to me for an answer. She looked super pissed. This couldn't be good.

I took a deep breath and answered, "…because he asked me out last night in the parking lot."

"Oh. Well I think this is great Bella!"

"What?" We all gasped. Did she just say what we think she said? She usually was super strict about stuff like this. She didn't like last minute thing. I so thought she was going to give me crap for this.

"What the hell!" Vivian shrieked.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Anne demanded.

Victoria looked amused at us and said, "Why do you girls look so shocked? I think it's great that Bella is giving herself the chance to go out with other people beside us."

I stared at her in shock still not believing this. She walked toward me and took my hands in her and motioned for the other girls to leave us alone. We sat down on the kitchen table and she looked at me really serious.

"Bella… You deserve happiness sweetheart. I know that you have been through a lot and it's hard for you to trust people, but you need to give yourself the chance to change the way you see things by letting people into your life. I want to see you happy Bella, I've come to see you as a sister or even a daughter… and I want the best for you… In the beginning when you came, you were a mess…you were destroyed and traumatized from what you had lived through... It took you a while for us to gain your trust. You always looked like you were scared we would hurt you or call the police and turn you in. Even the slightest noise would make you flinch… but little by little you started to realize that not all of us were like your mom and her boyfriend…or even _that guy_… After a while you were happier and now you're happy, but not enough…You need a love life Bella…You need to find your soul mate and who knows maybe Edward is the one, since this is the first time you have given a guy a chance. There has to be something about this guy that is different. I know this is a big change and a big risk, but life is about taking risks and trying something new to get to what you want."

I stared at her letting everything sink in. Was she right? Should I give myself a chance? I wanted to, but it scared the hell out of me. What if I got hurt again?

"Bella it'll be okay trust me… and if it isn't and that guy hurts you, I'll personally go and kill him." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and nodded. I was still nervous, but she was right I had to take the risk. Edward seemed like a really nice and sweet guy, maybe I could trust him…

"Okay enough of the heavy…let's eat breakfast!" She said smiling.

Anne and Vivian came in as they heard that and sat down smiling at us.

"So… what time is he picking you up and where are you guys going?" Victoria asked.

"At ten and I don't know where we are going, but I was thinking of chilling here for a while and then we can go from there." I said.

"I think the rest of us should go somewhere so Bella and Edward can be confortable and get to know each other." Vivian said.

Anne nodded and said "Great idea! We should go to the mall and buy some cute clothes!"

"Yeah that's a great idea! We could buy something cute for Bella for her next date with Edward!" Victoria said excitedly.

"I haven't even gone on this date yet and don't know how it will go and you guys are already planning our next date? You guys are incredible!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't be so pessimistic Bella, everything will turn out great! You'll see." Vivian said.

We ate breakfast and they left to the mall. I was so nervous; I kept pacing back and forth checking my phone for the time and any message from him saying he rethought it and didn't want to go out anymore. I needed to breathe and calm down. I sat down and tried calming myself. Breathe in. Breathe out. I commanded myself. I heard a knock at the door and my heart started thumping fast again. I ran to the door and opened it. Edward stood there looking like a Greek God. My heart started beating faster at his gorgeousness. He wore a light grey shirt with a dark jean jacket and matching jeans with black converse.

"Good morning Bella, you look beautiful." He said making me blush.

"Good morning Edward. You look pretty handsome yourself." I said blushing. Why did I just say that?

He chuckled and said, "Thanks."

"Um… do you want to come in?" I asked

"Sure." He said smiling.

I led him into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So…what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we have a change of plans. I was going to take you hiking, but thought it was too soon for that since we are just meeting. What would you like to do?"

I stared at him in shock. Did he really want to take this slow as much as I did? Was he scared too? This was the best news yet!

"Bella are you okay? You seem like you're in shock?" Edward asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I'm just glad you want to take this slow as much as I do. I don't know I was thinking we could stay here and talk. Watch a movie maybe for a while then we could go out somewhere for a walk or something…" I kept rambling.

"I think that sounds fine, maybe we can go walk around Forks. Have you been there?"

"I've been there like once or twice. I don't have any reason to go up there…"

"Well then we definitely need to go there! We can stay here and talk for a while. What would you like to talk about?"

"Um okay…and I don't know…tell me about yourself I guess." I had to distract him while I thought about what I would tell him.

"Well I just moved into town last week, I moved from Alaska…"

"Alaska? That's so cool! Is it super cold like they say it is?" I said interrupting him. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you!"

He chuckled, "Its fine and I guess, but I really didn't like living there. Well I wasn't comfortable there let's put it that way."

"Why not?" I was actually interested to know more about him. Weird…

"Well… it's just some people just can't take a hint…" He said.

I laughed, "Oh I definitely know what you're talking about!"

He looked into my eyes and smiled. I didn't look away and neither did him. We stared at each other for a few minutes. I think I stopped breathing, but too soon he closed his eyes and looked away. He looked pained and I didn't like that one bit.

"Where were we?" He asked.

"Um…you were telling me about yourself." I said biting my lip.

"Oh yes…well I'm adopted, my parents died a long time ago…my aunt Esme decided to take me in. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents since…" He said staring out the window.

"I'm so sorry…" I felt really bad. Edward was adopted just like I was in a way. It was weird that we had stuff in common.

"It's okay, I don't remember my parents anyways…Esme can't have kids so she adopted the rest of my siblings too."

"Oh…How many siblings do you have beside Emmett and Jasper?"

He turned to look at me again, "Just two more. My sisters Alice and Rosalie… Jasper and Rosalie are actually brothers…"

"Oh…Well Esme sounds very lovely and nice for adopting you guys." I said sincerely.

He gave me this crooked smile that almost made my heart stop. "Yes she is… I don't know what we would be without her."

"Do you go to school?" I asked.

"Yes I go to Forks High School; I'm a junior."

"Really? You look older, I would of thought you were a senior." I said. He really did look older. Maybe he failed, but I didn't think so he looked like he was really smart.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah I get that a lot… Well enough about me tell me about yourself." He said excitedly.

I sighed heavily. What would I tell him? I couldn't let him in that easily. I was going to have to lie to him. Tell him the lie I told his adoptive father at the hospital.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who do you live with?"

"With my sisters: Victoria, Anne, and Vivian…Victoria has been taking care of us ever since our parents died…" Hopefully he believed me, I was sometimes a bad liar. He looked deep in thought.

"Hmmm…But don't you think it's kind of wrong that she would make you girls work as… strippers?" Of course he would say something about that. What was I going to tell him?

"Well she didn't make us…she gave us the choice." I said defending Victoria. "I could of easily gone to work at Anne's restaurant next door, but I decided to be a stripper instead." He looked surprised by that. I was lying to him though. At 15 and still now at 17 my only choice was the stripper club because I am too young to work at the restaurant. I can easily go and work with Anne once I turn 18, but I didn't know if I was going to change jobs.

"Why would you want to work at a strip club though?" He asked curiously.

Man why did he keep asking the wrong questions? The one's I couldn't answer.

"I guess I liked the idea of being a rebel and being different… I don't know…" I was such a liar. If I were Pinocchio my nose would have been huge by now.

He looked at my face trying to read it. He smirked, he knew I was lying. He could see right through me, I could tell. He just shook his head though and let it go. Thank god for that.

"So do you go to school?"

Crap! "Um...yeah why wouldn't I?"

I looked over at him and he looked amused, "I don't know. What school do you go to?"

I was screwed! "Um…actually I'm home schooled." Yeah nice save Bella, you deserve a pat on the back.

He raised his eyebrow "Really? Who home schools you?"

"Anne does… She's super smart." Now that I think about it I wasn't lying. Anne has always been teaching Vivian and me things.

"That's good, so…" He paused he looked super nervous about what he was going to say next, like he was deciding whether or not to ask.

"Do you have a boyfriend I should know about?" Oh man he has to be kidding me! I blushed and looked down. After a while I still didn't answer and he took my silence as a yes.

"I get if you do… I mean you're very beautiful…He's very lucky…" I looked at him and he looked so sad. I wanted to reach out and touch his cheek and comfort him.

I laughed through my nose and looked down at my hands, "No I don't have a boyfriend…"

I looked up at him and he was smiling so hugely. "That's good to know…"

I blushed and looked away again.

"So are you going to take me to Forks or was that all talk?" I asked smiling up at him.

He chuckled and said excitedly, "Let's go then!" He put his hand out to help me up and we went outside to his Volvo and headed to Forks…

"So you know how you said that people can't take a hint? It was a girl right? That's why you moved here because she became a creeper?" I said as we walked around Forks.

He looked over surprised at me. "How did you know?"

"Well it's not that hard. I mean c'mon look at yourself!" I said waving my hand in front of him. "Any girl would want to be all over you, trust me." I said winking at him and chuckling remembering what Vivian had said that she would so tap that.

He raised his eyebrow, "Really? So you would be all over me? I mean you already have since you gave me a lap dance." He said teasing me, which made me blush and made him laugh out loud.

"Whatever!" I said rolling my eyes at him. "…so it was a girl though right?"

He looked over at me like he was debating on what to say and took a deep breathe. "Yeah it was, I told her many times I wasn't interested, but she just didn't get it I guess."

"Was she ugly or something?" I had to ask.

"No. She was very beautiful, just not my type I guess. I prefer brunettes though…" He said looking over at me. I blushed and looked away. He must be joking with me, no guy would ever want to date me; especially a guy as gorgeous as Edward.

"Oh what is she blonde or something?" I asked my eyes looking down at the pavement.

"She's strawberry blonde actually. Not my type at all." He said chuckling.

"Oh figures." I said smiling up at him. Which wasn't a good idea because I almost fell over staring at his gorgeous face, but he grabbed me before I fell.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks…" I said embarrassed. He didn't look convinced, but let it go.

"So what do you think about Forks?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, although it's so small." I said making a face which made us both laugh.

"Indeed it is, but it's pretty peaceful and a nice place to live in." Another deep voice that I didn't recognize said.

We both looked up to where the voice came from and it was this man in a police uniform. He was kind of tall, skinny, had short hair and a mustache. He smiled at as we walked past his house.

"Hello Chief Swan, how are you?" Edward asked politely.

"Good thank you. How about you? Not speeding again hopefully?" Chief Swan asked.

"I'm good too and nope, I've been a good boy." He said smiling at Chief Swan.

"Well that's good. Who's this lovely young lady you have here? I've never seen her before, so you must be new here."

I blushed at him calling me for calling me a lovely young lady, if he only knew what I did for a living he would probably arrest me and if he found out I ran away from home he would probably send me back to Renee.

"Actually no I live in Port Angeles. I'm Bella nice to meet you Chief Swan" I said sticking my hand out to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too Bella. You know you look kind of familiar now that I think about it…"

**Dun dun dun! Bella met Charlie! :O what will happen? haha thanks for reading guys! please comment and tell me what u think! :) **


	10. Arguments

**Hey guys! it been a while and i'm sorry about that! Thank u for those of you reading Moonlight! it means a lot! So here's the next chapter! i hope u like it! :D**

**Bella's POV**

_I stared back at him as he stared back at me. He kind of did look familiar, but I doubt I ever met him._

"_Sorry, I don't think we've ever met." I told Chief Swan. _

"_Hmm… I think you're right. I mean I have never left Forks and you have only been here twice, so I doubt we have."_

"_Yeah…"  
>"Well it was nice to see you again Chief Swan, but we have to get going." Edward said politely.<em>

"_Please call me Charlie. It was nice to see you too Edward and it was nice to meet you Bella." He said smiling this all too familiar smile. Why was this man so familiar? It was starting to really bother me._

"_Yeah it was nice to meet you too Chief Swan… I mean Charlie." I said smiling up at him._

_We waved goodbye and walked off. _

"_He seems like a really nice man." I said._

"_He is it's sad that he's lonely. He has no family." Edward said looking sad._

"_That's horrible." I mumbled._

I lay back in my bed remembering my date with Edward and meeting Chief Swan last week. For some reason I couldn't forget about Chief Swan. He seemed like such a sweet man and made me sad to think he had no family. I guess today I was thinking about it more because I had another date with Edward later today. This was going to be our second date. I was so nervous and excited. I still wasn't sure if I could trust him, but he seemed like the kind of person I could trust.

Tonight Edward was taking me out to dinner. I didn't have to work tonight so Edward invited me out to dinner. Vivian, Anne, and Victoria were all freaking out on what I was going to wear and how my hair would look. They said they had bought me the perfect outfit. I was scared just the thought of what it could be. I was even more nervous tonight about our date because this was going to be even more of a date than last time. Last time we just walked around Forks. This night was going to be a step forward into something. Not a relationship because I couldn't do that, but maybe friendship. For some reason I didn't like the sound of friendship it was like it wasn't enough for me, but I had to push those feelings away. As the time got nearer for Edward to pick me up I decided to go take a shower. When I got out the girls were there waiting for me. They did my makeup and waved out my hair a little. They brought out a red dress that had safety pins all over it. It was cool, but I so didn't want to wear it! They forced me into it and I put on black pumps. (Look at eternal thing on the side for the outfit.) I looked in the mirror and looked at myself in every angle. Man I looked hot! Wow! I would never think I actually was glad that the girls would force me into this! I heard someone come up the stairs and it was Anne.

"Bella! Edward is here and by the way you look A-MA-ZING!" She said excitedly.

I panicked. What was I going to do? I felt like I was trying to hard again. Especially, since I was wearing a dress and heels. Ahhh! Deep breathes Bella. Deep Breathes. I commanded to myself.

"Okay… tell him that I'll be down in a second." I said panicky.

"Bella you will be just fine!" Anne said and with that she was out my door.

Vivian rushed over to my side. "Bella you really do look amazing! You are going to make his eyes pop out! Now hurry up! Let's go downstairs so I can have the pleasure of seeing his reaction at seeing you and before Victoria says something embarrassing to him." She said chuckling. I rolled my eyes at her and took a deep breath, grabbed my purse and headed toward the door.

As we walked downstairs I could hear them laughing. Ugh! What could they possibly be talking about?

As I came into view, Edward looked over at me and smiled his crooked smile. His eyes popped out just a tiny bit for my pleasure.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He said smiling.

His eyes lingered over my body and then back to my eyes. His eyes were dark with hunger. My stomach was filled with butterflies at the thought of kissing him…No! I couldn't think that way! I blushed and looked away.

"My, my, my, don't you look beautiful!" Victoria said which made me blush even more.

"Thanks." I mumbled still looking away.

"Edward, don't you think Bella looks gorgeous! It's your opinion that counts, so what you think?" Vivian asked excitedly at him. Her eyes roamed his body. I couldn't blame her he looked even more gorgeous than usual. He was wearing a grey suit. Mmmm! He looked so yummy! What was wrong with me?

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Absolutely!"

I blushed and looked away from him.

"Well it was nice to meet you Victoria and Anne and it was nice to see you again Vivian, but I think we should get going." Edward said with his crooked smiled.

"Same to you Edward." They all said dazzled.

I said goodbye to them trying to hold in the laughter from their faces. Once we were out the door I busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"How you dazzled them!" I said still chuckling.

He chuckled too and it was such a beautiful sound.

"I dazzle people?" He asked.

I laughed. "You haven't noticed?"

He shook his head and stared into my eyes. "Do I dazzle you?"

Of course he did! What kind of question was that? Wasn't it obvious?

"Frequently." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me and opened the car door. He helped me in and then shut the door softly behind me. He walked around his car and started driving toward the restaurant…

We pulled up to _La Bella Italia_ and he helped out the car. When we got inside the hostess nearly had a heart attack when she saw Edward. She greeted us too warmly.

"Good evening…and welcome to _La Bella Italia!" _She managed to stutter.

Edward smiled at her and told her he wanted a table for two near the back. I tried ignoring the fact that he had smiled at her. Gosh Bella control yourself! He was only smiling! He smiles at everyone all the time! When she showed us to our table came behind me and pulled out my chair. Which I thought was so romantic. I had never been treated this way. It was so new and foreign to me, but I liked it. It made me feel special. He smiled at me and didn't keep his away from me as the hostess talked.

"Your waiter will be right out."

He nodded but didn't look away from me. My heart was hammering like crazy. This man was definitely going to be the death of me for sure!

The waitress came over and her jaw dropped when she saw Edward.

"Hello I'm Amber and I'll be your waiter for the night." She said looking at Edward. What the hell? Stop acting like I am not here on a date with him! Hoe! Why was I so jealous? We weren't going out and he wasn't mine to claim. Plus I couldn't fall for him. I looked away trying to ignore the bitch.

"So what can I get you?" She asked.

"Bella?" Edward asked which made me look up and meet his gorgeous eyes and face.

My breathe caught at the sight.

"Yes?"

"What would you like to eat?"

"Um…" I said looking for something to eat.

"Mushroom ravioli and a coke please." I said picking the first thing I saw.

She wrote it down and looked at Edward.

"And you handsome?" she asked.

If she didn't stop right now with her flirting, I was about to slap a hoe!

Hoe vs. Hoe that would be interesting and since I'm pretty sure I had more experience, I would kick her ass. I wonder if Edward would think it was hot. I smirked at the thought.

"Same." He said.

She wrote it down and left. Thank god! I don't think two hoes' can be in the same room at once if they want the same thing.

"It's funny how you are just dazzling everyone tonight." I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

Really? Was he that blind?

"C'mon! Did you not see the hostess or the waitress? They were both practically drooling all over you!"

"Really? Well I really didn't notice. I had other things in my mind." He said looking at me.

This of course made me blush. I cleared my throat and tried to change the subject, but thank god the waitress came and brought us our food. That was the only time I was thankful for her presence.

"Can I get you _anything _else?" She asked Edward.

Man this hoe really wants me to kill her!

"No thank you." Edward said politely.

She looked disappointed. I wanted to badly to say: Ha! You hoe, who won? This girl right here! And I also wanted to stick my tongue out at her but that would be really childish.

We started to eat. I looked up at Edward and he was staring at his food. He looked disgusted or something.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked up surprised. "Yeah of course why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I don't know you looked disgusted by the food. It's really good if that's worrying you."

He had this panicked look in his eyes for a second, but vanished immediately. "Oh… well it's nothing, it's just I'm on a special diet and I'm not use to this kind of food."

"Oh! Why didn't you say something before? I would have eaten whatever you wanted to eat." I said sincerely.

His eyes widen in panicked for some reason. "I doubt you would." He said quietly.

"You wanna bet?" I challenged. "You should let me try what you eat one day." I said which made his eyes even pop out more and look at me like I was crazy.

"Bella this is fine I promise." He said looking under his long eyelashes.

My heart was going crazy. How can one man be so gorgeous? It should be illegal to be that gorgeous! It wasn't fair!

We talked for a little while laughing and joking at stupid things. We finished eating and decided to go take a walk around. It was already dark outside.

"So… Why are you a stripper Bella?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure I already told you…" I said looking into the shops nearby.

"I know, but I want to know if… you have ever thought about quitting and I don't know maybe go to school like your suppose to? Angela, Jessica, and Lauren go to school and strip, why can't you do that?"

Wow was he serious? I felt my heart clench. I thought he was different and wouldn't care and like me for who I was…apparently I was wrong…

"Edward…This is my life now…I'm used to it. And as for school I don't need that. I doubt I'll be able to do anything with my life. I've already missed the last 3 years of school. As for Angela, Jessica, and Lauren, they have parents so they have to!"

I said hurt that he brought them up and compared them to me. Angela I loved and adored to I didn't mind, but the other two hoes…

"Wait. So you have gone to school?" He asked.

Shit! He wasn't supposed to know that! Think fast Bella before you tell him everything! I didn't like lying to him so I would tell him something that wouldn't give too much away.

"Um… Yeah I did, but stopped when I became a stripper…"

"Why? So u preferred to be a stripper than keep going with your education?" He said sounding mad.

"Um it's my life isn't it? I think I get to decide what I do and what I don't!" I shouted. I was starting to get pissed at him.

"Yeah, but you should pick what's best for you!" He shouted right back.

"I did pick the best choice for me!" I shouted. If he only knew the truth, I did pick the best choice. It was either live with Renee and Phil or be a stripper. Stripper was the better option.

"You're impossible! Have you ever even thought about being normal like everyone else?"

"Um of course I have! But like I said being a stripper is what I know and I have my family there." I said wanting to cry. My family…

"Bella…" he said softly. I looked at him and he looked like he was in pain.

"Yes?"

"Bella, why don't you try going to school and getting a normal job? If you need help my family and I are more than willing to help you…" He said sweetly. This man was killing me!

"Why can't you accept me for who I am?" I yelled at him.

"I just want the best for you! I care about you Bella!" It made my heart almost stop, but I ignored it.

"Well stop caring for me! I am who I am and you can't change that Edward! You either like me the way I am or you don't!" I yelled again, feeling the need to cry.

"Bella please…" He begged. His eyes looked so sad it was killing me.

"No Edward! You know what? I'm going home! Apparently you can't accept me for me! So you know what don't look for me, don't; call me or text me and don't talk to me! If you want to go with Angela, Jessica, and Lauren! Apparently they are better!" I said pissed off and about to cry. I started walking away looking for a taxi.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, but I kept walking and ignored him.

"Bella!"

"Bella stop this right now and look at me!" He said all of a sudden right in front of me blocking my way.

I jumped in surprise. "What do you want?" I yelled.

"Bella I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" He begged.

I walked around him trying to get away, but he grabbed my arm. His touch was cold, but it sent an electrical feeling in me. I ignored it and tried pulling back.

"Let me go Edward!"

"No! Listen to me!"

"No! You listen to me! I don't want anything to do with you! I thought you were different and wouldn't care that I was a stripper, but apparently I was wrong! Now let me go! I'm going home!"

"Bella I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You just have to understand…"

"What? That you can't accept me for who I am?"

"No!"

"You know what? Whatever! I'm done! Goodbye!" I said storming off.

"Bella!" He said right behind me. "Let me at least give you a ride home."

"No! I don't want anything from you!"

"Bella you're overreacting!"

"Overreacting really? What would you do if I didn't accept you for who you were? Huh! Would you like that!" I was about to cry now I could feel the tears in my eyes. I tried holding the tears back, I wouldn't cry in front of him.

Before he could answer I saw a taxi cab and I ran toward it.

"Bella!"

I kept running now with tears rolling down my face.

"Bella! Get over here!"

Who the hell did he think I was? His daughter or something?

I got into the taxi and gave him the address.

"Drive! Please!" I commanded with a thick voice.

I looked back but Edward was out of sight. Hopefully that meant he got the message. Man! Had I been wrong about Edward. He didn't even like me for who I was. I was hurt. I thought maybe Edward could have been the one… In this moment sitting in the taxi crying, I felt exactly like the day I ran away from home. I tried pushing those thoughts away, but it didn't work. The taxi driver stopped in front of my house and I paid him and got out and walked toward the door. I looked into the street and saw Edward's car right behind the taxi cab.

Oh you got to be kidding me! I ran faster to the house and begged that the door was unlocked. Luck was with me because it was and I ran right in and locked the door and ran upstairs to my room. When I got to my room I curled up in a ball and cried non- stop. It seemed like forever had passed lying on that bed.

"Bella!" I heard Vivian yell worriedly.

I rolled over and saw her looking worried.

"Bella! What happened! Did he hurt you?" She demanded.

I couldn't even speak because I was still crying hard.

"No…" I managed to say. "He… just…doesn't…accept me…for…who I am…" I sobbed. Vivian grabbed my face and moved my hair out of my face looking me in the eyes.

"What? What the fuck! I'm going to kill him! Is he an idiot?" Vivian

"Stop…I…don't… wanna… talk about it…"

"Bella…" She groaned.

"Stop! I'm done with him… he was just a guy…I'm not going to let some guy destroy me!" I said speaking a little more clearly.

"Bella, I could tell you liked him… I know you're hurting…"

"I'll get over it… and no I didn't like him…it was just the idea of finding someone that was a guy that showed that he cared about me." I said lying to her and myself.

She didn't look convinced. She knew me so well.

"Okay then. No more Edward. Let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed then." She said sweetly helping me up and into the bathroom…

The whole week I tried to not think about Edward, but he kept popping up in my mind. I had to forget about him. He hadn't come to work or look for me, which made me happy and sad. I had to admit it made me sad that he hadn't even tried to apologize and beg me to forgive him. On the other hand I was happy because I had to forget about him….

Who was I kidding? I never wanted to forget about him….

I got read for tonight's show hoping that he would be here tonight, but at the same time hoping that he wasn't.

Tonight I was wearing a pink corset, a light brown stripped skirt, black pumps, and a whip. My hair was in soft curls running down my back. Yep! I was going to be kinky tonight. It was going to be interesting. Angela came up behind me wearing a Minnie Mouse outfit. It was a really short red dress with white polka dots, black pumps with white socks, and a head that with the ears and the bow. Her hair was curly too; she looked really sexy. Vivian was right behind her wearing a blue and white sailor outfit. It was a light blue bra, white and blue underwear, a sailor hat, a red scarf tied around her neck, white pumps and curly hair too. Damn we looked sexy!

The show started and I went out the men went wild. Looking into the crowd my heart almost stopped. Edward was sitting staring at me with his brothers at either side of him. It felt great to see him, like i wasn't breathing and all of a sudden was able to. I looked away from him. I tried to keep dancing and succeeded, but I could feel his stare on me, I tried ignoring it. It was hard to do.

The men were going crazy with the things I was doing with the whip. They kept yelling "Come spank me I've been a bad boy!" wow they were pathetic.

While the other girls danced I got called down for a lap danced. I told Ben if it was Edward to tell him I was unavailable for him, but Ben assured me it was someone else.

I went out and went to the table Ben took me too. I could feel Edward's stare on me. It was a really tall, muscular, with brown skin with short hair. He had some boyish feature in hi. He was handsome thought.

"Hello I'm Bella… Are you ready for your lap dance?"

"Yes I am very ready! By the way I'm Jacob…" He said in a deep voice.

I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me really frustrated. Then I got an idea. I should make him mad and jealous. This will be fun…

"Well Jacob, be ready to have the time of your life!" I said winking at him seductively.

He gulped and I started torturing him slowly. I walked around his chair slowly touching the whip on him slowly up and down his body. He groaned and cussed under his breathe. I got on his lap and started dancing on him.

"Mmm…You're so sexy and good at this..." He said groaning.

I smiled at him and kept doing what I was doing. I looked over at Edward and he had his hands clenched on the table and his nose flaring. Emmett's hand was pushing him down on his shoulder. I smirked at him then looked back to Jacob. His hands were running um my thighs and to the string on the back of the corset. He tried undoing them which made me freeze.

"Um can you stop trying to untie my corset please?"

"Why? Don't you wanna go back to the rooms?"

"No… I don't do that sorry, but I can get you another girl if you want?"

"No I only want you…"

Before I could respond, I felt like I was flying in the air. All of a sudden I was standing behind Edward's body and he was right in Jacob's face.

"You stay away from her!" He yelled. He looked like he wanted to kill Jacob. His eyes were open wide and his nose flaring and his teeth exposed. He looked animalistic; scary as hell. Threatening….

"Edward stop!" I yelled.

"You can't say what she does or not! What are you her pimp?" Jacob yelled.

That's when Edward lung for him.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

**uh oh! :o so what did u guys think? let me know! and thanks for reading! i'll try uploading soon! :)**

**3 Angelica! **


	11. Friends

**Hey guys! thanks for the comments! i appreacite it but wish i would get more comments so i know what you guys think. Anyways here's anther chapte! i hope u enjoy! :)**

**Bella's POV**

**Previously on Moonlight: **

_Before I could respond, I felt like I was flying in the air. All of a sudden I was standing behind Edward's body and he was right in Jacob's face._

"_You stay away from her!" He yelled. He looked like he wanted to kill Jacob. His eyes were open wide and his nose flaring and his teeth exposed. He looked animalistic; scary as hell. Threatening…. _

"_Edward stop!" I yelled._

"_You can't say what she does or not! What are you her pimp?" Jacob yelled. _

_That's when Edward lung for him._

"_NOOOOO!" I yelled_

I started to feel light headed and all of a sudden everything went black…

"Bella!"

"Bella wake up please!"

"Bella sweetheart please wake up!"

"Bella don't do this to us!"

I heard several voices say. They sounded very far away though. I wanted to answer them, but I just couldn't find my voice.

"I think we should take her to a doctor." Another deep voice said.

The hell they were taking me to the doctor! I wasn't going anywhere! C'mon Bella wake up before they take you!

"Bella please wake up. I'm sorry I did that, I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. Please wake up." This musical voice begged in my ear.

My eyes began to flutter and I heard them all sigh in relief.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctor?" I heard Victoria ask.

I opened my eyes and saw them all crouching on the floor next to me. Edward's face was inches away from my face, my heart almost stopped at the closeness, but I knew I couldn't let him affect me this way.

"I'm fine." I managed to get out.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked unsurely.

What was his problem? Why did he care?

"Of course I'm fine." I snapped rudely.

"Bella! Don't be rude to Edward!" Victoria said scowling at me.

I huffed and tried getting up.

"Bella you really shouldn't get up you need to be careful and rest." Edward said quietly.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! GOSH!" I snapped.

I looked at his face and he looked hurt by my words. I instantly regretted yelling at him. What was wrong with me? Why was I being such a bitch? I was about to apologize when Victoria interrupted me.

"Bella! What is your problem? We are here worried about you and you in return are being rude and disrespectful! I know I've taught you better than that!" She said.

This made me feel even worst. I got up and looked down took a deep breath and then looked up at him and said. "I'm very sorry Edward." I said taking a pause. "I don't know what came over me… Thank you all for caring about me. I apologize to all of you for my behavior, but I assure you all I feel fine now."

"It's okay Bella, we understand that you felt overwhelmed after fainting and all." Said Vivian as she came over to me and hugged me tightly. Then continued, "You scared the crap out of us! Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you!" She whispered in my ear.

I chuckled and whispered back, "It won't happen again I promise. I think I wanna live a little longer."

I pulled back feeling embarrassed now for my behavior, but looked at Jacob to make sure he was okay and he seemed fine just a little worried maybe.

"Jacob, are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked worriedly then glared at Edward for attacking him.

"Yeah I'm fine. He didn't even touch me. Thanks for asking and I'm glad you're feeling better." He said.

I nodded at him and said, "Thank you and I'm glad nothing happened, that would have sucked."

He nodded and chuckled at me. Then I saw him glare at Edward.

I decided I should go backstage and get ready to end the show.

"Bella, where are you going?" Victoria demanded.

"Um… I'm going back stage to get ready for the next round." I said hesitantly.

"No you're not! You are going home right now and resting!" She demanded!

"I told you I'm fine! There is no need for that!"

"Bella I'm not arguing to you about this! You are going home right now and that's final!" She said giving me this look that told me I should rather listen to her.

"Fine then..." I said defeated.

"Good." She said smiling.

"I guess I'll go get changed." I said starting to walk to the dressing rooms.

"I just worry that you have to drive all alone. Maybe I should tell Anne to go with you."

"No it's fine, I can drive by myself."

"Um if you want me to I can drive Bella home so she doesn't have to drive and then when you guys get home I'll come pick up my bothers. That's if you guys don't mind?" he asked.

"I think that's a great idea! I'll take your truck home!" said Vivian.

I shot a glare in her direction. She just smiled at me and gave me winked.

"Yeah I agree with Vivian. You can take care of her while we are here working. I hope you don't mind Edward." Victoria said in a motherly tone.

"No I don't mind at all. Emmett? Jazz? Is it okay if you pick me up later?" He asked his brothers.

"Yeah it's cool; I think it's the best choice. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Bella, plus we don't want to miss the show." Emmett said wagging his eyebrows at Edward.

I saw Edward roll his eyes at his brother and came next to me.

"Would you like for me to wait for you here while you change?" He asked.

"Um sure, I'll be right back." I said walking to the dressing room.

Once I finished changing I went back to where Edward was. I saw him, his brothers and Jacob having a heated conversation. Once they saw me they separated and Edward came by my side. I gave them a questioning look but they all ignored me. I waved at the girls and left to his car.

When we got to his car he opened the door for me and held it till I got in the shut it slowly once I got it. He then went around the car and started driving me home. The silence was getting really annoying, I couldn't take it anymore and apparently neither could him.

"Bella I am so sorry I did that! I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me! I hate that you aren't speaking to me! It's driving me insane!" He sounded so hurt that it made want to hug him and make him feel better.

"I forgive you Edward. Don't worry about it…" I heard him sigh in relief. I truly had forgiven him, although I still wondered why he did it. I felt bad though, I had provoked him, and I had started it. What the hell was my problem? I think I was going crazy because nothing was making sense now. Could it be possible that he truly cared for me? Had I been unreasonably mad at him this whole time?

"I'm glad, so do you truly feel better?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine really. Just a headache, but that can be solved with some pills." I said.

He parked in front of my house and before I knew it he was opening my door. I gave him a questioning look at how fast he got there. He gave me a guilty look but reached for my hand and helped me out. His touch sent an electric current through my body. Man how I had missed him. It felt great to have him next to me.

I unlocked the door and let us both in. I turned the lights on walking in. The house was scary looking with the lights off. It seemed like a horror movie, when the helpless victim walked around and in any second a serial killer, a werewolf, or a vampire would pop out and kill there victim. I shook my head at the silliness of the direction of my thoughts.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked

"No thank you."

"Okay, I'll be right back I'm going to get some pills and change into sweats if you don't mind?"

"No not at all. Go ahead, this is your house." He said giving me a crooked smile.

Man how I missed that smile that pretty much always made me have a heart attack. This man was so going to be the death of me! I blushed and went upstairs. Once i had taken a shower, changed and brushed my teeth I went downstairs to find Edward looking at pictures. He looked up and quickly put the picture back. He looked embarrassed getting caught.

"It's fine that you are looking at the pictures you know? It's not like you were committing a crime." I said which made him chuckle.

"I know, and wow you look nice." He said gesturing at me. I blushed and went to the kitchen to get some water to take some pills.

I took the pills and was about to go back into the living room, when I saw Edward sitting on the kitchen table. I screamed out loud.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Edward said rushing to my side.

"You scared the crap out me!" I said with my hand on my chest. "Its fine I just didn't hear you come in."

He came over and put his hand under my chin and lifted my face up, so I would look at him. Our faces were only inches apart. I could feel his cool, sweet breathe in my face. Oh how I wanted to kiss him. I was starting to feel dizzy again with his delicious breathe.

"Bella I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Honestly." He said sincerely.

I wasn't capable of speaking so I just nodded. He let go of my face, but grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. We sat on the couch with our hands still intertwined. We didn't speak, but I was dying to ask him why he had attacked Jacob and what happened while I was passed out.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you attack Jacob?" I looked at his face when I asked him this. The look on his face was showing me he was hoping I wouldn't ask him that.

He hesitated, but then answered. "I didn't like the fact that he was all over you." He looked embarrassed for having admitted it.

"Oh. Why?"

"…Because Bella…"

"Because why?"

"…Because I care about you Bella." He said quietly that I could barely make out what he had said. My heart was thumping fast at his words. Could it be possible?

"You do?" I asked doubtfully.

"I really do Bella." He paused then grabbed my face to look at him. His expression was very serious. He looked like he wanted to say something more. "Bella…I have never cared for someone as much as I care about you…"

I sat there stunned. Had I just heard right? Starring at him told me that I had. My heart was thumping like crazy at his words.

"Edward…" I murmured.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared…" I admitted. I think it was time to be honest to him. If he was being honest with me I had to do the same. I felt that I could trust him.

He froze "Of what?"

"Many things... Edward, I have many secrets. I'm messed up and have been through so much bullshit in life…I can't trust people easily cause of it. Trusting you and letting you into my life is hard. I have never done that except with…" I stopped. Could I tell him that Victoria, Anne, and Vivian weren't really my family?

"Except with?" He asked.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. I feel like I can trust you, because we have become friends in a way. I'm very sorry for yelling at you last week and not speaking to you for a whole week. That was uncalled for. I know that you meant well. Can you forgive me?" I was so very sorry for my behavior today and last week. I realized that he was just trying to help me. He didn't mean any harm.

"Bella its fine there is nothing to forgive. I'm the one that should apologize for trying to interfere with your life and I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me like you said we have become…friends."

He said friends like it was a bad thing. How strange, but I knew that I could trust him so here it goes. Hopefully he won't break his promise and turn me in.

Deep breathes Bella.

"…Except with…Victoria, Anne, Vivian, and Angela..." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Edward obviously was confused by my statement.

"Victoria, Anne, and Vivian aren't...my sisters…" I was scared now for him to freak out.

"What to do you mean?" He asked.

"They are just my friends…I met them when I…" I couldn't keep going. He would go to Chief Swan and turn me in and then I would end up back with Renee and Phil. Yeah right I was going back to that horrible life!

"Met them when?" He insisted. He stared at me waiting for an answer. He looked so gorgeous and innocent.

"They are just my friends." I repeated.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"They died." I lied.

"I'm sorry." He said. I felt bad now about lying to him like that.

"It's fine."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I…I didn't want to go to an orphanage so I ran away and met Victoria and them…" I said. It was close to the truth. "Please don't turn me in!" I begged him.

"Bella calm down! I'm not! Why would I?" He seemed offended that I came to that conclusion.

"I'm sorry it's just I have never told anyone else before about this…"

"I understand, don't worry." He assured me.

I had to change the subject so I decided to ask him about what happened when I fainted.

"Edward you didn't punch Jacob did you?"

He laughed out loud. "No I didn't…although I really wanted to, but before I could you fainted and you were more important than that asshole."

Thank god for fainting! I would have blamed myself if Jacob or Edward would have gotten hurt.

"Good! I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt cause of me."

He chuckled. "He deserved it for being all over you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward if you haven't noticed I'm a stripper. Guys are all over me all the time."

"Don't remind me!" He said which made us both chuckle.

Wow it felt great to be able to laugh and have fun. I missed doing that.

"So… What were you, your brothers and Jacob talking about when I came out?"

He grimaced and had that look again that he was hoping I wouldn't ask about it.

"Nothing important, he was just trying to warn me…" He said trailing of.

Warning him? Jacob was warning Edward? Really? About what? That he shouldn't punch him?

"Warn you? About what?"

"It was nothing Bella…It was something silly."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay…" I said dropping it.

We were silent for a while starring off into space.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go hiking with me tomorrow?"

Hiking? He's got to be kidding me!

"Um where to?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's a surprise."

I thought about it for a while. Did I want to go hiking with Edward? Well I wanted to be with Edward, but I didn't want to hike. I was so clumsy and slow I would probably kill myself before we even started. I really wanted to spend time with Edward so what the heck! Let's do it!

"Okay then! Let's go hiking tomorrow!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but failed.

Edward laughed at my attempt. "I'm glad you're so excited. So at what time to you want me to pick you up?"

"What time do you usually wake up on weekends?" I asked.

He chuckled for some reason. "What time would you like me to pick you up?" He insisted.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Fine how does eight in the morning sound? I think that's enough time for you to get enough sleep and all." He said.

Aw! He was concerned about me. That was a first! People aren't usually concerned about me, well except for my family. With Renee she never gave a crap if I got enough sleep or anything. It felt nice to be cared about.

"Sounds good..." I said smiling up at him, but started yawning. Great.

"Bella are you sleepy? Maybe you should go to bed now."

"No I'm fine." I said yawning again.

"Nope! You're going to bed now." He said smiling at me.

Before I could respond he had thrown me over his shoulder and starting carrying me up the stairs.

"Edward put me down!" I demanded.

He laughed the whole way up stairs. "Nope!"

"Ugh! You suck!"

"Really?" he asked. I could so picture him raising his eyebrows at me right now.

"Yes really!"

"Wow! I'm here trying to help a friend out and you are here insulting me!" I could so see the smile on his face.

"Well friends don't just throw friends over their shoulders against their will!"

He started laughing which cause me to laugh to. We were laughing like crazy at pretty much nothing.

I motioned him to my room and we were still laughing until he laid me on my bed and our faces were only inches apart. My breath caught in my throat.

"Bella…" He murmured.

"Edward…" I murmured back.

Our faces where getting closer. When all of a sudden he stiffened and pulled away. I felt disappointed, but of course he wasn't going to kiss me! I was a stripper for crying out loud!

"Sorry, I heard a noise downstairs." He murmured.

Is that why he had stopped? I didn't hear anything.

"Bella?" I heard Anne call.

Wow he was right.

"In here!" I called.

She came in and hesitated when she saw Edward next to me on my bed.

"Victoria called me and told me what happened. They are on their way over too. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. I bet she exaggerated about what happened right?"

She chuckled and wrinkled her nose, "Kinda."

All of us chuckled and then Edward said, "Well I better get going then or else my brothers are going to kill me for keeping them waiting. I'm glad you feel better now Bella."

I was disappointed now. I didn't want him to leave. Why was that? What did it mean that I didn't want him to leave? I mean we were friends now so I guess it was normal to feel that way.

"Oh okay then… See ya tomorrow I guess." I even sounded disappointed. Way to go trying to hide it Bella!

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Bella." He said giving me a sad smile like he didn't want to leave either.

Edward and Anne walked out my door and I just sat there on my bed thinking.

I heard Anne walking up the stairs. I looked at the door to see her come in, but was surprise to see Edward again.

"Edward?"

"Sorry I just couldn't leave without a proper goodbye." He said giving that sexy crooked smile of his.

I stared at him in confused. What did he mean? He saw the confusion on my face and chuckled.

"Oh Bella, for a stripper you are very innocent and naïve." He said chuckling.

I glared at him, but he came over to me and sat on my bed.

"I hate that I have to leave you here while you aren't feeling so well. I mean I know you have the girls, but I want to take care of you…"

His words sent my heart to flutter like crazy.

"Edward that isn't necessary. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I said although I was flattered that he wanted to take care of me.

"I know that, but still. You'll understand soon why I feel this way…" He mumbled that I could barely hear him. He looked up at me and continued, "Anyways I should probably go now you need sleep to get strength for tomorrow, plus Anne is probably wondering why it's taking me so long to get my phone, I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Sleep well." And with that he was gone.

My heart was hammering like crazy now. I was surprise that I hadn't died yet. I'm pretty it isn't healthy for my heart to beat this fast.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard the girls all say at the same time.

I looked up to see them all come in my room. I laughed at them for looking so concerned.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Vivian.

"I'm laughing at your guy's concerned faces."

"Ha ha very funny Bella." Victoria said sarcastically. "We care about you, we obviously worry."

"So how was your time with Edward?" Vivian asked winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at her but to tell them the truth, "It was great! I'm going hiking with him tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"I thought you hated him? How did you end up from hate to friends all of a sudden?" asked Anne.

"It was all a misunderstanding, but we are friends now so it's all good."

"Bella, how are you going to go hiking tomorrow without killing yourself?" asked Vivian which caused us to all start laughing.

"I honestly have no clue."

It was true I didn't, but it didn't matter because I would have Edward next to me to help me. Tomorrow would so have an impact on our relationship I was sure. Maybe just maybe I would tell him the whole truth tomorrow if things went the way we both wanted them to. I knew that if our friendship continued I would end up telling him. He deserved to know the truth… I wondered what this hike would bring to our relationship. It will either ruin our friendship or make our friendship stronger and I was hoping for the second choice…

**:D there going hiking! what u guys think? Tell me please! :) **


	12. Secrets

**Hey guys! thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter! it means a lot to hear from u guys! um so this chapter is both EPOV and BPOV i felt like u had to hear from both them in this important chapter lol i hope u like it! :D**

**Edward's POV**

I sat at the corner of Bella's room on the rocking chair. Her chest rose and fell. She looked beautiful sleeping so peacefully. I yearned to have her in my arms, but knew I couldn't which made me sad. I wonder how much longer she would stay peaceful. Today I would finally tell her what I was. She will probably never want to see or talk to me ever again. It hurt me to think this. I didn't want that to happen, but I knew I couldn't keep this from her any longer. She had to see that she could trust me. I wanted her to trust me and know who I truly was. I didn't want to pretend any more in front of her. Hopefully things won't go the opposite.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled. I looked over to see her with her hand under her face. She looked like a little kid sleeping; it was adorable. I remember the first time she said my name when I first came here, I thought she had woken up. When in saw her roll to her side and say my name again I saw that she was sleeping. Hearing her say my name brought this weird feeling to my chest. Was it that I was falling in love with her already? I knew it was gonna happen, there was no avoiding it; not that I wanted to avoid it…

The sun was starting to come up and I knew that I would have to go home and change. It hurt to think of leaving; I didn't want to. The only thing that allowed me to actually leave was the fact that I was coming back later to spend the day with her...Hopefully… That is, if she would let me still be part of her life after her telling my secret. There was a part of me that was selfish that told me not to tell her, so she could always be at my side. The reasonable side of me told me that it was for the best for her to know the truth, so I can gain her trust and make her happy without having to lie to her because that would lead nowhere good. Plus maybe she was better off without me. She deserved someone human and not a monster like me. I don't think I would be able to turn her into a vampire just so I can have her with me forever. That would be selfish of me to take her soul away from her, just so I could have happiness. I didn't deserve happiness I was a monster; a soulless monster to be exact.

I sighed and got up and started walking toward the window. I needed to do a quick hunt to be prepared and I needed to change. I heard Anne starting to wake up so I rushed out and ran straight into the woods. I soon came across a deer. It was drinking water from a little pond I slowly sneaked up on it, but it heard me and started running I ran quickly after it. I saw where it was heading so I ran ahead of it and stood by the tree waiting for it. I heard it coming closer and I prepared myself to catch it. It started to jump over the log that was on the ground when I grabbed it and sank my teeth into its flesh. I could feel the hot, sweat blood going down my throat. I sucked all the blood until there was only a carcass on me. I threw it to the side and then ran home to change. I heard my family when I got there and surprise, surprise it was about me.

"We are going to have to move again if Edward loses control today and I don't want to move for his mistakes! We just moved here and we can actually be normal here!" Rosalie argued.

"Rosalie! We have to trust Edward, plus Alice see's nothing wrong happening." Carlisle said.

"But Alice's visions are subjective! It takes one decision to change everything!" Rosalie continued to argue.

I decided to go in then. I was tired of hearing Rosalie's arguments.

They all looked up to see me. Esme's eyes looked at me with love and understanding while Rosalie gave me a death glare.

"Edward you're home." Esme said happily coming over to hug me. I hugged her back and then let go of her to talk to my family about today.

"Rosalie, I wouldn't do anything that would endanger this family or Bella. She means the world to me Rose or she will once I get to be with her more and for that I need to be honest with her and tell her what we are. She has issues that don't let her trust people easily, plus I want her to get to know the real me."

"Oh poor girl…" Rosalie said sarcastically. "Edward what if she runs away telling everyone what we are? What if she never wants to see u again?" she argued.

"Rosalie, stop this right now!" Esme pleaded.

"Esme don't you get that he's gonna ruin everything?"

"Rose stop… don't you trust my visions?" Alice said sounding hurt.

"_Rosalie really needs to calm down… don't worry Edward I got your back and everything will be fine promise."_ Alice thought.

"_Poor Edward he doesn't need all this from Rosalie…Don't listen to her Edward. She doesn't mean it, she is just worried. We all believe in you." _Esme thought.

"_Edward we all believe in you son, don't worry." Carlisle thought._

"_Sorry about that bro, she is just worried…" Emmett thought. _

It felt good that my family trusted me so. Only Rosalie was against me. Jasper was not against me but he wasn't for it either he was scared I would do something that would end up hurting our family.

I nodded to all of them thanking them.

"She will not tell anyone. I know she won't…"I paused because I was almost for she that she wasn't and Alice saw it too but what if…m

"…and if she never wants to see me again, well I'll be devastated, but it would be for her best." I said sadly.

"Edward don't say that son, you deserve happiness." Esme said. Always so motherly and caring that's why we all love her so much.

I looked at her with a sad smile. "She doesn't deserve a monster…"

"Edward you are not a monster son. You're anything, but that…"

I raised my hand stopping her. "Mom I am… look what I've done in the past."

"Edward, stop that right now! You are anything but that and Bella will see that. I think you should go change and get going to Bella's house or else you will be late to your date." Alice demanded.

I glanced at the time and she was right I had thirty minutes to get to her house so I ran up to my room to change. I dressed in a hurry putting on black jeans with a dark blue button down long sleeved shirt and then I ran out.

"_Good luck Edward! Don't worry everything will be fine. Trust me! I can't wait to meet Bella!" _ Alice thought.

I rolled my eyes at her thoughts.

"_Son it will all be fine I can feel it. Have fun." _Esme thought.

I smiled and ran toward Bella's house already anxious to see her.

Once I got to her house I could hear the walking around her house. Her heart beating fast, I wonder if it was because she was anxious to see me too. I decided to give her a little while longer to get ready until I knocked.

I was too anxious to see her so I decided to knock. I heard he heart beat faster when I did and she ran toward the door. I chuckled because she seemed was anxious to see me as I was to see her… almost.

She opened the door and she was smiling really wide at me. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with faded and jeans and grey chucks. She carried a black jacket in her hands which would be unnecessary since it wasn't going to be cold.

"Good morning Bella." I said smiling at her.

"Good morning." She said with a shy smile.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. I wanted her to say no just so I could prolong my time with her before she would tell me later that she didn't want to see me anymore, but at the same time I wanted her to yes. I was anxious to have the truth out.

"Yes, so I'm guessing that I'm driving since you didn't bring your car, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes that's right." I said smiling crookedly at her. I'm letting her drive because if she decides to leave me when she found out then she had a car to leave in.

We walked toward to her "truck" if you could call it that; it was ancient looking for crying out loud! Did she not see it? But she seemed to not care that it was.

"Where to?" she asked.

I smiled and gave her the directions.

During the ride I asked her about what she liked and disliked. I was fascinated with what she told me.

When we finally reached the place I started to panic. What if these were my last moments with her? Should I not tell her the truth? No I had to. It was what I have to do to gain her trust. I saw Bella look around and then started heading toward the trail. I walked toward her to stop her.

"Bella hold on." I paused and she looked back at me confused. "You're going the wrong way."

"The wrong way, but the trail is over here?" She said even more confused.

I smiled at her to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Yes, but where we are going is this way."

I heard her gulp and her heart fluttered faster.

"Are you okay Bella? You don't look so well?" I asked worriedly.

"It's just I'm a very slow and horrible walker. You may not know this but I can't walk without falling." She said which made me laugh out loud.

She blushed and looked down. I felt bad now for laughing because she was embarrassed. She was so adorable. That's why I loved her. Wait…did I just say that's why I loved her? Oh god. I did! I couldn't stop denying it. I was already in love with her and I couldn't deny it any longer. I smiled so big at my epiphany because I felt lighter for the fact that I had found what I had been looking for finally. I felt like I was home… But the question was did she feel the same way? I shouldn't think about that now. I should enjoy this time with her.

As we walked I kept smiling and helping her so she wouldn't fall. I asked her about her childhood; she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. I mean of course she wouldn't want to talk about her parents. It's hard to lose them at a young age; I understood her completely. I couldn't stop staring at her it was impossible to she was so beautiful…

As we kept walking I started seeing the meadow after an hour of hiking.

"Bella do you see that light up ahead?" I asked her.

"Um… should I?" She asked uncertainly.

Crap! I forgot she couldn't see it yet and that she didn't know what I was yet. I easily forgot when I was around her…

"Maybe it's time for me to visit the optometrist." She sighed.

I snorted. "Bella your eyes are perfect. I was just wondering if you could or not." I lied about the second part because her vision was perfect.

"Oh." She simply responded.

I felt terrible for lying to her. The good thing was that I would soon have all my secrets out; well it all depended on her reaction.

As we got nearer to the meadow I started to panic. I didn't know how she would react to me being a vampire and sparkling in the sunlight. She'll probably run away screaming for her life.

I took a deep breath and grabbed Bella's arm to stop her. This was it. I was really going to tell her. This was going to either make things better or worst. She looked up at me confused.

I took another deep breath, "Bella…" I paused.

"Yes?"

"…I have something very important to tell you…" I swear if my heart still was beating it would have been beating frantically.

She nodded for me to continue.

"Please listen to me…don't jump to any conclusions… hear me out please." I begged her. "I'm doing this to show you that you can trust me and that I would _never, ever_ lie to you." I said honestly.

"Edward what is it? You're scaring me..." she said worriedly.

Oh trust me you will be soon.

"Bella…I'm…I'm…" Deep breathes Edward. "Bella I'm a vampire."

"WHAT?"

**Bella's POV**

"Bella…I'm…I'm…" he paused then said "Bella I'm a vampire."

"WHAT?" I choked out.

"I'm…a vampire Bella."

Was he serious? This was supposed to make me trust him?

I busted out laughing. My laughter echoed through the forest.

"Edward…You…good…one…" I managed to choke out.

A vampire? Really Edward? Man he was hilarious!

Edward just stood there silent. He looked at me with a concern look on his face.

"Bella I'm serious…"

My laughter stopped altogether at his seriousness. I looked at his eyes and could see he was being honest. My heart started beating fast and he gave me a forced smile. It didn't touch his eyes.

"H-How?" I stuttered.

Edward is a vampire. Edward Cullen is a vampire… This had to be a dream.

I looked at him and saw him walk toward the light of the meadow. I followed slowly behind him. I saw him unbuttoning his shirt. What the hell was he doing? He stepped into the sunlight and what I saw made me gasp. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Edward's skin looked like diamonds. His skin sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds… He laid on the grass and I slowly walked up to where he was. I sat close to him. He looked up when I did.

"You're not scared?" he asked incredulous.

I thought about that for a second.

No, no I wasn't for some reason. Most people would, but I don't know it seemed normal. I kind of expected something like this from Edward. He never did look human; he looked inhuman. Gorgeous and perfect… like an angel…

I also wasn't scared because he hadn't done anything to me so far to hurt me. He was good. I knew that and could feel it. Like he said he was being honest with me and I appreciated that he was because I'm sure this wasn't an easy secret to reveal.

"Bella you're driving me crazy here." He said sounding impatient.

"Sorry…but no I'm not scared."

"What? Aren't you wondering if I drink blood and kill people?" He asked.

I sighed. I knew that was a good question, but I felt like I knew the answer. He didn't he was too good for to kill people.

"I'm not scared because I expect something like this from you… I mean look at you Edward. You are too gorgeous and perfect. Humans don't look like that. You always seemed like an angel to me…" I said honestly. If he was going to be honest then so was I. "And I don't think you kill humans. You're too good and nice."

He sat lay there quietly for a while then said, "You're wrong Bella."

I froze at his words.

"Wait! I don't kill humans now, but I did once. I now survive from the blood of animals." He said.

I unfroze. "Why?" I managed to say.

"Because Bella I don't want to be a monster… My family and I are different from others of our kind… We survive from the blood of animals while the rest survive from humans… I could slip up though. Don't feel too comfortable because your blood will always tempt me. It smells so sweet and delicious… Sorry I don't mean to scare you, but like I said I'm being honest here. You're scent is like a drug to me, you're like my own personal brand of heroin."

I should be scared at what he said, but instead I was in awe at what he said. He was even more perfect than I imagined. He killed animals so he wouldn't be a monster…

"Edward it's fine, I understand… so how did you…become…"

"A vampire?" He finished my sentence.

I nodded.

He sighed, "Carlisle changed me back in 1918 when I was dying of Spanish Influenza…"

I sat there not knowing how to respond.

"My dad had died of the influenza hours before; my mom and I were the only ones left. My mom was on verge of dying and she begged Carlisle to save me and Carlisle being lonely back then and desperate for a companion changed me…" he stared up at the trees lost in the memory.

I sat there and stared at his sparkling skin wanting badly to touch it. I reached slowly and cautiously to touch his arm. My fingers were trembling slightly. The second my skin touched his, an electric shock went between us. I pulled my hand back slightly and he looked quickly up at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine. You can touch me if you want. It doesn't bother me." He said with a smile and this look on his face that I couldn't understand.

I slowly reached again and slowly stocked his arm. His arm was smooth, ice cold and hard. He sighed in pleasure when I did. Which made my heart beat fast for some reason. What was wrong with me? A simple sigh is making me heart beat faster? Nice Bella, way to be pathetic.

"You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed in contentment.

Way to go Edward! You just managed to make my heart to beat faster than it already was. I blushed and decided I needed to be distracted. I decided to also stop touching before I gave myself a heart attack.

"So tell me about being a vampire and about your family."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Anything..."

"Well I can read minds…" He said which made me freeze. He sat up instantly and stared into my eyes. I stared right back with wide eyes.

WHAT? So he was read my mind this whole time? Great!

"I can't read your mind though… I don't know why that is…" he said warily.

I felt a huge relief at his words. Thank god he couldn't or else I would be embarrassed and humiliated.

"Thank god! That would be so embarrassing!"

He chuckled. "Good thing for you, but for me it's frustrating. I'm so used to hearing people's thoughts."

I giggled. That must be annoying.

"So what about your family? I mean I have only met Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper… Do you have more family?"

He chuckled. "Yes I do Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme have been parents to me all this time. They are great… After Carlisle changed me he soon found Esme, she had jumped off a cliff… After that Rosalie came into our family she had an incident. She soon found Emmett while hunting; he was getting mauled by a bear. Last Alice and Jasper came into our family…" He smiled at the memory.

"So…do you…you know…have to be dying to become like you?" I asked.

He sighed. "No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice."

Wow, were all vampires so perfect? Well the Cullen's at least.

"So can you're family read people's mind like you can?"

"No, that's just me, but Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions…"  
>"Really? That's sounds cool! Wow I feel like all this isn't real. It's hard to believe."<br>"I know…"

"How about the rest of your family?"

"Well Carlisle in the most compassionate of us, Esme the ability to love passionately, Emmett his strength, and Rosalie her…pigheadedness, you can say." He said with a chuckle and I joined him. His laughter was so beautiful…

"But why do you guys think that is?"

"Well Carlisle has a theory, that when we were human we were sensitive to these things and brought them to this life."

"Oh well that makes sense…"

All of this seemed so impossible. I would never think all this could be possible, but here I was sitting next to a gorgeous vampire.

"So do you trust me now?" he asked warily.

"Hmmm…" I decided to torture him for a while by pretending to think about it. "I do… There is no doubt in my mind. This secret was a big deal and the fact that _you_ trusted _me_ enough to tell me is big."

"So are you going to tell me more about yourself?" He asked.

No Edward I'm not… I'm not ready yet to tell you the real truth about me… I'm scared…

"Um I don't think I'm ready for that yet…Please give me more time." I pleaded.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Then he slowly leaned toward me. My breath hitched. He opened his arms and put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He rested his head on top of mine and we sat there hugging each other for what seemed like forever again. I didn't want to let go, I was too comfortable. I felt like he felt exactly the same. Hugging him and spending the day with him made me get this new feeling in my chest that I had never felt before. I didn't know what it was though.

"I understand…Just remember I'll be here when you're ready." He finally answered. I had almost forgotten my question.

"Okay I will." I said with a smile.

Wow time flew by fast when you were having a good time. The sun was already setting and Edward's skin was very dim now.

"I think it's time for us to go." Edward said quietly.

He didn't want to move and neither did I. We tried prolonging the moment.

"I think you're right…" I said unwillingly.

We let go of each other and he got up and held his hand out, to help me get up

He looked at me with this look on his face that I couldn't understand. It was tender…caring… I was seeing too much into it. I smiled shyly at him and he returned it by giving me that dazzling crooked smile of his.

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the eye with a serious look.

"Bella can I show you how I travel?" he asked excitedly.

I couldn't deny him when he gave me that gorgeous look.

"What are you going to turn into a bat?" I teased.

He laughed out loud; louder than I have ever heard him laugh. He seemed lighter.

"Like I haven't heard that before." He teased back.

"Yeah I'm sure you get it all the time." I smiled at him.

"C'mon hope onto my back." He said.

"What?" I asked and stared at him like he had grown a third eye. He must be kidding.

"C'mon little coward, get onto my back." He said again, but this time he grabbed my arm and put me on his back.

Once I was tightly grabbing him I said, "You know I'm heavier than an average backpack."

"Psh! Yeah right!" he said rolling his eyes.

Then he ran. It was the scariest thing in the world. His breathing remained the same. It wasn't labored or anything. If I wasn't scared for my life when he revealed he was a vampire, now I definitely was. He ran through the forest like a bullet. I was so scared I was going to hit a tree. My stayed wide open, I didn't dare close them. I felt him getting to a stop because he started to slow down and all of a sudden by my truck. This morning it had taken hours while right now it was a matter of minutes.

"Wasn't that fun? You can get off now Bella." He said still with an excited tone.

I couldn't move. My legs and arms where wrapped around him like my life was depending on it.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly.

"I think I need help."

He chuckled, "Oh sorry Bella, I should have warned you."

"No it's fine, it was…interesting." I said.

He was laughing again. "Oh Bella you're so funny." He said this while unwrapping my arms and legs from him and carrying me like a bride. He held me for a while and then set me on the ground. My head was spinning like crazy and I had a ringing in my ears.

"Put your head between your legs." He commanded and I did exactly that.

I immediately started to feel better. I felt Edward sit next to me.

"Bella look at me." He commanded.

I looked up and was surprised to see his face so close to mine. My breathing hitched and I could feel his cold, sweet breath right in my face. I didn't move I couldn't. I was mesmerized by the closeness. I saw his hand reach to brush a strand of hair from my face. When his cool hand touched my face, I felt the shock go through us again. What was up with that? He stared into my eyes like he was debating whether or not to do something. I saw his lips part and I couldn't look away. I wanted to lean in and breathe in his scent and taste him…

What the hell Bella? Why are you feeling these weird things?

"Bella…" He breathed getting closer to me.

No I couldn't do this! I wasn't ready!

I stared at him in panic and he stared right back. I soon felt his lips press ever so lightly against my forehead. It was such a sweet gesture. His lips were cool and smooth against my forehead; it felt good. He sighed and pulled back.

"Let's go before your sisters start to worry." He said with a smile.

I smiled back at him for calling them my sisters and for understanding me. We both got up and walked to my truck hand in hand.

I knew now that I felt something more for Edward than just friends. This was dangerous because I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't care that he was a vampire though. That was the least of my worries. I just didn't want to get hurt by someone I loved again.

Yeah I said it!

I Isabella _loved_ Edward Cullen…

Problem is…does he feel the same way?

**dun dun dun! hahaha Bella knows! :o and she loves him! yay! :D and u guys probably hate me for not having them kiss and for that i apologize but they arent ready to kiss! haha it's too early for that! haha anyways review!**

**and thanks for reading!**

**3 Angelica**


	13. The Cullen's

**Hey guys! :D So here's another chapter! lot of u were disappointed i didnt make them kiss but don't worry it will happen! i won't make u wait too much longer! promise! Thanks so much for the comments last chapter! i appreciated them and enjoyedreading them! :) So how many of u saw the Breaking Dawn Part 2 trailer? Wasn't it amazing? i loved it! tell me what u guys thought? did u loved it was much as i did that u raped the replay button over and over haha :) anyways here's the next chapter enjoy! and This is all BPOV! i do not own anything! The great Stephenie Meyer does! lol :)**

**The Cullen's**

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I woke up with the events of the previous day flooding into my mind. It was hard to believe that everything that happen and was said was true. Edward was a… vampire… and for some reason I wasn't scared for my life. I trusted him… I must be weird because most people would have ran away screaming in panic, but then again I'm not "most people" I have been through a lot of crap in my life to be normal.

I felt guilty that I hadn't told Edward the truth yet, but I wasn't ready yet…at least I didn't think so…

I sighed… why did everything have to be so complicated in my life? But then I thought maybe I'm the one making it complicated. I didn't know I was too confused and scared. Although I'm pretty much one hundred percent sure that Edward would never harm me…

I groaned and decided it was time to get out of bed. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and found all the girls up.

"Good morning girls." I greeted.

"Good morning to you too Bella." Victoria greeted.

"So…How was your date with Edward? Did you guys get to second base?" Vivian asked wagging her eyebrow at me.

I was going to kill her!

"Shut up Vivian!" I growled at her.

"Ooooh! That sounds like a yes!"

"Whatever we didn't do anything but hike and talk. Hear me out _nothing_ happened." I said slowly trying to get it to process in her brain.

"Uh huh sure! So tell us about it!" she demanded excitedly.

"Firstly you're impossible, secondly I just did. It was fun if that's what you wanted to know." I said starting to get frustrated.

"Ooooh! You just said fun! So that means you guys were up to doing the dirty!"

"Vivian, that's quite enough! Leave poor Bella alone. She said she didn't do anything with him and we believe her." Anne said.

Vivian looked down embarrassed. Yeah that's what you get!

"Thank you Anne. I'm glad _you_ believe me."

"Anytime Bella." She said with a smile and came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her right back appreciating that she had my back.

"Hey now! I believe you too Bella." Victoria said.

We all laughed at her and her expression. She felt left out…

"Come here and join our hug sis!" Anne said excitedly.

She came over and the three of us were hugging tightly. We looked up to see Vivian looking sad and looking down at the floor avoiding our stares. I felt bad now because I knew that this brought memories of her life with her parents; the whole being left out and not caring about her.

"Vivian…" I said. She slowly looked up after a while, "…come here loca and join us." I said with a huge smile.

Her smile was still sad, but she came over and we all attacked her. It felt nice hugging and laughing, being carefree. I loved having these small family moments between us; I always cherished them.

Talking about family I remembered that today Edward had invited me over to his house to meet his family. I had to admit I was nervous about meeting them. Not because they were vampires, but because I was scared that they wouldn't like me. I didn't refuse Edward to go with him because he looked so excited when he asked me. I couldn't say no to him when he looked so gorgeous all excited. Oh what am I kidding? I couldn't say no to him period. I was in deep already.

I knew I had to get ready soon because Edward was going to come pick me up at noon and it was ten already.

We all pulled back and ate our breakfast while joking with each other. I knew I had to tell them I was going to go meet Edward's family, but I was afraid to how they would react. They would probably come to the conclusion that we were going out and bother me about it. Whatever I had to suck it up and just tell them.

I took a deep breathe. Here it goes…

"Um… guys…" I started then took a pause because I don't know if I can do it, but I had to cause they were all looking at me now. Deep breathes Bella. Deep Breathes. "Ok um… Edward invited me… to go over to his house to meet…his family…"

Everyone was silent. Crap. Someone talk already because this is getting awkward!

"OH MY GOD! ARE U AND EDWARD GOING OUT?" Vivian yelled which made all of us jump.

"Calm down woman! And no we aren't, he just wants me to get to know his family,"

"Uh huh! Sure! Whatever Bella! You don't just go meet a guy's family just to meet them when you guys are just friends!"

"Vivian please calm down dear and it can happen. Plus why would Bella keep that she is going out with Edward?" Anne said calmly.

"Yeah Vivian, what is wrong with you today and giving Bella a hard time?" Victoria asked not looking to happy.

"I'm not! I just think that if she's going out with Edward she shouldn't keep it from us! That we will be supportive of her and we are glad that she finally found someone that makes her happy." Vivian said sounding like she was going to cry.

I sure was about to cry. I had tears in my eyes. I was lucky to have such amazing people in my life that cared so much about me. I never had this with Renee or Phil…

"Aw! Bella sweetie, why are you crying?" Anne asked worriedly.

"I'm okay it's just that… I'm so lucky to have you guys… you guys are so caring about me… Renee and Phil had never cared about my happiness…" I said sobbing and breaking into tears now.

All the girls rushed over and we had a group hug again. We hugged for a while. When my sobs had stopped we pulled away and I knew I had to start getting ready now even though I was all emotional.

"Ok…I need to go get ready now…" I said with my voice still thick from crying.

"Let me help you please?" Vivian asked with her voice thick too.

"Sure that would be nice." I said nodding.

"I'll come up in a few to check if you guys need my help, okay?" Anne said.

We both nodded and headed upstairs to get started. I was nervous because what the hell did you wear to go meet a house full a vampires? …something red?

"So… do you want to wear a dress, a skirt, or jeans?" Vivian asked.

"…Um I have no idea…I've never done this before so I wouldn't know…"

"Me either… why don't we look through your closet we out to find something…hopefully…" Vivian said uncertainly.

We started looking through my closet. I didn't want to look like I was trying to show off, but I also didn't want to look like a bum.

"Do you girls need my help yet?" Anne asked peeking through the door.

"Yes please!" Vivian and I said at the same time excitedly.

"We have no idea what one wears to meet your friends parents, it's like I don't want to look showy and not look like crap at the same time you know what I mean?" I asked Anne.

"I understand, now let me see...Mmmm…" She said looking thoughtfully through my closet, "ah ha! This is perfect! What do you guys think?" She asked.

It was a teal ruffled shirt with dark skinny jeans and silver flats.

"It's perfect Anne!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah it is!" Vivian said stunned.

"Wow guys thanks I see that you guys don't have much faith in me with those expressions you're giving me." She joked.

"No it's not that!" I assured her, "It's just…it's perfect for this."

She giggled, "I'm glad you think so, now hurry up get changed!"

So I did and after they were done with my makeup I had eyeliner, mascara, and light eye shadow. They also did my hair in light curls. These girls were amazing.

"Thanks to both of you, I don't know what I would do without you girls." I said going over to hug them both.

"Aw you're welcome Bella." They both said.

"Bella!" Victoria called from downstairs, "Edward is here!"

Crap! Already? My heart started beating really fast. Okay Bella don't freak out it will all be fine! Deep breathes.

"I'll be right down!" I called back.

"Okay girls, I'll see you both later and thanks again for everything."

"No problem Bella." Anne said.

I took another deep breathe and started walking downstairs slowly. I was trying not to fall down.

Once I was downstairs I walked into the living room to see Edward standing by the door ready to go. His eyes lit up once he saw me and he smiled that gorgeous crooked smile of his. He took my breath away at how gorgeous he looked. He was wearing a tight, long sleeved, light blue button down shirt and black jeans with dress shoes and that messy gorgeous reddish brown hair. Mmm he was so yummy. I just wanted to lick him.

Bella focus!

"Hey." I greeted. Smiling like an idiot at him I bet.

"Hey." He responded as casual with that smile again. I swear he was trying to kill me!

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Um…yes…" Way to go sounding dumb Bella.

"Bye Bella, have fun." Victoria said.

Wow I had so had forgotten she was in the room.

"Bye." Was all I was able to respond.

Edward held the door opened for me as I walked outside. We walked down to his car and held my door as I got in.

As I buckled up he asked, "Are you nervous Bella? Your heart is beating like crazy. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Bella, you know you're a bad liar right?" He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

I sighed, "I know, but I can survive this… I promise."

"_I_ promise that I won't let them hurt you." He said serious.

"I'm not afraid of that…" I mumbled.

"Then what is it?" he asked sounding really concerned.

"What if…they… you know…don't like me?" I said almost in a whisper.

He startled me by laughing; it was such a beautiful laugh.

"Bella!" he choked out still laughing "Are you serious?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes." I said looking down at my lap.

"Bella… Bella look at me please." He pleaded.

When I didn't look up he reached over and lifted my face up to look him in the eyes. His hands were cold against my skin. My heart was beating erratically at his closeness.

"Bella…" His cool breath washed over my face; it was delicious smelling. He looked at me tenderly. "…you don't have to worry about that. They are excited about meeting you… Well most of them anyways…" He said the last part almost to himself.

"Oh my god! Someone already hates me? Oh god I can't do this Edward!" I said trying to pull away from Edward's hold and out of the car. His hold tightened one me, refusing to let me go.

"Bella listen to me. Rosalie doesn't hate you… she is just scared that I might end up… doing something dumb that will impact the family." He said looking away.

"I don't want to cause you trouble with your family." I said sincerely.

"Bella you aren't, I promise. Rosalie is just too stubborn. Don't listen to a word she says okay?" he said still holding me and starring deeply into my eyes.

I sighed knowing he was going to win this anyways, "Okay then, let's get going before I regret this." I said.

He hesitantly pulled again and started driving to his house.

Although his hands were cold, my skin felt hot now that they were gone. I missed his hands on my face, it had felt nice.

After a while we were going through woods in what seemed like a maze. We soon reached this beautiful home; it was sitting in the middle of the woods. It had a lot of windows, was tall three stories high, stairs, dark brown lining on the windows and a huge garage. It was shocking! I had no idea what I had expected, but I definitely wasn't this.

"Wow! Edward it's beautiful!" I said in awe.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it and I'm sure Esme is going to like that you like it too." He said looking at me with a smile.

He quickly got out his car and was at my side in a flash. He opened my door and helped me get out the car. He shut the door and while still holding hands we walked towards his house. My heart was beating like crazy because I was so nervous. Edward could hear my heart and feel my tension, so he started making soothing circled with his thumb on the hand he was holding.

"Bella, it'll be okay." He said soothingly.

I nodded not being able to say anything. The words got stuck in my throat.

We walked up the stairs and he opened the door to his house. I took a deep breath before walking inside. What I saw inside was even more shocking than the outside. I looked around the room and it was so light and opened. All their furniture and decorations were gorgeous and perfect. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and saw Dr. Cullen standing with his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman, who I assumed was his wife. She had a heart-shaped face and long, wavy, caramel-colored hair. She had the same white skin and same golden eyes all the Cullen men had. She was wearing a light blue knee length dress with low silver heels. She smiled at me sweetly; she had dimples which made her smile even more beautiful than it already was. Dr. Cullen was wearing a tight dark blue long sleeved shirt with white collar sticking out and grey dress pants. He smiled sweetly too. Both he and his wife walked slowly towards me.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again." Carlisle said sticking his hand to shake his.

"Nice to see again Dr. Cullen." I said shaking his hand.

"Call me Carlisle please." He said sweetly.

"Carlisle then..." I said smiling at him.

I looked over at Esme and she hesitantly stepped forwards and grabbed both my hands in hers. Her hands were as cool as Edward's and Carlisle's.

"Hello Bella! It's so nice to finally be able to meet you! Edward has told us a lot about you." She said then let go of my hands. She looked like she was excited to meet me. So, so far it was going good. Two down four to go. Great.

"Where's everyone else?" Edward asked his parents.

Before Esme could answer I heard a high pitched, bell like voice call out from upstairs. "Right here!"

I looked up to see a pixielike girl, she was thin, with small features. She had short, dark brown, spiky hair. She had the same vampire features as the rest. Behind her came Jasper, he gave me a small smile.

She was soon at my side hugging me tightly, taking me by surprise. I stood there in shock, so I guess this was Alice.

"Oh you do smell good!" She said.

"Alice! You are scaring the poor girl!" Esme chided.

"No…it's fine." I managed to say once Alice pulled back. I was happy that she had hugged because that meant that she liked me, plus it seemed natural for her.

"It's okay, Bella and I are going to be great friends." She said in her high soprano voice smiling at me.

I smiled back at her shyly.

"By the way Bella, I like your outfit!" she complimented me excitedly.

"Um thanks." I said blushing.

"Hi Bella." Jasper said standing behind her.

"Hey Jasper." I said smiling at him shyly too.

I looked back at Alice and noticed that she was wearing a black checkered shirt that was tied in the front with a long bow and a black vest with black skinny jeans and black flats. It was really nice and made from designers I bet. Jasper was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black jeans.

What was with all the Cullen's wearing blue and black? Was it like their favorite color? Well at least I wore blue too.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed coming over to my side, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hey Emmett." I said breathlessly once he put me down.

He chuckled then turned to Edward. "Aw did you miss me Eddie boy or why were you asking for me?"

Edward groaned, "Do not call me that."

Emmett put his hands up in defense, "I'm so sorry didn't mean to call you that in front of Bella here."

I blushed and looked away embarrassed.

I spotted standing in the corner a beyond beautiful blonde hair girl. She was glaring at me so I knew this must be none other than Rosalie. I gulped because she looked so hostile. She had curly long blonde hair. She looked like the girls from _Sports Illustrated. _

"Babe come say hi to Bella." Emmett said still standing right behind me.

She looked at Emmett in disbelief, "Are you kidding me right now Emmett?" She asked angrily. "You know I want nothing to do with this human girl." She said before stalking off.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled.

I soon felt cool arms around me holding me tight to his side. "I'm sorry about that Bella." Edward said in my ear.

"It's fine…" I lied. I was hurt that she didn't like me even though she didn't even know me.

"Sorry about that Bella." Emmett said apologetically before stalking off after her.

"Maybe I should leave, I don't want to cause trouble." I said to Edward.

"No! Just ignore Rosalie, she just doesn't understand." Alice said sounding sad.

"You just got here Bella, you can't leave yet. We want you to have a nice time and get to know us. We do apologize for our daughter's behavior." Esme said all motherly.

"Okay, I won't leave… and thank you to all of you for the support." I said honestly.

"It's no problem sweetheart. We are all glad you came." Esme said smiling at me with an expression I couldn't understand.

"Do you want to get a tour of the house?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Sure, that would be nice." I smiled back at him.

"It's settled then, let's go..."

"See ya guys later." I said before walking with Edward upstairs.

As we walked up the stairs I saw this huge frame filled with graduation caps.

"Are there graduation caps?" I asked incredulous.

He chuckled, "Yes, we matriculate a lot."

"That must be a pain, repeating high school"

"Well the younger we start off at a new place, the longer we can stay there." He said looking straight at me. He looked like he was thinking of something and whatever it was, was making him sad. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he smiled and said, "Shall we continue the rest of the tour?"

I nodded and started walking up the stairs. Then I thought of something that would probably make him laugh.

"There won't be any coffins will there?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed as I expected him to, "No, no coffins." He promised.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett's room…Carlisle's office…Alice's room…" He said gesturing to each room.

He led us to another set of stairs and we walked up till we reached the last door of the hall.

"This is my room." He informed me opening the door and pulling me through.

His room faced the south, with wall sized windows. He had a really nice view of the forest and the river. He had a wall covered in shelf after shelf of CD's. He had a black leathered couch next to the windows, but no bed.

"No bed?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No…I don't sleep…" he said hesitantly.

I stood there letting this sink in my brain.

"Ever?" I asked incredulous.

"No not at all."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Does that bother you?" he asked worriedly.

"No! Of course not! It's just hard to process." I assured him.

"I'm sure it is." He chuckled.

"So what are you listening to right now?" I asked changing the subject.

"Um…" but before he could answer I turned on his stereo.

I heard a familiar song playing. "Clair de Lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussy?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Not well, but I know my favorites." Victoria would play this for me when I had moved with her. It kept me calm and helped me fall asleep.

"It's one of my favorite too." He said looking into my eyes.

I stared back and before I knew it, he was pulling me to him and we were dancing kind of. Neither one of use looked away. We were both leaning in closer and closer into each other. Our faces inches apart…I could feel his cool breathe on my face…my heart was beating erratically at his closeness…this would be such a perfect moment to kiss… his breath smelled so good I could just taste him…closer…

"EDWARD!" Emmett boomed making us both pull away startled.

I looked out the window not able to look at Edward in the eyes.

"What?" Edward growled? Did he just growl?

I looked towards the door to see Emmett looking at us in shock. Oh dear, he had seen us. How embarrassing.

"Um…Sorry for interrupting you guys, but I wanted to ask if you could share Bella with us? We want to get to know her too you know."

I finally looked at Edward to see him with his eyes close taking deep breathes.

"Fine Emmett, we'll be downstairs in a second." Edward said. He sounded angry still, but was trying to hide it. Was he mad because we didn't kiss or because he realized what he was about to do was wrong?

"Okay, but don't take too long you crazy kids!" Emmett said teasingly and left.

I grimaced and so did Edward.

"Bella… um…sorry about that." He said as he went to turn off his stereo.

What was he apologizing for? For what almost happened or for what didn't happen? Or about Emmett?

"It's fine." I said trying not to sound sad or disappointed about not kissing him.

"Okay so the family wants to get to know you let's go." He said putting his hand on the small of my back, leading us downstairs.

"Finally!" Emmett said exasperated which made Edward and the rest of the Cullen's roll their eyes and smile.

They were all seated in the living room, even Rosalie which surprised me. Edward led us to sit on the couch next to Esme. Esme put her arm around my shoulder giving me a squeeze. She then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry about Emmett, he sometimes acts like a child."

"Hey! I heard that!" Emmett said feign sounding hurt.

This made me and the rest of the Cullen's laugh.

"So Bella tell us about yourself!" Alice said excitedly.

"Well it isn't much or exciting." I said.

"It doesn't matter! You go ahead!" Alice demanded.

"Well I live with Victoria, Vivian, and Anne. I'm sure Edward told you guys how they aren't really my sister's, but are just really great friends who took me in when I ran away." They all nodded.

"Okay well I moved in with them and Victoria offered me a job as a stripper which I took because I needed a job to be able to survive. We didn't have Vivian back then; it was just Victoria, Anne, and I. We were comfortable with each other, although at first I wasn't too comfortable with them I was too depressed." I admitted not looking at them but at the floor. This was something I hadn't even told Edward yet. I felt him squeeze my hand in response. "Well one day we were driving home from working late. It was like three in the morning. We were driving when we saw something lying on the side of the rode. At first we thought it was a dead animal, but as we got closer we saw that it was a human being. Victoria pulled over and we all got out the car and ran to the body and saw that it was a young girl. At first we thought she was dead but Victoria bent over and checked her pulse and it was still beating. She moved her hair out of her hair and we saw that the girl had multiple cuts and bruises on her face. She then started moaning in pain. Victoria and Anne decided that they would take her to the home so we put her in our car and drove straight home. The girl was still unconscious. Once we got home we laid her on the couch and cleaned her cuts. She was now gaining conscious. She started shivering like crazy so we brought blankets. She then opened her eyes and started freaking out yelling at us to get away from her. After she calmed down we introduced ourselves and at first she didn't believe we had nothing to do with her parents, but slowly started gaining our trust. She told us her name was Vivian and that she had ran away because her parents had abused her. Victoria offered her to stay with us and that we would take care of her like they had me. We told her my story so she would accept. So she did and we became really close and been like sisters ever since." I said finally looking up at them.

"Wow that is…a terrible story…poor Vivian." Esme said all motherly.

"I know, but she's learned to forget and deal with it, just like I have…" I said stopping myself before saying more.

"What do you mean like you have?" Edward asked confused.

"I meant that forgetting the past is something I've tried to forget. I don't like remembering about my parents. It makes me sad." I said which was true.

"Oh sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." I smiled at him.

"Anne owns a restaurant doesn't she?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes she does; the one near the strip club."

"If you don't mind me asking Bella, why don't you work at the restaurant instead of the strip club?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't mind, I get asked that a lot. Well not really, but still…" They all chuckled, "Well it's because I've gotten used to working at the strip club first of all and because Anne won't let me work their until I'm eighteen, but I'm not sure yet if I'll got work with her once I am… it would be a huge change for me if I do."

"I understand Bella." Carlisle said compassionately.

"So Bella do you have a boyfriend?" Emmett blurted out.

I blushed and looked down, "No…"

Emmett chuckled and got up and came over to Edward's side and elbowed him, "Ooooh! You heard that Eddie boy? She doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Emmett shut up!" Edward said angrily.

Emmett chuckled and went to sit back down next to Rosalie.

"Oh Bella I have another question I'm dying to ask you!" Emmett said excitedly.

I was scared, "Ok shoot." I knew I would regret it.

"Bella are you kinky when it comes to sex?" Emmett asked wagging his eyebrows at me.

Edward shot him an evil look.

Oh god! I knew I would regret it! I blushed scarlet red and looked down again.

Emmett was booming with laughter, but then I heard a loud thump.

"HEY!" he complained.

"That's what you get!" Alice chirped.

"So what do you say Bella?" Emmett persisted.

"Bella you don't have to answer that." Edward said.

"It's ok, um…I wouldn't know… I've never…" I stopped not able to finish my sentence  
>"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Emmett boomed out in disbelief.<p>

I blushed again, "Yeah.."

"Wow! Who had ever heard of a stripper who has never had sex?"

I wanted to hurt Emmett really badly right now. He was lucky he was a vampire and super strong.

"Emmett stop it right now or else I'll make you leave!" Edward growled at him.

"Sorry!"

"Bella do you like shopping?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do actually."

"YAY!" she said clapping excitedly.

"This is great! I'm so excited! I have another shopping buddy! Oh Bella we need to go shopping soon!" she gushed.

"Good luck with that Bella. Alice is an unstoppable force of nature. She is going to kill you from shopping so much." Emmett said which made Alice stick her tongue out at him.

It was so funny that it made me and the Cullen's laugh. We continue talking about everything and nothing. I learned more about them and they asked me more questions about my likes and dislikes, my birthday, and etc. Beside Emmett's comments and question I was actually having a nice time with them. I looked outside and saw that it was getting dark. I sighed, how time went by fast when you were having fun.

"I think it's time for you to go home huh?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I think it is."

"AWWW! Does she have to go? Can't we keep her?" Emmett whined like a little kid, which made me laugh.

"Emmett she isn't a pet!" Esme scowled at him.

"But I want her to stay!" Emmett continued whining.

I chuckled, "If you guys let me come back, I'll come back soon."

"Of course you are allowed to come back whenever you want!" Esme said sounding offended that I would think otherwise.

"That's good to hear, anyways thank you so much for having me over. I had a really nice time. Hope to see you guys again soon." I said sincerely.

"No thank _you_ for coming over. We are glad you did. We had fun as well and are glad we got to meet you sweetheart." Esme said hugging me. I hugged her back; it felt nice to feel the motherly love that I never had.

Alice soon came hugging me goodbye, "I'm glad we got to finally meet you. I can't wait for us to become great friends!"

"Same" I said.

Everyone else said their goodbyes except for Rosalie she stayed behind. I was able to ignore her all night.

"Okay you two better get going. Edward make sure Bella arrives safe to her doorway, wait no to her room, but don't take advantage of the fact you're in her bedroom okay? Then come back to us okay Edward? I don't want you staying out late I worry about you." Emmett teased.

"I've had enough of you Emmett!" Edward said angrily.

"Fine I'll let you stay out longer. Gosh!" Emmett smiled winking at us.

"Let's get going Bella." Edward said holding the door out for me.

"Okay, bye guys."

"Bye Bella." They all mumbled.

Edward helped me get in the car and we drove off.

"I'm sorry about Emmett. He's such a child." Edward apologized.

"No, it's fine…" I giggled, "Emmett is very interesting and funny, I liked being around him. Although I do admit her is very immature." I kept giggling.

"That he is." He said joining in laughing with me.

This day couldn't get any better. It had been so perfect beside Rosalie and Emmett's jokes, but it had felt nice. It was like I was part of their family too.

Edward parked in front of my house. It was dark except the light outside was on. The girls were at work.

I looked over at Edward, "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." He said and was quickly at my side opening my door.

We walked towards the house. I opened the door and flickered the lights on.

We went to up to my room and sat on my bed. I sat against the headboard Indian style while he did the same in front of me. We sat there in silence for a while.

"I really liked your family." I said breaking the silence.

"I'm glad you did. They liked you too." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. We sat there in silence again. It wasn't awkward silence it felt nice after a day of craziness.

I looked over at Edward and saw a conflicted look on his face.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He looked over at me and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Bella…" he breathed out. I saw him look at my lips. My breath hitched and my lips parted.

I saw him lean in slowly and I did the same. We were going to kiss this time, I just knew it. My breathing was coming out unevenly and my heart was jumping out my chest.

"Don't move." Edward said in a husky voice.

I couldn't anyways I frozen at what was about to happen.

I felt him move in closer…closer… Our faces were now millimeters apart. I could feel his cool delicious breath on my face. His lips were so close. Then I felt his cold, marble lips press against mine very softly. They felt amazing against my lips. I wanted more this wasn't enough, so I attacked him hungrily. My breathing was coming out heavily and so was his. He kissed me back, but then too soon pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine as we both gained our breath back. I saw a smile forming on his lips. Sure as hell was I smiling, I had wanted to kiss him badly.

"Bella… that was… amazing." He said sounding content.

"I know…" I said breathlessly.

We sat their silently for a while. I was thinking about kissing him again. He pulled back then looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a serious but hesitant tone.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Would you…" deep breath, "Would you…like to…be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

I sat there stunned. Had I just heard right?

Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend?

I must be dreaming.

Was I ready to be somebody's girlfriend?

I knew the answer to that.

"Yes…"

**AWWWW! :D She said yes! they are officially Bf anf Gf! yay! and Emmett always cracks me up! he is such a child! but hilarious! u got to love him! and poor Vivian u guys know her backstory now. So what u guys think about the everything? Review please! i love hearing from u all! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**3 Angelica! **


	14. Can't Touch This

**Hola fabulous readers! sorry for the wait u guys! i hope u guys like it! :) ****and thanks so much for those of u that reviewed the last chapter it means a lot!**

**Ch. 14 Can't Touch This**

**Bella's POV**

I

t's been almost two weeks since Edward and I started dating. To be honest they have been the best days of my life. I have to admit though that at first I was scared like anything, but Edward has been patient and understanding. He keeps telling it's okay and that we'll take it slow. We had hung out a lot lately, more than usual. He would come over and we would watch a movie or something to I would go to his house to hang out with him and his family. He took us to the meadow again it was so romantic because he had cooked for me and we had a picnic even though I did all the eating.

When I told my sister's that I was going out with him they flipped out and congratulated me. They said they had seen it coming. They are happy to see me happy. I don't blame them since I have been a mess these last couple of years and slowly getting better. Now with Edward's help I know I'll be able to be normal.

The Cullen's had been ecstatic too, well except for Rosalie. Though Edward told me it wasn't that she didn't approve of us, just that she was scared of the consequences of us being together; the dangers. The rest of the Cullen's had told me to just ignore her that things would work out somehow between us. And I sure hoped they were right because I knew I felt strongly about Edward and I would be devastated if we were separated for any period of time. I know that sounds melodramatic, but it was the truth.

Tonight I was working so Edward and I couldn't hang out; well we were because I was going to give him his personal lap dance. I might take him to one of the rooms to give us some privacy. I couldn't get enough time with him alone. Plus I'm sure he would love the idea of use being alone while I give a lap dance; though he did a great effort to control his animalistic senses. He told me that when I gave him lap dances he just wanted to take me then and there. When he had told me this my heart was beating like crazy at the thought of it. I mean I was all in for it, but I knew it was dangerous and anyways we weren't at that stage of our relationship yet if we could do that.

I was in my dressing room now getting changed. Tonight all the girls were wearing light up skirts and light up hats because tonight the lights wouldn't be turned on. It was to make the show more interesting and exciting for the guys.

I was wearing a hot pink yellow light up leather skirt and bra. The middle part looked like a tutu but it had the lights around it. I was wearing a matching hat that looked like bear ears the light went wear the ears are and I was wearing high heeled pink heels. My hair was out wavy. I put on my makeup and walked out to go look for Vivian and Angela. I spotted Vivian coming my way she was wearing a similar outfit to mine only hers was purple and black.

"Wow don't you look sexy?" I said to Vivian.

"Psh! Look who's talking?" she said laughing.

"There you girls are!" said Angela coming from behind us. She sounded breathless. She also was wearing an outfit like ours only hers was turquoise and hot pink.

"Angela! Woah! Look at you!" Vivian gushed which made Angela blush.

"She's right!" I said.

"Thanks girls, but you guys look way better!"

"How about the three of us look sexy and we are about to cause some huge boners out there?" Vivian said excitedly.

We laughed at her weirdness and made our way backstage.

I was anxious to see Edward tonight. I hope he liked what he saw tonight because ever since we started going out I started dedicating the shows to him. My want for him made me be more sensual and good at my job. The guys loved my improvements and so did Victoria because it brought her more clients. Edward got mad and jealous at the men's thoughts of me, but I told him not to because I only wanted him. He would relax a little but tell me it still pissed him off to hear their repulsive thoughts, though he said he couldn't blame them because I was tempting and gorgeous. I blushed at that.

"But I'm sure Bella can't wait to go out there and be all over her man." Vivian said with a wink at my direction which made me blush.

"Oh shush! So what?" I asked teasing her.

"So you are lucky to have a man like that. Oh! If I were you I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him! Just thinking about him turns me on" Vivian said fanning herself while smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"She's right though! Edward is just so handsome!" Angela said, blushing a little.

Both Vivian and I chuckled because as much as Angela was a stripper she was so innocent. Angela was like me she didn't sleep with the customers.

"Good evening gentlemen! How are you guys tonight?" Victoria said getting them excited.

All the men hollered. She chuckled, "You guys sound excited! Anyways welcome to _The Big Bang_ and tonight we have a special show for you guys!" the men hollered with excitement about the unknown surprise.

"Tonight the lights will be completely off because the girls are wearing light up outfits, so you guys are going to have to pay close attention to the performance."

"Oh Yeah!" a deep voice yelled. I could have sworn it was Emmett, wouldn't surprise me if it was. The thought made me chuckle. Vivian and Angela looked at me confused, but I just shook my head at them.

"Ok I won't let you guys wait any longer! So let's start this show! Give up to my girls!" She said in the microphone and all the men went while. Sexy and I Know by LMFAO came on and each girl went up to the stage and I came in last going straight to the strip pole next to Vivian and we starting grinding on each other. The men went wild at that. We had this whole choreography where we would take turns grinding on everyone and using then using the strip pole. Then we would go on the floor, the guys were going really crazy. Vivian was right we were going to give them all boners.

"Woah! Yeah! Go Bella! Shake that ass!" I heard Emmett yell. I tried very hard not to blush, but I failed. I looked out to their table and I think I saw Edward hit Emmett on the head. It was hard to tell since it was dark. So ignored it and decided to keep dancing. During the wiggle, wiggle part in the song we just grinded on each other that part was the hardest for us to decide what to do. The guys loved it, and were asking for more. So when the song ended all of us girls went on the floor. Vivian, Angela and I had dance on the strip pole while the rest of the girls had to do dance on the floor and grind each other. The song Shake Senora by Pitbull featuring T-Pain and Sean Paul came on so we started our thing. I bet it looked cool because the only thing the men saw was our glowing skirt and hats. Angela, Vivian and me had parts during the song where we got of the strip poles and dance to the middle and grind and put our hands on each other. We were having so much fun, the men were yelling like crazy. Then when the song started to end, we went to the middle of the dance floor with the other girls and everyone started grinding and dancing with each other until the song ended. Then we all posed with me being in the middle.

The men all stood up and were cheering and hollering things. I felt proud because we had done _really _well with both of the dance routines. We had been practicing really hard on them. Pat on the back girls, pat on the back. I was grinning like crazy at our audience and breathing heavily from dancing.

We all walked backstage and once we were all backstage they turned the lights back on in the main room for the men. We all walked towards our dressing room. All of us took our hats cause it was hot.

"That was amazing girls! The audience really loved you guys!" Victoria gushed coming from behind us.

"I know! Weren't we?" Lauren said in nasally voice.

I saw Vivian roll her eyes beside me.

"Thank you Victoria." I said sincerely.

"You are welcome and the girls that are going to go dance right now better get ready quickly."

I went into my dressing room and wiped the sweat off my face and the rest of my body with a towel. I also drank water because I was super thirsty. I decided to fix my make up a little bit and my hair.

There was suddenly a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said loudly.

I heard the door open and the person come in.

"Bella you were called for a lap dance." Ben said standing by the door.

I smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks Ben." I bet it was Edward who called for his private lap dance. My heart fluttered with excitement at the thought. I was grinning like an idiot.

I followed Ben out to the audience then stopped when I saw where he was taking me. My smile fell right away.

"Hello beautiful." He said in a deep voice, grinning at me.

I did everything I could, not to role my eyes at him and walk away.

"Hello… Sorry I forgot your name, what is it again?" I asked really not caring.

He grinned at me and said, "Jacob, so you looked pretty hot up there tonight, not that you don't usually do."

I felt awkward so I looked around trying to find Edward. Suddenly I felt Jacob's warm hand pull me closer to him. He put his hands on my hips and was rubbing his thumbs against them; I had the urge to pull back.

"So you want a lap dance right?" I asked him, just wanting to get done with this so I could be in Edward's arm instead of Jacob's.

"Of course." He said smiling up at me.

I tried very hard not to grimace. S&M by Rihanna started playing so I sat on his lap and starting dancing. He put his hands on my thighs and started rubbing his hands on them. How I wish it was Edward doing that. I closed my eyes trying very hard not to leave and go to Edward this second. I opened my eyes and tried looking around the room for him, but it was hard to see anything since it was dark.

I focused my attention back to Jacob and his hands were now roaming my stomach and my back. I wanted more than anything to slap them away. I longed for Edward's cold hands on my body. How he slowly ran his cold fingers up and down my body; like he was trying to memorize the texture. I wanted to shiver in pleasure of the feeling. Now with Jacob I felt kind of disgusted. There was a part of me that wanted to rethink what Edward said about quitting this job. The song was over and Jacob but a bill in my bra; I froze at the feeling. I could have sworn that I heard Edward growl but I couldn't tell over the noise.

I started getting up to leave, but Jacob grabbed me by the waist and wouldn't let me go.

"Don't go just yet…give me at least one more lap dance." He begged.

I sighed, really not wanting to do this anymore and just wanting to be with Edward already.

"Okay one more then." I sighed defeated.

Another song started, in didn't pay much attention to what song it was. I was too busy thinking about Edward. My dancing became a little too steamy so I snapped out but I was too late because Jacob had gotten the wrong impression and starting pulling me closer to him.

I tried pulling back but he wouldn't budge.

"Jake…" I protested.

"Bella I can see that you like me as much as I like you…" he said.

What the hell? Was he crazy? Did he not see me always with Edward? It was all, my fault for dancing on him in that way.

I saw him lean into me, but I pulled back. "Jake no stop… you are misunderstanding things." And with that I got up and walked backstage.

I walked to my dressing room and sighed while opening the door. What the hell am I thinking working in this job? Ever since Edward came into my life I can't dance on another guy without feeling guilty or thinking of him…

I went into my room and started walking towards the mirror to see how I looked when I saw a movement in my peripheral view. I looked and was about to yell when they covered my mouth.

"Well hello there beautiful." The guy with blue eyes and babyish face said. I couldn't remember his name. He then released me.

"What the hell are u doing here!" I shrieked at him moving away from him.

"What does it look like?" he asked rhetorically moving towards me and grabbing me around the waist.

He started kissing my neck. I was so disgusted. I tried pulling away from him; He smelled like alcohol. I tried getting him off me but it was impossible.

"Get away from me!"

"Don't be like that; you know you want this as much as I do…" He said kissing my neck. When he said that I froze in the memory of Phil saying that the day I ran away and the time when… I stopped right there before I would start hyperventilating.

Mike had taken advantage of the moment I froze and had me pinned against the wall and was in the process of untying my bra. He was so drunk that he couldn't. My brain started functioning so I started yelling.

"Help! Help!"

Hopefully someone would hear me.

"Shut up Bella! Do you want people to hear us?" Mike slurred while kissing my neck then going up and kissing me on the lips.

I think I threw up.

I tried pushing away.

"Get away from her!" I heard a voice growl.

Mike pulled back and put his hands in the air. I looked at the door and Edward and Vivian were there. Vivian had a horrified look while Edward with a furious look.

Edward was at my side in an instance touching my face making sure I was fine.

"I'm calling the cops!" said Vivian. Pulling put her phone.

"No!" Mike slurred.

"Bitch you deserve it for touching Bella!"

She said while dialing and talking to the operator.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward said worriedly kissing my forehead.

I just nodded burying my head in his chest he put his arms around me but suddenly froze and pulled away. I looked at him in confusion as I saw him walk towards Mike. Then I realized that Mike was trying to sneak away so he wouldn't get caught. Edward went to restrain him.

Soon Vivian came in the room with Victoria right behind her.

"Bella are you okay?" Victoria asked worriedly coming up and examining me.

I nodded weakly.

She then turned to Mike "You are no longer allowed here at _The Big Bang_!"

"What? You can't do that!" Mike slurred.

"Yes I can because I'm the owner." Victoria said calmly.

"You are a perve and need to learn how to respect girls!" Vivian yelled at him.

He winced.

"Oh my gosh! I just got an amazing idea!" Vivian said excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you once the cops get here 'kay?" she said giving me an evil smile.

"I'm scared!" I said playfully and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"So immature." I mumbled and she just giggled.

We waited in the room while Victoria had gone out to wait for the cops.

We sat on the couch all watching Mike's every move. You could tell he was freaking out. I felt bad; I mean he didn't know any better. He was just a drunk teenager. Edward can tell how I was feeling because he was rubbing his thumb soothingly on my hand.

All of a sudden there was a deep voice talking outside my door and that's when I knew the cops had arrived.

I looked over at Mike and his eyes popped out wide terrified.

The door open and in came Victoria with Chief Swan and some other cop behind her.

Now it was my eyes to pop out wide. I couldn't have Chief Swan seeing me pretty much half naked and find out I was a stripper! I don't what it was about him, but I just didn't want him to think bad about me.

I hid behind Edward before Chief Swan could see me. Edward gave me a confused look, but otherwise mad sure I was hidden behind him.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Chief Swan said sounding surprise to see Edward here.

"Um… just you know visiting a friend…"Edward said sounding nervous.

"Anyways let's get down to business… What happened?" He asked businesslike

"Bella, tell the officer here what happened." Said Victoria.

I was nervous, but I knew I had to do this. I sighed and got up and looked at Chief Swan.

His eyes got widen and he let out a gasp. His eyes raked my body in a non-perverted way.

"B-Bella?" He said in disbelief. My cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Hey Chief Swan…" I said shyly.

"You work _here_?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded not meeting his gaze.

He was quiet for a while so I looked up to see him deep in thought. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat and looked up at me.

"Okay so what happened?"

"Well…I came back into my room when I saw something move in my peripheral vision. When I looked I saw Mike and I was about to scream when he clamped his hand on my mouth..."

After I was done telling him he nodded at me, "Thank you that will be all."

He turned to Mike and sighed. "You have the right to remain silent everything you say will count against you…"

After Mike was handcuffed, he looked like he was going to cry.

Before they could take him away Vivian ran over to Chief Swan and whispered in his ear something. He smiled and nodded at her.

Vivian ran to my side "Can you guys give Bella and me privacy?"

I looked at her confused then looked at Edward who had a smile forming on his lips. I looked at him questioning but he just shook his head walked out.

"Victoria?" asked Vivian.

"Yes?"

"Can you get Angela and then both of you come back please." She pleaded.

"Okay?" she asked confused as I was and walked out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Be patient and you'll find out." She said.

"So… how do you know Chief Swan?" she asked curiously.

"Um on one of my dates with Edward we ended up in front of his house and we started talking." I told her.

"Hmmm…"

Angela and Victoria walked through the door.

"What's up Vivian?" asked Angela.

"Okay so I was thinking we could teach Mike a lesson by showing him he can't mess with us…" she grinned.

"But he got taken away already!" I said.

"No because I asked Chief Swan if I could do this and he agreed." She said grinning.

"Okay so what's your brilliant plan?" asked Angela.

"Well we could do the dance our dance…"

"You mean…" I started.

"You can't Vivian…" Angela started.

"Oh yes I can! And I do mean we should dance to Can't Touch This!" She said excitedly.

"You absolutely lost it!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

She rolled her eyes, "Bella please we rock this song!"

"I think it's a great idea!" Gushed Victoria.

"Oh no!" I said putting my face in my hands.

Angela came to my side and rubbed her hands on my back soothing me because she didn't want to do this as much as I did.

It was embarrassing we used to do it when we first met; we were younger and had nothing better to do.

"Please Bella! Ang!" Vivian begged, "You guys will have so much fun! Please?" she said making those puppy dog eyes at us that she knew we couldn't resist.

I sighed, "Fine! But only this once!"

"Yay! I love you Bella! You won't regret this!" I grimaced.

I knew I was going to regret this for the rest of my life.

"Let's get this party started. Victoria please set this up! Tell the other girls what's going on and tell Ben to put the song on!" Vivian demanded.

Victoria rushed out doing what she was being told.

Angela and I looked at each other frightened at what we had never done in front of people.

"Oh both of you need to chill out! It will be fine!" Vivian said.

"Easy for you to say!" Angela said sounding pissed off.

We heard Victoria announce us.

"Oh god!" I groaned.

"I think I'm going to puke." Ang said.

"Will you to stop being sissies?" Vivian complained.

We walked out on to the stage. I stood on the middle with Vivian and Angela right beside me. My heart was beating erratically. I wasn't going to be able to do this. I took a deep breath when the song started. I wasn't going to pay attention to the audience only to the lyrics and dance moves.

_U can't touch this _

_U can't touch this _

_U can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_U can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_U can't touch this _

We were jumping side to side crossing our feet.

_My, my, my, my music hits me so hard _

_Makes me say oh my Lord _

_Thank you for blessing me _

_With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet _

_Feels good when you know you're down _

_A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown _

_And I'm known as such _

_And this is a beat uh u can't touch _

We pointed out to the audience and to our bodies seductively the shaking our finger saying they couldn't touch this. The men howled liking it.

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_I told you homeboy, u can't touch this _

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know, u can't touch this _

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_Look in my eyes man, u can't touch this _

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_You know let me bust the funky lyrics, u can't touch this…_

The song went on and I actually enjoying myself. I was smiling really big and then I looked beside me to see the girls smiling too.

The song was ending and Vivian signaled us to move to where Mike and Chief Swan and the other Police officer were sitting down. We followed her lead and pulled Mike's seat out so we could all dance around him teasing him and singing along the last part.

_U can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_U can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_U can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_Yeah, u can't touch this _

_I told you, u can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) _

_Too hype can't touch this _

_Get me outta here, u can't touch this _

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

The song ended and we all stop away from Mike putting our hands out as if we were stopping him. All the men stood up, clapped, and hollered. We bowed and walked backstage. The three of us were breathing heavily from our dancing.

"Oh. My. God. That was amazing!" Vivian gushed pulling us into a group hug.

"It really was!" I agreed breathlessly.

"I'm glad we did that!" Angela said excitedly.

"Girls you were beyond words!" Victoria gushed joining our group hug.

We giggled then pulled away.

"Oh Bella?" She said. I looked at her, "Chief said he wanted to speak with you right now. He said he would meet you in your dressing room."

"Oh okay thanks. I'll get right to that." I said nervously wondering what he would want to talk about.

I arrived at my room, took a deep breath opened the door and walked in.

Chief Swan was standing with his back to me then slowly turned around to face me with a sad smile.

"Bella…" he greeted.

"Chief Swan…"

"I told you to call me Charlie."

"Oh right Charlie." I said biting my lip nervously. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Um…" he looked down looking embarrassed.

"You can tell me whatever you want." I said.

"Thank you. Why don't you change into decent clothes? I feel uncomfortable right now." he mumbled.

I blushed, "Um sure… but can you please step out for a second while…"

"Oh yeah of course." He interrupted hurriedly walking out.

Wow this was so awkward.

I quickly changed into my jeans and t-shirt and then I opened my door to let him in.

"Okay I'm decent now. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked nervously.

"Bella…I…I…feel protective over you…I don't know why…maybe it's cause I'm a cop and I just don't like to see beautiful and smart girls like you end up in a job like this. You can do so much better Bella. I know you can." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

I blushed and looked away embarrassed and honored that he would feel that way.

"Thank you Charlie, but…I'm…well… I've gotten used to this job…"

"Bella you need to be careful because what if you got pregnant? Or get a disease?" he said panicky.

I sighed and smiled at him. He was so sweet.

"Don't worry about that Charlie, I don't sleep around with guys. Never have and never will…Well I will sleep with a guy, but with the right person." I blushed realizing that I was just talking to Charlie, the Chief of police, a stranger in away, about my sex life. Wow this is embarrassing.

He cleared his throat and looked very embarrassed.

"Well… that's good to hear…I guess. Well I have to go now. Take care Bella." He said and came over and gave me an awkward hug. I was surprised at first, but hugged him back after a while. It was weird; it felt right to be hugging him. Natural in a way… We pulled away and he walked away….

Later that night Edward drove Vivian and I home. Vivian thanked Edward and went inside tired and exhausted.

Edward and I stayed outside slowly walking with our hands linked, up to the front door.

It felt nice to enjoy the peace and quiet of the night.

I yawned tired.

"You're tired love, you should go sleep." Edward said sweetly.

"You're probably right." I said sleepily.

"Go inside. Is it okay if we talk tomorrow?" He said sounding nervous.

"Um sure…What time?" I asked wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Noon?" he asked unsure.

"Sound good." I said with a yawn.

He chuckled, "Goodnight love." He said kissing my forehead.

I sighed and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him on the lips softly.

He kissed me back, but soon pulled away.

"See you tomorrow love." He said giving me his crooked smile.

I smiled back and walked inside and upstairs to my room.

Beside all the Jacob and Mike craziness, I still had a good night. I thought as I took a shower.

Once I was done I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth then headed to bed.

I wonder what Edward wanted to talk about that made him all nervous. I guess I would find out tomorrow.

Why did I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen?

**:O is that a hint that something is going to happen? lol anyways what did u guys think abou the whole Mike situation? please tell me what ur guys opinions are about the whole thing! Please! Thanks so much for reading and i'll try uploading soon! :) **

**3 Angelica**


	15. Gone

****Hey guys! how have u guys been? its been a while since i uploaded and i apologize for that! um lets see... oh yea! did anyone watch the cast of Breaking Dawn at Comic Con? it was so sad to think it was there last year there! i got a little emotional. :\ lol anyways thanks to hose of u that comment and have read Moonlight so far it means a lot! and thanks to my new readers too! anyways i don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does! Hope u will enjoy this chapter! :)****

**Ch. 15 Gone**

**Bella's POV**

_**Previously on Moonlight: **_

_I yawned tired._

"_You're tired love, you should go sleep." Edward said sweetly._

"_You're probably right." I said sleepily. _

"_Go inside. Is it okay if we talk tomorrow?" He said sounding nervous._

"_Um sure…What time?" I asked wondering what he wanted to talk about._

"_Noon?" he asked unsure._

"_Sound good." I said with a yawn._

_He chuckled, "Goodnight love." He said kissing my forehead._

_I sighed and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him on the lips softly._

_He kissed me back, but soon pulled away._

"_See you tomorrow love." He said giving me his crooked smile._

_I smiled back and walked inside and upstairs to my room. _

_Beside all the Jacob and Mike craziness, I still had a good night. I thought as I took a shower._

_Once I was done I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth then headed to bed._

_I wonder what Edward wanted to talk about that made him all nervous. I guess I would find out tomorrow._

_Why did I have a feeling that something bad was going to happen? _

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is brightness. I groaned and closed my eyes again and rolled over to the side not wanting to get up yet.

I reached out to my bedside table for my phone to check the time. Once I found it, I brought my phone up to my face and saw that it was eleven.

"Crap!" I said and got out bed quickly.

Edward was going to be here in an hour and I wasn't even ready!

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I ran back to my room and into my closet and grabbed the first thing I saw. It was a gray tank top and some dark skinny jeans and my converse, I grabbed my sweater too and ran downstairs to eat breakfast real quick.

"Look who decided to get up?" Vivian said smirking at me.

I looked over at her where she was standing by the stove making food.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"You could have waken me up you know."

She ignored my comment and handed me a plate of eggs with bacon on the side. "Here eat up so I can put on a little eyeliner on you."

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"No problem that's what sisters are for." She said smiling at me.

I smiled back and sat down on the table where there was a glass of orange juice which I assumed was for me. If it wasn't for me, well too bad cause I was taking it.

Vivian left the kitchen which left me thinking about what Edward wanted to talk about. Was he mad at me or something?

Vivian came back with the eyeliner which interrupted my thoughts.

"So where are you guys going?"

"I'm not sure he didn't say."

"Well I'm sure he'll take you to a special." Vivian said winking at me.

"I know what you're thinking and let me tell you it's nothing like that you perve!"

She rolled her eyes, "Uh huh sure! You don't have to lie to me Bella."

"Oh my gosh! You know we haven't done it yet!" I said starting to get pissed off.

"Well you have to do it sometime! And what if that day is today?" she persisted.

"You know what? I'm done with you Vivian!" I said angrily.

I got up and took my dishes with me and starting washing them, ignoring Vivian.

"Aw c'mon Bella! I didn't mean to piss you off! I was just joking!" she said hugging me from behind. "Please forgive me Bellarina."

This was pretty funny; I should let her suffer a while longer.

"I don't know..." I said trying to sound indifferent. It was taking everything in me to not turn around and hug her back and crack up at the same time.

"Please Bella! I am so sorry!"

I pulled away from her walking out the kitchen fighting a smile the whole time.

I heard her running behind me.

"Bella c'mon! I'll do anything just stop being mad at me!" She begged as I went into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. I rested my feet on top of the coffee table and continued ignoring her. This was pretty hilarious, but I decided it was time I should just forgive her.

I turned over to her and smiled at her.

"You bitch!" She said grabbing a throw pillow off the couch and throwing it at me. "You like making me feel bad don't you?" She said accusingly as I sat there laughing my butt off.

All of a sudden she attacked me, which made us fall off the couch and land on the carpet.

"Ow!" We both said in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"That's for making me feel bad!" She said angrily while getting up off me.

Once she was up she reached down to me offering her hand to help me up. I took it and we were now both on our feet.

I looked at Vivian, "I'm sorry for making you feel bad, but that's what you get for pissing me off."

"Now, now, who's pissing who off?" Anne asked coming into the living room.

"Vivian likes to be a pain in the butt sometimes." I said.

"Sometimes?" Anne asked skeptically.

"Ha ha! Very funny Anne..." Vivian said sarcastically.

"You know I love you V." Anne said lovingly.

"Duh! Everyone loves me!" She said playfully.

I snorted and she looked at me with a, _you better shut up _look.

"Where's Victoria?" I asked, noticing her absence.

"She told me she was going to the mall, then to the grocery store to pick up a few things, so she should be back soon." Anne said.

"Oh, ok then…" I said and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it..." I said as I got up. I smiled at them as I went to get to the door.

When I opened it, Edward was standing there looking like a Greek God. My eyes started at his feet and went slowly up his gorgeous body. He was wearing black pants and a navy blue hoodie. This man could wear anything and look like a Greek God. His lips were curved up into that beautiful crooked smile that I love so much. I saved his eyes for last because I knew that once I looked into them, I would get lost in them. They were a really light golden brown today I guess he went hunting. A smile started forming on my lips in happiness of being reunited. It seemed like forever since we were together, but in reality we hadn't seen each other since last night.

"Good afternoon beautiful." Edward said in his musical voice, his hand reaching to touch my cheek gently. I leaned my face into his cold hand.

"Hey…" was all I was able to respond.

He chuckled, "Are you ready to go?"

"Um yeah I think so." I said pulling away from his touch even though I didn't want to.

"Come with me to get my sweater and to say bye to the girls." I said grabbing his hands and pulling him with me towards the living room.

"Ok."

"Hey Edward!" Vivian said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and let go of Edward's hand to go get my sweater off the couch.

"Hello Vivian. Hello Anne." Edward greeted them politely.

"Hi Edward, how are you?" Anne asked politely as well.

"Good thank you, how about you?"

"Good as well…" She said smiling.

"So Edward, where are you taking Bella?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian!" Anne tsked.

"What?" Vivian asked innocently.

"It's okay Anne and I was just going to take Bella hiking again."

Oh well that's good, I dressed appropriately then.

"Oh, well make sure Bella doesn't fall and kill herself." Vivian said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm clumsy we get it." I said which made them all chuckle.

"Okay we should get going then, see you girls later." Edward said flashing them his crooked smiled which I could tell made their hearts stops as much as it had that effect on me.

"Y-yeah…see ya…" Anne said in a shaky voice.

I grabbed Edward's hand and let him outside.

"Bye!" I yelled.

"Nice job giving them a heart attack." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Not my fault."

I looked over at him and I saw him smiling at me. I stared at his lips wanting to kiss him so badly. God why did he have such effect on me?

He could sense what I wanted because he soon had his cold lips on mine. He was gentle, trying not to hurt me. I wish he wasn't so gentle on me all the time. We kept kissing and I was starting to need air and I'm sure he could sense that because he soon pulled away and laid his forehead on mine. My breathing was coming out in pants, it was embarrassing.

He wore a smile on his face when he pulled back.

"As much as I would love the spent the whole day doing that, we should really get going. We need to talk." He said in a more serious tone. This could not be good.

"Um yeah…"

We walked towards his Volvo and he helped me in. He soon was at his side of the door and started driving towards the meadow.

"You're awfully quiet today, why is that?" Edward asked with concern in his voice.

"Well, so are you." I said back. I didn't want to tell him how I had a bad feeling about what he had to tell me.

He chuckled then got serious, "I'm sorry, I just have a lot in mind."

I sighed this couldn't be good.

"…like?" I persisted.

"Why don't we wait until we get to the meadow?" Edward asked as he reached over and held my hand in his.

"Okay then." I said looking out the window, while giving his hand a squeeze.

I looked up at him and smiled. My eyes drifted over at the speedometer and my eyes went wide.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I shrieked and grabbed onto the seat tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking over with panic in his eyes.

"Why in the world are you driving so fast?" I asked looking at the speedometer again which read 120 mph.

I looked back at him and the panic that had been in his eyes was gone. He just laughed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Bella, I'm not trying to kill you, why would I do such a thing? And I always drive this fast." He said calmly.

"Why do you always drive so fast?" I asked with a shaky voice, still holding onto the seat.

"Well it's a vampire thing I guess. We like the speed, the exhilaration." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh…" was all I was able to say. Duh! Why was I so stupid? He ran like a bullet obviously he would like driving fast.

We soon arrived at the side of the road that led us to the meadow. He came around and opened my door and helped me out the car.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I lied and gave him a forced smile. I was scared of getting on his back again.

He could tell I was lying though.

"It's going to be okay Bella. I promise I won't hit a tree or anything." He said giving a wink. "Just close your eyes so you won't get dizzy."

He helped me get on his back, I clung to him tightly and I closed my eyes. We were soon flying through the forest; I could hear the whooshing of the wind in my ears.

I soon felt him stop and felt him untying my arms from around his neck. I open my eyes then and he gently set me down. I looked around the meadow it was gorgeous; the purple flowers covering the ground and the sunlight. I sat down on the ground closing my eyes and enjoyed the sounds of nature. I soon felt Edward's hand in mine. I smiled and opened my eyes to see him sitting next to me. I looked into his eyes and it seemed like something was bothering him.

"Edward what's wrong? What did you want to talk about?" I asked worriedly.

He looked into my eyes and hesitated. "I… I know when I tell you this, you're going to get mad at me…" he said looking away.

Uh oh this cannot be good, I sighed.

"It's okay… just tell me I don't like seeing you like this." I lightly touched his cheek.

He looked back at me and grabbed the hand that was on his face. He smiled at me, but it was a sad smile.

He hesitated, "Bella… I…I…"

He was starting to worry me. "What Edward?"

He sighed, "Bella I think…that…"

I panicked, was he breaking up with me? My heart started beating fast.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked in concern.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just please continue." I begged the suspense was killing me.

He nodded then sighed, "Just please try not getting mad; hear me out first…"He pleaded

"I'll try."

"Bella…I think…I think you should quit your job." Edward finally said, looking at me carefully.

I should have seen this coming. Of course, after what happened yesterday he would be worried.

I sighed, "Edward…" I began.

"Bella listen me first." He pleaded.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Yesterday you got attacked by Mike. He could have raped you if it wasn't for me being there…"

"But…" I began, but he cut me off.

"But what if one day I'm not there and that were to happen again? Huh? Who would save you, one of the girls? What if they weren't back there at the time?"

I understood what he was saying, but stuff like that never happened.

I grabbed his face and made him look for me, "Edward…" I took a deep breath and continued, "…stuff like that never happen, it was a one-time thing." I assured him.

He groaned in frustration, "Bella it takes one time! One time for something bad to happen!"

I sighed in frustration; he was really starting to piss me off. He was too overprotective.

"Well I can take care of myself!" I said angrily getting up and putting a distance between us.

He got up to and tried walking towards me, but I held my hand up for him to stop.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it!" he growled back.

I threw my hands up in frustration, "It was a one-time thing! Get over it!"

He flinched when I said that. I instantly regretted saying it, but I was too mad to apologize.

"Get over it huh?" He said in a broken voice.

I felt my eyes tearing up, but I couldn't cry now, not yet.

"Edward…" I took a shaky breath, "…you knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to be in a relationship with me…" I said in what was almost a whisper.

I saw him walking towards me hesitantly.

"Bella…" His voice sounded pained, "I care about you way too much and the thought of someone hurting you is aggravating."

I wanted to hug him and kiss him so badly this instant, but I wanted to keep being mad at him a while longer.

"No one is going to hurt me…" I tried reassuring him.

He groaned in frustration and didn't say anything for while he just looked out in the distance.

After 5 minutes passed, I got tired of standing so I sat down right where I was standing. At my movement Edward looked back at me with pleading eyes. He slowly made his way over to me and sat down next me, keeping a distance which I appreciated.

"Please Bella, quit that job and go back to school and study to get a good career. One where you get paid good money for doing something that isn't dangerous or…wrong…"

My head snapped up to meet his gaze. "Wrong?" I shrieked.

"Bella please don't get mad…" He pleaded.

I got back up in frustration and started pacing back and forth.

Who did he think he was trying to tell me what to do? Nobody told me what to do! I would not go through that again… So my job was wrong? It was wrong for me to dance for men huh? So what? Was he calling me a slut then? He said I should get a career?

…a career? Hah! I wanted to laugh at that! I wasn't good at anything. Renee and Phil had made that clear to me… I wouldn't be able to do anything with my life…ever…I would always be this…a stripper… I had a knot in my throat…I was not going to cry, I wasn't going to let these things put me down, since this was my life.

"Well if you can't accept what I am…then…maybe we should break up…." My voice broke at the end. I didn't want to break up with him. He was everything to me. He was the best thing in my life, he made me see that not every man is an asshole as Phil had been…

"What?" Edward said in panic. "No! Bella I don't want to break up with you! I can't…I need you…" he said sounding desperate.

My heart fluttered at his words.

"But you can't accept what I do!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm not going to sit here and pretend it doesn't bother me that other men touch you, like that _Jacob_ guy." He said his name with disgust.

"Jacob? Are you serious?" I asked. I was going to laugh at his silliness.

"Yes." He said looking down at his lap.

Man was he adorable.

I sat back down next to him and put my hands on his face making him look at me. I stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Edward…" I said slowly, "I like you and only you… Jacob and any other guy mean nothing to me. They are just clients…" I reassured him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked doubtfully.

"I'm positive." I said leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

He kissed me back and wrapped him arms around my waist pulling me towards him. We kissed for a few more seconds and then he pulled away smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

We were done arguing for now, but I knew this wasn't over yet. He slowly and gently laid on the grass; taking me with him. I was lying on his hard chest in contentment; it was such a perfect moment even though we had just fought. I heard him sigh in contentment too and I felt him start playing with my hair with one hand and rubbing soothing circles on my arm. I shivered, but not at the coldness; it was all in pleasure. I wished this moment could last forever.

"I'm sorry for making you mad…" Edward mumbled after a while.

I lifted my head up to look him in the eye, "It's okay, let's just forget about that for now…"

We spent like an hour or so in the meadow just relaxing, but I was really missing the Cullen's so I asked him to take me to his house; he smiled at that. He liked that I got along with his family.

After talking to Esme for a while, Alice dragged me upstairs to be her Bella Barbie Doll. I was used to this because Anne and Vivian were just like this; well especially Vivian. I should have them hang out one day to see how they would act together… After she was done doing my makeup and doing my hair she made me try out lot of clothes and making me model them for everyone. I blushed a lot during the little fashion show. She said she needed to get ideas for a future project or something. Who knows what was going on in that devious little head of hers.

After the fashion show, Emmett begged me to play video games with him. I turned him down at first, but he literally got down on his knees and begged. It was really funny and hard to deny him. I kept beating him, which pissed him off and made him throw the control on the ground and stomp around like a little kid, saying how it was 'so unfair.' We were all laughing so hard at his silliness, which made him even madder.

"All you guys suck!" He said angrily.

"Emmett…it's just…that…you are…such…a child…sometimes…" Edward managed to say in between his laughter.

"Whatever." He said indifferently, crossing his arms like a stubborn kid. We all laughed even more at that. I had tears rolling down my face from laughing so much.

I wiped the tears and walked over to him putting my hand on his huge arm, still laughing.

"Oh c'mon Emmett…stop being…such a…baby…" I managed to say.

He just huffed in frustration.

"What can I do to for you to stop being mad?" I asked.

A wicked smile started spreading on his face, this could not be good.

"Well, now that you mention it…" He said wickedly.

"Oh god! Just tell me already!"

"Well... I got two requests."

"Shoot." I said unwillingly.

"Well first I want you to play me again, but let me win this time and secondly…I want you to give Rosalie stripper lessons." He said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Emmett!" Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward Scolded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Absolutely not!" Edward said angrily.

"Emmett, are you crazy?" Rosalie asked frustrated.

"Don't you want to have a more fun sexual experience? C'mon! It will be fun!" He said grinning at her all devilishly.

"No and that's final!" She said storming off.

"Aw c'mon babe!" He whined going after her, but before he left the room her turn back to me, "She loves the idea!"

I laughed at that.

It was starting to get late and I had to go to work in an hour.

"Edward? Can you take me home? I have to work in an hour."

"Sure no problem…Let's get going then." He said offering me his hand.

"Bella I'm glad you came to visit us, we really missed you." Esme said sweetly as she hugged me.

"Aw, well I missed you guys too, I couldn't stay away." I said giggling which made Esme giggle too.

"You better come back soon!" Alice demanded as she hugged me.

"Of course." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said keeping his distance.

"Bye Jasper." I said smiling shyly at him.

"BYE BELLA! COME BACK FOR THE REMATCH AND LESSONS SOON!" Emmett yelled from somewhere upstairs.

We all snickered at that. Oh Emmett.

I said goodbye to everyone and Edward and I left.

"Thank you for bringing me with your family." I thanked Edward.

"No problem." He said with a smile and giving my hand a squeeze.

We were soon in my neighborhood and as we neared my house I saw two cop cars outside the house.

"What the hell happened?" I asked in panic.

I could feel it deep inside my chest that it wasn't good. My heart started beating really fast.

"Bella stay calm please." Edward pleaded as he parked across the street from the house.

We quickly got out and ran towards the house. I needed to know what was going on _now._

As we got nearer I saw Anne crying and talking to Chief Swan and another cop.

I let go of Edward's hand and ran up to her.

"Anne what happened?" I said in a shaky voice. I knew what she was going to tell wasn't going to be good.

She looked at me with panic and depressed eyes.

"Bella…" Was all she said and crushed me into a hug. I hugged her back as she sobbed into my shoulder.

I looked at Chief Swan and he gave me a sympathetic smile. Edward was standing right next to him and looked really sad and shocked. Of course he knew what was going on since he could read minds.

"Bella?" I heard Vivian ask in a shaky voice. I turned around to see her at the doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She also had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened Vivian?" I asked in desperation.

"Bella…Victoria…" She sobbed.

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"What happened to her?" I said in panic.

"She's gone…" She said in a lifeless voice.

Anne sobbed even more on my shoulder.

"What…what do you mean… she's gone?" I said in a shaky voice.

Charlie took over from there, "She's missing, there is no trace of where she could be or what happened for sure, but from what it looks like she was kidnapped…"

"No! No, no, no!" I yelled in denial. I let go of Anne because my body started shaking like crazy.

"Bella, take deep breathes please…" Edward said commandingly. I felt his cool arms around me.

He was saying more things but I couldn't hear anymore. Everything sounded far away.

Victoria…Why? Why would something like this happen to her? She didn't deserve this! What would I do without her? I always called her my sister, but right now I realized she was more than that. She was a mother to me. Like the mother I never had… I couldn't lose her I just couldn't…

"She's having a panic attack! Let's take her to the hospital!" I heard someone yell.

I couldn't tell who because everything sounded so far away.

"Let's go! I'll call Carlisle so he'll be ready when we get there." I heard another voice say in an urgent/ panicky tone.

It was starting to sound more distant now, which I didn't think possible.

"Bella, love, please stay with me…" Were the last words I heard, when the darkness took over…

She was gone…

**Dun dun dun! :o lol Victoria is gone! what will happen! will they find her? give me ur predictions as to what u guys think happened to her or will happen! Please take ur time and review! it really helps to know what u guys think about it! cause then i know if i'm doing a good job or not. anyways thanks for reading! will try uploading soon! :)**

**3 Angelica**


	16. Discoveries

**Hey guys! i know it's been a while and i'm sorry for that! i just have been busy with summer reading. Anyways thank u so much for your reviews! it means a lot cause i find out that lot of u actually like this story! lol :) Summer is coming to an end so i hope that i will be able to upload a few more chapters before that and keep on uploading when i go back to school. i will always try to find time to write! Anyway i don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does. and oh yeah this is all BPOV.**

**Hope u guys enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

_**Previously on Moonlight:**_

"_What…what do you mean… she's gone?" I said in a shaky voice._

_Charlie took over from there, "She's missing, there is no trace of where she could be or what happened for sure, but from what it looks like she was kidnapped…" _

"_No! No, no, no!" I yelled in denial. I let go of Anne because my body started shaking like crazy._

"_Bella, take deep breathes please…" Edward said commandingly. I felt his cool arms around me._

_He was saying more things but I couldn't hear anymore. Everything sounded far away. _

_Victoria…Why? Why would something like this happen to her? She didn't deserve this! What would I do without her? I always called her my sister, but right now I realized she was more than that. She was a mother to me. Like the mother I never had… I couldn't lose her I just couldn't…_

"_She's having a panic attack! Let's take her to the hospital!" I heard someone yell. _

_I couldn't tell who because everything sounded so far away._

"_Let's go! I'll call Carlisle so he'll be ready when we get there." I heard another voice say in an urgent/ panicky tone. _

_It was starting to sound more distant now, which I didn't think possible. _

"_Bella, love, please stay with me…" Were the last words I heard, when the darkness took over…_

_She was gone…_

**Bella's POV**

There was a beeping noise coming from beside me. I reached over to turn my alarm clock off, but when I reached over there was no alarm; that's weird.

I opened my eyes just a little and took in the unknown room. I gasped and opened my eyes completely. The beeping noise was becoming out of control.

"Bella, please calm down love." I heard next to me, then I felt cool hands were on my face. I looked up and saw Edward's beautiful face right in front of me.

"W-w-what happened?" I asked groggily.

He sighed and looked pain to tell me.

"Bella, you had a panic attack…"

"Why?" I asked confused.

I tried to remember what happened, but my brain wouldn't let me. It was frustrating me.

He grabbed my face and looked me straight in the eye. He said each word carefully.

"You had a panic attack because… you found out that Victoria went missing…" He stared into my eyes waiting for my reaction.

I stared back and when he said those words I started to remember how we had arrived at my house and the police were there and Charlie's words how she was kidnapped…

"Oh my god!" I started crying; tears rolling down my face. "This can't be true!" I sobbed.

Edward pulled me into his chest, letting me cry on his shirt. He rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

"I'm so sorry Bella… I know she means a lot to you." He said compassionately.

"H-how l-long have I b-been here?" I managed to ask.

"Since yesterday, they gave you drugs to put you to sleep and calmed your panic attack."

I tried controlling myself, it was hard to but Edward's cool breath was soothing and made me relax a little.

"H-has there been any news about her?" I asked.

Edward looked at me with a sad look and shook his head, "I'm sorry Bella…"

I sighed, and my breathe got stuck in my throat. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bella, please don't cry." Edward begged.

"I...I...I just…can't help it…" I managed to say while tears were falling down my face.

I felt his cool hands on my face trying to sooth me. "Baby, please don't cry."

I tried to stop, but instead I cried harder. I cried at the pain of losing Victoria who was like a mother to me, I cried because I didn't know what was going to happen next, I cried because of how sweet and perfect Edward was and how I didn't deserve someone like him.

Edward held me, soothing me until my cries calmed down. I felt numb after I stopped crying.

"Bella, you should get some rest." Edward said in a concerned voice.

I shook my head; I wasn't ready to sleep yet. Then it hit me, "Where are Vivian and Anne?"

I had been so busy worrying about Victoria that I hadn't thought about them. They must be already worried and stressed about Victoria and here I was causing them more stress. I had to get it together for them.

"I sent them home a few hours ago to get some rest, clean up and eat. They should be here soon." he said.

He was so great and caring to both my sisters and me.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me and my sisters Edward… I don't know what I would do without you." I said squeezing his hand tightly in mine.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my forehead, "You're welcome. You know me and my family are here for you girls right?"

"Really?" I asked in surprised because I had never gotten the care I have gotten lately from people beside my sisters.

His eyes were soft and looked sincere when he said responded, "Of course Bella, we all care about you greatly and would anything for you and your sisters."

"Thank you." I said sincerely smiling up at him.

"Anything…Anytime…" He said smiling then I saw him look towards the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Your sisters are coming… Are you ready to see them?" He asked.

I knew he was afraid of how I would react when I saw them but I had to see them, even though it was going to kill me to see Anne since she looked so much like Victoria.

"It's okay Edward…I have to see them…" I said unconvincingly.

I heard them talking outside and I held my breath when I saw the doorknob twist. Edward squeezed my hand letting me know he was here for me.

I saw Vivian enter first and looked surprised to see me awake.

"Bella!" She exclaimed and she ran over to me and hugged me with tears in her eyes.

Edward let go of my hand so I would be able to hug her back. We squeezed the living out of each other. She pulled back and looked me over.

"Oh Bella! How do you feel? Are you okay? You scared the crap out of us woman!" She said in a concerned voice.

I ignored her and looked at Anne who was standing at the foot of the bed. She looked terrible; she had huge bags under her eyes and her eyes were puffy from crying. I motioned for her to come over and she did.

"Oh Anne!" I cried and pulled her into a hug.

We hugged for what seemed like forever. We didn't say anything, just cried.

I knew Anne was suffering more than Vivian and me, she was her blood related sister and they have been together since they were born.

"H-how are you feeling B-Bella?" Anne managed to ask in between sobs.

"Anne, don't worry about me. Right now, we need to worry and focus on finding Victoria." I said wiping my tears away.

I looked over to see that Edward had gone to sit on the couch. He gave me a disapproving look. I knew he was trying to tell me that my request was ridiculous.

"Nonsense Bella!" Anne chided in a hoarse voice. I guess she agree with Edward.

"But…" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"No but's Bella." She said firmly.

"Yeah Bella, we are all family." Vivian said and with that we went in for a group hug, still crying.

We heard someone clear their throat. At first I thought it was Edward, but when we looked towards the door Carlisle was standing at the end of my bed with an apologetic smile. When did he come in? We were either too busy crying to notice him or his vampire abilities made him noiseless.

"I'm sorry ladies. I came to check and see how Bella was doing. Also to see if she's ready to go home." He said with a smile.

"No apologizing is necessary Dr. Cullen." Anne said.

"I told you girls to call me Carlisle." Carlisle said smiling a little. He walked over to me and checked my vitals.

"Well Bella, everything looks fine. You can go home now, just take it easy and you will need a lot of rest. We are going to give you some medication in case you get another panic attack, so take them only when necessary." He said while handing me the prescription.

After they released me we went home; I went in the car with Edward. When we arrived at the house Edward unnecessarily carried me into the house.

"Edward, I can walk you know! Carlisle never said I wasn't able to." I protested while he was carrying me.

He just grinned at me and said, "I know, but I won't risk anything."

I sighed and crossed my arms around my chest like a little girl would. The moment we went inside my breathing hitched. I expected to see Victoria come in the room and ask me how my day was.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered to me.

I nodded, not being able to say anything else.

Anne and Vivian stood in the living room with the same expression I probably had.

"I'm going to take Bella upstairs so she can get rest." Edward told them before heading upstairs.

"Edward…I don't need to rest…I've been sleeping since last night." I complained.

"Bella you heard Carlisle, he said you needed rest." He said calmly.

I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument.

We got to my bedroom and he set me on my bed. He tried putting the covers on me but I stopped him.

"Let me change into my pajamas first." I said getting out of the bed and grabbing my pajamas, which were on the edge of my bed.

I made my way into the bathroom and changed. I brushed my teeth then put my hair up in a bun, then I went back to my room and saw Edward standing by my window and looking out into the night. He looked like he was in deep thought.

I made my way into my bed and curled up and looked over at Edward. I wonder if he even noticed that I had came back into the room… Like if he could read my mind he looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. I patted the spot next to me as an invitation for him to come over. He did as I told him and took a seat next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I was just thinking…" He said not looking at me.

"Thinking about what?"

He hesitated and seemed like he didn't want to tell me.

"Tell me Edward, I need to know." I demanded.

"I was just thinking that… maybe I should go and follow Victoria's scent…" He said slowly and watched my reaction.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"Because maybe I can find her…" He said carefully.

My eyes widen, "You can do that?"

"Yes." He simply said.

"When are you going?" I asked.

"Tonight…"

"…By yourself?"

"Yes…"

"You should take Emmett with you…" I said quietly.

"That won't be necessary."

"But I would feel better if someone went with you…" I confessed while looking at my hands. I don't know what I would do if something happened to him. I know he was just going to follow her scent, but I didn't like the idea of him going by himself.

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. His eyes were soft and held something else that I wasn't too sure what it was.

"Bella, nothing will happen to me. Remember I'm indestructible." He said with a wink.

I was about to protest but he kissed me, silencing me before I could say anything.

"Please, don't worry so much Bella. Nothing will happen to me. Now please go to sleep you need your rest sweetheart." He murmured while pulling me us both on the bed with me lying on his chest. He started humming something that sounded like a lullaby.

My eyes soon were drooping and I was soon put into a deep slumber…

I woke the next morning feeling better, but I was still devastated and hurt still from losing Victoria.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I heard Vivian ask from outside my room.

"Yeah…" I said sleepily.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

She came in and sat at the end of my bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, you?" I asked looking at her with concern.

"Eh, same… This is all so crazy! I keep thinking that this is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up at any second and Victoria will come in and hug me and tell me that everything is okay..." She said sounding defeated.

"I know… I feel the same way. I miss her so much it's crazy." I said looking at my hands and trying to hold back my tears.

"I miss her like crazy too… I hope we'll find her soon, we can't lose hope yet."

She was right we couldn't lose hope. We had to have faith that we would find her.

"I think you're right."

"Psh! Of course I am! When am I not?" She said trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled just a little, "I guess you're right."

She smiled at me a little.

"So where's Anne?" I asked.

"She went to the restaurant." She said looking upset.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"She said she couldn't just close the restaurant. We are going to be tight on money since we won't be opening the club anytime soon…"

"We won't be opening? So what will we be doing? Working in the restaurant?" I guess it was okay because I wouldn't be able to enter the club without falling into pieces.

"I guess…we are going to have to talk to Anne about this."

"I worry that she isn't here and she's over there by herself. I wouldn't want to lose her too…"

"I know what you mean. That's what I've been freaking about ever since she left that's why I came here to wake you up, I can't be down there by myself. So how about some breakfast? You need to eat." She said getting up the bed and offering me her hand.

I took her hand and we both headed downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal and milk and sat down on the kitchen table. I kept looking around remembering the spots that Victoria would usually stand at.

Vivian and I were making small talk when we heard knocking. We both looked at each other with wide eyes. Could it be news? We both got up and headed towards the door. I took a deep breath and opened it.

I let a sigh of relief when I saw Edward and Alice standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

Alice rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry Bella for what happened to Victoria. Just know that we are here for you girls." She said looking at Vivian who was standing right behind me.

She rushed over and hugged Vivian too. Vivian just stood there frozen in shock. If I wasn't so sad, I would have laughed at her expression.

I turned back to Edward and he pulled me into a hug. "How are you this morning? I'm sorry for not calling you and telling you we were coming over, but Alice insisted that it was okay."

"It's okay… I missed you so much." I said hugging him tighter. I needed to feel his strong arms around me.

"I have to talk to you in private." He said.

"Um yeah sure…" I said confused.

"Alice and Vivian can get to know each other in the meanwhile." He chuckled slightly when he said that.

He grabbed my hand and led us up to my bedroom. He closed the door behind us and we sat on the bed. He had the most serious look on his face. He was starting to scare me with all his seriousness.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He grabbed both my hands in his and was rubbing circles on both of my hands with his thumb.

"You have to listen carefully and be calm please." He pleaded.

"So does that mean you found clue's last night?" I said hopefully, but I was also scared that it was going to be bad news.  
>He nodded, "Yes…"<p>

I took a deep breath, "Okay tell me, I think I'm ready."

He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes searching for something. He stared into my eyes for what seemed liked forever.

"Last night after you fell asleep I stayed here until I was there weren't going to be a lot of people up. The girls had fallen asleep already so I climbed out the window and into my car and followed her scent. I followed her scent through the mall and then her scent led me to the grocery store, but…" He paused and stared at me and slowly said the next thing, "it seems when she was coming home…she pulled over to the side of the road or something because her scent was strong there it was like she lingered at the side of the road." he paused again and looked pain in telling me all this.

"Okay so her scent was strong there did you look around to see if…if her…body was there?" I winced when I said it.

"I did, but there was nothing there, but beside her scent there was another scent mixed with hers…" he paused and looked like he didn't want to tell me the next thing, "the scent I could recognize that it wasn't…human…it was a vampire…" he stared at me gauging my reaction.

I sat there in shock. My eyes had probably widened at this new information. "S-s-so a v-vampire took her?" I stammered.

He nodded, "I didn't recognize the scent, so I don't know who it is."

"But what about Victoria?" I demanded.

He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. This could not be good.

"Well I didn't find her but… there was a little bit of blood on the side of the road, so I think this vampire…killed her. I'm so sorry Bella, so, so sorry. I wish I can make this all better." He said as I started to cry.

It was official now, she was dead. Victoria was dead.

I couldn't stop I hugged Edward tighter and he did the same with me.

My cries slowed down just a little. "We...we have to tell Vivian and Anne. I can't let them hope that she'll come back when she isn't Edward!"

"Bella we can't… What are you going to tell them? 'Oh Edward, followed Victoria's scent and found out she was killed by a vampire because he is a vampire himself?' I don't think so Bella. You can't"

I sobbed, "But what I'm I going to do Edward? I can't just be quiet when I know the truth!"

"Well I can leave tracks for the police to find and they will come and tell you girls." He offered.

I shook my head, "I don't know… isn't that risky?"

He chuckled slightly, "Bella I'm a vampire remember? I can do things without leaving traces behind."

"I know, but still…"

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm happy to be able to do something for you girls." He said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said curling into his chest.

It was going to be hard to keep this a secret but Edward promise he would lay out the clues out by tomorrow, so the police will come soon after that to tell us.

We soon went downstairs to join Alice and Vivian. We talked for a while and when Vivian said she had to go to the restroom Alice said, "I don't think Victoria is dead."

"What?!" Edward and I gasped in surprised.

"I think this vampire changed her…" She said looking like she wasn't here. She was probably having a vision.

"Are you positive Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes…" She simply said.

"Well that's a good thing then! She's not dead!" I said happily.

Edward and Alice both looked at each other and then back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella…if Victoria is one of us then she is a newborn. They are out of control and only have one thing in mind…blood." Alice said.

"Well she can kill animals like you guys."

They shook their heads. "She will only want human blood Bella." Edward said quietly.

I froze. Victoria may not be dead, but she is still out of our lives forever. We would never get her back.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked in a panicky voice.

"I think she's going into shock again!" Alice said.

"Bella, please baby, come back." Edward pleaded.

I tried to and managed to come back, "I'm here…" I whispered.

They both sighed in relief when I heard Vivian walking back into the room. I tried to have a normal look on my face, but I guess I wasn't that convincing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Vivian asked looking at Edward and Alice suspiciously.

"Nothing, just thinking…" I tried to say convincingly.

"Are you sure?" she asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, positive…" I lied.

I have no idea how I was going to be able to not tell Vivian and Anne the truth now. This was all too much to take in. Victoria wasn't dead, but she was out there somewhere as a blood craving, newborn vampire. What were we going to expect next? Her coming over and trying to kill us? Because that would be just what we needed to deal with right when we had just lost her…

**So i hoped u liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and hoped i didn't disappoint and i hope nobody hates me! Please Review! i would appreacite it! :)**


	17. Chasing

**Hola guys! how are you? Hope u guys are having a great summer i know mine is really boring :( Anyways thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter and i hope u guys like it! anyways i do not own anything Stephenie Meyer does. well except for the characters i make up haha. Oh yeah and this chapter is both Bella and Edward POV :) **

**Ch. 17 Chasing**

**Previously on Moonlight: **

_I have no idea how I was going to be able to not tell Vivian and Anne the truth now. This was all too much to take in. Victoria wasn't dead, but she was out there somewhere as a blood craving, newborn vampire. What were we going to expect next? Her coming over and trying to kill us? Because that would be just what we needed to deal with right when we had just lost her…_

**Bella's POV**

It's been a month since Victoria went missing. No news, no nothing. It's been hard being without her. We all miss her a great deal and have managed to go day by day without her. Edward and the Cullen's have been a great help to us. They come over almost every day or invite us over and try cheering us up and giving us hope. Although _we _knew that there was no way she was coming back now that she was a vampire, but it was good for Anne and Vivian to feel like there was hope. I hated lying to them, but knew it was for the best. Plus there was no proof that she was a vampire yet.

"So will you be opening up _The Big Bang _again?" asked Emmett with a smile.

We were all the Cullen's house in the living room and rolling our eyes at Emmett because only he would be thinking about stripping at this moment.

"Emmett!" Esme chided.

"What? I had to ask!" he said unashamed.

"No it's okay, I think we do need to discuss about that." Anne said.

"Are we opening it back up?" asked Vivian curiously.

"I was going to ask you all what you guys thought about it, if that's okay with you guys?" she asked looking around at all of us waiting for an answer.

"Of course it's okay!" Esme said sweetly.

"We are here to help you girls no matter what." Carlisle assured us.

Anne nodded and looked at Vivian and me, "First things first, do you girls think we should open the club back up?"

I looked at Vivian and she looked at me too. Did I want it to open up again? It wasn't so bad working at the restaurant, but it was different from what I was used to…I did want to work at the club again, but I don't think I could right now. I feel like it would hurt to go back there without Victoria being there. Plus who would be the one in charge of the show? Anne had her restaurant…

I could feel Edward's gaze on me; waiting for my answer. I know he wanted me to say no and to never go back.

I looked back at Anne, "I… I'm not sure, I think whatever you think is best. I mean if you say yes then it's okay, but who's going to run the show? You are busy with your restaurant…and I mean it will be hard for us to go back in there without her…" I looked down at my hands by now trying very hard to hold back the tears.

Edward held me tighter against him comforting me.

"I agree with Bella too…" Vivian said quietly.

I heard Anne sigh this was a hard decision for her too.

"If I can give my opinion, I think the club isn't necessary at the moment. Maybe you can close it down for a while until we have heard something from Victoria or when you girls think you're ready." Carlisle advised us.

"Aw! And I wanted to go see Bella strip again!" Emmett whined, but knew he was joking, "Though Edward wants to see it more than I do." Emmett said wagging his eyebrow at Edward.

"Emmett! Shut up please!" Edward said. Then I felt him reach for throw pillow behind him and threw it hard and fast at Emmett.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

We all burst out laughing.

"Good one Edward!" Alice cheered.

Edward just smiled back at her.

"Okay, I think I've made my decision." Anne said.

We all looked at her expectantly.

"Well what is it?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I saw Rosalie slap his hard, "Ow! Why does everyone keep hurting me today?" he complained and we all snickered, but looked at Anne waiting for an answer.

"I think…Carlisle is right, we'll keep it close for now and will open it up later on. Maybe we won't wait long, maybe next month or the one after. I wouldn't want to close it up forever. Plus if Victoria really is…gone…then I want to keep her business alive…"

We all nodded in agreement.

"I think that's the best decision for now." I agreed and Edward kissed my forehead in agreement….

**Edward's POV**

"I think that's the best decision for now**." **Bella agreed with Anne and I kissed her forehead happy that she wasn't going to have to work at the strip club for a while now. I knew it wouldn't be forever, but I wouldn't worry about that now. I would find another way to get her out of that job when it was time.

We talked in the living room with my family for a while and then I heard Bella's stomach growl and I realized that they were hungry it was easy to forget that they ate.

"Are you girls hungry?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! How rude of me! Are you girl's hungry? Because I can make you girls anything you want!" Esme said in alarm.

"_What was I thinking? Poor girls must be starving and I'm here being a bad host by not offering them anything!_ _What if they die of starvation because of me?" _Esme thought.

I chuckled silently. Esme was just so motherly and worried too much.

I whispered to Esme very quietly that Bella wouldn't even hear me; even though she was right next to me. "Esme its okay they aren't going to die of starvation."

I saw my family chuckle and I'm sure if Esme was human she would have been blushing.

"Um sure that would be nice Esme." Bella said smiling at Esme, that beautiful smile of hers.

Esme smiled back at Bella and asked, "What would you girls like to eat?"

"Anything you have Esme is fine." Anne assured Esme.

"Esme, why don't I come and help you? We'll see what we can make." Bella offered getting up and walking towards Esme.

"That sounds great Bella!" Esme said happily and they walked off to the kitchen. She loved Bella so much and was glad that Bella felt the same. She loved spending as much time as she could with Bella because she already considered Bella as one of her daughters.

I followed them into the kitchen to help, when Emmett had the idea of playing Monopoly.

"Edward you're going to help?" Bella asked surprised.

"_That's my son being a gentleman_._"_ Esme thought and turned smiling at me.

"Yes I'm here to help you girls. Plus Emmett wants to play Monopoly and I don't feel like living through that when I can be here with you." I said honestly leaning down and kissing Bella's cheek.

She blushed scarlet red and looked down at her feet. I chuckled, she had to get used to getting complements.

"_Aw, what a romantic son I have!" _Esme said proudly.

I smiled at her and shook my head at her in disbelief. She just winked at me in return.

"So what are we gonna make dearest Bella?" Esme asked, coming over and putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Well what do you have tomatoes, bread and cheese?" Bella asked.

"Yes we do sweetie."

"Well then we'll make grilled cheese sandwich!" Bella said excitedly.

"Doesn't sound hard to make..." Esme said smiling.

"It's very easy to make!" Bella said smiling.

Bella showed us how to make them and so both Esme and I tried it out and it was very easy like Bella had told us.

Vivian and Anne had questioned us why we didn't eat, but we had told them that we had already eaten and Bella had made a lot for us to eat later.

We played a game of Monopoly and then the girls played Just Dance against Emmett and Alice. It was very comical to watch Emmett dancing.

It was getting late so the girls decided it was time to leave. I didn't want Bella to leave, but I knew she had to leave. Plus I would be over there later tonight.

"I'll see you later ok? Be careful, I wouldn't want anything to you." I said to Bella giving her a kiss.

She pulled back with a smug smile, "Nothing will happen, it's three of us in one car we can defend ourselves..." and before I could protest she kissed me, "And yeah see you later…" she said smiling seductively at me.

I saw her walk away into the car and then they were gone.

She had just left and I already missed her.

I walked back inside then Emmett said "Let's go hunting! I'm thirsty!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Jasper agreed.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea. Are you all ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." We all said in union.

"Okay then let's get going you guys!" Carlisle said excitedly.

"Can we make this a competition?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Sure son." Carlisle said smiling at Emmett.

"Okay let's line up by the river and on the mark we go okay?" Emmett said excitedly.

"_I'm so going to win!"_ Emmett thought.

"Yeah right Emmett!" I said rolling my eyes.

"You know I will win!" He said punching my shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry to break it to you guys, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to win." Jasper said clapping us both on the shoulder.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and thought _"What morons! We all know I'm going to win!" _

I just rolled my eyes at her and then saw Alice looking into the future to see who would win.

Esme and Carlisle were amused at our banter.

"Look at our children Esme. They think they will win, but our knowledge and experience will help us win right dear?" Carlisle said teasingly to Esme.

"Psh! As if Carlisle!" Emmett said.

"We'll see." Carlisle said amused.

We were all by the river now and in our positions.

"Okay everybody ready! On your mark…get set…GO!" Emmett boomed and we all started running.

I ran passed Emmett and he cursed and thought, _"Damn it Edward!"_

I laughed out loud.

I could feel Alice close behind me.

"_Edward you know you're going to win right? I don't need a vision to tell me that you will." _She said smiling smugly at me.

"I know!" I said smiling hugely at her.

I could hear Emmett planning throwing rocks and branches to try and slow me down I rolled my eyes only Emmett!

"Emmett you know that won't work right?" I asked loudly.

He cursed and Alice and I both cracked up.

I was almost to the spot so I tried running faster. I closed my eyes and felt the wind past me and smelled the elk close by. I opened my eyes and saw that I had arrived.

"_Of course Edward won again!" _Jasper thought shaking his head.

"_Ugh! Whatever!" _Rosalie thought.

"Edward you're such a cheater! This is not fair I demand a rematch!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett dear, Edward won fair and square, he started at the same time we did." Esme said trying to set peace.

"Mom! You know Edward is the fastest of us! He shouldn't race!" Emmett whined.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Emmett, stop being a sore loser!" Alice said giggling.

"Oh yeah or what you going to do about it?" he threatened.

"Emmett, leave my wife alone." Jasper said punching Emmett in the arm.

"Okay that's enough boys, let's hunt." Carlisle commanded.

And with that we all went off to hunt.

I smelled the elk I had smelt earlier and went to look for it. I could hear its heart pumping that hot blood. My mouth filled with venom and I went towards it. I saw it eating grass, but heard the leaves I had rustled and his head snapped up in alert. So fast that it didn't see me I attacked it and sank my teeth into its warm neck. I sucked the blood; the warm felt so good going down my throat. Once I was done I threw the carcass off me and went to look for another elk.

All of a sudden I heard Alice gasp and we all ran towards her.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked going to her side and putting his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't move; she stood their caught in her vision. I could tell it was going to happen in any moment. We were all standing in the same spots we were now and then Victoria passed by running in vampire speed.

I gasped, "Victoria…"

"What do you mean Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice had a vision that Victoria passing by here at vampire speed soon." I said.

They all gasped.

"We need to talk to her." Carlisle said and I nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle that's dangerous!" Esme protested worriedly.

"It will be fine dear. It's seven of us we can handle her, plus Jasper is an expert when it comes to handling newborns."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Okay Alice, show us where you saw her." Carlisle said.

Alice concentrated then said, "She's on your left!"

And with that we all ran towards her at the same time. Emmett was near her. I could see her in his mind. She was wearing a long greenish jacket and blue jeans. Victoria could sense us following her _"Why am I being followed? Stay away from me or I will kill you!" _She thought menacingly.

Emmett was really close to her so he reached out to grab her, but she ducked down and he hit a tree.

"_Mother Fudger!" _He cursed.

Victoria looked back to see that Emmett was on the ground _"Ha!" s_he thought.

"_That bitch!" _Rosalie thought.

We all kept running towards her. Jasper was right behind her now, I saw that she jumped against the trees and Jasper followed her movement. He tried grabbing her but fell instead. _"Where are all these vampires coming from?" _she thought.

We all kept running Alice and I were on her tail, but then I heard Emmett's plan. He was waiting at a spot where Victoria would pass then he would grab her. Victoria was almost to the spot where Emmett was standing. Alice and I kept running and then Alice had a vision of Victoria attacking Emmett. I looked at her wide eyed.

"Emmett no!" I yelled and I realized my mistake.

"_So you tried to trap me? Ha! Nice try! You're plan just failed."_

Victoria headed to where Emmett was and attacked him.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"_Emmett! I swear if that bitch hurts him I will personally kill her and I don't care that she's Bella's friend!" _Rosalie thought then ran faster towards Emmett.

"_I hope he's okay!" _Esme thought.

"Jasper, use your power to calm her!" Carlisle commanded.

"_I hope she hasn't hurt Emmett." _Carlisle thought.

We all got there and she was on Emmett's back with her teeth near his neck. Emmett was trying hard to get off her off, but he was having trouble.

"You bitch! Get off Emmett!" Rosalie growled and went over to her and ripped her off his back.

Victoria was on the ground looked up at Rosalie and went to attack her, but Emmett pinned her on the ground.

"Get off me!" She growled.

Soon I could feel Jasper using his gift to calm us all down. Victoria relaxed on the ground. Once she was calmed she looked at us and gasped. _"The… Cullen's...?" _

"Victoria do you remember us dear? What happened to you?" Carlisle asked her calmly.

Victoria stared at Carlisle in shock.

"Emmett let her go." Carlisle commanded him.

"But-?" Rosalie started but Carlisle held his hand up to silence her.

Emmett let her go and she got into a sitting position and looked at each one of us then her eyes stayed on me. _"Bella…Vivian…__Anne__…" _ She put her face in her hands and started thinking about the things they use to do. The memories were all blurry because they were human memories. It was memories of them all laughing and hugging. Some of working in the club, of a younger Bella; the look in her eyes were pained. Memories of her and Anne as kids and as teenagers together…

"_I need to go see them!" _Then she paused and thought, _"I wonder how their blood smell and taste like… appetizing I bet!" _she smiled evilly and got up and ran.

"No! Victoria you can't!" I yelled and started running towards her. I would not let her get near Bella or her sisters. I will protect them!

The rest of my family was confused since they hadn't heard what she had thought, but they still ran with me.

"Don't let he get away!" I yelled.

"What's going on Edward?" Alice asked.

All of a sudden Victoria jumped over the river over to Quileute land. We all stopped at the edge and watch her run off.

"Edward, would you explain what's going on? Why you ran like a maniac after her?" Emmett asked, folding his arms.

I took a deep breath and looked at all of them, "When she saw us it reminded her of the girls, so she decided to go see them…but after that she thought about how they would smell and taste like."

"What?" They all said.

"We need to get over to their house immediately!" Carlisle said urgently.

And with that we all started running towards their house. When we got their there was no sign of Victoria.

"Edward you go inside and talk to Bella, we'll guard the house." Carlisle said in a reassuring tone.

I nodded and climbed up Bella's window. She was lying on her bed reading a book with her lamp on. She was startled when she saw me.

"Edward!" She exclaim smiling hugely.

I smiled back and sat in front of her on the bed.

"Bella I have to tell you very important." I told her seriously.

She put her book on her side table and looked at me, "What is it?"

I grabbed her hands in mine and carefully told her, "We just encountered Victoria…"

"What?!" She shouted.

"Shh Bella! They'll hear you!"

"Sorry! But you can't just tell me you saw Victoria and expect that I won't freak out!" She exclaimed. "Tell me what happened!"

"Well we were out hunting, then Alice had a vision of her coming by, so we decided to chase her and get some answers and well she attacked Emmett cause he was about to get her…" I saw her eyes widen in alarm, "Don't worry he's fine…Anyways Rosalie knocked her down then Emmett pinned her on the floor and Jasper used his power to calm her down. Once she was calmed she looked at us and remembered is and you guys. She decided she wanted to come see you guys." I saw Bella's eyes brighten up at the thought of seeing her, but I had to tell her the truth. "…But once she thought of you guys…She thought about how you guys would…smell and taste." I said slowly.

Bella's eyes widen in fright.

"It's okay Bella I won't let her come near you guys. We all ran over here as fast as we could before it was too late. We are going to have to take a lot of precaution because she could come at any time."

"Oh my god! This is terrible! I was happy that we were going to get her back, but we aren't are we?" she asked sadly.

I shook my head. I hated seeing Bella this sad.

"Edward…We have to tell Anne and Vivian the truth! What if they encounter her? They are obviously going to go and jump her and that would be dangerous! We need to tell them about…vampires." She whispered.

I stared at her; she was right, there was no other way. We couldn't just tell them if they saw Victoria to get near her without a reason. They had to know, I know Carlisle would agree and I know they would keep the secret.

"You're right."

"We should tell them now." Bella said nervously.

"Now? Isn't it kind of late?" I asked.

"No they are both downstairs looking at pictures of Victoria. I couldn't stand looking at them so I came up…" she said looking down at her hands.

"Well I can't go down there, I came through the window."

She sat there thinking for a while then said, "Why don't you go out and get your family to knock on the door and I'll get it and we'll all talk?"

"That sounds good." I nodded.

I jumped out the window and my family was all waiting there having heard everything.

"I say this is dangerous!" Rosalie argued.

"Rosalie it's for the best." Carlisle told her.

She just huffed in anger.

We all headed to the door. I could hear Bella talking to Vivian and Anne, so I knocked.

Bella came and opened it, letting us in.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Anne asked confused.

"We need to tell you guys something." Bella said.

"_Oh my gosh! Are they here to ask for Bella's hand?"_ Anne thought in panic.

I chuckled silently at that. Not now, but definitely someday in the near future.

"Um sure…" Anne said cautiously.

"We need to tell you the truth about us." Carlisle said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked confused.

"_This is going to be hard, but it's for their own good to know." _ Carlisle thought.

Bella looked at Carlisle asking with her eyes if she could do it. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

She took a deep breath looked at all of us and then her gaze settle on Anne and Vivian, "Guys, as crazy as this is going to sound…the Cullen's are…vampires…"

**Dun dun dun! They know! what do u think will happen? How will they react? and do u think they shouldnt have told them? What are your thoughts about the whole chasing Victoria part? i know it was like the movie and i did that on purpose. I hope u guys liked it and hoped i didnt disappoint anyone! Anyways thanks for reading! **

**One more thing! I have a fanfic recommendation! i just read this story yesterday and i became hooked! it is a great story!If you haven't checked it out before you really need to! it's amazing! you are missing the greatness of it lol anyways It's called:**

** A Second Chance At Love by: Dragon1974UK**

**Ok thats all!**

**please review! **

**and until next time!**

**3 Angelica!**


	18. Reactions

**Ch. 18 Reactions**

**Hey guys! im sorry i have taken forever! its just stuff came up and then my internet wasnt working. i had it fixed yesterday so hopefully we wont be having problems anymore! So schools right around the corner. I know some of u already are in school so i hope u guys are having fun so far although thats unlikely cause its school lol i start school next tuesday :\ boo! lol anyways i hope u guys enjoy this chapter! and thanks so much for ur guys reviews i didnt get much but i appeciate the ones i got :) I dont own anything Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind behind Twilight!**

**Hope u enjoy!**

**Previously on Moonlight:**

**_She took a deep breath looked at all of us and then her gaze settle on Anne and Vivian, "Guys, as crazy as this is going to sound…the Cullen's are…vampires…"_**

**Bella's POV**

I stared at Vivian and Anne waiting for their response. They stared at me wide eyed like I was crazy; which was expected. That's what I had thought when Edward had told me he was a vampire.

All of a sudden they both started laughing really hard. I should have expected this since I had reacted the same way. I looked over at the Cullen's and they looked back at me with amusement in their eyes.

"Bella…that is the...most… funniest thing you have said…"Anne managed to say.

"That just…made…my day Bella…thank you!" Vivian managed to say as well.

I looked at them with no amusement and then looked at Edward. He squeezed my hand and smiled down at me telling me to have patience.

Once the girls calmed down and looked over at our serious expression their expressions became serious as well.

"You…you aren't joking are you?" Anne asked quietly looking at the Cullen's.

I shook my head, "No…"

"Holy shit..." Vivian whispered.

"I know right?" Emmett asked smiling.

Vivian smiled shyly at Emmett and nodded.

"We aren't going to harm you girls," Carlisle started, "…I hope you believe us. I know it's a lot to take in and I know you can't believe you think we might jump up and suck you're blood, but we're not. We drink animal blood we have resigned to the drinking of human blood. Though that doesn't mean that your blood doesn't appeal to us because it does, but we manage to control ourselves." He finished off and looked at them to gauge their reactions.

Their expressions were a mix of shock, scared, and fascinated. What I wouldn't give to be Edward right now or have his gift of reading minds so I would know what they were thinking. I looked over at Edward and he looked amused but at the same time guarding his expression.

"Well…" Vivian started, "that's good…I guess…"

Which made us all laugh because of the way she said it.

"I still can't believe you guys are vampire but I guess it explains how you're all sexy beyond words." Vivian said winking at them.

I shook my head and giggle of course she would bring that up. Everyone else was chuckling too.

"Bella how long have you known about this?" Anne asked at me looking curiously at me.

Edward squeezed my hand and I looked at him and smiled.

"Well remember the day that Edward took me hiking?" I asked and they nodded remembering, "Well that day he told me and showed me and I had the same reaction you guys had."

"Really? Wow! So you've known for a while. How come you guys hadn't told us earlier?" Anne wondered.

"Well we couldn't tell you…it's against our law to tell humans about us or else we could get killed." Carlisle said calmly.

Both Anne and Vivian gasped, "Then why are you telling us this? Now, you are gonna get killed!" Vivian freaked out.

"Don't worry! If we didn't think we could trust you girls with our secret we would have told you." Carlisle continued to say calmly.

"Well that means a lot that you would trust us with such a secret. Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Anne said smiling at the Cullen's.

"I second that!" Vivian said in agreement.

"Well that's great that you guys are finally in on the secret! I felt bad that you two didn't know." Esme said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Esme, but why tell us now?" Esme asked.

That's when all the Cullen's looked at me; how were we going to tell them about Victoria? I was scared of their reactions.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Edward whispered to me.

I thought about this; did I want Edward to tell them or should I do it? I had to be strong and do it. I had to I owed them that.

"I'll do it…" I said taking a deep breath. I felt Esme come sit next to and squeezed my shoulders. I looked up at both Vivian and Anne.

"First off, we just found out about this…so don't think we kept this from you…"

"What are you talking about Bella?" Anne asked confused.

Could I tell her? Edward squeezed my hand tighter. "You can do this." He whispered in my ear.

"Hear me out first before you say anything okay?" I asked and they both nodded.

Deep breaths Bella, I told myself.

I told them how Edward had gone out to investigate and followed Victoria scent. "When he came across Victoria's scent he found something interesting you can say."

"What was it?" Anne said breathlessly.

I looked up at Edward because I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to tell them. He understood and nodded, then gave his attention to them.

"I smelt the scent of someone else with her and the scent was the scent of…a vampire." He said the last part quietly.

They both gasped and looked at us wide eyed.

"S-s-so a v-vampire killed her?" Anne said crying now. Vivian scooted over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Well not exactly..." Edward told her.

Both their heads snapped up immediately with hope in their eyes.

"S-s-she's alive?" Anne cried hopefully.

Edward's head nodded.

"Oh my gosh! That is amazing news! Where is she?" Vivian gushed while Anne cried happy tears in her shoulder.

It broke my heart that they were bringing their hopes up.

"Guys listen first please." I begged them while tears started to well up in my eyes.

Esme rubbed my back soothingly.

"What is it? Just tell us already please!" Anne begged.

"Well Victoria is alive, but she's not human anymore…she was turned into a vampire." Carlisle said calmly.

This definitely took the girls by surprise they sat there eyes wide open and mouth hanging open. I felt bad that they were getting all this information thrown at them. They were probably overwhelmed by so much.

"What? How?" Vivian asked. Anne just sat there frozen.

"Well the vampire who attacked her and bite her. We know this because when we were out hunting after you guys left, we came across her…"Carlisle stopped when he saw the shocked expressions on Anne and Vivian's face.

"Y-y-you s-saw her?" Anne stuttered.

"Yes and she freaking attacked me! She was strong, I'll give her that!" Emmett said shaking his head.

The girls stared wide eyed at Emmett; they could not believe that Victoria would do such thing.

"Emmett!" Rosalie chided, slapping Emmett on the arm.

"Hey! It's true!" He defended.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him.

"How the hell did she attack Emmett? He's huge!" Vivian said putting her arms out motioning how huge Emmett was which made us all chuckle.

"Well, Victoria is a newborn. She is at her strongest right now because her human blood still lingers in her tissues." Carlisle explained to them.

"So if you were to see her right now her eyes would be red and also she's feeding off humans so it makes her eyes even redder." Alice explained.

The girls gasped again. "She's drinking h-human blood?" Anne screeched.

"I'm sorry you girls have to hear all this. I know it's all overwhelming, but you girls have to know the truth."

"Why doesn't she just drink animal blood like you guys?" Vivian asked.

Edward took a deep breath and said, "Well whoever created her feeds off humans, so he's teaching her what he knows. Plus when you are a newborn, you only crave human blood. When you are a newborn you are uncontrollable. You have only one thing on your mind and that's blood; you really don't care who it was. You only care about quenching that thirst."

"That's why we had to tell you girls, because Edward heard what she was thinking and she wanted to come and see you girls, but first of all that's dangerous because she could attack you girls at any moment. Second of all when she was thinking about you girls, she thought about…how you would smell and taste…" Carlisle said softly looking at the girls with sympathy as their eyes widen.

But then he continued, "I'm so sorry about all this, I really am and wish I had something in my power to help, but sadly I can't. We can't talk to her because newborns can't focus much on anything. We can't control her we would have to wait a few more months for her to become a little more controlled to be able to talk to her."

The three of us were crying now. I didn't know it would be months until I saw her! It was hard to know she was alive and I wasn't able to see her.

"Bella it's going to be okay sweetheart, it will all work out at the end." Esme said soothingly.

Edward wiped away my tears with his thumb and whispered soothing words to me.

"So we beg you girls that if you see her do not approach her and call us right away. Hide if you have to, do not let her see you okay?" Carlisle said.

"We will be guarding you girls from now on because Victoria could come at any moment and that would be very dangerous." Edward said.

"Okay, that's fine. I guess at the end the wait will be worth it, if it means we get my sister back. Well almost since she won't be the same…" Anne said looking at her lap.

Alice got up from her seat and danced her way over to Anne's side and wrapped her up in a hug.

"It will be okay, I promise." Alice told her.

"Let's cheer up guys! I hate seeing you girls cry! How about you girls give us a strip show?" He said looking at us and wagging his eyebrows at us.

"What the hell Emmett!" Rosalie said hitting him on the head.

"What? I'm trying to lighten up the mood!"

We all giggled at his expression.

"Ha! You see! Now everyone is laughing! Mission accomplished!" He said proudly.

We all laughed even harder. Emmett was such a child!

We chatted after that; happy things. I looked at my sisters and I felt happy that they finally knew the truth. I was sad though that Victoria wasn't part of this…

**Victoria's POV**

"I need to go see them James!" I whined.

"Why? You can't even be with them anymore. They won't accept you once they know what you are. Plus, what are they but worthless humans!" He growled.

I growled at him. "What the heck is your problem? You will not talk about my family like that! You don't even know them!"

"They are _human_ Victoria! They are only food to use!" I growled and attacked him.

"What the hell Victoria! Get off me!" he growled trying to push me off, but I wasn't going to move.

How dare he say those things about my sisters?

I know I hadn't thought about them, until a while ago when I saw the Cullen's…Who would have ever thought they were vampires? I mean I guess that explains their beauty, but how was it possible for them to be around humans without wanting to attack them and suck their blood? Since I got distracted thinking about that James took advantage and pulled me off him and pinned me to the ground.

"Get off me you idiot!" I yelled in his face.

"No! Now you listen to me Victoria. Stay away from them! It isn't good for you to be attached to worthless little humans. Unless you plan of going over there and having them as your food, you stay away from them understand?" He said looking me in the eyes very menacingly.

I knew I wasn't going to win this right now so I just nodded, but this wouldn't be the last time we would talk about this.

"James, leave Victoria alone!" Laurent said with a hint of his French accent.

I looked up to see Laurent staring at us. Laurent was tall, had black hair and was buff. James was tall too, but not as tall as Laurent, had blond hair that was in a ponytail and was kind of buff.

Laurent was very sweet while James was well as you see was a douche. James let go of me and I got up and ran towards my house. I wanted to see the girls and I would. I felt someone running behind me and assumed it was James.

"James leave me be!" I yelled.

"It's not James." Said the voice I looked back and saw Laurent following me.

"Oh hey..."I said not stopping.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go see my family." I said.

I heard him hesitate, "What? Are you going to tell me that they are worthless humans and I shouldn't get close to them?" I screeched.

"No! I just think it's a bad idea. It's very dangerous for you to be near humans, you can't control your thirst when you're a newborn and plus I don't want you to do something you will regret later." He said sweetly.

"I appreciate that but I want to see them and tell them that I'm okay and that they shouldn't worry about me."

"That isn't very smart. You know we have laws that we aren't allowed to tell humans about us or else we can get killed by the Volturi." Laurent informed me.

"Well I don't care! They're my family! I don't want them to suffer because of me!" I said and my eyes started to prick in a strange way. I'm pretty sure if I was human, I would be crying right now.

"I understand, but do you want your family to get killed?" he asked.

When he said that I stopped and looked at him, he was right I didn't want that.

"No, but I just want to see them." I said looking at the floor.

All of a sudden I felt arms around me. I was shocked that Laurent was hugging, but I hugged him back because I needed to be comforted.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. How about I come with you so I can help you in case you go out of control?" He asked smiling at me sweetly.

"That would be nice. I would like that." I said smiling back at him.

With that we ran towards my house.

When we got there I could smell the Cullen's. I stopped in tracks.

"What's wrong?" Laurent asked concerned.

"The Cullen's are there!" I whispered.

Laurent just looked at me confused.

"They are vampires too, but different. Their eyes are golden brown, they are always around humans. Bella, is actually dating Edward…" I said and then my eyes popped wide open, "Oh my gosh! Bella is dating a vampire! Does she even know! Oh my gosh! She's going to freak out if she doesn't! How can they even have a relationship?" I kept ranting.

"Wait you're telling me, that a human is dating a vampire?" he asked in disbelief.

I just nodded not being able to answer.

How was it possible? How can he be so close to her and not want to suck her blood out? How is Carlisle a doctor? How can he stand being around blood all day long?

All these questions kept popping in my head and I didn't have any answers to them.

"Wait you said their eyes are golden brown?" Laurent asked curiously.

I nodded.

"How strange…I've never heard of such a thing. I would like to meet them…" He mused.

I started walking closer, but I was careful in case they smelled my scent or heard my approach.

I heard them talking.

"_Y-y-you s-saw her?"_ I heard a very familiar voice stuttered. Anne.

My chest clenched at the sound of her voice. How I missed her.

"Victoria, are you okay? You look pained." Laurent asked concerned.

"I just heard my sister." I explained and he just nodded understandingly.

I motioned for him to be quiet so we could listen.

"_Yes and she freaking attacked me! She was strong, I'll give her that!" _

I heard a familiar deep voice say. Who were they talking about?

"_Emmett!"_ I heard a girl yell then I heard a thud.

"_Hey! It's true!" _the deep voice defended.

"_How the hell did she attack Emmett? He's huge!"_ I heard Vivian say surprised.

"_Well, Victoria is a newborn. She is at her strongest right now because her human blood still lingers in her tissues."_

That's when I froze. They were talking about me? They know I'm a vampire?

I looked over at Laurent in shock. His eyes were as wide as mine were I bet.

"_So if you were to see her right now her eyes would be red and also she's feeding off humans so it makes her eyes even redder."_

I heard the girls gasp _"She's drinking h-human blood?"_ my sister screeched.

I felt terrible when she said that. I was a murderer.

"_I'm sorry you girls have to hear all this. I know it's all overwhelming, but you girls have to know the truth."_

"_Why doesn't she just drink animal blood like you guys?"_ Vivian asked.

Both Laurent and I froze. They drank animal blood? Why?

"_Well whoever created her feeds off humans, so he's teaching her what he knows. Plus when you are a newborn, you only crave human blood. When you are a newborn you are uncontrollable. You have only one thing on your mind and that's blood; you really don't care who it was. You only care about quenching that thirst." _

He was right… I only cared about stopping the fire in my throat….

"_That's why we had to tell you girls, because Edward heard what she was thinking and she wanted to come and see you girls, but first of all that's dangerous because she could attack you girls at any moment. Second of all when she was thinking about you girls, she thought about…how you would smell and taste…"_

What? I had? I don't remember! Wait! I did! Oh my gosh! How could I? My own sisters! I would never want to harm my sisters. They meant the world to me.

"_I'm so sorry about all this, I really am and wish I had something in my power to help, but sadly I can't. We can't talk to her because newborns can't focus much on anything. We can't control her we would have to wait a few more months for her to become a little more controlled to be able to talk to her."_

They were willing to help me? My eyes were pricking again. I wanted to be able to get to see them, but I didn't want to wait months! It was taking everything I had not to run inside and squeeze the life out of them.

"_So we beg you girls that if you see her do not approach her and call us right away. Hide if you have to, do not let her see you okay?"_

I froze. They wanted to keep them away from me? Who did they think they were?

"_We will be guarding you girls from now on because Victoria could come at any moment and that would be very dangerous."_

I was a danger. I was a murderer. Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I go back to my old life?

"_Okay, that's fine. I guess at the end the wait will be worth it, if it means we get my sister back. Well almost since she won't be the same…"_ I heard Anne say.

It broke my heart to hear her heartbroken. I hated hurting them, I was monster; uncontrollable.

They continued chatting and I couldn't take it any longer and ran.

"Victoria, come back! Where are you going?" Laurent asked.

"I can't be here. I can't stand hearing them so heartbroken! I am a monster! I can't be near them without hurting them! Now they are going to be guarded so I won't get near them! You know how that makes me feel? Like crap! Useless! Terrible! I have so many emotions going through me right now that I feel bipolar!"

I ran deep into the forest wanting to be alone.

I was glad when Laurent wasn't following me. I reached this cliff and sat at the edge of it starring out into the night.

How could my life get so messed up? How did I go from being in charge of my three sisters and the owner of a strip club to becoming a vampire?

James! Why the hell did he change me into a vampire! I wanted to go over to him right now and tear him limb from limb for doing this to me.

All of a sudden I heard someone running in full speed coming towards me; Laurent no doubt.

"Laurent go away! I want to be alone!"

"It's not Laurent…" said the voice.

Wow this felt like déjà vu. This had happened with Laurent before.

I looked over at James and glared at him. I was so pissed off at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Victoria, I am so sorry about before. I wasn't thinking about your feelings…" he said looking down.

I felt kind of bad seeing him like this, but I tried pushing that feeling back. He didn't deserve my forgiveness.

"Whatever." I said angrily.

I felt him sit next to me and he took my hand. I tried pulling away but he held on tightly.

"Can I ask you something James?" I asked angrily.

"Anything…" He said looking into my eyes.

I felt uncomfortable and looked away.

"Why did you change me? Why me? Why not anyone else?"

I looked at him and he was staring out into the night avoiding my gaze.

"Answer me!" I commanded.

He took a deep breath and looked at me, "I chose you, because…I…like you Victoria… There I said it."

I stared at him in shock. That is not at all what I expected to hear. I pulled my hand away and he let it go this time. I stood up and gave us some space.

"How do you know you liked me when you didn't even know me?" I demanded.

"Well I followed you…" he said like it was nothing.

"What? Since when?"

"One night I was out hunting and I saw you coming out of _The Big Bang_ and was amazed by your beauty. I followed you home and saw how sweet and caring you were. After watching you for a while, I started liking you more and more. So I decided enough was enough and decided to change you…"

"Did it ever occur to you about how I felt? You can't just force me to like you!" I yelled in disbelief.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I was just thinking about how I wanted you that I didn't think about how you would feel!" He protested.

"Well you know what? Because of you I was separated from the three most important people in my life! I will never be able to see them again because I am a monster and could kill them! So thanks for that!" I yelled. I wanted to cry so badly, to let out all this anger and pain.

I saw James flinch, "I'm sorry okay! If you want I'll change your sisters too so they can be part of your life if that makes you happy!"

I froze, "Are you crazy? I would never do that to them! I wouldn't force them into being something!"

"It was just a thought!" He defended.

"You know what I've had enough of you! I'm leaving!" I said and started running.

"Victoria! Wait!" He yelled and ran towards me. "Please listen to me! If you want I'll help you see them!" He said.

"I can't see them! They are being guarded so I won't get near them because if you didn't know I'm a danger to them!"

"I'll help you get passed their guards!" I froze.

Did I want that?

Yes.

Was that smart for me to do?

Probably not.

Should I take the risk?

I don't know.

"Victoria, I don't have to be a danger to them. Just don't breathe when you're with them or we can have Laurent with you to help you. Although I don't think Laurent would be much help, but he has experience." James said persuasively.

Hmm…his plan was intriguing, but what if I did something stupid like attack them?

"Victoria I would do anything for you, know that. Just think about it okay?" he said standing right next to me.

I was so confused, but nodded.

"Okay, I'll think about it. I want to be alone, so please don't follow me." I said and ran off before he could answer me.

Now it was all up to me. Part of me was telling me that it was too risky, while the other part of me told me that it would be okay and the only thing that mattered was that I got to see them….

Could I do it without hurting them? Was I willing to test that theory?

**So what u think? Did u like the Victoria POV? What did u think about the girls reaction? What do u think Victoria will do? Do u think she'll try visiting the girls? What do u guys tink about James? Please let me know ur guys thoughts on the chapter! it really helps me to know that u guys are reading this story and are enjoying it cause if i dont know what u guys think im thinking u guys hate it and that im just wasting my time here. So please comment and let me know! **

**Thanks for those of u who are reading this story it means a lot :)**

**until next time!**

**3 Angelica **


	19. Games

**Ch. 19 Games**

**Hola everyone! lol so this is a miracle that i uploaded soon! :) um thanks so much for all of u that reviewed tha last chapter! it means a lot! :D this chapter is both EPOV and BPOV but mostly BPOV. i hope u guys enjoy! i dont own anything stephenie meyer does!**

**Edward's POV**

Almost two months have passed since we told Anne and Vivian the truth. There hasn't been a day that my family or I haven't been here guarding them. Victoria had tried approaching the house, but once she would see us she would run. Every time she came she hoped we wouldn't be here.

The girls were stressed out, they expected Victoria to come over and do something to one of us. We rolled our eyes at that, of course they would worry about us instead of themselves!

It's been a while since we heard of Victoria. Alice hasn't seen anything from her that would affect us; we only know that she's mad and sad at the same time. There are moments where I feel bad that we are keeping her away from her family, but it is for the best. I wouldn't risk Bella's life like that or Anne and Vivian's.

At the moment I was here laying on the bed with Bella sleeping in my arms. Alice and Jasper were outside guarding the house. Everything was quiet in the house, except for the girls' heartbeats and their breathing. All of a sudden Alice jumps in the room throw the window.

"What's wrong Alice?" I whispered.

"_Oh nothing I just had an idea." _ She thought smiling.

Uh oh this could not be good.

"_Now dear brother do not give me that face."_

"What face?" I asked innocently.

All she did was glare, but I just grinned back at her.

"_I swear it's not bad! I just saw that there is going to be a thunderstorm today and I thought we could play baseball?"_

I rolled my eyes at her.

"_C'mon Edward! Don't be a party pooper! Think about it! The girls are all stressed out we can take them so they can clear their minds and forget about everything that's going on. They need to have fun!"_

I pondered for a minute. Alice idea wasn't bad, but what if something bad happened?

"_Please Edward! Pretty Please!" _She pleaded giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I groaned, "How can someone so small be so annoying?"

"_It's a talent." _She said proudly.

I saw Alice looking in the future to see if I would agree. _"See you do agree, so this discussion is over since I know you are just being difficult at the moment." _ She walked back towards the window and jump down back to Jasper.

I groaned in frustration.

"_Sorry about that Edward." _Jasper thought smugly.

Sure he was!

The morning came quickly. Esme came over in the morning while Alice, Jasper, and I went home to change. They went out to hunt and I went back to my girl. She was awake now. Bella, the girls, and my mom were sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful" I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey yourself" She said smiling at me.

I sat next to her and waited for her to finish eating.

"So what is the plan for today?" She asked.

"I was just going to talk to you about that."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, you see Alice saw that there is going to be a thunderstorm today and that gives us the chance to play baseball."

"What does a thunderstorm have to do with playing baseball?" She asked confused.

"You'll see." I said smiling at her I was starting to get excited and looking forward to it now.

"Well I'm looking forward to it; to see you in all sporty. Simply yummy." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

I would literally spend the whole day kissing Bella if I could, but I couldn't because my throat burn at the smell of her blood. Plus she was human and needed breathe. If only she was a vampire…No! I couldn't think that way! I wouldn't do that to Bella because of my selfish need for her.

"Mm…I love kissing you." I said trying to distract myself.

"Me too…it's one of my top favorite things to do." She said snuggling into me.

"_Gesh! They are so disgustingly cute." _Vivian thought which made me smile.

"Thanks Vivian, I take that as a compliment." I said to her.

Bella looked at us confused.

"She thinks we are disgustingly cute" I told her with a smile.

She smiled widely and said, "Aw! Thanks Viv's! I think you're disgustingly cute too!"

After we told them our plan to play baseball they were both excited to see what we meant by the thunderstorm.

I drove them over to my house to get ready for the baseball game.

Alice had laid out baseball clothes for all of us. Once we were all changed we sat and waited for it to start raining.

"So where do you guys go play baseball?" Vivian asked.

"We go to the clearing because it's far away from people's view." Alice answered.

"Why?" Anne asked confusedly.

"You girls will see." Emmett assured them giving them a huge grin.

"With the way Emmett is saying it, I feel kind of scared." Bella whispered to me.

I chuckled, "Don't worry it won't be bad. I'll protect you against anything. I promise." I vowed to her.

**Bella's POV**

We were on our way to the clearing and to be honest I was really excited to see the Cullen's play baseball. They had explained that they played it a little differently. I wonder what they meant…

"Are we there yet?" I asked Edward teasingly.

He chuckled, "Almost."

I stared at Edward as he drove and the whole ride I couldn't decipher how someone so gorgeous and amazing could be with someone like me.

"What are you thinking about? You look sad." Edward said in concern.

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"Bella, if you are looking this sad, it's obviously not nothing."

I sighed.

"Is this about Victoria?" he asked.

I shook my head. We hadn't heard of Victoria in a while, but that didn't mean we didn't think of her because we always were. We worried about her and missed her like crazy. There were times where I felt like just telling Edward to let us see her, but I knew we couldn't since it was dangerous…

"Then what is it?" he persisted.

"It's just…I look at you and think, how can someone as amazing and gorgeous as you be with someone like me. It all seems like a dream." I admitted.

He sighed angrily, "Bella, listen to me when I tell you, you are amazing. You are gorgeous. You are beyond words. I wouldn't want to be with anyone that wasn't you. No one and I mean no one attracts me the way you do."

The look on his face and the way he said it made me realize that he was being honest.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know how to respond to something like that so I just nodded.

We soon arrived at the clearing and everyone was there already waiting for us.

"Finally!" Emmett yelled.

I chuckled and shook my head; Emmett was so impatient.

"Since you girls obviously can't play with us, you will be are umpire's with Esme." Carlisle said.

"Why aren't you playing Esme?" I asked curiously.

She chuckled, "I like to keep the game fair because they are all cheaters. I hope you girls won't hear the arguments they get into…" Then she turned to her family, "You guys better not argue in front of our guest understand?" She said with authority.

They all murmured in agreement. Well except for Emmett… Of course.

"But Mom! What if Edward is being a cheater and a show off? You know how he is! It's not fair!" He protested.

"Emmett, it's not Edward's fault that he is the fastest. Now quit you're complaining." Esme said amused.

"Ugh! Fine!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

We all chuckled at his behavior.

"Why are you guys laughing at me? Am I the only one that has a problem with Edward being a cheater?" He asked in disbelief.

"Emmett, I think you are the only one. We have all gotten over it. You on the other hand haven't." Jasper pointed out.

"Why don't you go to Edward's team, so there won't be any complaining?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"I agree! It's only fair! Let's get this show on the road!" He said and ran to his spot. We all just kept laughing.

The girls had never seen the Cullen's run, so they gasped in shock when they saw Emmett running.

"It's cool isn't it?" I asked excitedly.

They both nodded in agreement and Esme laughed at their expressions.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper were on one team while Edward, Alice, and Emmett were in another. Carlisle's team was up to bat first.

Alice was the pitcher and Edward and Emmett were in the outfield ready.

Esme lead us to our spot and I saw that Rosalie was going to be the first to bat.

Alice threw the ball and Rosalie hit the ball with force and the sound hurt my ears, but I see what they meant about the thunderstorm. It sounded like thunder so no one would suspect anything.

We saw Rosalie running in lightning speed; all we saw was a blur.

Then I saw Edward running after the ball in the woods.

"That's gotta be a homerun right?" I asked Esme.

She shook her head and smiled, "Edward is very fast."

So I looked in the direction Edward had gone waiting for him to come back as Rosalie was close though, but soon I saw the ball flying at lightning speed in our direction. Esme caught it and Rosalie came sliding into the base.

"You're out!" Vivian, Anne, and I said in unison.

Rosalie glared at us, but got up and walked away.

"Babe, c'mon it's just a game!" Emmett said from across the field.

"Wow someone's a sore loser." Vivian whispered.

Rosalie's snapped her head in our direction and glared menacingly at us.

"You idiot! She heard us! Now she's going to hate us more." Anne whispered.

Rosalie did not like us because she thought we were going to expose them. Well at least that's what I thought.

"Don't pay any attention to Rose." Esme told us.

Carlisle stepped up to bat next. He motioned Alice to go throw the ball and then he hit. I saw Emmett and Edward going for it at the same time. They both jumped in the air to get it and slammed into each other. When they slammed into each other it was exactly as loud as the thunder.

They fell to the ground and neither of them caught the ball so Carlisle was able to make a homerun.

"Whoa! This is cool! I kind of wish I was a vampire!" Vivian said excitedly.

I chuckled, but agreed.

Jasper went up to bat next and Alice threw the ball and he hit high up. Emmett climbed up a tree caught it then threw it at Esme. So Jasper was out. The game kept going and it was very fun to watch, although it kind of made me dizzy.

They were playing when all of a sudden I saw Alice freeze in my peripheral vision and yelled "Stop!" in panic.

All of a sudden Edward was at my side with a look of panic on his face.

"We need to get you girls out of here!" He said urgently.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Alice what's going on?" I heard Carlisle ask in confusion.

"They're coming…" her voice sounded detached as she said that.

"Who's coming?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Victoria and the two men in her coven..." Alice answered in the same detached voice.

I gasped and I'm pretty sure so did everyone else.

"W-what?" Anne asked.

"We need to hurry up before they come here. We cannot expose the girls to them like that." Edward urged.

"It's too late for that son, we'll protect them." Carlisle said calmly but there was a hint of nervousness.

"How did you not see them Alice?" Edward demanded harshly.

"I…I don't know…It was last minute decision I guess…" Alice answered calmly and looked out of it. I guess she was trying to see what they were going to do.

"Oh! Last minute decision huh? What if you hadn't notice until they tried killing them?" Edward demanded.

"Edward! Calm down son! It's not Alice's fault!" Esme chided.

Edward closed his eyes for a second then opened them, "I am so very sorry Alice. I don't know what came over me." He apologized.

"It's fine…I'm not too happy about it either."

"When will they be here?" asked Emmett.

"In 10 seconds." Alice answered.

"You said it's only three of them right?" He asked and Alice nodded.

"Then why are you guys scared? We can take them! I'm not scared!"

Everyone ignored him and looked at the spot where Edward had run to earlier.

"You girls hide behind us and do not talk or make a move. Understand?" Edward asked.

We nodded and stood behind them scared but at the same time anxious to see Victoria.

I soon felt Edward stiffen in front of me. Then I noticed that all the Cullen's had.

I looked at the girls and they looked at me in panic. I looked to the where the Cullen's were looking and saw three people walking in our direction. My heart was beating like crazy now; I was excited and scared to see Victoria.

They were nearer and I realized their walk was graceful, but animalistic in a way. This tall, black haired, handsome, and muscular man stood in the middle, Victoria stood on his right, and this average height, blonde haired man, handsome, and kind of muscular man stood on his left. The three of them were dressed like hikers.

The kept walking until they were close enough. I saw Victoria immediately looking at us and her expression was sad.

"Hello, I'm Laurent." The man in the middle said with a hint of an accent. "This is James…" He pointed at the blonde man, "And from what I've heard you know Victoria…"

"Yes we do…What do you guys want?" Carlisle asked.

"Well you see, Victoria has been trying to see those girls that you guys happen to be hiding behind you, but you guys have been their guarding them 24/7 so she hasn't been able to get near them, although we understand why…" Lauren said.

"Well we did it to protect them…we care deeply for these girls and wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Carlisle answered.

"I'm glad they have such great friends who care deeply for them." Victoria spoke for the first time and her voice sounded different in a way it was like bells.

I saw Carlisle nod.

"Cut to the chase! So Victoria wants to see her sisters? Is that all you guys want or is there more?" Edward asked angrily.

"Son calm down." Carlisle said.

"Victoria just wants to be able to visit her sister that's all." Laurent answered.

"Well actually I want to see if I can live my sisters..." she started but Edward cut her off

"Absolutely not! You are a newborn! You can hurt them even though you didn't mean to!" Edward said angrily.

"I know it's dangerous! But I miss them! I want my family and life back!" She said desperately.

"We miss you too sis but…" Anne wasn't able to finish her sentence and looked away from Victoria.

"

"It isn't possible at the moment! So forget about it! It's way too dangerous!" Edward protested. I squeezed his hand he was too stressed and I didn't like that he was yelling at Victoria.

I saw him take a deep breath and turn to look at me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I said.

The moment I talked I saw James stiffen and glared in my direction and Edward growled and crouched in front of me.

"Mmm someone smells delicious here." James purred looking at me.

The Cullen's all surrounded us as James tried to get closer to me. He was trying to find a way towards me. His nose was flared and starring directly at me with such thirst.

"Stay away from her!" Edward growled.

I stood there in shock; my eyes wide open. I felt someone touch me and it was Anne and Vivian who had gotten closer to me. They were being protective of me too.

He tried going for me again but Laurent grabbed him.

"James!" Victoria and Laurent yelled in disbelief.

"She smells absolutely amazing! I want her!" He growled and tried pulling away from Laurent's hold.

Edward growled and looked ready to attack James at any moment.

"Leave right now! We do not want to fight but will if you attack." Carlisle demanded.

"James let's go now!" Laurent demanded pulling him away.

Victoria looked at us with an apologetic expression and turned and left with them.

We stood there watching them leave and once they were out of sight, Edward turned to me with such livid expression. "We need to leave now!" he growled.

"Alice! Emmett! Grab Anne and Vivian, I'll take Bella." They picked us up and ran to the car and strapped us in. They climbed in; Alice sat in the passenger seat while Emmett, the girls and I sat in the back.

Edward was driving maniacally; going over 100 mph once we hit the highway. Nobody said anything; I guess they were all as shocked as I was.

I didn't like the silence it was making me uncomfortable. Then I noticed Edward driving away from Forks.

"Edward where are we going?" I demanded.

"Away from here." Was all he responded.

"We can't leave Forks! Are you crazy? Take us back!" I demanded.

"Bella, it's too dangerous to go back!"

"Why? That James guy is gone now!"

"Yeah Edward, we can go back now it's fine." Anne sided with me.

"It's not safe!" he growled.

"Edward let's just take them home, the guy is going to realize he can't take us and will leave!" Emmett said.

"Emmett you don't understand! He's a tracker!" Edward answered.

Emmett and Alice stiffened at that. I guess that meant something. The girls and I looked at each other confused.

"What's a tracker?" Vivian asked.

"James being a tracker means, the hunt is his obsession. He will not stop until he has gotten what he wants. That's his gift. He has this sense of his prey and it will take him where his prey is." Edward explained.

"Edward we can take him! It's six against one! Victoria won't help him and Laurent won't either! So you see we have him!" Emmett assured him.

"Don't you understand? This is all a game to him! We have made this his most exciting game ever! Here there is this vulnerable human girl and she is surrounded by strong vampires. Now we are hiding her from him and he has to find her!"  
>"Edward, Emmett's right we need to take them back. We can't just take them away from the life they have here. They have responsibilities here!" Alice finally spoke.<br>I saw Edward slow down a bit.

"Yeah Edward, Victoria won't help him! She is probably over there knocking some sense in him!" Vivian tried reassuring him.

"Edward I think we should ask Victoria to help us out to catch him. She can pretend to be on his side and lead him to you guys so you guys can kill him!" I said.

All of a sudden the car came to a sudden stop and everyone looked at me.

"Bella that's genius!" Emmett said surprised.

"Edward I think Bella's right! Look! Victoria will agree with this!" Alice told Edward.

He thought for a second then sighed loudly and turned the car back to Forks.

"Okay where can we find her?" Edward asked.

"She's going to be near the girl's house." Alice answered.

Edward drove towards our house and parked the car.

"James isn't here yet, but we have to do this quick because I'm sure he'll come here soon." Edward said.

"Emmett. Alice. Take care of the girl's while I talk to Victoria." He said as he was getting out of the car.

"No Edward! I'm coming with you!" I protested.

"No you're not! It's dangerous out there, stay here. I'll be back soon, so don't worry." He said then he was gone.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward will be fine. He just needs to talk to her." Alice assured me.

"Yeah and it's not like Victoria will do anything to him, plus she's going to help us. Alice saw it remember? And this was your idea." Vivian said.

I felt Anne squeeze my hand reassuring me everything was going to be okay.

Edward was soon back and told us, "Victoria was here because she said that as soon as they left the field James got away from them, so she immediately ran here to protect you girls."

"Where is she now?" Anne asked.

"She went to look for James. She's going to tell him that she is going to help him find Bella because she loves him more than you guys and obviously has to ignore her emotions because you guys are just humans."

Vivian, Anne, and I looked at each other, we knew it was just a trap, but it still hurt to hear.

"It's all a plan, she never would mean those things, trust me." Edward said.

We nodded.

I looked at Alice since she had become quiet and saw her in deep concentration; she trying to see into the future for anything new.

"So what's the plan now Eddie?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Well we need to get the girls to the house and talk to Carlisle. Then I'm going to drive them away from here while you guys handle things here."

"No way Edward! I'm coming with you!" Emmett protested.

"No you need to stay here and help kill him."

"I'm coming too!" Alice intersected.

"No! You guys are going to stay here!" Edward said angrily.

"Edward you can't take them by yourself! You wouldn't have a chance if James found you!" Alice protested.

I felt my whole body turn into ice as they talked about them actually killing James. This could be too dangerous. They could get hurt and it would all be cause of me. I had to stop this. I wasn't worth it. They should just let him kill me.

"Edward…I think that you should stay here… you all should. You shouldn't risk yourselves for me. It's not worth getting hurt because of me. I will go and hide somewhere by myself."

"Absolutely not! Are you crazy Bella? What are you thinking? Bella you are definitely worth it! So you are not going anywhere alone! Understand? And don't worry about us we can handle this." Edward responded angrily.

"Bella we would never want anything to happen to you. You know you are family to us. We all love you Bella and will protect you no matter what… plus family always stick together, so we are with you to the end." Anne assured me.

Tears sprang into my eyes. I didn't know I was this loved…

"This is dangerous don't you think that the first person James would track would be you Edward? He knows if I would be with anyone it would be you. I think we should throw him off." I said.

Again everyone looked at me.

"Man Bella you are on a role tonight!" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No! I'm going with you Bella! I won't leave you!" Edward said desperately.

"Edward she won't be alone. I'll take her and the girls somewhere he wouldn't expect her to be." Alice tried persuading him.

"Yeah! I won't leave the state! I'll stay close by because he would expect me to go across the country." I tried persuading him as well.

"I don't know…do you think that's a good idea?" Edward asked unsurely.

"Yes I honestly do. See? He will be confused as to where she is and with Victoria leading to our trap it will be easy as pie." Alice said.

Edward still didn't look convinced.

"Edward, I won't leave their side and I'll bring Jasper with us too."

"Can he handle it?" Edward asked defeated.

"Edward give him some credit, he's been around them a lot and not once has he done anything to harm them." Alice said defending her husband.

Edward sighed loudly, "You're right. I apologize."

Alice nodded and turned to us, "Okay it's settled then. Carlisle and you two will be the ones who will kill him." Alice said looking into the future again.

Edward didn't say anything; he only nodded and hit the gas pedal even harder.

We soon reached the Cullen house and we all got out quickly. Edward carried me inside while Emmett and Alice carried Anne and Vivian.

"How are you girls doing?" Esme asked concerned.

"We're fine." I answered.

I saw Alice go over to Jasper and whispered in his ear something and they both ran upstairs.

Edward then explained to Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie our plan.

"This is unbelievable! First we protect them for two months from Victoria! Now we are going to kill some crazy tracker and hide them! This is crazy! We are putting ourselves at risk for them and it's stupid! Just let James have her!" Rosalie yelled exasperated.

I stared at her in shock I knew she hated us, but I didn't know It was such deep hate.

"Rosalie!" Everyone yelled in disbelief.

"Rosalie you apologize to them this instance!" Esme demanded.

"They are a part of this family now and we protect our family understand?" Carlisle glared at her.

She rolled her eyes and all of a sudden Edward was towering her.

"I swear Rosalie I will rip to shred if you don't stop this now! And don't think I won't! You _will _help us! And you better respect and treat the girls nicely. They have had to put up with your crap for too long and been nothing but nice to you! You will do what you are told Rosalie Hale!" Edward said furiously.

I had never seen Edward so mad. He looked ready to rip Rosalie.

Emmett was soon at Rosalie's side pulling on her arm, "Babe c'mon…"

Rosalie's expression on her face was in disbelief and anger but there was also a hint of hurt in her eyes. She left the room quickly.

"Sorry about that." Emmett said apologetically and left behind her.

The room was quiet then Edward was at my side. "I'm sorry you girls had to hear that."

"It's okay…" Anne answered.

We soon were all ready to go.

Edward came to my side. "Please be careful and listen to Alice and Jasper. I don't want anything to happen to you. I wouldn't be able with myself if anything happened to you or your sisters." He said pained.

"Don't worry I'll behave. Just go with the plan and this soon will be over and we will be reunited again." I said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill at any second.

"Shh, don't cry Bella. You're making this harder for me. I don't want to be separated from you, but I guess it's necessary… I'm going to miss you Bella…" He said quietly.

My heart fluttered faster at his words, "I'm going to miss you too Edward."

He slowly leaned into me until our lips touched. The kiss was sweet, but quick. He pulled away and said "Take care please." He begged then walked away from me.

I felt my heart break as I watched him leave. What if something happened to any of them? I wouldn't be able to live myself.

"Be safe." I whispered.

"Don't worry Bella, they will be okay." Alice promised as she came to stand next to me.

Esme walked into the room, "Girls take good care and don't worry we will put a stop to this man okay?" She said and came and gave us three a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she left as well.

Soon Alice announced it was time to leave. We headed outside and headed towards Seattle.

Jasper drove as fast as Edward had which made us arrive faster to Seattle than it would take a normal person.

We settled into our room; we were all staying in the same room, although when we checked in we said two rooms to keep the charade up and not raise suspicion.

We heard nothing from Edward that day or the day after. I was worrying but everyone would tell me they were fine. When I didn't calm down, Jasper would use his gift on me which ended up in me falling asleep. So I was sleeping a lot because I was always freaking out.

On the third day we finally got a phone call from Edward.

"Edward?" I answered breathlessly.

"Bella…" He sounded relieved. Hearing his voice was like air to my lungs. I missed him so much.

"How are you guys? Have you heard anything from them?" I asked.

"Yes Victoria called yesterday when she was able to get away from James. She had James looking in California; that's where he is now. Tomorrow she's telling him that she found out that you were in Arizona. We are going to meet there and then we'll kill him." He said.

When he said the name Arizona my heart jumped. Bad memories flooded my mind of when I lived there. I tried to pull myself together.

"Bella? You still there?" He asked.

"Yes sorry, I was thinking."

"Don't worry it will all be fine." He assured me.

"When are you going?" I asked. I couldn't even say Arizona out loud without freaking or crying.

"We are on our way right now. We should be there by midnight."

"Are you guys running there?"

"Yes, but we stopped while I called you guys."

"Oh…" Was all I was able to answer.

"I miss you Bella, I never thought I would miss someone the way I miss you." He said.

I almost cried again. I loved hearing that he felt the same as I did.

"I miss you too Edward…" my voice was thick because I was soon going to cry. I knew I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Bella? Are you crying? Please don't cry baby…"

And that's when I started crying. It was uncontrollable. I kept murmuring a bunch of nonsense to him as he tried soothing me.

"Don't worry we will soon be reunited again." He assured me.

"Okay." Was all I managed to say.

"Can I speak to Alice please?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Please take care and I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Okay bye. Be safe and come back to me soon."

"As soon as this is over." He promised.

I was about to call Alice, but she was at my side already. I guess she had heard. I handed her the phone and went with Vivian and Anne to watch TV.

It was starting to get dark outside when I heard Alice gasp. We turned to look at her.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked worriedly.

Her gaze was somewhere that wasn't here.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"James…" was all she answered.

"What about him?" Jasper kept questioning.

Soon Alice looked around the room, "I don't know he just popped into my vision, he wasn't where I expected him to be…"

"Where was he?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know…it was dark…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"It means that he hasn't made a choice yet of what his next move will be." Jasper answered.

"Should we call the others?" Anne asked sounding worried.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other, and then they shook their heads.

"No, not until we know." Alice answered.

It was around midnight when I was awakened by a gasp. "What's wrong?" I asked groggily.

I looked around the room, my eyes adjusting to the room. The girls and I were still on the couch I guess we had fallen asleep. Then saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the opposite couch. Jasper was whispering things to Alice.

"What's going on?" I said louder.

Vivian and Anne stirred beside me. "What's going on?" Vivian asked her voice thick with sleep.

"Alice had another vision." Jasper answered.

"What is it this time?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know she hasn't snapped out of it yet." He answered.

"James…" Alice said.

"What is he doing?" Anne asked.

"He's in a room… it looks like he's with someone…" she answered.

"What's he doing in that room Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I think he's talking to that person, but he looks angry…"

All of a sudden Alice's phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Edward?" She answered.

My heart started beating fast. Why was he calling?

"Uh huh…uh huh… I just had a vision of him in a room, but he was talking to someone, I don't know who just that he looked mad…uh huh...okay…" And with that she hanged up.

"What happened? I asked.

"Victoria called Edward that she lost James. She has no idea where he is, but she thinks he might know that she's helping us…"

"What?" We all gasped.

"So what are we doing now?" Anne asked.

"Well the guys are on their way here now until they hear from Victoria again." Alice answered.

My heart beat happily; I would soon see Edward again.

I soon fell asleep after and woke up the next morning or well afternoon. It was quiet. The girls weren't on the couch so I got up to look for them. They were on the bed sleeping. Alice and Jasper weren't their either so I guess they were in the other room getting changed or something.

I went back to the living room and saw a note on the coffee table and a credit card.

It read:

Bella,

Jasper and I went to buy you guys and us some new clothes we will be right back. Here's my credit card, go downstairs and get yourselves some breakfast…or well lunch. We'll be right back okay? Take care. Love you!

Sincerely,

Alice and Jasper

I went and took a quick shower, changed, and went downstairs to get our food.

I was walking downstairs when I heard someone yelling for help from far away. I looked everywhere but saw no one. I ignored it but kept walking. Soon I heard it again and decided to follow the cries for help.

I reached the room where I had heard and knocked.

"Hello? Were you yelling for help?" I asked loudly.

No one answered so I started to walk away, but then I felt someone grab me and put their cold hand over my mouth and ran really fast to this other door that led to this dark room. They went down the stairs and turned the lights on in the process. We were in the hotel basement. There were whole lot of boxes and extra things in here. I tried to pull away when I figured out who it was. James.

"Well, well, well….thought you could hide from me huh?" He asked once he set me down.

"How did you find me?" I demanded.

"Well you see, at first I listened to Victoria, she told me to all this different places to look for you. Then after a while I started asking myself, why would she want to help kill someone she loved? So then I realized she was lying to me and it was a plan to get me away from here. I thought she told me to look everywhere but here so I started looking for until this morning when I saw Alice and Jasper leaving the building and knew you were here. I walked into your room saw you sleeping, I was going to kill you then but I thought: where's the fun in that? Then I found the note they left you and decided to wait for you to come downstairs and now here we are!" He said excitedly.

"You know you won't get away with this! They are probably already here!" I yelled.

"No they aren't actually…" He said smiling.

"You're sick you know that right?" I said.

All he did was laugh.

"Now let's get this show on the road! It was a long chase and I'm simply thirsty." He said crouching down in hunting position.

"Though I do have to say I expected more. The most exciting chase I ever had was when I was chasing that little friend of yours. I was surprise to see her in the clearing. She obviously didn't remember me, since when we met, she was in the dark… poor little thing." James said faking concern.

"Alice?" I asked in shock.

"Yes…You see she was in a mental asylum. She was the only prey that got away and that was only because she had a vampire that cared about her as much as your little boyfriend cares about you. Only that vampire changed your little friend on time, unlike your boyfriend; he was too late."

I stood there in shock as I let what he said process in my brain.

"Anyways let's continue this, I don't have all day…" he said.

I was going to die.

This was it. I was sad that I didn't get to say goodbye to my family and friends. Edward.

I had to do something! I couldn't just give up like this! So I ran, but it was all a stupid effort because he was soon in front of me. He grabbed me and threw me against a pile of metal chairs. I hit them with a thud and felt an immense pain on my head. I touched and my head and there was blood on my hand.

He was at my side immediately and saw the blood on my hand. His eyes filled with anticipation and thirst. My vision started to blur and I saw him crouched down. "Mmm you smell amazing. I can't wait to see how you taste!"

He said before he leaned down, I tried to cover myself with my arms and then I felt the worst pain on my arm. Things were beginning to turn black until I was completely unconscious, but before I became unconscious I heard I loud scream which I knew came from me…

**:o dun dun dun! so what did u guys think?! a lot went on in this chapter: baseball, getting away, hiding, waiting, kidnapped, injuries lol :) so tell me what do u think?! Will James bite Bella? Will the Cullen's find her on time and save her? let me know what u think please! it would mean a lot! **

**hope u enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)**

**3 Angelica**


	20. Scents

**Ch. 20 Scents**

**Hey guys! i'm so sorry i haven't uploaded in forever i have been busy with school but here's the next chapter! This is EPOV and VPOC so hope u guys enjoy! and i don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Previously on Moonlight****:**

**_He was at my side immediately and saw the blood on my hand. His eyes filled with anticipation and thirst. My vision started to blur and I saw him crouched down. "Mmm you smell amazing. I can't wait to see how you taste!" _**

**_He said before he leaned down, I tried to cover myself with my arms and then I felt the worst pain on my arm. Things were beginning to turn black until I was completely unconscious, but before I became unconscious I heard I loud scream which I knew came from me…_**

**Edward's POV**

We on our way to Seattle and I was anxious to see Bella again. Being separated from her was the hardest thing I've ever been through. I missed her like crazy!

"_Edward calm yourself, you'll be able to see Bella soon then you can be all over her again." _Emmett thought with a smirk.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"_I know you miss her, I miss Rose too. This is the longest time I've gone without having sex!" _Emmett said sadly.

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, is that the only thing you think of?"

"_No… I think of other stuff…I just mostly think about sex." _

"Wow Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward let me tell you, once you have sex with Bella you'll understand." He said in a matter of fact.

My eyes widen, "What the heck Emmett! I don't think Bella and I will ever do that!"

"What? Why not?"

"Why not? Emmett she's human! I could kill her!" I said in disbelief.

"Well obviously you wouldn't do it with her while she's human." He said rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean then?"

"Wow Edward you're a disappointment…" He said shaking his head, "After you change her you'll have sex…"

"I'm not changing her!" What was he thinking?

"Why not? Don't you love her?" He asked confused.

I sighed, "I'm not going to end her life Emmett…"

"You won't, you are creating a life where you two can live happily together."

I sighed and look kept running.

"_Edward, I think Emmett's right. What will you do when she dies? You won't be able to live without her." _Carlisle thought.

I shook my head. I couldn't change Bella that would be selfish of me; though the thought of us being the same and living forever together did sound amazing.

"_Son, I know I said this before but I will keep saying it until you realize it's true, you deserve happiness."_

I sighed. If only Carlisle were right.

I tried running faster because I needed to get to Bella as soon as possible. I needed to have her in my arms and see that she was okay and safe.

We were in Oregon now and I was very anxious the closer we got. I saw the welcome to Washington sign ahead and I smiled and ran faster.

"_Someone is anxious." _Emmett thought.

I ignored him and kept running towards my destination.

After a while we reached the hotel where they were staying. We started walking at human pace but still walked quickly to the second floor where their room was in.

"_Edward slow down a bit…" _Carlisle thought.

I didn't realize I was walking a bit faster than a human.

We soon reached their door and we walked in. It was quiet. I tried to read their thoughts. There were only the thoughts of the Vivian's and Anne's dream. Where in the world were Bella, Alice, and Jasper?

"Vivian and Anne are the only one's here but they are sleeping." I told Carlisle and Emmett.

Emmett started walking around looking at the place and then sat down on the couch. I saw him reach for the control, but instead grabbed a piece of paper.

"Hey guys hear this:

Bella,

Jasper and I went to buy you guys and us some new clothes we will be right back. Here's my credit card, go downstairs and get yourselves some breakfast…or well lunch. We'll be right back okay? Take care. Love you!

Sincerely,

Alice and Jasper

So Bella is downstairs somewhere getting food. She'll be back soon." Emmett said.

"What the heck were Alice and Jasper thinking leaving them alone? Are they crazy?" I asked frustrated.

"Son calm down, they obviously didn't think it was dangerous because James isn't even in the same state." Carlisle said calmly.

"You don't know that! Victoria lost him! Nobody knows where he is! For all we know he could be in this building at this moment!" I yelled.

Soon I heard two sets of footsteps coming from the bedroom. I looked over and saw a sleepy looking Anne and Vivian.

"What's going on?" Anne asked yawning.

"Sorry for waking you girls up." I apologized.

"It's okay." They both mumbled.

"Where's Bella, Alice, and Jasper?" asked Vivian looking around.

"Well Alice left a note saying her and Jasper went to buy you girls clothes and Bella we assume is getting you girls breakfast." Carlisle answered.

"Why assume?" Anne asked confused.

"Alice in the letter tells Bella to go and get you girl's breakfast." Carlisle answered.

"Oh, well good cause I'm starving." Vivian said patting her stomach.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Bella wasn't back yet. I was starting to worry. I listened intently for approaching footsteps but nothing.

"Maybe we should go look for her." Vivian suggested.

"I agree, I'm starting to worry." I said.

I started getting up when I heard approaching footsteps. The doorknob twisted and in came Alice and Jasper.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" I yelled at them.

"Edward calm down please." Alice said.

"I will not calm down! How dare you leave them by themselves? What were you guys thinking? You weren't that's what happened!"

I felt Jasper trying to calm me down.

"Stop that Jasper! I don't want to be calmed! Because of you two being gone Bella is now missing! She has been gone for…" I looked at my phone, "twenty minutes now!"

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Yeah! You heard me." I said rudely.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Son calm down. It's not their fault."

"Yes it –" I was cut off my Alice's gasp.

"Bella." Was all she said and I looked into her mind.

It was Bella with James in a room with boxes and chairs, Bella looked scared and James looked like a predator.

My face must have been of horror.

"Edward what's going on?" asked Carlisle.

"B-Bella..." was all I was able to say.

"What about her?" asked Vivian.

"James has her…" I said in a dead tone.

I heard gasps.

"What? Where? We need to save her!" Emmett said.

"What are you waiting for? Go save her!" Vivian commanded in a shaky voice.  
>"Please save her." Anne begged tears pooling in her eyes.<p>

"Alice do you recognize the room?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head, "It's a room filled with boxes, chairs, and other materials."

I felt Jasper calming us. I looked over and the girls were sleeping.

"I thought it was better for them to be asleep and not have to go through this." Jasper said catching me starring at them.

I nodded, "That's probably the best choice."

"What can we do?" asked Carlisle looking at us.

"We can follow her scent." Emmett answered.

That was the only answer I needed before I was out of the door following her scent. I could feel the others behind me. I followed Bella's scent. I went out the room, to the stairwell but instead of going down the stairs her scent lead to this room down the hall.

I looked back at my family giving them the confused look and they had the same expression.

Why would she go into a stranger's room? I did not have a good feeling about this.

"_Why is her scent leading to a random room?" _Thought Carlisle.

We reached the door and I listened intently for any thoughts but there was nothing. I turn the doorknob and the door opened. I went inside and looked around there was no one in here. Also Bella's scent wasn't in here, but I did smell someone else's scent that I recognized. James.

I felt a tight pressure in my chest.

"Do you guys smell that?" I asked.

"Smell what?" asked Jasper.

"The scent it's James' that means he took her here. Now we need to follow James scent." I said in a dead tone.

I was going to kill James if it were the last thing I did. He would not get away with this. All I hoped was that Bella was fine, but I know that she wasn't because she was with him.

Emmett led the way this time, following James scent. It led down the stairs and then to the left to this hallway.

All of a sudden Alice gasped again and I saw Bella on the ground bleeding, looking almost like a corpse. Maybe she was…

"We need to hurry!" I growled.

I would not let that happen. I would stop him before that happened.

We kept walking until we reached this door. I could hear James voice.

I growled. "He has her in the basement! When we get down there, get Bella out of there and kill him."

"_Wait, hold on. I want to be there." _ I heard Victoria's thoughts.

I looked over and saw her and Laurent walking our way.

"Glad you guys could make it." I said.

They nodded.

"Glad we came. Now let's get him." Victoria said in grave tone.

And with that we opened the door and ran down the stairs to see exactly Alice's last vision of Bella only James was on top of her with her arm in his mouth.

I ran over and ripped him off Bella and threw him into the chairs.

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled and ran over to him, grabbed him and ripped his right arm off. He howled in pain.

I felt a hand on my arm.

"Leave him to me." Victoria said in a cold tone.

**Victoria's POV**

Once I got the call from Edward I ran towards Seattle. I had been in California with James until I had lost him.

I had made him believe that I had heard the Cullen's say they were taking Bella California because she could hide and blend in with all the people there. He believed me and we ran their. We spent our time looking everywhere but of course we found nothing. It was hard to pretend that I was in his side; it felt wrong, like I betraying my family.

The day I lost him he had suggested we go separate ways because it would be easier to find her. He then said we would meet at the hotel we were staying at, at 9pm.

I waited and waited for him but he never came back. I tried calling him numerous times and nothing; his phone was turned off.

I then thought maybe he realized I was lying to him, but how had he figured it out so fast?

I then called Laurent and filled him in. He asked me if I needed any help and I said if he saw or heard from James to tell me and I would call him if I needed anything or found anything out.

When I got the call from Edward, I decided to call Laurent and ask him to join us in Seattle. It would be better to have more people helping us find James. I told him where we were going to meet up the Cullen's and he told me he would meet me there.

I was had just passed Olympia. I was so close to Seattle now and I was anxious to my sisters and to get a plan that would help us find James. He was going to die no matter what. If we didn't he would be after Bella until he killed her and I wouldn't allow it.

As I was running I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I noticed it was Laurent.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Victoria, are you almost here?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay then. See you in a few." He answered.

"Okay." Then I hung up.

I kept running, but then started slowing down once I started reaching the hotel. I walked in human speed to the front door and saw Laurent there smiling at me.

I returned the smile, "Hey you. How are you?"

"Good. How about you?"

"I'll be good once James is destroyed." I said in a grave tone.

He nodded understanding.

He opened the door and held it open for me to go in first. I went in and was hit by a fresh scent of the Cullen's. I followed the scent and I could feel Laurent following me.

I heard Edward growl and say, "He has her in the basement! When we get down there, get Bella out of there and kill him."

His words made my body go into rage. He had Bella with him? He better not hurt her or else I will make his death even more painful. Laurent had seen my anger because I felt him touch my shoulder.

"It will be okay Victoria, don't worry." He said soothingly.

That wasn't enough for me. I had to see Bella safe and James dead for me to be positive.

I heard them opening the door and then I thought to Edward, _"Wait, hold on. I want to be there." _

When we came into view, they were looking our way, waiting for us.

"Glad you guys could make it." Edward said.

I nodded.

"Glad we came. Now let's get him." I said said in grave tone. I was ready to kill him. I could feel it in my body.

And with that Edward opened the door and we ran down the stairs to see Bella on the ground bleeding and looking lifeless with James on top of her hand arm in his mouth.

I stood there in shock. I felt Laurent's hand on me again.

Edward ran over and ripped him off Bella and threw him into the chairs.

"I'm going to kill you!" I heard Edward growl and then he ran over to him, grabbed him, and ripped his right arm off. He howled in pain. The sound made me happy.

I would let Edward kill him, but I wanted to. I wanted to because he was the one that ruined my life. He was the one that separated me from my family. I ran over to Edward and put my hand on him to stop him. He looked at me confused.

"Leave him to me." I said in a cold tone.

He nodded then stepped away. I grabbed James and pinned him to the ground.

James looked at me in surprise.

"Surprise to see me James?" I asked menacingly.

He didn't answer so I continued, "You thought you could get away with this? Well you were so wrong… You hurt a member of my family and now I'm going to hurt you. Well not hurt, what's a better word…" I pretended to think about it, "oh yeah! I'm going to kill you!" I growled.

He looked at me scared.

"You know killing you will feel good, I wanna see you suffer and scream in pain just like you did with her. Killing you is not only about Bella, it is mostly about that but I want to take my anger on you. You ruined my life James! I can never forgive you! You took me away from my family! Gave me a life I didn't want! You made me kill innocent people! I hate you so much James! And I hope you rot in hell, where you belong!"

"Victoria! Baby! I did it because I loved you!" He said desperately.

How dare he? I was so mad I bit down on his other arm and ripped it apart. He yelled in agony.

"Loved me?" I yelled in disbelief, "Well what a great way to show it!"

"Victoria I'm sorry!" He apologized.

He tried getting free from my grip and I reached down to his right leg and pulled it off.

He yelled again in agony.

"You had enough?" I yelled.

"Victoria Stop! I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"Yeah right? What are you apologizing for exactly? You ruining my life or ruining Bella's life?" I asked.

He kept trying to get free.

"Answer me!" I growled.

I had never know this side of me, but I guess being a vampire and seeing someone you loved hurt turned you into this.

"Both!" He yelled wincing in pain.

"Yeah right! You are so selfish and coldhearted! You changed me because of your needs and you tried killing Bella to quench your thirst!"

"Victoria! Please don't kill me! I promise to change! I'll do it for you!" He kept pleading.

I was honestly getting tired of his crap, so I stood up reached down and ripped his other leg.

He yelled in pain and looked at him now. He looked strange with no arms or legs. He was rolling in pain.

"Victoria! Think this through! You don't want to be a murderer!" he said in between his screams.

How dare he say that when it was his entire fault!

"Any last words James?" I growled.

"Please don't do this! I love you Victoria!" he kept pleading; it was very pathetic.

"You can cut the crap it isn't going to work."

"Baby Please!" He pleaded.

I reached down to his head. I looked straight into his blood red eyes and thought about how Bella's blood was in him. All the hate was boiling in me ready to rip his head off and burn him.

"Go to hell!" I growled.

And with that I ripped his head off.

I had killed James.

I felt a great relief when I saw his body pieces everywhere but I knew I wasn't done yet.

Emmett and Jasper where soon beside me putting chairs and boxes in a pile and then lighting them up with a lighter.

I watched them as they picked up the pieces of his body and threw them into the fire.

I soon felt arms around me and I looked to see it was Laurent. I started sobbing and hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be okay."

"Guys we need to get out of here quickly! The place is going to burn up" Emmett said urgently.

"We need to get Bella to a hospital immediately!" Carlisle also urged.

At the mention of Bella I looked up and starting looking for her. Edward had her in his arms and he looked pained. Bella looked lifeless in his arms. A sob burst out me.

Everyone ran up the stairs and I felt Laurent pull my arm. I glanced back one more time at James burning body and ran upstairs. When I looked to see where we were, we were standing by the stairs with Bella lying on the ground by huge windows. I stared at Bella then at the Cullen's confused.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We are faking her accident. The doctors are going to ask us what happened to her, so we are telling them that she fell down two flights of stairs and threw a window." Carlisle answered.

"Doesn't the window have to be broken for that?" I asked pointing at the window.

"That's what Emmett about to do." Carlisle said.

Wow they really had this planned out.

Emmett punched the window and class flew everywhere.

"The ambulance is on its way." Alice told us.

I saw people start arriving at the scene of the crime and they were asking us if she was okay and what not. The manager came too. I'm pretty sure he was scared that we would sue him.

I turned to Carlisle and whispered, "Is Bella going to be okay?"

"She will eventually, but she has several injuries: she lost a lot of blood and her ribs and skull are cracked." He whispered.

I gasped. James had done all that to her. I tried to look at the bright side, he was dead now. He wasn't going to be able to do anymore damage.

The only thing I had to worry about now was Bella. She had to get better! I don't know what I would do if she died. The ambulance soon arrived and the paramedics took Bella and loaded her in the back. After they loaded her, Edward and Carlisle hoped in the back and they drove off.

I felt Laurent's hand on my arm. I looked at him and he was pulling on my arm to follow.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"We are going to get Vivian and Anne and head over to the hospital." Alice said.

I nodded, "Let's go."

As we walked upstairs I thought about Bella and what Carlisle had told me. How was I going to tell my sisters that Bella was in the hospital almost lifeless?

I wasn't the most religious person, but I in times like this I knew God could help out.

_Please God if you are listening, I'm beginning for you to help Bella out. Please help her recover; I want to see her walking around and being her old normal self... I've been forced to be without her or my family for too long and now that I'm ready to go back to them, I can't have something bad happen and ruin our happiness. I know I might not deserve it after killing James and all those other innocent human, but if not for me do it for the other people who love her… _

Please be better Bella. We need you…

**:O oh shit!Shit went down! lol So a lot happened! Bella got attacked! Victoria killed James! do you guys things she had the right to kill him? or should it have been Edward? Let me know what you think! leave me your comments, concerns, or questions lol well i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it! **

**i will try updating soon! if i get a lot of reviews i might update sooner! ;)**

**anyways until next time!**

**3 Angelica!**

**PS. don't forget to review! **


	21. Revealed

**Ch. 21 Twilight**

**Hey everyone! how are u? i hope u guys are doing great! Guys! can u believe that Breaking Dawn Part 2 is almost out?! next month guys! although it seems forever we are getting closer to the end :( its sad but i can't wait to watch it although i will probably be crying like a baby haha anyways i'm so sorry i haven't uploaded in forever! i've been busy but the good thing is i'm uploading today.**** and thank u so much for the reviews from the last chapter! it means a lot! :D here's an EPOV chapter! I don't own anything except the characters that i made up. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest. **

**Hope u enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

Seeing Bella lifeless and injured was the worst pain ever. I couldn't believe how close I had been to losing her. If I hadn't arrived on time I don't even want to think what would have happened.

Alice and Jasper felt terrible for leaving the girls by themselves. They feel like it's their fault Bella almost dies. Well it is! They were so stupid for leaving them alone when there was a serial, crazy, vampire tracker after Bella. I know I shouldn't blame them because Alice didn't see it coming, but that didn't stop me from being mad. They apologized every chance they got, although I kept telling them it was fine. I think they could see right through me though.

It's been a week since Bella's accident and she's still in the hospital. She hasn't woken up yet; they have had her drugged so she can heal from her injuries. She looked so weak and fragile. She was had and IV in her hand, was hooked up to a machine, had a cast on her leg, had bandages wrapped around her chest and around her arm where she was bitten by James.

The thought of James name made my nose flare, but I had to keep reminding myself that he was gone and wasn't coming back to do harm. How I wish it had been me, who had ripped him to shreds, but whatever Victoria had more right to do that and at least he was gone which was all that mattered.

I have barely left Bella's side. I only left her side to go hunting and that was because my family made me. It's hard to leave when I'm waiting for her to wake up. I couldn't wait to see her open her beautiful brown eyes that I got lost in or her beautiful smile that made me smile when I saw it.

My family has also been here this whole time. All of us worried and waiting for Bella to wake up. Anne and Vivian also come to see Bella. The first few days they wouldn't leave but they had to go back to work so now they come before or after work. Victoria and Laurent have come a few time for a little bit because they both couldn't stand being in the hospital with the smell of human blood everywhere.

"Edward don't worry she'll wake up soon." Esme said reassuringly as I sat next to Bella's bed holding her hand in mine, waiting for her to wake up.

"I hope your right because I'm tired of seeing her like this. I want her back." I said sadly.

There were times where I was losing hope that she would wake up. Carlisle kept telling me that we had to wait for the medicine to wear off then for Bella to decide to wake up.

I was staring at Bella when I felt her fingers twitch in my hand. "Esme you saw that right?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes I did."

"Bella? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" I asked her anxiously.

Her fingers twitched and I took that as a yes.

"Bella please open your eyes." I begged her.

Esme rubbed my back in anticipation.

Bella's eyes slowly opened; they were adjusting to the light and the surroundings until they landed on me.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"Oh Bella! You don't know how happy I am to see your eyes open! I missed you so much!" I told her squeezing her hand gently.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you awake as well." Esme said smiling sweetly, moving Bella's hair out of her hair.

"W-what happened?" Bella asked in a whisper.

I frowned, it bothered me that she couldn't remember but I knew it was normal after such accident.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Esme asked.

"I remember...James…" She said with fear in her eyes. I hated to see her so scared when she didn't have to.

"Bella, James was…killed…" I told her gauging her reaction.

Her eyes widen, "Did you kill him?"

I chuckled, "No, but I wish I had."

"If it wasn't you, then who killed him?" she asked curiously.

I looked her straight in the eyes and said it softly, "Victoria."

Her eyes widen and her mouth slightly opened; she sat there speechless staring into space trying to get it through her head.

"W-what?" she asked after a minute.

"Yeah, she did. I was going to do it but she stopped me because she wanted to do it."

"Wow… It's hard to believe." she said fascinated.

I saw Bella trying sitting up and cringing.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong? Does something hurt?" I asked panicked, looking her over to see the damage.

"It's okay, I just need to try and not move." She tried reassuring me.

"Sweetie do you need any painkillers?" Esme asked.

Before Bella could answer the door opened with Emmett and Alice in lead rushing into the room.

"Bella!" Alice squealed rushing to Bella's side and hugging her lightly trying not to hurt her.

"Hey Alice…" Bella answered chuckling slightly.

"Thank god you are awake! I miss taking you out shopping and having Bella Barbie time!" Alice said pouting.

"Ugh! Why did I wake up?" Bella said jokingly making us all chuckle.

Alice frowned and stuck her tongue out at her.

"How is my disabled sister?" Emmett asked.

I smacked him for calling Bella disabled. "Hey!" he complained.

"Emmett you apologize to her right now! She is just injured." Esme chided.

"Fine! Hey how is my injured sister? Better?" he asked.

We all just glared at him shaking our heads.

"Sorry about him Bella, you know how Emmett is." Carlisle came closer to Bella patting her hand.

She smiled, "Yeah I know how my disable brother is."

We all chuckled.

"Hey! I am not disabled! I can move perfectly fine thank you very much!"

"I never said physically disabled, did I?" she said winking at him as Emmett looked at her confused.

"Wait a second! That's not nice Bella!" he said insulted after a few seconds of thinking.

We all laughed. I loved seeing Bella like her old normal self and I know the rest of my family did also; even Rosalie who acted all careless.

"Laugh it up! Let me just say when one of you is in trouble don't come crying to me because I'm going to be mentally disabled to help you!" Emmett said childishly which brought a new round of laughter.

After a while of catching up Bella asked, "Where are Anne, Vivian, and Victoria?"

"Well Anne and Vivian are working and Victoria is somewhere with Laurent. They can't stay long here because of the smell of blood." Carlisle explained to her.

Bella nods then winces, "Bella, dear I think it's time for your pain killers you need rest." Carlisle said.

"But I don't want to go back to sleep!" Bella whined which made us all chuckle.

"You have to sweetheart. You need to get better so you can go home with your family. Don't you want that?" I asked.

She nodded, "Fine, bring the meds."

Carlisle got the medicine and injected it in her fluid sac. Bella held on to my hand tightly not wanting to let go. "Stay please. I don't want to be alone."  
>"I'm not going anywhere. Promise." I said smiling at her and kissing her hand.<p>

She smiled back.

Her eyes soon started to get droopy until she fell asleep.

Bella has been out of the hospital for two weeks now. She's staying with both her sisters and us. They bring her in the morning while they work and come for her when they get out. It was great spending time with her and I was happy because I had an excuse to carry her everywhere since her leg was broken. She was acting strange lately though. There were times where she would stare off in space and timed where she would cringe when somebody tried touching her. Even when I carried her sometimes she seemed uncomfortable. I hated the thought of her not being comfortable with me. I couldn't understand why though. I wanted to ask her what was going on but I was scared to ask her because what if she got upset? I kept telling myself it was a temporary thing. She was just probably just shaken from the accident, but I had this feeling it was something more. I think I might ask her today though because I couldn't stand seeing her like this; it was killing me not knowing what was going on with her.

I heard the rumbling of Anne's car driving our way. I was soon out of my room, running downstairs to see my Bella. If my heart still beat it would be beating like crazy right now in anticipation of seeing her.

"_Aw look at Edward all in love and anxious to see Bella." _Emmett thought.

I rolled my eyes at him although what he said was true.

"_I love seeing Edward happy. He deserves it. Bella is perfect for him, which is why I hope this relationship works out." _Esme thought.

I hoped it would work too but how could it when she was human and I craved her blood and could kill her at any second? Unless… She became one of us…

I know I couldn't it wasn't right.

I opened the door and went outside when I heard the car came to a stop. I ran over to the car and stood next to Bella's door. "Hey." I said smiling.

"Hi." She smiled back.

I opened her door and leaned down to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped them around her waist.

I pulled her out and walk back home.

Anne was walking behind me carrying Bella's stuff.

"You know I feel like a little baby." Bella pouted.

I chuckled, "Well you're a gorgeous baby then." I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me. She was so adorable and ridiculous at the same time.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You look nothing like a baby though." I said in a husky voice and winking at her.

Her cheeks immediately turned red.

I laughed. It was true though she had she didn't look like a baby her body was all woman; she had curves in the right places.

I sat her on the couch and sat next to her.

Esme soon was at our side, "Bella, dear how are you? Are you feeling any better?" She asked in concern.

Bella nodded, "Yes I am actually. I mean my leg still bothers me but it's all good."

My heart clenched, I hated that Bella was injured. It was my fault she was hurt; for getting close to her. I was such a selfish monster. How could I do this to someone I love?

I was pulled back into the present when I felt Bella touching my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing." I lied.

She looked at me like she didn't believe me, she was about to say something when Alice came in.

"Bella!" she said cheerfully coming over to Bella's side and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Alice! What's up?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing much just excited to hang out with you!" She grinned widely.

"Why do I feel like I should be scared?" Bella asked playfully.

"Whatever!" Alice said.

Later that day, Bella and I were in my bedroom listening to music and talking. Right now she was staring into space again. What was wrong with her? I wanted to ask her now but I was scared. I had to ask her though because I couldn't live seeing her be uncomfortable and maybe even scared but of what exactly?

I took a deep breath. I could do this, it was for the best.

"Bella?" I asked nervously.

She looked startled up at me, "Yes?"

"What's going on with you? You seem different lately. You're always staring off in space, as you were now. You also flinch when anyone gets close to you and even when I carry you seem uncomfortable. You are worrying Bella and it hurts me that you haven't told me what's wrong cause it hurts more to see you uncomfortable around us." I told her.

She looked at me wide eyed, she seem surprised that I caught on or something.

"Bella please be honest with me." I begged her.

"I…I don't know if I can…" she said in whisper looking down. I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

"What do you mean?" I asked urgently.

She looked back up at me her eyes filled with pain and desperation, "Please don't…" she pleaded.

"Please don't what?" I asked confused.

"Please don't ask me. I just can't do this…" She sounded in pain when she said this,

"Bella you're really scaring me."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you not trust me Bella? Is that it?" I demanded hurt.

"No! It's not that! I trust you but I'm scared." She said her voice trembling.

"Of what?" I demanded.

"…of how you're going to react." She said softly.

"Bella tell me please!" I kept pleading.

"I…" She sighed then thought for a second, "Fine I'll tell you when my sisters come to pick me up and Carlisle gets home. I guess it's time." She said looking into the distance.

This didn't sound good, at all.

"Time for what?" I asked cautiously.

"You're going to have to wait…"

It was twilight now; my favorite part of the day. Usually at this time I would be at peace, but today I was anxious and scared. We were sitting in the living room waiting for Carlisle and her sister's.

I soon Carlisle's car driving our drive way, I didn't know if I should be glad he was here or not. He walked into the door and looked at Bella and me on the couch. He saw our expressions of nervousness.

"_What's going on son?" _He asked me.

"We were waiting for you and Bella's sisters. Now we are waiting for them. Bella has something to tell all of us." I told him.

"_Hmm I wonder what it could be." _He thought.

Me too Carlisle, me too.

"Well I guess I'll go change while we are waiting on their arrival." He said and ran upstairs.

Everyone in this house was questioning what Bella could possibly want to tell us all.

Ten minutes later we heard the girls' car and everyone anxiously ran downstairs to the living room.

"They're here?" Bella asked nervously.

I nodded.

Her heart rate quickened and we all looked at her hearing it. I saw Alice give Jasper a meaningful look and he used his powers to calm Bella down. Her heart rate slowly slowed.

There was a knock on the door and Esme ran over and opened the door for them.

"Come on in girls!" She said.

They both looked confused at all of us.

"What's going on?" asked Vivian confused.

Bella beside me sighed and looked at them, "I think it's time for me to tell them."

They both looked at her wide eyed.

"_Oh my gosh" _Vivian thought.

"_I think she's right it's time but this will be so hard for her." _Anne thought.

"Do you think we should call Victoria too? I mean I think she's a major part of this." Anne told her.

Bella nodded, "You're right. Do you guys mind?" she asked all of us.

"Of course not Bella! If you need Victoria here go ahead!" Carlisle told her.

Anne called Victoria and Victoria told her she was nearby and would be here in five minutes.

On the dot there was a knock on the door and Carlisle opened the door for her.

"Hi everyone." She said smiling slightly then she looked at Bella.

"Are you sure about this sweetheart?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"_What if this affects her remembering? What if they react badly?" _Victoria thought freaking out.

Bella looked unsure, "I'm not completely sure but I think they deserve to know."

"Bella I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with." I told her.

She ignored my comment and said, "Edward would you mind if I sit beside my sisters? I'm going to need them for this." She told me.

It hurt that she wouldn't sit next to me but I understood. I got up and motioned the girls to sit down next to her. I perched on the armrest next to Alice because whatever it was only Alice would help calm me down.

Vivian and Anne sat next to Bella as Victoria stood behind Bella. Vivian and Anne held Bella's hand as encouragement and support.

Bella took a deep breath closing her eyes. She opened them and looked at all of us before looking at her hands.

"I lied to you guys." She whispered.

We all froze.

"What do you mean lied?" asked Carlisle.

"Just know that kept this from you guys because I was scared you guys would turn me in," she took a breath then started again, "When I told you my parents died…"

There was silence. I could only hear the thoughts of my family trying to comprehend what she was telling us.

"They really aren't dead. Well at least Renee isn't."

I saw Victoria rub Bella's back and the girls squeeze her hands tightly.

"Then where is she? Does she know you're here?" Esme asked her worriedly.

Bella sighed, "Well the last time I saw her she was living in Phoenix, now who knows and he doesn't. She has no idea where I am and I want it to stay that way."

She sounded like she hated her mother, but why?

I finally managed to say something, "Why do you sound like you hate your mother?"

"Because I do." She simply stated.

"What did she do to you?" Esme asked concerned.

Bella closed her eyes and her heart started beating faster. I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"My mom had me at a young age, she was only 18. She met this man slept with him and conceived me. She always told me that, the man that is my father ruined her life and talked badly about him. Since I was little she treated me badly. She didn't care about me and she showed me. It seemed like she was the evil stepmother making me do all the chores."

Hearing all this made my heart clench. How could someone do that to their daughter? I didn't even know the woman and I already didn't like her.

"When…" she paused and closed her eyes.

"Bella it's okay. It's the past." Victoria soothed her.

When she opened her eyes again she had tears in her eyes.

"When I was eight my mom got a boyfriend named Phil. When he came over or something she would tell me to get lost and to not bother them. In front of him she would treat me nicely at first until one day she caught him being mean to me so she realized she didn't have to fake liking me and treated me worse than before… They dated for a year and ended up getting married. He moved in with us and things were terrible… It was like hell. They made my life miserable. I thought many times of moving away but of course I couldn't I had nowhere else to go. I spent most of my time locked in my room whenever I was home… At school I barely had friends because people thought I was weird and filthy… My mom never bought me new clothes…" She stopped, tears rolling down her face.

It killed me that Bella had to go through all that. Seeing her all sad now made me want to grab her and never let go.

"_Poor Bella! How can her mother be so heartless? What a terrible woman! I wish I could give that lady a piece of my mind." _Esme thought angrily.

"_That poor innocent child! How can that lady live with herself? She should go to jail!" _Carlisle thought angrily as well.

I saw Bella look into her sisters' eyes and squeezed their hands, "After I started getting older and going through body changes…Phil noticed…and started paying to me. He would flirt with me a lot…and say very vulgar things. He would try…touching me… I told my mom… but she wouldn't listen to me…She called me a little slut and said I was trying to ruin her relationship…" She was balling now.

My eyes widen. That filthy scumbag tried touching Bella? I was furious! I want to kill him for doing that to her. How could he do that to a young girl who was like his daughter? I wanted him dead! I felt Alice's hand on my back trying to calm me.

She took a deep breath calming herself, "At fifteen…Phil tried attacking me and I kicked him hard in the place that hurts the most… I ran upstairs packed what I could and took my mom's money and ran out the house until I found a taxicab. I sat at the airport thinking what the hell am I going to do? I have nowhere to go... I almost went back, but I decided otherwise. I thought of places until I thought about Forks... I had heard of it in school. I knew was a rainy and cold place which would be opposite of where I would normally go. I ended up here…" She said finally looking up at us.

"I went and rented a motel room while I got a better plan. I don't know what I was thinking." She shook her head, "The next morning I got up and went out for a walk. That's when I bumped into Victoria and Anne." She said smiling at them proudly.

"I saw Bella and saw pain in her, she looked like she needed help and I couldn't just leave her, plus Bella is very beautiful and I needed girls for my club that I had opened up a few months back. I wasn't doing so well and I knew with a girl like Bella business would be booming and I was right. I remember at first Bella wouldn't talk to us much. She was scared of letting us into her life, until she realized we weren't going to hurt her. Then she started trusting us and talking to us." Victoria said smiling at Bella.

"And now you guys know the truth." Bella said smiling sadly at us.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry you had to go through all that! You didn't deserve it!" Esme said going over to Bella's side and hugging her tightly.

"Bella, that women and man deserve to go to jail! Why haven't you reported them?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. Plus it's too late, I have no proof anymore." She answered sadly.

I went and knelt in front of her. I took both her hands in my hands and kissed them. "Baby I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but at least now your safe and happy right?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "You're absolutely right." She said leaning down to kiss me.

Later we were lying in Bella's bed; her under the covers with me on top of them hugging her.

"Baby?" I asked.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Are you glad you told me?"

"Yes," She said smiling, "I feel much lighter. I was scared though that you would hate me for lying to you."

"I would never hate you Bella! I…" I stopped was I ready?

"I what?" she asked confused.

"I love you Bella." I told her looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

Her eyes widen, "What?" She gasped.

"I love you Isabella." I smiled.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong love? It's okay if you aren't ready for that." I told her.

She shook her head, "I can't believe you accept me and love me for who I am. I love you too Edward, so much but it scares me. This is all new to me."

I nodded but hugged her tightly, "This is all new to me too. We can learn together, how about that?" I asked.

"I'd like that. Edward? Promise me something." She said sounding nervous.

"Anything." I told her. I would do anything for her.

"Promise me you will never hurt me." she asked sounding scared.

My heart clenched, what if I promised her and ended up hurting her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did, but I loved her I had to try for us. Maybe we could be happy together without me turning her into a vampire.

"I promise." I said.

**So Bella told Edward the truth finally! that's great! and Eeep! They said 'I love you' to each other! isnt that sweet?! :D although Bella is freaked out about it but she has been through so much and hasn't been loved the way she's supposed to for most of her childhood and hasn't loved anymore before the girls and now Edward and his family that it's all scary for her. so don't be mad or annoyed at her. **

**So what do u guys think? Tell me what ur thoughts are please! :D**

**The more reviews i get the sooner i'll upload so tell ur friends or fans to read and review if u are really going crazy to read more :) **

**until next time!**

**3 Angelica**


	22. Surprises

**Ch. 22 Surprises**

**Hey guys! i'm sorry it has been a while! but here's the next chapter! Thanks to all the people that commented it means a lot! And hope u enjoy this chapter! This is all BPOV. Thanks for ur patience! i dont own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Hope u enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with the feeling of strong and cold arms around me and I smiled. We had gone through a lot and we were finally at peace. It had been four months since the accident, four months since Edward and I told each other "I love you" and four months since I told Edward the truth. Well everything except for one thing…

I couldn't bear telling him because remembering it makes me go into a panic attack. It makes me feel dirty as well…

Now that James was dead we got to see Victoria more because she was free from his rule. She was trying the Cullen diet now. At first she said it was very difficult but now it's easier for her, but of course there is still the temptation.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?" Edward asked.

I stretched in his arms and yawned, "Nothing, just everything in the last four months."

He smiled, "They've been good. We've gotten to spend more time together now that it's summer vacation. I wish I didn't have to go to school and just stay here with you every day."

"True." I said snuggling closer into his chest and he wrapped his arms tighter onto me. I want to kiss him real bad, but I had morning breath and didn't want to have to deal with that.

"Hey I need a human moment so can you let go?" I asked.

"Aw! Do I have to?" he asked pouting very adorably that almost made me kiss him.

I shoved him trying to get free, "Yes you do. Now c'mon! Let go!"

"Fine." He grumbled and set me free.

I got up, grabbed my stuff, and walked to the bathroom.  
>I took a quick shower, changed, and went back into the room to see Edward watching TV.<p>

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Vampire Diaries…" He said hesitantly.

I burst out laughing, "I…thought…you said you thought it was stupid?"

"It is…that's why I'm watching it because it's so ridiculous."

"Uh huh…" I said unconvinced.

"I swear!"

"Well I love it! It's an awesome show! Plus Damon is so sexy!" I said teasingly.

He growled and was at my side at an instant crushing me to him, "You're mine!"

I laughed breathlessly, "I don't know…Damon is a bad boy and I love bad boys." I said in a seductive voice.

He growled and whimpered at the same time, "Bella, do not test me..."

I blushed red and felt so turned on by him. "Edward…" I said my breathing accelerating.

"Bella…" He breathed and leaned in to kiss me like he never had before. It took me by surprise. He wasn't being careful and I loved it!

One second we were standing making out, the next thing I know we are on my bed with him on top of me. My hands roamed his back while his roamed my stomach. He moved his hands from my mouth and moved them to my neck, while I gained my breath back. I shivered in pleasure and he then moved his lips back onto mine.

I never wanted this moment to end.

I felt him starting to pull away. I locked my arms tighter around him but of course that didn't work. I sighed in frustration and let go.

"Bella…we need to stop…" he said unevenly as he got up off me and sat down next to me.

"Why?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

He sighed, "Bella…we've been through this before. It's too dangerous; I could hurt you very easily."

"Did you hurt me now Edward? No you didn't! I am perfectly fine!" I said angrily.

He sighed in frustration, "Please Bella, this is hard for me as it is."

"Oh I'm sure it's hard." I said very low, but of course he heard me.

"Bella!" he said scornfully.

"Edward!" I said in the same tone.

He gave me this annoyed look and decided to stop, "Okay, okay! I'll stop! I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." He said leaning down to kiss me very softly and quickly.

"Mm… Why do you have to pull away so quickly?" I pouted and he just chuckled.

"We need to get downstairs so you can eat breakfast, I don't want you to be starving." He said.

"Fine let's go." I said grabbing his hand and leading the way downstairs.

I ate breakfast then we headed over to the Cullen's house.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked curiously.

"It's surprise." He said winking at me.

"You know I hate surprises Edward!" I complained.

"I know…" he said cheekily.

"You know I don't like you very much right now for keeping whatever it is from me."

He just laughed.

How dare he? He knows I hate surprises! But now I'm curious to find out what it is.

"Can you give me a hint at least?" I said as we neared his house.

"Nope." He said emphasizing the "p".

"Ugh! I hate you!" I aid childishly.

"No you don't! You love me!" he said confidently.

I just stuck my tongue out at him which made him chuckle, "Aw don't be a poor sport."

We arrived at the house and he rushed to my side and opened my door and helped me out.

We walked up the stairs and he opened the door and let me in. It was extremely quiet.

"Where is everybody? It's unusually quiet for a house where Emmett lives in." I said.

He chuckled, "They all went hunting."

"Really? Why didn't you go? Not that I'm complaining that you're here with me."

He smiled, "Well I wanted to spend some time with you alone."

Alone? Wow this was the first time we were alone. No vampires with superhuman hearing or my sister downstairs. We were honestly and truly alone. We could…no I doubt it after what he said this morning. But why did he want to be alone then?

Edward sensing my confusion looked at me in concern, "Do you not want to be alone with me?"

"No! I mean yes I want to be alone with you." I said smiling at him.

He seemed to relax at my words, "Then why did you look very pensive?"

"Well I was just thinking how it's weird that we are really alone. We never have before so it's strange." I assured him.

He chuckled, "It is weird isn't it?"

"Yes, so what are we going to do?" I asked curiously.

"Like I said it's a surprise so I'm going to have to blindfold you and lead you there." He said as he pulled out a blindfold.

I looked at him in surprise, "You're going to blindfold me?"

"Yes…You trust me?" he asked looking at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Absolutely…" I breathed.

He came behind me and wrapped the blindfold over my eyes. He was very gentle as he put it on. His fingers lingered on my skin a little longer than necessary, but I welcomed it; the sensation was amazing. He grabbed my hand and led the way to wherever the surprise was.

We didn't walk much because we soon stop and he was standing behind me.

"Are you ready love?" he whispered in my ear.

All I managed to do was nod.

He slowly untied my blindfold and took it off. As I looked around all I could do was gasp.

There were candles everywhere illuminating the room and there were flowers everywhere. There were rose petals surrounding the beautiful black piano. Next to the piano was a table that had chocolate covered strawberries, Champaign, and water. I had tears in my eyes; this was the most beautiful and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

"Bella? Do you like it?" Edward asked nervously.

That was a crazy question! How could I not love it?

"Edward…This…is absolutely the most amazing and sweetest thing anyone's done for me…" I paused taking a calming breath, "I love it."

I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I wasn't standing very long on my tippy toes because he soon grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"Thank you… Thank you…Thank you!" I said in between kisses.

Edward soon pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. His breath was as ragged as mine, "It's my pleasure. I'm glad you liked it." He said smiling his breathtaking crooked smile.

He put me down and led me to the piano bench and we both sat down.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you and how much I'm glad you are in my life."

"Edward…" I began to protest but he silenced me.

"Please let me do this Bella." He pleaded.

I sighed and nodded, "Fine."

He smiled this breathtaking smile and leaned over to kiss me, "Do you wanna get you're surprise?" he asked excitedly.

"I thought all this was my surprise." I said pointing around.

He chuckled, "Silly girl, it's only part of it."

"Okay then, I guess I'm ready." I said uncertainly.

Edward just smiled and shook his head then turned to the piano and started playing the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. The melody made me tear up, it was just so beautiful and I felt like it was telling a story.

When Edward finished playing it he looked over at me and grabbed my face.

"That was beautiful Edward!"

"I'm glad you liked it because I composed it for you." And with that I started crying.

Could this man get any more perfect?

He started whipping the tears from my eyes and looked at me worriedly, "Did you not like it?"

"No, no! Of course not!" His face fell, "That's not at all the reason why I'm crying! I just feel like I don't deserve it and plus like I said before, nobody has ever done anything like that for me before." I explained.

His face instantly lit up and he kissed me eagerly.

The rest of the evening went well. It was honestly the best say I've ever had so far. Edward was endlessly romantic.

Edward and I were curled up on the loveseat when I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"There here love." He said kissing my forehead as we waited for them to walk in.

"Freeze and keep your hands where I can see them!" Emmett told us and busted out laughing.

Edward just rolled his eyes at him, while I just laughed. Emmett was just so silly sometimes, well let's be honest its every day.

Alice rushed over to us, "So how did it go?" she asked excitedly.

"Like you don't already know!" scoffed Emmett.

She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ooh nice comeback Alice!" Emmett guffawed.

"Emmett! Leave Alice alone!" Rosalie said hitting him on his arm.

"Abuse!" He yelled.

She ignored them and looked at us expectantly.

"It was amazing Alice! The song he composed was beautiful. Everything was perfect." I said.

Edward just kissed my forehead again while Alice beamed at us.

"I'm glad you liked it sweetheart, Edward was very nervous about playing it for you." Esme said.

The rest of the evening passed uneventful until my sister came over. '

"Hey Bells! How was your day?" Vivian asked as she came over to hug me.

"It was great! Edward composed me a song!" I said excitedly.

"Aw really? That's very sweet of you Edward! You need to play us this song soon." Anne said winking at him.

Edward chuckled "Sure, if you want I'll do it right now?"

Anne and Vivian nodded but the doorbell ringed and Carlisle went to open it.

Victoria and Laurent walked in, "Hey everyone!" they both said cheerfully.

I swear they made the cutest couple! I really hoped Victoria would find happiness she deserves it after everything she has been through.

"What is up with you two all smiley and cheerfully?" asked Vivian.

Victoria and Laurent looked at each other and then Alice yelped in excitement.

"Laurent and I are going out now! He asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted!" Victoria said smiling hugely.

We all gasped. This was an amazing surprise!

"Finally!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!" Esme scowled at him, "I'm so glad you guys decided to be together! You guys make a great couple! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Esme said going over and giving them congratulatory hugs.

Anne, Vivian, and I ran over and hugged Victoria.

"Oh my gosh! We are so happy for you Sis! You deserve happiness! I'm glad you found that one person!" Anne said.

We all agreed.

All the guys were congratulating Laurent.

"Oh my gosh! We need to start planning the wedding! It's going to be perfect!" Alice said excitedly.

"Whoa there! We just got together Alice! It's so soon for that!" Victoria said laughing.

Laurent laughed as well, "Just wait a little longer. It won't be long before I pop the question." He assured winking at Victoria.

I'm sure if she was human she would have been scarlet red.

Alice just pouted, "Fine! But when the moment comes I will start planning it and it will be amazing!"

Jasper wrapped Alice in her arms and kissed her forehead, "I'm sure it will be sweetheart."

"So beside the news about going out we have something else to tell you guys." Victoria said.  
>"Sure what is it?" Carlisle asked.<p>

We all sat down and I resumed my spot next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me and grabbed my hand; Almost in a protective way. He did not look happy for some reason.

"Well… I was thinking about opening up the club again. We need money and I hate not working."

"Yeah! Strippers! Bella baby! You're back in business!" Emmett cheered.

I just sat there surprised, I never expected this. I'm also surprised that this had crossed her mind. I honestly that we were never going to open _The Big Bang_ again.

I now understood why Edward was so tense and protective right now. I tried soothing him by rubbing my hand on his thigh but that just seemed to make him tenser.

"Victoria that's great! As much I loved working with Anne I miss dancing and wearing those sexy outfits!" Vivian gushed.

I heard Rosalie scoff and rolled her eyes.

"Babe what's wrong? Do you want to join them too? Because that's fine by me if you want to become a stripper, as long as no other man touched you." Emmett said I wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking.

"As if! I am not going to become some slut!" She exclaimed as she got up and left.

Emmett looked at us apologetically and left right after her.

Vivian and I looked at each other in surprise and in hurt that she felt that way about us. Was that why she didn't like us? Cause of our profession?

"Rose!" all the Cullen's said at the same time.

"I am so sorry about that girls!" apologized Esme.

"It's okay Esme, I mean it's bound that people feel that way about us." I assured her.

"Yeah Esme! It's okay people look down at us for our profession." Vivian said.

Edward rubbed his hand up and down my arms, "Bella are you okay? Don't listen to her! She doesn't mean it, she's just mad."

"It's okay Edward, I get people feel that way. I'm used to it." I said honestly.

It was true. I was used to people feeling that way about me. Renee and Phil felt and treated me that way, so this wasn't new to me.

Edward didn't seem to like my answer.

"I guess it was a bad thing to bring that up huh?" Victoria said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! Rose is just Rose; she has a hard time copping with things." Assured Carlisle.

"If you girls are worried about money, you don't have to go back to working at the club. We have plenty of money that we could give you." Edward said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

I knew why he was doing this; he didn't want me working at the club anymore. He would do anything that would mean me not going back, but he had to understand this was my life! I wanted to do this!

"Edward is right! You guys are more that welcome to use our money!" Esme said. She was always being the caring mother.

"Um… that is very nice of you guys to offer, but I wouldn't be able to accept it." Victoria said embarrassed.

"Why not? We have a lot of money and it's not like we are going to use it all!" scoffed Alice.

"Alice is right! Plus you guys are part of our family now." Jasper said sincerely.

Wow! I would never have expected Jasper to feel that way. He was always so quiet that who knew what he was thinking. Well except for Edward…  
>"That's very nice of all of you but we can't accept." Victoria insisted.<p>

"Just know that if you need anything or change your mind to not doubt and ask us!" Esme said sweetly.

Oh how I loved her! How I wish she was my mother…

"Oh my gosh! I've been going on about this without asking you girls how you feel! I mean Vivian made it clear she wanted in, but what about you Bella?" Asked Victoria.

Everyone turned to look at me. I could feel Edward's gaze on burning into my face; anxious to hear my answer.

Did I want to return to the club? Strip and dance in front of all those guys. No but it was all I knew. What else could I do? Keep working at Anne's restaurant? I wasn't too great at that and I was used to being a stripper. I needed the money. I didn't want anyone having to take care of me because that was job and it has been since I remember.

"Bella the suspense is killing me." Edward whispered.

I hadn't realized that I was taking long.

Is this really what I wanted? Did I want to be s stripper? Bella make your decision! Everyone's waiting for your answer. I yelled at myself mentally.

"Yes I'm in…"

**uh oh! How will Edward respond? lol Give me predictions! and let me know what u thought! **

**I have a fanfic recommendation: Blind by Jaliwood **

**It's a great fanfic! i really enjoyed it! right now i'm reading the sequel to this which is: Pieces of Time**

**i really love this story! its cute! anyways thats all for today.**

**Guys! Breaking Dawn is almost out! YAY! :D Can't wait! haha**

**until next time**

**3 Angelica**


	23. Childish

**Ch. 23 Childish**

**Hey guys! i know it's been a while and i'm sorry for that! So who went to watch Breakign Dawn Pt. 2?! I loved it it was amazing! i so cried at the end! i can't believe it's really over now :( anyways here's the next chapter. i don't own twilight Stephenie Meyer does. This is all EPOV**

**Hope u enjoy! **

**Edward's POV**

"Oh my gosh! I've been going on about this without asking you girls how you feel! I mean Vivian made it clear she wanted in, but what about you Bella?" Asked Victoria.

Everyone turned to look at Bella. I was anxious to hear her answer. I hoped she said no. I tried reading her face but she had so many emotions on her face and looked pensive.

What was there so much to think about? Why couldn't she just say no? She was taking forever deciding or maybe it was just me.

"Bella the suspense is killing me." I whispered urgently.

She looked around like she just realized where she was.

She pondered for a little while longer and then took a breath before saying, "Yes I'm in…"

"What?!" I boomed out.

Everyone looked at me in shocked. I really didn't care. Bella could not do this to me. To us.

"_Edward! Stop this right now!" _I heard Alice think towards me.

I just glared at her.

"Edward please…"Bella began but I cut her off.

"No Bella! You please! How can you do this? Why can't you just keep working with Anne?" I asked angrily towards her.

"_Edward, leave Bella alone it's her choice." _Carlisle thought.

Bullshit! Bella and I were together now she couldn't make a decision like that without talking to me about it first.

"Edward if that's Bella's choice then let her." Esme pleaded.

"No! Bella and I are together now if she wanted that she could have asked me how I felt! I don't like the thought of my girlfriend dancing half naked in front of a bunch of horny, pathetic, drunk men!" I yelled.

I felt bad for yelling at my mom, but I just couldn't deal with that right now I had to try to change Bella's mind.

"Excuse me?" Bella exclaimed, "So what I'm supposed to ask you for permission now? What are you my dad? I hadn't had a dad before and I certainly don't need one now!" Bella spat out.

"Bella calm down!" Anne chided wrapping her arms around Bella.

"No Anne!" she exclaimed pulling away, "Who does he think he is trying to tell me what to do?"

"Bella try seeing it from his point of view what if the roles were reversed and he was a stripper and decided to go back without telling you? Would you like that?" Anne tried explaining her.

Thank you Anne for trying to help me out! It's true I'm sure Bella wouldn't like it if I did that. Maybe this will help her see how I feel.  
>I looked at Bella and saw her pondering what Anne had just told her. She seemed to relax. Maybe we were getting somewhere with this.<p>

"_How I hate to see Edward and Bella fight." _Esme thought sadly.

Bella sighed, "I see what you mean. I wouldn't like that, but that's not going to change my mind. I'm going back Edward, whether you like it or not. I'm sorry, but I have to. I need the money, I get more money from the club that I do in the restaurant."

It broke my heart that she seemed not to care how I felt, "Bella if it's money you need, you know I can give it to you."

"Edward…" she sighed, "I can't accept money from you for no reason!"

For no reason? She needed a reason? Hmmm… what reason would be a good reason to give her money? I would have to think about it.

"Bella does there have to be a reason?" I whined.

"Of course! I will feel like a tramp or a good for nothing!" she yelled.

"_Ha! She should accept the money since she is already both of those!"_ Rosalie thought.

How dare she have the nerve to think that? So I growled low and she knew it was directed to her.

My family all looked at me and I said very softly that only they could hear, "Rosalie…"

And they immediately understood that Rosalie was probably saying nonsense.

"_Edward, don't be mad! It's the truth and you know it!" _She insisted.

I was tired of Rosalie's crap. How did Emmett and everyone else put up with her? She was wrong! Bella was the sweetest, unselfish, and most gorgeous girl I had ever met in my existence.

"_Edward, don't waste your time! Rosalie is just being Rosalie. She doesn't really mean it. She just says it out of anger! Just let her cool down, she'll feel bad later. Trust me." _Alice assured me in her thoughts, showing me how Rosalie was going to apologize later.

I gave a slight nod and looked at Bella.

"_Oh how I wish Rosalie would accept Bella already! I really want us to be a happy and supportive family, but she isn't making it happen with her anger." _Esme thought.

I wanted to punch Rosalie right in the face for hurting Esme like this! Does she not consider how her actions affect Esme or the rest of the family? I doubt it she only thinks about herself, but Esme has been a mother to all of us. Rosalie should not be disrespecting her that way!

I was just so angry right now that I felt like going up and punching Rosalie, but I soon felt a wave of calmness. My body slowly relaxed and I knew Jasper was doing this. I nodded in his direction thanking him.

He nodded back and told me in his mind, _"You're welcome. You were ready to burst bro. You were about to do something really stupid and I'm sure Bella and everyone would have been upset with you." _

Now that I was calm, I could think clearly and realized that if I did that I would be as bad as Rosalie for not considering my family's feelings. I know Esme would be devastated if I hurt Rosalie because although Rosalie deserved it, she wouldn't want to see her daughter hurt.

I grabbed Bella's face in between my hands and looked at her straight in the eyes, "Bella! You are not a tramp or anything like that! You are unselfish, sweet and have a beautiful heart! Don't ever, ever! Think that way! Understood?"

She stared into my eyes trying to see if I was lying, but once she saw none, she gave me a slight nod.

"Good." I told her happily resting my forehead against hers.

Someone cleared their throat interrupting our moment.

I looked up and saw Carlisle looking at us apologetically, "Sorry, but we need to finish this conversation."

I sighed and nodded, "You're right…"

"So Bella you're in? We are doing this for sure?" Victoria asked Bella again.

Bella sighed and took a deep breath, "Yes, I need to…"

"Bella no you don't!" I argued.

"Edward! I'm going to tell you this one more time! I'm tired of you trying to tell me what to do! I'm going to go back to the club and you can't stop me! I am almost an adult! I think I can make my own decision!" She told me agitated.

"Bella! That's enough!" Scolded Victoria.

Bella just stare at her taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me young lady! I am not repeating myself!"

"You are not my mother Victoria! I am tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do! I just wish I can be eighteen so I could just do whatever I want and go wherever I want without anybody trying to rule what I do!" Bella yelled before she got up and stormed out the house.

Every sat there in shock.

"_Finally! Good riddance of that immature little girl who only thinks of herself!" _Rosalie thought in annoyance.

"Rosalie I swear if you keep talking about Bella in that way I will rip your head off!" I yelled in a menacingly voice.

I was tired of her crap! I had put up with it too long and I wasn't taking it anymore.

"_You don't scare me Edward!" _She thought smugly.

I growled at her.

"Son don't worry, we'll talk to Rosalie you go after Bella." Carlisle told me.

I nodded, appreciating him doing this to me. I was about to run after Bella when Victoria came to my side.

"Edward I am so very sorry about this! I feel like it's my fault for bringing it up and…" She was saying apologetically when I cut her off.

"It's okay…it's not your fault. Bella is a big girl; she's the one that made the decision not you."

"I know but…I knew how you felt about her working at the club and still tried getting her to go back. I'm so very sorry Edward." She said sincerely.

"I know you are and I appreciate your apology but it's not necessary." I assured her as I kissed her forehead and went after Bella.

I didn't like her being out by herself in the night. There are a lot of dangerous things out there that could harm her.

"_Edward calm down bro, you're making me anxious." _ Jasper thought trying to calm me.

"_Edward don't worry everything is fine and will be. Just take Bella home and talk to her." _Alice advised me.

I ran outside looking for Bella everywhere in panic. I didn't have to look for long. I found her sitting under a tree, with her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking. I heard her sniffle and knew she was crying. I couldn't stand to watch her cry. I slowly approached her and sat down next to her. She tensed when I did that and ignored me.

"Bella? Please talk to me." I begged her but all she did was keep crying.

"Bella, c'mon I'm tired of arguing with you. I just want us to be in peace. Let's get you home and in bed so you can rest." I tried reasoning with her.

And with that she nodded and got up. I got up as well and led her towards my car. I opened her door and she got in silently.

I ran to the driver side and speed off to her house. The whole ride was quiet except for her occasional sniffling and heartbeat.

I tried to think of a good ice breaker, but I knew it wasn't going to work. I would wait until I got her home and she was relaxed. I thought about what I was going to tell her once we got there. Of course I had to apologize and see where I go from there.

We arrived at her house and I ran to her side to open her door. She was already getting out without me, which made me mad. I had to control myself. If I wanted things to get better with Bella I had to control my anger.

I followed her as she went into her house and up to her room.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back…" was all she said before she grabbed some stuff and left to the bathroom.

She needed something to calm her down, so I went down the kitchen and looked for something that would help, but I didn't know what.

I heard my phone ringing and saw that it was Alice.

"What's up Pixie?" I asked.

"Make some tea for her. Anne told me they have tea bags of Chamomile. It's not hard just boil some whatever then pour the water in a cup and leave the tea bag there for a little bit until you see that it's ready. Then put sugar and give it to her. Just make sure it's not too hot okay? Bye Edward! You're welcome and good luck!" She said and then hanged up.

I chuckled and shook my head at my sister. She was always helping me out. She was great.

I did exactly what she told me as Bella took a shower. She was taking longer than she usually did; I guess she wasn't too excited to see me.

I heard Bella getting out of the shower right as I took out the tea bag from the cup. I hear her going into her room and her heart beating a little faster. I wonder what could be wrong. I grabbed the cup of tea and ran upstairs.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked in concern looking around her room for anything that could have caused her heart to beat rapidly.

There was nothing, everything looked normal so I walked over to her bedside table and sat down her cup of tea. I walked over to her and grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. She looked hurt and scared.

My poor, hurt, sweet girl. She's been through too much in her short life. It's not fair to her, but then again was it said that life was fair?

I let go of her face and grabbed her hand and led her to her bed.

"Here love I made you some chamomile tea to help you calm down." I said as I handed her, her tea.

"Thanks." She half smiled.

"Anything for you my love..." I said as I moved a stray hair from her face.

I saw a tint of blush come up and I chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question you know?" I asked playfully.

She looked at me in confusion.

"I asked you what was wrong, remember?"

She looked at me with comprehension in her expression, "Oh it's just when I came into the room and didn't see you…I thought you had left…" She said sheepishly.

"I would never leave you Bella. Ever!" I told her honestly.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, it's just with the way I acted today if I were you I wouldn't want to hang out with me. I acted like an immature little girl and I was a bitch to all of you. I'm so very sorry Edward. Please forgive me." She begged me.

It broke my heart to see her like this, "Love there is nothing to forgive. If anyone needs to apologize it's me because I tried telling you what to do."

She put her finger on my mouth stopping me, "Edward it's okay… you are looking out for me and wanting the best for me and I appreciate that! Don't ever feel bad about that. I know I make you feel like crap because I yell at you and stuff, but I just say it in the heat of the moment, I never truly mean it." She assured me before leaning in and kissing me gently.

I kissed her back and in that moment I realized what I could do to have Bella accept the money from me and not go back to work.

I pulled back abruptly and looked at her in excitement.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Well remember how you said you wouldn't accept the money because there wasn't a reason? Well I got an idea right now and it's great!" I said excitedly.

She smiled at my excited look and seemed to think about it before she answered cautiously "What is it?"

"Marry me Bella…"

**:O He proposed! Eeeek! what's she gonna respond!? so we had drama with Bella, i kind of wanted to slap her when i was writing this. like why can't she understand that he cares for her? right? lol anyways give me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**and until next time! :)**

**3 Angelica**


	24. Going Back

**Ch. 24 Going Back**

**Hey guys! i hope u are all doing great! i'm sorry i havent uploaded in a while i've been busy :\ anyways i hope u guys enjoy this chapter!I don't own twilight anything Stephenie Meyer does. This is all BPOV**

**Bella's POV**

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Marry me Bella…" he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I gasped. Was he serious? What? Why? How could he do this? We are just starting to get to know each other. It's too soon for any of this! I'm only 17 for crying out loud! I'm not ready for this!

"I…I…I don't understand…" I managed to say.

"Bella…Marry me…be my wife and then what's mine is yours and that includes the money, so you wouldn't have to worry about working." He said pleading me with his eyes.

Why was he doing this to me? It was breaking my heart to see him like this. But it just couldn't accept.

"Edward…I…I...can't. It's all too soon. I'm sorry."

He looked very disappointed, "Bella…just think about it please." He begged.

"Edward…" I started to protest but he cut me off.

"Bella just think about it. You won't have to work and you can go to school and get an education like most people your age."

I sighed angrily, "Edward I don't need an education. I know enough to get me through my life. You don't need to know much to be a stripper!"

He groaned, "You won't have to a stripper! You can be something else! A teacher, a scientist, a doctor, I don't know! Just something that's not a stripper!"

It didn't sound bad but I wasn't good enough to be something like that.

I sighed defeated, "Edward I'm done arguing. I'm sorry but I'm gonna keep being a stripper..."

"Bella…" he tried again but I stopped him.

"No I'm sorry. You either want me the way I am or you don't…" It broke my heart to say it but I had to.

I was scared that he would decide to leave me right this second because he deserved better than a stripper. I knew he did and it saddened me.

"Bella…I'm sorry…" He said sadly.

Oh shit this was it he was leaving me

"I shouldn't be bugging you about this. I love you for who you are and I'm not going to change that." He said kissing my forehead.

I sighed in relief, "But it's still going to bother you right?"

"Yes…I can't stand to watch or know that other men watch you, desire you, and think inappropriate things about you." He said angrily.

"It doesn't matter what they think, I only want you." I assured him, grabbing his face and kiss him.

He was so silly. Why in the world would I prefer anyone that wasn't him? He was the most gorgeous, most perfect, godlike creature/man in the whole entire universe.

"That's good to know." He said smiling as he kissed my forehead then laid us on my bed with my head on his chest as he hummed me my lullaby.

A week passed since his proposal and today was the day I was going back to work. I know Edward wasn't happy about it. He had a tight smile this morning before he left to get changed. Also the days we went to the club to practice or to the meetings, I could tell he was upset but he never said anything because I guess he realized I wasn't going to change my mind.

I felt bad for making this choice but I needed the money and that was the only thing I was good at. Guys loved me! That's why they came to the club, not that I cared because the only guy I cared for was Edward. But guys loving me meant more money. I was their favorite so more money went to me.

For I moment I wondered do I care more about money than Edward's feelings?

No that wasn't it! I was just an independent woman. I didn't like anyone taking care of me. I wasn't used to it. Nobody before Victoria, Anne, and Vivian did, but even I didn't let them take care of me. Plus I loved Edward! I had never felt this way before. He was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

"Bella c'mon! We got to go!" Vivian yelled from her room snapping me to reality.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I got my coat and keys and went downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked Vivian.

"Yep! Let's go get our dance on! I am so excited! How about you sexy?" Vivian said punching me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I exclaimed punching her back.

"I'm excited I told you! I can't control what my body does when I get excited!" She said defensively.

I shook my head at her and decided to change the subject, "So I hope that now that we have a DJ things will be better and more exciting."

"Right? Good thing Victoria asked us all to go in early to meet him and explain how things will go." She said relieved.

"I know, though I kind of hate that it's all going to be rushed." I complained.

"Yeah, but the guy couldn't come before cause of his last job. He must have been good if Victoria has let him miss all the practices."

"That's true."

We got in my truck and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"You never answered my question from before, are you excited to go back?" She asked expectantly.

I shrugged, "I guess…I mean I am but then I think about how Edward isn't too excited about it…" I said looking straight ahead.

She sighed, "Bella, I'm going to tell you something and you may not like it. You need to do what you think is best for you, screw him if he doesn't accept that. You need to be happy with the decision you make because it's your life not his! Although it might be hard since he's so yummy! I would so do anything for him." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you're right but still I'm in a relationship, I can't just run off and do things!" I said exasperated, "And by the way he's mine so back off!" I said smiling at her wickedly.

"You're a lucky girl Bella! I need to find a man like that!" She said playfully.

She was right. I was lucky to have a guy like Edward notice me and want to have a relationship with me. He was the perfect guy…

We arrived at _The Big Bang_ and walked inside. The mood inside was party mode. Our new DJ was rocking it already; he was playing "Wild Ones" by Flo Rida ft. Sia. I think I liked him already because that was like one of my favorite songs. The vibe made me excited and prepared to dance my butt off tonight.

"Hey girls!" Victoria yelled over the music.

She waved us over to the bar.

"Hi Victoria, Hi Laurent." We said hugging them both.

"Hey girls!" They both said happily.

"This place is getting me in a partying mood!" I said loudly though, it unnecessary since they both had superhuman hearing.

They laughed, "I know! Isn't it great? You guys will get to meet him soon. We are waiting for everyone to arrive so you all can meet him all at once."

"Sounds good!" Vivian said while dancing in her spot and singing along, "C'mon Bella! Join me!"

I laughed and decided to join her. We were partying when we heard whistling. We stopped and turned to see Angela, Ben, and the four other girls. Jessica and Lauren were there too but they seem to completely ignore us. Whatever I couldn't stand them either. Why did they have to come back again? I groaned internally.

"Ang!" I squealed.

The turned to everyone.

"Hey Ben! Hi everyone!" I said waving at them all.

They all murmured Hello.

"Okay now that all of you are here, let's go meet our new DJ." Victoria said excitedly.

I bet all of you are wondering aren't Victoria's eyes red? Well no she and Laurent's eyes have become an amber color now. So nobody will be suspicious. Well they hadn't seen Laurent before so they didn't know what his eyes looked like before but with Victoria they just assumed she got contacts. As for her new vampire beauty we told them Victoria had to get surgery to recover all the injuries she got when she was "kidnaped."

We all headed over to where the DJ was playing as we neared I saw it was a tall, brow haired, cute guy. He looked around my age. He saw us approaching and turned the music down and then walked around the sound system towards us. He smiled at all of us and let me just say he had a cute smile.

I heard Jessica and Laurent whispering behind me. I guess they liked what they saw.

"Guys I would like you to meet Riley Biers, our new DJ." Victoria introduced him to us.

"Hi!" We all murmured.

"Riley this is everyone. This is our main star Bella…" She said gesturing at me. I smiled and he reached his hand out to shake mine, I shyly reached out and shook it. "Nice to meet you Bella." He said with this penetrating look in his eyes and a sweet smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I said smiling while pulling my hand away.

"This is Vivian…" She said.

Vivian smiled and reached out to shake his hand, "Vic you sure know how to pick them! He's really cute!" She said unashamed while winking at him.

I shook my head and chuckled.

She finished introducing everyone and now Jessica and Lauren were being so pathetic! Asking him all these question and flirting; it was hard to watch. I kept seeing him out of the corner of my eye throwing glances over at me. I tried not to make much of it; it was probably nothing so I just ignored his glances.

"Bella I think Riley likes you." Whispered Ang.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious! He keeps looking at you! Right Vivian?"

Vivian laughed, "It's true! He looks like he wants to come over here and rip you're close off and maybe also like he wants to talk to you. Damn Bella you know how to get the bait! First Edward now Riley! Damn!"

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are crazy! You are obviously misjudging him! He obviously is looking for a way to escape from Jessica and Laurent!"

They chuckled.

"Uh huh! Keep thinking that Bella." Said Vivian rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! He obviously wants you Bella. No guy looks at a girl like that just because he is trying to escape someone else. And who can help the guy you're gorgeous Bella!" Angela exclaimed.

"Um guys! I have a boyfriend remember? His name is Edward. He's pretty hard to forget so I don't know why we are even having this conversation! Plus I am very happy with him!" I said angrily before storming off backstage to get changed.

They were being so ridiculous! They sure knew how to piss me off! If I were single then yeah I would be interested but for god sakes! I was in a relationship and that I loved Edward with all my heart!

I arrived in my dressing room and locked my door I did not want anyone disturbing me.

I decided to start with my makeup. As I was about to start putting on mascara I heard talking outside my door then knocking.

"Bella! We are sorry for being such pains in the butt. Please forgive us!" begged Vivian.

I just ignored her. They both needed to suffer for a little and plus I wouldn't be able to talk to them without going off on them.

"Bella? C'mon! You know we didn't mean to upset you. Please open the door and say you forgive us." Angela pleaded.

I just stayed quiet and did my makeup. They kept trying to reason with me but I wasn't going to budge. I heard the music start playing again, I guess dumb and dumber finished bothering Riley.

"Fine! Be that way Isabella!" Vivian growled impatiently.

"Vivian! That's not going to make things worst!" I heard Angela chide.

They soon left to get ready. I finished my makeup then put on my outfit for tonight. Since tonight was the opening act and we were probably going to have lot of clients we had to look very provocative tonight to get them to want to come back again.

We were all wearing the same outfit for our dance performance that we did together.

We had two outfits that we were changing into. The outfit we were all wearing consisted of this bra that barely covered anything. It has a lot of rhinestones on it. The underwear was matching it only covered the crotch part and then had string that went to the side. The strings had rhinestones on it too. Then it had fishnets that went above my knees and these fuzzy boots. My outfit was in red. Everyone had a different color. My second outfit was a cute pink and black set.

I looked pretty sexy. My hair was all scrunched up and teased. It just gave it that sexy effect.

"Bella?" I heard Angela ask as she knocked on my door.

I didn't answer back but just opened the door and let them in. They were both there looking at me apologetically.

"Bella we are so sorry! You know we didn't mean it." Vivian said apologetically.

"Yeah we know you love Edward and we are glad you're with him." Angela said.

I sighed, I couldn't be mad at them, "Fine I forgive you both, but don't ever do it again."

They both walked over and we hugged tightly. When we pulled away we looked at each other acknowledging what we were wearing.

"You guys look smoking hot!" I told them.

Vivian's outfit was in black and her hair was straightened while Angela's was in white and her hair was curled up.

"Bella you're the one that looks really sexy. You got the sex hair going on. The guys are going to love it! They won't even know what hit them!" Vivian said bumping her hip with mine.

I chuckled and shook my head.

I heard the music playing and the noise of people coming. I was so excited to see Edward. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. My fantasy was for him to get so turned on that he would attack me and have his way with me, but that was going to be highly unlikely. He was going to probably be mad most of the night.

We left my room and walked out to the hallway to get ready the other girls were out too.

Ben and Victoria came up to us.

"Are you girls ready?" Asked Victoria excitedly.

We all murmured "yes."

"Okay so Riley is going to get things going then he will announce you girls up. Ben is the lighting tech now, but he will be here during the break for anything you girls need. Got it? " She asked looking around at all of us.

"Yes." We all said in unison.

"Ok then. Good luck and do your best girls!" She said giving as an encouraging smile.

Then they both left.

After a while I heard Riley speak over the song that was playing.

"Hello and welcome to _The Big Bang!" _He said animatedly.

The men whistled and hollered.

"I'm Riley and I will be the DJ from now on. I'm sure all of you are excited to be here at the grand reopening of _The Big Bang! _I know I would be too if I were you cause man are these girls gorgeous!" He said smugly.

The men hollered in agreement.

"Now give it up for Victoria!"

All the guys clapped, whistled, or hollered.

"Hey guys! Welcome back! I'm glad to see lot of you here tonight! I'm sure you guys have missed these gorgeous girls!" She said excitedly.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah!"

"Bella I missed you!"

"I can't wait to see my girls!"

"Bella! I want you!"

The men hollered and I could swear I heard Emmett and it wouldn't surprise me either if it was him I heard.

I blushed at the guys calling for me. It was flattering but it made me kind of feel like a circus animal or something.

Victoria laughed, "I see you guys are excited to see Bella huh?"

"Yeah!" They hollered and whistled.

"What do they see in her? She's not that pretty." I heard Lauren say in disgust to Jessica.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay! I won't make you guys wait any longer. Riley take it away!" Victoria commanded.

We all lined up in the order we were exiting out. I was last so I had to go all the way to the back with Angela and Vivian. The thing that sucks is that we have to be next to Lauren and Jessica.

"Back in Time" by Pitbull started playing and Riley started introducing the girls.

The four girls had gone and now Jessica was up.

"Up next we have Jes-si-caaaa!" He announced.

Cheers.

He was good at this, no wonder Victoria hired him.

"Now we have Lau-rennn!"

Cheers.

Now it was Ang's turn she looked a little nervous since it had been a while.

"Give it up for An-ge-laaa!"

Cheers.

Before walking away she gave us a nervous smile and walked away.

"You're next Viv's. Go get them girl." I said encouraging her.

"Thanks! They won't care about me though. They are anticipating your entrance but you got this Bella." She said smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Now give it up for Vi-vi-annn!"

More Cheers.

"Be-lla! Be-lla! Be-lla!" I heard the crowd chanting.

"Oh God!" I chuckled.

"Alright! I see you guys know who is coming out next and you guys are excited to see her. I am too, so don't worry I understand." Riley said in a smug tone.

What the hell did he mean? Wait a minute he's the DJ he obviously has to do this.

"Okay now for the one you guys have been waiting for: The one! The only! The beautiful Be-llaaa!"

The crowd went wild.

I took a deep breath, put on a smile on my face, and walked out onto the stage. The spotlight went straight to me.

"Whoa!"

"Bella! You look sexy tonight!"

"Bella!"

"Bella take it all off!"

They all cheered and whistled.

I just winked and smiled seductively at them. I looked out to look for Edward and saw him sitting in the middle with Emmett and Jasper. He gave me a tight smile. I knew he was going to be mad tonight. I saw Emmett give Jasper a look. Soon Edward's smile looked happy. I guess Jasper used his magic on him so I smiled back taking advantage that he was happy. Thank you Jasper!

Once I got to my spot next to Ang and Vivian we waited for the song to change. We were all facing down with our hair covering our faces.

"Dance Again" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull started to play and that was out cue to start dancing.

The song started and we still were looking down. Shaking, grinding, and moving our hips. When JLo started to sing we all looked up and started by our body seductively and touching ourselves. Also we had to mouth the words and make it seductive. We then had to go to the people next to you and start grinding on them and touching them seductively. For me it was Vivian and Angela.

The guys were going wild. I'm sure they all were turned on already.

"Yeah! Touch Bella like that!"

"Bella keep touching her like that!"

"Bella I wish that was me you were touching like that!"

"You will love making love to me baby!" someone said quoting the song.

The perverts were yelling. You think I would be furious. Well I kinda am because it's been a while. In the beginning it was hard every time they would say stuff like that I would always be ready to yell at them but Vivian would hold me hard and give me this look that told me to ignore it. I got used to it eventually, well more like I learned to ignore it but I would listen to their suggestions because that meant more money.

We kept dancing seductively and then during the chorus we went around dancing with the other girls. So yes there was a point where I had to dance with Jessica and Lauren which wasn't the greatest thing, but we had to pretend to be okay.

Angela, Vivian, and I ended up front again and we danced really provocatively pretending to lean in to each other to kiss and pretending that we were going to take our clothes off.

That really got the men going.

"Take it off!"

"Stop teasing us!"

"Yeah baby!"

"I wanna be your playmate for sure!"

Wow they kept quoting the song. That's why we picked this song because we knew they would enjoy it and for the girls that actually slept with the guys made more money this way because they would quote it while they had sex or while seducing them.

The song ended and the guys yelled for more.

We danced three more songs then everyone headed to their dressing rooms to get changed.

"Give it up to the ladies! They were amazing! Now we have to wait for them to change for their solos so while that's going on take advantage of this time to go get a drink and snacks over at the bar." Riley announced.

I got into my dressing room and grabbed a towel drying myself off.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

It was probably Vivian coming in to comment about something.

Soon I felt strong, cold hands around me and I was suddenly turned around and being kissed.

"Well hello to you too!" I said breathlessly.

He chuckled, "You were so sexy up there. It took everything in me not to run up and take you." He said in a husky voice.

Man he was talking about my fantasy. For I moment I wondered if he could read my mind and was lying to me this whole time.

"You should have!" I whined hugging him tightly.

"And be hated by all those guys?" he teased.

"So? It would have been worth it." I teased back.

He groaned, "You are going to be the death of me."

I smirked at him.

"I love you so much." I said turning up to kiss him.

He kissed me then said, "I love you too. That's how I manage to handle men looking and thinking terrible things about you. You know I have a complaint about that new DJ he kept thinking these horrible things about you. He likes you Bella and wants to ask you out! The whole time you were dancing he was thinking of the things he wanted to do to you." He growled.

Wow so Angela and Vivian were right about Riley…

I chuckled at his jealousy. "Edward I don't like Riley. I only like you! Him thinking those things isn't going to change anything."

"I know but it makes me angry because he's your age and human! He is probably good for you despise his thoughts." He said exasperated.

"What the heck Edward? I don't care that he's human! I only like you! I don't care if you think he's "good" for me because you're wrong!" I whispered harshly so no one would hear.

He sighed, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to go all jealous, insecure boyfriend on you. Please forgive me love."

"It's okay. You know you're kind of hot when you're jealous." I said playfully.

He smirked, "Really?"

"Yes… Edward I don't know why your insecure you have nothing to worry about. You are the hottest, sexy, gorgeous, sweet, caring, responsible, unselfish, and perfect man I have ever met. I wouldn't want to change anything about you." I told him honestly.

"Thank you. That's great to hear." He said smiling and then leaning in to kiss me until out breaths were ragged.

"Well I'm going to leave you now so you can get ready for your next performance. I can't wait to see you." He said in a husky voice before leaving.

The rest of the show went great guys went crazy during my performance but I got a decent about of money from it. I had a lot of hundreds which I'm pretty sure Edward threw in. I gave out six lap dances. One of them was to Edward and he was so happy that I picked him. He should be surprised. As long as he shows up I will give him a lap dance; if not here in the club, later at my bedroom for sure.

I got changed and walked out to talk to Victoria and Laurent as I waited for Vivian.

"You did great tonight Bella!" Victoria gushed.

"Thanks." I said self-consciously.

"You're welcome. So Edward seemed to take things fine." She noted.

"You're right. He seemed pretty excited." Laurent said teasingly.

I winked at him, "You know it! But yes he was fine. I mean it still bothered him. He went backstage to talk to me about it but I reassured him he was the only one. He worries too much and is too insecure. He doesn't know the hold he has on me."

"You have to put yourself in his shoes. Imagine him being the stripper and seeing all these girls all over him and thinking dirty things about him." Laurent said.

I thought about it and the thought made me want to rip apart all those bimbos in my imagination.

They chuckled at my expression which was probably murderous.

"So you understand now?" Laurent asked.

And before I respond Riley asked, "Understand what?"

"Riley! You did great tonight." Victoria gushed.

"Thank you." He said smiling at her then turning to me, "You were great out there."

I blushed, "Thanks."

Things started to get awkward and decided to get going.

"I'm going to go look for Vivian and head home. See you guys tomorrow." I said smiling at them and heading to the dressing rooms.

"Bella wait up!" I heard Riley yell.

I stopped and turned around. I'm pretty sure I knew what he was going to say.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I..."he started and took a deep breath, "Bella… I think you're gorgeous and I know we just met but… I would love to get to know you more. Do you… Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked nervously.

I knew he was going to ask that. He was really sweet and I hate that I was going to reject him but nothing could happen between us. I would love to be his friend though. He seemed like I nice guy.

I took a deep breath, "Riley I'm sorry I can't. I have a boyfriend."

He looked sad and embarrassed, "It's okay. Wow I'm dumb! I should have known you weren't single. Of course you would be with someone you're gorgeous. He is very lucky."

"Riley I really am sorry! You seem like a great guy and maybe if I wasn't in a relationship I would have said yes. We can be friends though right? I would love to be your friend." I said genuinely.

He nodded, "That would be great. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye." I said smiling kindly.

He turned around looking down and walked away.

I felt so terrible! He looked so sad as he walked away. I looked up and saw Victoria and Laurent smiling at me sadly. I just nodded showing them I was fine.

When I got home, Edward was already there waiting for me.

"Hey stranger." I said cheerfully. I was so happy to see him.

He didn't say anything just stared at me. He had this cold look on his face. His arms were crossed on his chest. His Knuckles white.

I panicked, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong you ask?" He growled.

Before I answered he growled. "That little boy asking you out is what's wrong!"

I stood there shocked. So he heard that?

"What the heck Edward? I turned him down and he understood. We are only friends. You know I only want you! We went through this already!" I yelled frustrated at him.

"Friends? His thoughts were something else! He's going to fight for you Bella! What if he wins you over and I lose you?" he yelled angrily.

"Edward you won't lose me! He can fight all he wants but I only love and want you!" I yelled trying to get it to stick in his brain.

He sighed angrily, "For now but humans change their minds Bella!"

"You are impossible! I only want you! When are you going to understand that? The only person here worried about losing the other is me! Edward I'm not perfect for you! You can do so much better than me. Every second I worry that you will meet that perfect girl and leave me!" I finally let out. Tears started brimming in my eyes.

His expression changed from anger to concern.

He grabbed my face and held my gaze, "Bella. My Crazy, beautiful, silly girl. You think I can do better than you? That someone else can hold my attention?" He asked.

I nodded and he chuckled, "Bella you're the one that needs to get in her head that I only love you and it will always be you! No other woman can hold me the way you do."

By now I was a crying mess. His words were so beautiful. I didn't deserve this man.

He kissed my tears away, "Please don't cry love. It hurts me to see you like this."

I shook my head, "You're too good to be true." I blubbered.

He pulled me up into his arms and carried me to my bed. He pulled the covers back and laid me down gently. He quickly got into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me and he kept giving me kisses everywhere he could reach.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too and don't ever forget it. I will always fight for you Bella." He said passionately.

And I knew that he meant it.

**oooh someone wants Bella!lol**** What do you guys think about Riley? Do you think he'll add some trouble in this story? Let me know what u guys think about the chapter! and thanks so much for reading and being patient with me! i'll try upoading soon! **

**3 Angelica**


	25. Helping

**Hey guys! It's been a while! thanks so much for those of u who actually read this story haha and i dont thingk i have much to say but that i hope all of u have a great holiday! and here's the next chapter and hope u guys enjoy! I dont own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does :) This is all BPOV **

**Ch. 25 Helping**

**BPOV**

I was at the supermarket buying groceries. Anne and Vivian I was right now on my way to the meat section. Passing people and smiling at them. I neared the meat section and saw a man standing there looking at the meat seeming not to know what to choose. As I got closer the man started to look familiar to me. Once I got close I realized it was Chief Swan. I should say hi to him and ask him if he needs help.

"Chief Swan?"

He looked up and smiled, "Hi Bella. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. And I told you to call me Charlie."

I smiled back, "Charlie then. I'm doing well, thanks for asking and I know it has been a while! How have you been?"

"Good too…So how's Victoria doing?" he asked in concern.

"She's doing much better. I mean she decided to go back to work so must mean progress right?" I said chuckling.

He chuckle, "I guess you're right."

While Victoria was adjusting to the new vampire we told her she shouldn't be around people because it could be too dangerous. We had called the police telling her we had found her and then that Carlisle was taking care of her. We told them she was severely hurt and was scared of everyone so nobody would try coming to see her…

I went to grab some steaks, "Charlie? Do you need help? You seem to not know what to get, no offense."

He blushed and looked embarrassed, "None taken, but yeah I'm having trouble. You see I don't know how to cook. I just usually order out or make eggs."

I chuckled, "It's okay, most guys don't know how to cook." I said even though I didn't know if that was true. I mean on TV they make it seem that way.

"I guess…" He said still sounding embarrassed.

I felt bad for him and there was something in me that wanted to help him.

"You know I just had an idea. If you want I can cook for you just buy whatever you want and I'll go over and cook it. That is if you want to." I said carefully.

He looked taken aback from my offer.

"Wow you don't have to…" he started to say but I cut him off, "But I want to. It's no big deal." I said.

"I mean that sounds great but I don't want to bother you. You have more important things to do. Like homeschool and you're…job" He said.

He seemed to not like the fact that I worked at the club at such a young age and I totally understand that.

"It's no bother at all! And don't worry it won't take a lot of time. I'll go over to your house and make you dinner since you work all day you probably don't go home until dinnertime. Am I right? And on weekends I'll make you two meals." I said persuasively.

"Fine, but I will have to pay you for this." He said sternly.

"No! That isn't necessary. I'm offering and I want nothing in return." I said sincerely.

"I can't do that Bella. Please let me pay you." He pleaded with me with those brown eyes.  
>I sighed, "Fine, but not a lot okay?"<p>

"Okay." He said smiling.

When I got home I told Vivian about how I offered to cook for Charlie she thought it was nice but wondered why I was doing it.

"Well he's a lonely man, he is always working and seems like he has no clue what to do when it comes to cooking and also…I don't know I feel like I have this connection with him. I know it's weird, since I barely know him but I feel comfortable and protected with him..." I said softly.

"Maybe it's cause he's a cop." Vivian answered in a matter of fact.

"Could be…" I answered although I wasn't even sure.

"Are you going to tell your gorgeous boyfriend?" She said teasingly.

I snorted, "Well of course I am. What do you take me for?"

"So what are you going to tell your gorgeous boyfriend?" Ask a musical voice behind me teasingly.

"Jesus!" yelled Vivian.

I just yelped and jumped in spot.

"Sorry about that." He said apologetically.

I turned around and saw Edward standing there with an amused look.

"Oh so you think that's funny?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He roared with laughter, "You have no idea. Your girl's reaction was just too funny. So what do you have to tell me?"

I looked at him then looked down and started to look nervous. I was going to mess with him. Payback baby!

"Bella? Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked worriedly coming to me and kneeling on the floor right in front of me.

I just looked the other way at Vivian who looked at me in concern. Too bad I couldn't tell her. If I did Edward would realize I was just messing with him.

I sighed heavily and looked down at my hands, "I…I don't know how to tell you this or where to start."

He grabbed my hands now, "Bella you're scaring me. Just tell me I'm sure whatever it is I will help you." He reassured.

"You're going to hate me after this." I said in a small voice.

He put his hands on either side of my face and made me look at him, "Bella that will never _ever_ happen." He assured with this passionate look in his eyes.

I felt bad for doing this. Curse you Edward making me feel guilty! Maybe I should put him out of his misery already.

I pulled his hands away from my face and got up from my seat and walked to the kitchen counter.

I'm honestly surprised Vivian hasn't caught on.

I sighed loudly, "Edward I…"I started then turned around smirking at him.  
>He stared at me wide eyed, "You…You…"<p>

"Yes I was lying. Payback for laughing at us!" I chortled.

"That isn't funny Isabella! I was freaking out!" he said angrily.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I'm sorry baby."

At first he didn't hug me back but soon caved in, "You're forgiven." He murmured kissing my hair.

"Ugh! You two make me sick! Get a room!" Vivian murmured.

We just laughed as she left.

"So what did you really want to tell me?" he asked curiously.

"Well today when I went to the supermarket I saw Chief Swan and I offered to cook for him." I explained.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I mean he looked clueless and I felt bad for him being all lonely and I don't know there is something about him that makes me want to help him…" I rambled on trying to not make him upset.

"Bella chill! It's okay! Did you expect me to get mad?" He asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Well… I didn't know exactly how you would react." I said honestly.

He sighed and grabbed my hands, "Bella I know I was angry because you decided to go back to the club then I was in jealous mode and I'm sorry. What you're going to do now with Charlie is very nice and sweet of you. You are amazing Bella for helping him out and you are also amazing in general." He chuckled then became serious, "That Man has been far too lonely and has suffered for too long. You are going to bring some joy into his life… I'm sorry that I haven't been supportive of you lately, but don't ever be worried about what I think. It's your life whatever you pick is your choice although I might sometimes not agree." He said leaning his forehead against mine with an apologetic look.

"It's okay... I understand if our roles were reversed I would have probably reacted the same way you have." I said honestly.

He chuckled, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I whispered before kissing him.

We talked, kissed, and just laid in my bed peacefully for the rest of the morning. When it was time to head over to Chief Swan's house he offered to come with me or drop me off.

"C'mon Bella! Let me have an excuse it be with you a little longer and a reason to come back." He pleaded.

I couldn't stand the look he was giving me so I caved in, "Fine, but that's just cause you don't play fair!" I said giving him a teasing smile.

He just kissed me. Which was fine by me!

"So what are you planning to cook for him?" asked Edward as he drove.

"Hmmm… I haven't thought about it, but I guess whatever he's craving." I said honestly, "Do you want to stay with me?" I decided to ask in case he wanted to.

"I would but I feel like this should just be between you two but whenever you're ready for me to pick you up call me okay?"

"Since this is the first time I do this it should be just him and I, but tomorrow you're staying with me whether you like it or not." I said smiling at him.

"Oh I'm sure I'll like it." He winked.

I giggled, "You're silly. I hope you know that."

He parked right in front of Chief Swan's house and waited for me to get out.

"Remember call me when you're done, I'll be here right away. Have a nice time. Please try not hurting yourself." He pleaded.

"Ha ha very funny." I deadpanned, "But…I'll try my best. I'll call you."

I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the lips quickly and got out.

"Bye love." He said as I got out.

I waved goodbye to him and walked up to Chief Swan's house. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds he came and opened the door.

"Hey Bella! Come on in!" He said letting me in, "Edward dropped you off?"

"Thanks and yeah he is also picking me up." I said smiling.

I guess Edward had stayed until I was inside.

"That's nice of him." He commented.

"Yeah, he's a great boyfriend." I said proudly.

We were quiet for a while as I followed him into his kitchen. His house was plain. As we passed his living room I noticed there were no pictures anywhere. There was only a flat screen TV, two couches, a center table, a side table and a lamp. His kitchen was white and plain as well. He had a small round table and it had four chairs. But although his house was plain I liked it. It fit his personality.

"I like your house." I commented.

He scoffed, "Yeah right! You don't have to say that."

"I'm not. I really think your house is nice. It fits you perfectly because you're a cop." I said honestly.

He smiled a small smile, "Thanks."

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to make is fine. You can go ahead and look through the fridge and cabinets all you want."

I smiled, "Okay then."

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not at the moment. You go sit down and watch TV. I'll call you if I need anything."

He smiled, "Sure thing."

I looked in his fridge. I was going to make him steak but for that I should have told him to take out the steaks to defrost. I guess that will have to be for tomorrow. I decided I would make him some lasagna. I looked through his cupboards and found the necessary items to make it.

While I was making it I preheated the oven and once I was done I put it in the oven. I decided to steam him some green beans while it baked.

While I was doing that Charlie walked in, "Mmm! It smells delicious in here!" He complimented.

I blushed and smiled, "Glad you like it."

It was nice to be complimented on my cooking. It made me feel good about myself.

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked.

"No it's okay." I smiled warmly at it.

He nodded and left.

I looked in his cupboards for rolls. I had told him to buy some because I knew they would be needed.

The green beans soon were done so I drained them and put them in a container. The lasagna took a little longer but once it was done I took it out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen counter since there were no cooling racks.

"Mm! Now it smells really good!" Charlie commented as he came in again and sat on the kitchen table.

I smiled proudly, "Well the lasagna is almost done cooling but after it's done you can try it. Here are green beans and also rolls to go with it." I said as I handed him the container and basket with rolls.

"Thanks so much Bella for everything! This is really nice of you." He said genuinely.

I blushed, "You're welcome."

We talked and learned a little more about each other. I obviously didn't reveal anything important to him. Charlie didn't like to talk much about himself he seemed to not be comfortable about it but I'm sure with time he would trust me. It broke my heart to see him so brokenhearted. What happened to him?

"Okay I think it cooled down. So you should try it and tell me what you think." I grabbed a plate and cut him a slice and handed it to him.

He grabbed his fork and took a bite. His eyes widen as he was eating it and I panicked. It sucks that's why he reacted that way!

"Bella! This is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted in my life! Wow! You got mad skills kid!" he said taking a huge bite.

I smiled shyly at him, "Thank you. That's great to hear! Well I should call Edward to pick me up now."

"Nonsense! C'mon and join me! You must be hungry and plus it would be nice to have some company for once." He ended sadly.

It was hard to resist him so I agreed to stay with him. I served myself some lasagna and green beans. It was all very good if I do say so myself. We didn't talk much but it wasn't awkward at all. It was actually nice.

Once we finished and called Edward, I got up to do the dishes but he would have none of that.

"Bella you cooked, so I should at least get to wash the dishes." He tried persuading me.

"Fine then, but I'll dry while I wait for Edward to arrive." I said.

We did that until we heard a knock on the door. Charlie and I knew it was Edward so he walked me to the front door and opened it to find my glorious Edward standing there.

"Hello Chief Swan." He said politely reaching out to shake his hand.

"I told you both to call me Charlie and you guys are stubborn and keep calling me Chief Swan!" He said angrily in a playful way.

We all chuckled.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Charlie." I said.

"Yeah see you Bella and thanks for doing this. It really means a lot because you didn't have to do this." He said gratefully.

"I told you already Charlie it's no problem. It's my pleasure." I said smiling at him.

"Edward you have a great girl here. Don't do something stupid like leaving her or giving her a cause for her to leave you because this girl is definitely one in a million." Charlie said smiling proudly at me like I was his daughter and he was bragging about me.

I blushed as Edward said while looking at me with the most loving and adoring expression, "I know Charlie. She is truly amazing. I feel like I don't deserve her sometimes, she has such a beautiful heart and personality. I will do anything to keep her by my side forever because no other girl compares to my Bella."

I blushed even more, "Okay you two! That's enough compliments for today!"

They just chuckled and Edward led me to his car.

We were now lying in my bed snuggling.

"So did you have fun with Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Yes I did. He was so nice to me and fatherly I guess in a way. I really liked spending time with him." I said smiling.

"That's good to hear. His thoughts were very grateful and joyous that you were doing this for him. He really appreciates this and you made him very happy today with your kindness and company. He's been alone for too long." He said sounding sad.

"Do you know what happened to him? He seems so…heartbroken. Something terrible must of happened to him." I said sadly.

"I don't know. He was never thought about it while I'm around, but it has to be big for it to have made such an impact on him." Edward said thoughtfully.

"You know it's weird cause I felt so comfortable with him and you know that's a lot coming from me because you know my trust issues."

He smiled, "Charlie is a great man and you deserve to have I guess a fatherly figure, since you didn't have one growing up. I'm no Alice but I can see you guys growing a father-daughter relationship and getting a long great!" he said as he kissed my shoulder through the fabric.

And I felt like what he said was true. We got along great so far and Charlie seemed to be great guy like Edward said. He was nice, sweet, and in search of some affection and company. I knew how he felt cause I had been there. So I would do that for him and it wouldn't bother me one bit! I will benefit in this because I would add another important person in my life and I would get to help him. For a second I wondered how great it would have been if Charlie would have been my father. He would have done a great job and I would have probably grown up a much better person than I am now. I probably would be getting an education and not working as a stripper. Not that I regretted being a stripper because that's where I had met the most important people in my life so far…

**So what did u guys think? Bella is helping out Charlie now do u think they'll find out they're father and daughter? Tell me ur guys predictions! Anyways thanks for reading and until next time! :)**

**3 Angelica**


	26. Jealous

**Ch. 26 Jealous**

**Hey guys! i hope u guys had a good Christmas and now i hope u guys have a great new years! so i was in the mood of uploading today i guess i was in a good mood or something lol i've been sickthese past days actually. which has sucked badly but i'm sorta getting better now. anyways here's the next chapter so i hope u enjoy! this is all BPOV and i down own anything except for my characters and ideas Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.**

**Hope u enjoy!**

**BPOV**

It was the Saturday and that meant no working today. Thank god! I mean I like my job but I like having time to just relax and chill with my loved ones.

This week was great. I mean although Charlie wasn't always there. It was nice to talk to him and get to know him more. He still didn't say much and I understood his trust issues. I had them and still do… I was doing laundry at the moment and thinking about everything in my life that I didn't hear someone walking in the house towards me until I felt arms around me. I shrieked and tried getting away.

"Bella! Calm down it's me!" Edward said trying to calm me down.

I instantly calmed at his side. I turned around and slapped his arm although I probably got a bruise

"You idiot! You scared the living crap out of me!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry love! I didn't mean it! I did call your name but you didn't answer." He tried reasoning.

"Sorry." I apologized.

He just hugged me tighter, "It's okay love. What were you thinking about that you didn't hear me?"

"Um… just this past week with Charlie and life in general…." I said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No." I sighed.

"Bella something is bothering you and I know it!" He exclaimed.

"Edward nothing is bothering me okay?" I said annoyed.

He sighed angrily.

I instantly felt bad about being mean to him. It wasn't his fault that I had issues and my life was messed up.

"Edward I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I begged.

He pulled me into him, "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't pressure you about this."

"No I should be sorry for being such a bitch. I need to be more patient and honest with you…" I said honestly.

"I need to be more respectful and understand when to give you space when you need it."

"Edward… I was thinking about how Charlie seems to have trust issues like I do. He must have gone through something terrible and thinking about that made me think about how terrible my life was…" I said as tears welled up in my eyes when thinking of Phil and Renee hurting me and ruining my life.

"Oh love…" Edward pulled me more tightly against him, "You will never have to go through that again. I promise you."

After I finished doing the laundry, Edward and I decided to cuddle on the couch and watch TV. Well not really, we were mostly talking and just enjoying each other's company.

I was dozing off when I heard a knock on the door and I felt Edward stiffen. I moved to get up but he restrained me.

"Bella please don't open that door." He pleaded.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just please for this once listen to me and don't open it." He kept pleading.

I was confused and worried about who was knocking. Was he or she dangerous?

"Who is it?" I asked.

He sighed angrily, "its Riley…" He said making a not so happy face.

Riley? What was he doing here? From Edward's reaction I could kind of guess.

"Edward I can't not open that door." I said as I walked over to the door as he kept knocking.

"Bella…" Edward whined.

Before I opened the door I gave him a look that told him to settle down and I would handle this.

He sighed in defeat and nodded.

I opened the door to find Riley standing there nervously. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey Riley what are you doing here?" I said trying to act surprised.

"Hey Bella… and I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by and say hi." He said nervously.

"Oh well come on in." I said not knowing what else to do.

I let him in and walked to the living room where Edward was. I knew he wasn't going to like this too much.

"Oh you had company?" Riley asked as he was taking Edward in.

I walked over to Edward, "Actually this is my boyfriend Edward." I said introducing him.

"Edward this is our new DJ Riley."

Riley extended his hand to shake Edward's hand. I was so afraid Edward wouldn't shake his hand but I was proved wrong when he shook Riley's hand.

"Hi nice to meet you Riley." Edward said politely.

I could tell this was hard for him. I can see the anger rolling off of him.

"Nice to meet you too Edward." Riley said. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asked awkwardly.

Before Edward could say anything mean I said, "No not at all. We were just hanging out…"

Then we all sat down and it became awkward, until Riley talked.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Riley asked looking at us pointedly.

"Six months." We both said at the same time which made us look at each other and smiled.

"Oh that's very nice." Riley said tersely.

After he said that Edward all of a sudden became possessive and all "claiming his territory" by hugging me to his side and kissing me softly wherever he could reach; Showing Riley I was taken. Edward was so silly, like I would be with anyone that wasn't him.

"So Riley how are you liking working at the club so far?" I asked trying to make conversation.

He nodded, "Yes it's been fun and interesting." He said smirking.

Edward tensed at my side. I rubbed soothing circles on his hand. It was also a warning for him to calm down.

"I'm sure it has." Edward said in revulsion.

"Well when you work around gorgeous girls, it's hard not to." Riley said staring at me.

It made me uncomfortable. He seemed to be trying to piss off Edward and he was succeeding because Edward looked like he was about to burst with anger.

I had to do something, "So Riley do you have a girlfriend?"

Edward gave me an incredulous look, while I gave him the 'what' look. Riley on the other hand gave me a mischievous smile.

"No I don't. Why do you know someone that might be interested?" he said leering at me again.

And I knew now I wouldn't be able to control Edward.

"That is enough!" he growled, "You have been staring and trying to hit on my girlfriend since you arrived! And right in front of my face!"

"Edward baby calm down." I whispered soothingly.

"I'm very sorry about that, I didn't mean too." He said regretfully.

He wouldn't make eye contact with us. He seemed embarrassed and like he truly felt bad for doing it but then Edward growling really low that only I could hear proved me wrong.

"It's fine. I'm sure you didn't mean to." I lied.

"So was there a reason why you are here?" Edward asked rudely.

I couldn't blame him.

"I was going to ask Bella if she wanted to come to the movies with me or something but I can see she's busy." Riley answered sounding annoyed.

"Well she since she has a boyfriend wouldn't you expect for her to be hanging out with him on her day off?" Edward said.

"That's true but I thought that maybe she would be free sometime." Riley argued back.

"Well I doubt that because Bella usually spends time with my family and me or with her sisters or helping Chief Swan our, so she's always busy." Edward said angrily.

"I'm sure Bella has a lot to do but you're making it sound like you control her life." Riley said like he was daring Edward to deny it.

"That is untrue. Bella can do whatever she wants as long as it's not something dangerous or stupid." He said leering at Riley.

Wow this pissing contest kept getting better and better.

"Agree but how is hanging out with me any of those things? I would never harm Bella. She's my friend and I care about her."

This had to stop right now. I couldn't stand this.

"Stop! Both of you! You are acting like I'm not even here at all and just arguing and trying to decide what I should do. It's ridiculous!" I finally snapped.

They both looked at me in shock. Like they had forgotten I was there.

"Riley I would love to hang out with you sometime just not today but I will let you know when I can, so I'll get to you on that." I said to Riley.

Edward didn't like my decision I knew he was about to protest but I whispered to him, "We'll talk about this later."

"Edward is right I am busy with helping Chief Swan and going to his house and what not but I will find time to hang out. Now I would like for both of you to get along and apologize. I am not going to keep dealing with this understood?" I said reproachfully.

The both nodded.

"You're absolutely right Bella. I can't believe I behaved this way. I'm very sorry Riley. I hope we can get along and be friends." Edward said although I'm not sure if he was being honest or not.

Riley nodded, "You're right. I'm very sorry to both for coming and disturbing you and well for everything. I should probably get going. It was nice to meet you Edward and nice to see you Bella." he said as he got up and started walking towards the door.

Edward and I got up as well and walked behind him.

"Well thanks for stopping by Riley and I will get back to you on that okay? I hope you have a nice day. See you at work on Monday." I said as he was leaving.

"Thanks and to you guys too. See ya." He said then turned to his car.

I closed the door and sighed in relief that, that was over. Now that he was gone I realized I was super pissed at Edward for reacting the way he did.

I walked passed him and into the kitchen for some Tylenol. My head was hurting from everything.

I could hear Edward behind me. Waiting for me to talk, it was bothering him that I hadn't said anything yet. He waited patiently for me to take the pills. He looked worriedly at me.

"Bella. I'm so sorry! You don't understand how embarrassed I am of my behavior."

"Do you understand how terrible you reacted? You were being so possessive! All you needed was to piss on my leg!" I yelled.

He looked down embarrassed, "I know Bella, but I can't help it! You didn't hear what he was thinking! I'm just so afraid he's going to take you away from me! I'm just waiting for the moment to come."

My heart ached that he was suffering like this. I walked over to him and pulled him into my arms.

"Edward, I'm sorry I should understand that it's even harder for you to control your emotions since you are actually hearing what they are thinking, but baby I only want you it will always be you. Riley is a nice guy but he is not you! When are you going to understand that?" I said exasperated.

"Bella, you can change your mind so easily and it scares me. It makes me jealous that he's human and that he doesn't have to worry about hurting you or that he doesn't want to suck your blood every second he's with you and how he can give you things I can't! And he plans on separating us! He's going to succeed probably!" He said desperately.

If he could cry I'm sure he would be crying right now. I felt so terrible doing this to him.

I shook my head, "Edward…He could try everything but nothing will separate me from you… I have never felt this way about anyone and I doubt I ever will. I love you so much that it hurts and I ache when you are away and I crave for your company." I said reassuring him again like always.

He looked up at me and the look on his face was beautiful and wished he was always smiling this brightly.

"Really?" He asked innocently.

"Yes really you big goof." I said before kissing him.

His cold, hard lips molded against mine with more passion then he had ever kissed me like he was afraid I was going to disappear at any second. I was soon gasping for air and so we stopped sadly. Why couldn't I be a vampire so we could just kiss until forever nonstop? I should talk to him about that…

"I still don't understand why you told him you were going to go on a date with him." Edward said interrupting my thoughts.

I sighed, "Edward, I just said that. I mean I might go out to dinner or something but I won't go alone with him. I can make it a group thing you know?"

He smiled mischievously, "So true. I like that idea better. I don't like the idea of you being alone with him."

I just kissed him reassuring him it wasn't going to happen. Also I had to distract myself before I had a panic attack. I didn't like the idea either. The thought of it made me want to throw up. I could never go out with any guy that wasn't a Cullen man or Laurent by myself. I didn't trust men. I mean although I doubt Riley would ever do anything bad to me. I still didn't feel comfortable around them. I couldn't tell Edward this because then I would have to bring up the unspeakable. Maybe one day I would tell him. Though i was scared how he would react once i told him. I will probably need professional help for me to be able to tell him. Cause let's just say I was pretty messed up. My childhood was terrible and we all knew that. Plus I was a stripper and that isn't normal. I mean normal people who don't have problems would look for a normal job but I wasn't normal. I had issues sadly…

"So my jealous man, want to go help me cook for Charlie?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled, "Sure because I want to learn how to cook more stuff for you."

"You are so sweet you know that?" I said leaning in to kiss him, "Just promise me you won't make any disgusting looking faces at the food." I pleaded.

Last time I took him he kept complaining about everything!

He laughed, "I make no promises love. Just like I make no promises that I won't get jealous again and go all crazy."

He said smiling that crooked smile that he knows that I love.

"Cheater!" I accused teasingly.

"But you love it." He said pulling me into his arms and kissing me senseless.

**So Riley is causing problems but Edward is so hot when he's jealous though right? or is it just me? lol anyways Review! let me know ur opinions on the chapter!**

**until next time**

**3 Angelica**


	27. Events Pt 1

**Ch. 27 Events Pt. 1**

**Hey guys! how are you? i hope u are all doign great! sorry for not updating in a while! and i just wanted to thank all of u who comment i know i'm terrible at responding but i'm going to try responding from now on! :) ok so this chapter i had to split into two and i hope u don't hate me for it haha and this is all BPOV. i do not own twilight or new moon Stephenie does cause shes awesome haha**

**anyways hope u enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Okay Charlie we have to go now but I hope you enjoy your steak and baked potatoes." I said grabbing Edward's hand.

"I'm sure I will and thank you to both of you for coming over and doing this. I appreciate it." Charlie said as he patted Edward on the back.

Edward smiled, "It's no problem. We love coming over and doing this."

"Yeah Edward's right we do." I said smiling and giving Charlie a soft punch on his arm.

He laughed, "Well okay then, have fun at work I guess but not too much." Charlie said sternly.

It was so cute how he worried about me. He was just like Edward; he hated the idea of me working at the club and has tried convincing me to get another job.

"I'll try not to." I said winking at him.

"Don't worry sir I'll keep an eye on her." Edward swore.

"Good! You take care of her and make sure she doesn't trip over something." He teased.

Both Edward and him started laughing at my clumsiness.

I just glared at them, "Ha ha so funny!" I said sarcastically.

They just kept laughing and Edward held the door so I could go outside.

"You guys are jerks!" I huffed, crossing my arms at my chest.

That seemed to encourage them even more.

"Sorry!" Edward said as he continued to laugh.

"Bye Bells! Bye Edward! See you guys tomorrow and take care!" Charlie managed to say.

I ignored him and Edward and walked rapidly to Edward's Volvo. Edward unlocked the doors and tried to help me get inside but I jerked when he grabbed me. I was pissed at him.

He closed my door and walked to the driver side and got in. He turned the car on. I refused to look at him so I stared out the window. Edward started the car and drove off. I could feel his gaze on me but I refused to look at him.

"Bella, are you still mad?" he asked sounding amused.

I just ignored him.

He reached over and touched my arm, "Bella, love I'm so sorry. It was just really funny especially when I saw your expression. Can you forgive me?" He pleaded.

I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up being mad at him. He knew that also that's why he kept rubbing my arm and sending sparks into my bones. It was getting really hot in here.

"Edward…" I said in a warning voice.

He just smirked at me and continued doing it.

"Edward unless you plan on pulling over on the side of the road and finish what you have started you better stop!" I said in a husky voice.

Edward's hand stilled on my arm and eyes grew wide. I saw his nose flare and he hit the accelerator.

I smirked, liking that I had this effect on him.

"Though so…" I said mostly to myself.

It was quiet for a few minutes. I guess Edward was trying to control himself. What a party pooper couldn't he just lose control for a little bit and have some fun?

"So you're still going to go hunting right now?" I asked breaking the silence.

He looked at me briefly then back the road, "Yes, I'm going to need to or else I won't be able to handle being in a room full of humans."

I nodded, "Okay then."

When he arrived outside my house and he parked outside and looked at me with a sweet smile, "I'll see you later at the club okay?"

He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. It was sweet but he frustrated me I didn't want gentle!

I nodded, "Okay. Have fun and kill some mountain lion or deer for me. k?"

He chuckled, "Will do."

He leaned again to kiss me this time I was getting a not so gentle kiss. He started it softly but I put my fingers in his hair and pulled him roughly to me and kissed him passionately. He froze.

"Edward…don't… fight…it…please…" I said in between kisses.

After a while he responded and kissed me back with as much passion as me. Yes! This was what I was waiting for!

His fingers went into my hair as well and pulled my hair roughly. I moaned in pleasure. Although our position in his care wasn't the most comfortable I didn't care at the moment as long as this never stopped. I didn't care if I was running out of oxygen and my breathing was all uneven. His breathing sounded as uneven as mine and he moaned. That gave me the courage to touch my tongue with his lips and that seemed to snap him out of it. He started to loosen his hold on me and slowing down the kiss.

No!

"Bella…we got… to stop..." He said in between kisses.

He pulled away and kissed me on my forehead. I pouted at him. I knew he was going to give me a long speech about how it was wrong and dangerous.

I groaned in frustration. "Please don't give me the speech I get it."

He sighed, "Bella as much as I am dying to continue, we need to stop."

"Fine, but one day Edward Cullen you'll see." I warned.

He just gave me this smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Well I got to go get ready so see you later." I said before I leaned in to kiss him softly.

He kissed me back but then reluctantly pulled back.

"I miss you already." He said smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at him, but in reality I was melting on the inside.

I waved goodbye at him before walking up to the house. Before I walked in I looked behind me and saw his car driving away.

"Vivian hurry up! We need to get going!" I yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

I sighed and decided to go sit on the couch and wait for her. After a few minutes she comes down.

"Why are you in such a rush today?" She asked angrily.

"I told you already, I offered to Victoria that I would make some snacks for the customers. So I need to take them early and then I need to do make up and decide what I'm wearing for tonight." I explained.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! What you make?" She asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Well if you wouldn't have been sleeping maybe you would have known."

"Well I need my beauty sleep." She protested.

I rolled my eyes at her again, "If you must know what I made, I made buffalo wings, popcorn, and sandwiches."

"Yum! Can I have some?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head, "They are for the customers, but if there are leftover you can have it."

"Ugh!" She groaned.

I just shook my head and chuckled as I put my arm around he shoulders, "C'mon and help me carry the stuff into the truck."

We unloaded the food from the truck and headed inside. Victoria rushed to our side and helped us carry the stuff over to the bar where Laurent was.

"Thank you so much Bella for doing this!" Victoria said excitedly.

I shook my head, "It's no problem at all." I assured her.

"It smells like popcorn, chicken, mayonnaise, ham and cheese." Laurent noted.

I nodded, "Yeah it's buffalo wings and sandwiches."

"I'm sure if I were still human I would find this appealing cause I remember being in love with your cooking, but now it's all disgusting." Victoria said making a disgusted face which made us all laugh.

"Hey guys!" called out Riley from behind us.

We all turned around and greeted him. His eyes went immediately to mine. His eyes roamed my body and made me feel uncomfortable. Things have been weird with us lately. Well for me at least. He has been very persistent, flirtatious, and touchy. I didn't like it one bit and Edward was ready to rip him apart but I didn't let him.

"What are you two doing here so early?" He asked Vivian and me.

"Oh well Bella made snacks for the customers so we brought them in early." Vivian answered.

"Oh that's very nice of you Bella." He said looking at me.

"Yeah I guess. Anyways I'm going to head over to my dressing room. I need to pick out what I want to wear today. Vic? Why don't you come and help me?" I asked turning to her.

"Yeah, sure! Why don't you go pick out the ones you like and then I'll give you my opinion?" Victoria suggested.

"Yeah okay. See ya guys later." I said walking towards my dressing room.

When I got to my dressing room I immediately went to my closet and after a while I was in between three outfits. Tonight our theme was to dress however we wanted to; well of course it still had to be provocative and sexy.

One of the outfits was a two piece it was a pink and lacey pink bra and mini skirt garter set. The second one was another two piece outfit; it was a black mini tutu and a bra. The third outfit was a one piece sexy bell bottom stripper pant set. They were all very sexy and fun, now I just couldn't decide which one so I was waiting for Victoria. I had laid out the outfits on the couch for her to pick.

While I waited for her I decided to curl my hair. I was still curling my hair when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said.

I was glad that Victoria had finally come to help me.

"Those are the three outfits I have picked out." I told her without looking back.

"Um...Bella?" I heard a deep voice say.

I stiffened and turned around in an instant, "Riley? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Bella I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella, its better if you sit down and put that curling iron away from yourself." He said.

Now I was worried as to what he was going to say.

I sat down and looked at him cautiously, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, "Bella…I'm sorry for the way I have been acting these last couple of weeks, but Bella… I really like you and I know you're with Edward but I really want you Bella and I'm trying to fight for you…" He was saying when I cut him off.

"Riley I like you but only as a friend, you have to understand that. I love Edward…" I was saying when his lips were on mine.

His lips were warm, soft, but forceful on mine. His hands were weaved into my hair and I put my hands on his chest and pushed him hard, trying to get him away from me.

"Ri…"I tried to say but his li[s would not waver from mine and he was becoming more forceful.

"Stop…" I managed to say.

"Riley! What the heck are you doing?" Victoria screeched.

He pulled away immediately and looked embarrassed.

I just stood there stunned at what had happened.

"Bella are you alright?" Victoria asked worriedly as she came to my side and checked me out.

I managed to nod and when she knew I was fine she turned and glared at Riley.

"Riley, what the heck were you thinking assaulting her like that?" She asked angrily.

"I…I… wasn't." He said looking down at his hands.

"You know I should fire you this very second." She said to him icily.

She was being my mama bear at the moment.

He looked up at her immediately with shock and worry in his face.

"Please don't! I need this job! " He said begging her.

As much as I didn't like Riley at the moment, he didn't deserve to be fired just because decided to do something stupid.

"No…" I managed to say.

They both looked at me surprised.

"Bella, he attacked you!" Victoria tried to reason with me.

I sighed and closed my eyes gathering my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at Riley who looked regretful and then at Victoria who looked pissed.

"I know, but I wouldn't want to take away his job. He needs it; please don't take it away from me. Riley will make sure that he will never do that again, right Riley?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded, "Yes from now on I'll just stay away from you Bella."

I sighed, "Riley, you don't have to take it to that extreme, just don't touch me inappropriately or kiss me again."

"I don't know if I will be able to be near you and know that we will never be more than friends." He said sheepishly.

It broke my heart to see him like this.

"Riley you are just going to have to. We need to at least try and get along."

He sighed and looked at me, "Okay then, I guess I could try. I am very sorry for attacking you Bella. I hope your boyfriend won't kill me after this. I'll see you two later." He said before walking out.

Oh shit! Edward was going to kill him. Edward could _not_ find out about this!

"Edward cannot find out about this Victoria! You know he'll go crazy and kill him." I told Victoria.

She sighed and sat down on my couch moving the outfits and patted the spot next to her.

"You are going to have to tell him Bella, cause if he finds out from Riley, Laurent's, or my thought's he will be very angry with you for keeping it away from him." I said.

I sighed. I knew she was right but how would I tell him? "Hey Edward guess what? Riley kissed me forcefully, but it's all okay." Yeah that sounded just great.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him." I told her honestly.

"Just be honest with him sweetheart." She said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back.

"How are you feeling? I know it must have been weird being kissed by a man that wasn't your boyfriend." She said.

I nodded, "I'm fine, but yeah it was…I'm just so confused right now… Not in the sense that I have feelings for him but just confused as to why he would do that knowing I have a boyfriend."

"He likes you Bella and knows that you will never go out with him. He knows that, that was the only thing you will ever give him."

I sighed and decided to change the conversation. I couldn't deal with this before the show. I had to clear my head to Edward wouldn't become worried.

"So these are the three outfits I have picked out, which one do you think I should wear?"

She looked at the outfits, "Hmm… They are all great choices but I think you should go with the one piece bell bottom pants. It's teasing and sexy." She said handing over the outfit to me.

I nodded, "I think you're right. Well thanks for everything."

Her expression became soft, "You're welcome. You know I would do anything for you."

I smiled, "I know and I thank you for that. You're the best."

She hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me.

"Well I'm going to let you get changed for the show." She said heading to the door.

"Hey can you please not tell Vivian or anyone about this? And can you try not to think about this because I wouldn't want Edward to hear it. I hope Riley doesn't think about it. I don't think we could go tell I'm not to think about it cause he would be confused." I said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone well except Laurent cause he heard everything I'm sure and hmm that may be a problem but I'll keep an eye out on Edward with Laurent's help and we'll stop him if he goes berserk." She assured me.

That made me feel better instantly, "Thank you so much Vic, I appreciate it."

She smiled, "No problem. See ya later." She said before leaving.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. This was so crazy and when Edward finds out its going to make this situation a lot worst. I hope he wouldn't go to crazy.

Once I got my thoughts and emotions controlled I decided to finish curling my hair. Once I did I put on smoky eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and blush. Then I changed into the outfit Victoria picked out and let's just say I looked very innocent but sexy, hopefully this will distract Edward. That's when I had my plan I was going to take him back to one of the rooms and give him a private lap dance and tease him like crazy.

Later that night when it was time for me to come out I was super nervous because what if Edward knew already? How badly will he react? What if he had already killed Riley and nobody was telling me?

Deep breaths Bella, you can do this. I thought to myself.

I walked out and didn't even pay attention to all the screaming and dirty comments. My mind was focused only on looking for Edward.

I looked in the crowd and after a while I started to panic because I couldn't find him but before I had a panic attack I found him sitting down in the middle left with Emmett and Jasper. He looked worriedly at me and for a second I thought he knew but then I realized that it was because my heart was beating rapidly. I quickly smiled up at him and winked. He instantly smiled back that sexy crooked smile of him that made my heart falter every time. I continued my dance with the girls…

I was almost finished dancing my solo I was counting down the minutes to go and have Edward all to myself. Right now all the guys were going crazy over my outfit. They loved and hated that my outfit covered more than usual but this showed and teased the right places. The song was almost over and I was nervous what if he had already heard Riley's thoughts? I mean right now Riley was staring at me intently, hopefully Edward was blocking everyone's thoughts. I tried to distract him by staring at him lustfully while dancing seductively. He looked so lustful right back at me like he was going to pounce at me at any moment and God how I wish he would…

The song ended and the guys applauded and hollered and I rushed back to my dressing room to dry off my sweat and fix my makeup. As I did that I sent Edward a text telling him to ask Ben or Victoria for me to give him a lap dance because I needed to get him alone.

He didn't text me back but I soon got a knock on my door which made me smile.

"Come in!" I called out.

The door opened and Ben popped his head in. "Hey Bella, Edward wants you for a private lap dance." He said wagging his eyebrows at me.

I just rolled my eyes and snorted. I got up looked at myself in the mirror and followed Ben to the private rooms. He led me up to the room where Edward was.

"Thanks Ben." I said smiling at him before going into the room where I saw Edward sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

I instantly panicked. He found out and was mad at me or disgusted by me for having another man's lips on me, he couldn't blame me though! I was forced!

Before I could say anything Edward lifted his head up and looked at me worriedly.

"Bella what's wrong with you tonight? You seem to be on the edge and your heart keeps beating like crazy? Are you feeling okay?" he asked worriedly.

My heart instantly melted at his concern, "I'm fine." I tried assuring him. "Now…" I said giving him a wicked smile as I walked slowly toward him seductively.

His eyes widen and I swear I saw him gulp.

"You teased me all night with that look in your eyes, the way your eyes roamed my body… I am so turned on by your gaze, by you... I need you Edward; Your touch…" I said in a whisper before I straddled his lap and his hands instantly went to my sides where the skin was bare. His cool fingers brushed my skin lightly bringing goose bumps to my skin.

"Edward…" I breathed.

"Bella, you're the one that has been such a tease tonight with this outfit and you're dancing seductively with those hooded eyes and with you biting your lip. You don't know how hard it was for me not to go up on that stage and claim you right there and show all those men that you are mine." He said in a husky voice.

My heart started beating faster at his words. My need for him also increased so I grabbed his face and crashed my lips on to his. He instantly responded, his face went to my face and held me to him. He was kissing me with a lot of passion. I guess he was as turned on as I was because he has never kissed me with so much passion.

I soon needed to breath and I cursed myself for having the need for it. Edward sensed my need to breath and pulled away dropping his forehead to mine; both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow...that was amazing…" I breathed.

"Yeah, it was…" he agreed which shocked me that he wasn't giving me a speech telling me we couldn't lose control.

I decided not to ruin the moment so I decided to do my job.

I smiled mischievously at him, "Well you paid for a service and you are going to get it Mr. Cullen." I said sexily which made him groan.

I got up from his lap and went over to the stereo on the side and turned it on, "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls ft. Snoop Dogg came on which was perfect. Victoria had taught me how to belly dance when I started working here so I started of my belly dancing to the beginning of the song when Snoop Dogg raps.

Then when the girls are about to start singing I grab a chair and I started singing along with it. I was dancing sexily on the chair, trying to provoke Edward.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

During the part where the girls sang "I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby" I ran my hand down my body as I danced seductively while looking straight at Edward. His eyes followed my hand as it ran down my body. I saw him lick his lips and it took everything not to pounce on him but I had to torture him for a bit.

When the next part started I decided it was time to walk toward Edward and dance on him and near him. I was still singing every part of the song.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama) _

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

_You've been saying all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

During this part I had propped my leg up beside Edward as I grabbed him by the shoulders. I got near him then pushed him back and I decided to grind on him. His hands went to my hips and held me to him. He liked what I was doing because I could see it in his eyes and his body's reaction to me. He was breathing heavily.

"Bella… you're killing me slowly here." Edward whimpered.

"Shh…just enjoy this baby…" I said seductively.

He just moaned.

As the next part of the song went I kept seductively singing and started to loosen up his buttons on his button down shirt. As I unbuttoned his shirt, I kissed my way down his stomach until I took it off to reveal his gorgeous, sculpted abs. His breathing was erratic and his hold was tightening on me, but it wasn't painful instead it brought me pleasure.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

"Bella I can't take this torture anymore…Please stop baby or I'm going to end up hurting you." He said as he started kissing my jaw and my neck.

I couldn't pay attention what he was saying to me I was too occupied by the feeling of his lips on me and his hands wandering my body now.

"Mm." I moaned.

Please God don't let him stop.

He seemed to become frantic when I moaned and his lips came crashing to mine in a heated kiss.

I felt his hands on my bell bottom outfit he was trying to take it off. After a while of our heated kissing, I heard the ripping of clothing and a growl…

**muahaha! i can hear u all cursing me for leaving u hanging like that! so what do u think? Will Edward and Bella do the deed? lol give me ur thoughts! and hope u guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**okay i have a recommendation this week. this story has kept me reading it non stop! i started reading it yesterday and i'm already hooked! **

**the fic is called : Because of a boy by cutestkidsmom **

**its a very cute twilight fanfic here's the summary : Edward is the son of an autistic father. Bella is the mother of an autistic son. What happens when their paths cross? Can they find peace and love with in the chaos.**

**Another fic that i am completely hooked on is called Hiding in Plain sight by limona**

**i absolutely love it but the author hasnt updated since july and its killing me cause i really want to know whats going to happen next! so u guys should read it and review it asking her to please continue it! **

**here's the summay: Bella is a witness in peril. Emmett Cullen is the deputy assigned to protect her.. When the witness protection program isnt safe, Emmett asks Bella to pose as his brother Edward's fiancee until the trial. **

**Two amazing fics! so you should try them out! lol**

**Anyways thanks for reading and i hope u enjoyed the chapter! **

**until next time!**

**3 Angelica**


	28. Events Pt 2

**Ch. 28 Events Pt. 2**

**Okay guys! here's part 2! hope you enjoy! and i don't own anything except my ideas and characters Stephenie Meyer owns the rest lol This is BPOV and EPOV**

**BPOV**

"Bella you are so beautiful." He said as my body became exposed.

I was half naked; his eyes roamed my body taking everything in. His eyes were full of lust and adoration. His eyes lingered on my chest and he let out a moan. His hands were on my thigh massaging it as he kept trying to memorize my body.

I blushed and looked down to see black scraps of fabric all over the ground. I felt heat rush through my body at the thought that he had just ripped my clothes of my body; it was pretty hot.

I felt his fingers under my chin and he lifted my face up to look me in the eyes. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was fervent; I couldn't get enough. His hands were all over my body softly caressing where he touched.

"Edward please..." I begged him but I don't know why but he seemed to know what I was asking for.

He pulled even tighter to his body if that were possible and was just kissing me in a way that should be illegal.

All of a sudden he stopped and froze.

I froze automatically as well, "Edward what's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

He pulled me off his lap and started to pace. He wouldn't look at me.

"Edward what's wrong?" I said freaking out.

He looked up at me and he looked furious.

My heart stopped, he was mad at me for seducing him and letting this go farther than we usually did.

"Get up and put on my shirt." He ordered angrily.

I shakily got up and grabbed his shit and started buttoning on. I wondered what was going on or what had he heard. He was pacing back and forth with a furious look on his face.

"Edward? What's going on?" I whispered.

All of a sudden he looked at me and his eyes soften just a bit but he still an annoyed/ wanting to kill someone look.

"Bella what happened today that you're not telling me about?" He asked nonchalantly.

I froze and looked at him. So that was it, I should have known that's why he was so furious. I'm surprised he didn't go straight to killing Riley.

"Bella?" he asked again.

I gulped, "Well I'm sure you know already, so there really isn't any point in telling you…"

"Bella I wanna hear it come out of your mouth before I go and do something bad." He said angrily.

I sighed and nervously told him, "Riley kissed me forcefully today. There happy?"

He growled, "I'm going to kill him for touching you!" He said as he headed toward the door.

"Edward stop! The club is full of people and you can't hurt him. I won't let you." I said.

He looked at me incredulous, "What? Why not? Do you care about him Bella?" He asked angrily.

Now it was my turn to stare at him in disbelief, "What the heck Edward?! You know I only love you! I just don't want you to hurt him cause you could kill him easily and plus he apologized and decided to respect me and be friends."

"Well he's lying! He still wants you all to himself Bella!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You are being ridiculous Edward. Please stop worrying and forget this ever happened!"

"Bella…" he began to complain.

I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me, "Edward please drop this. I love you and only you…" I said before I gave him a sweet kiss.

"Bella I make no promises of what'll I do when I see him, understand?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

I sighed and realized that was as close to a promise as I was getting so I nodded.

"Well let's get you into your dressing room so you can change." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

As we are getting out the room and into the main room where all the guest were, I spotted Riley and froze. I know that Edward was going to say something to him. When Riley saw us he started walking toward us, while looking embarrassed. I felt bad for him in the moment.

I tighten my grip on both Edward's hand and on his shirt that was on me. That wasn't going to help much since you could tell I was half naked under the shirt.

"Edward…" I warned/whispered to him.

He ignored me and looked ready to kill Riley. I looked around hoping to see Emmett and/or Jasper to help incase Edward lost them. It was hard to see them since the club was full and my vision was only human. Hopefully they heard or have seen us.

Riley stopped right in front of us with his hands in his pocket and looked from me to Edward.

"I am so sorry Bella and to you too Edward. I don't know what came over me." he said apologetically.

"I'll tell you what came over you. Your little hormones did and if you let them take over you again and you touch Bella in an inappropriate way, I will kill you. You are getting off free this time because I promised Bella I wouldn't and I listened only cause she wasn't harmed. But next time I will not listen to her. Understand?" He said menacingly to Riley.

Riley nodded looking kind of scared.

"Do you understand me?" Edward said again more angrily.

"Yes, I understand." Riley managed to say.

"Good to know." Edward responded.

"I am very sorry Bella, I hope you can forgive me." He said looking straight at me, but I couldn't look at him so I looked down to my intertwine hand with Edward.

I heard him sigh and walk away.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I just nodded and led him toward my dressing room without saying a word. Memories were coming back to me. One's that I just wish I could forget….

**EPOV**

It killed me that I couldn't hurt Riley after he forced himself on my Bella. How dare he do that to her? And it made it harder for me not to cause him pain even more when I heard his thoughts. Although he did feel sorry there was a part of him that didn't regret it and was glad he had done it and hoped that he had been able to have gone farther with her. Hearing him think that made me almost loose myself and kill him./ The thought of him hurting my Bella made me see red. His hands on her body, his lips on her body, him touching her places that were hopefully only meant for me….

"_Yo Bro you okay?" _thought Emmett.

I just nodded absently as we walked toward her dressing room.

I felt Jasper using his power to calm me down. I appreciated it cause I was going to need it to comfort her.

We reached her dressing room and she led me in. she went over to her chair and sat down with her face in her hands. I ran to her side and pulled her toward me comforting her. She cringed away from me first and it hurt and worried me at the same time, she eventually relaxed in my arms.

"Shh... Baby it's going to be okay. I'm here for you and won't let anyone hurt you ever again understand?"

She nodded in my chest and I felt her tears wet my shirt.

"How about I get you home so you can rest? You've had a long day."

"I can't do that, I have to work." She said hoarsely and detached.

I wasn't having any of that; she needed to get her rest.

"Victoria will understand..." or I hoped she did if she didn't I would have to bribe her or take Bella without her consent.

"I don't know…" She said sounding unconvinced.

"Why don't you get changed and I'll go ask her?" I propositioned.

"Sure." She barely said.

I pulled away from her. It was really hard to especially when she looked so sad and broken.

Riley Biers was really lucky to be alive right now. He better not think about doing anything funny again or else I will follow my threat.

"I'll be right back okay?" I said.

She just nodded and I walked toward the door. Once I closed the door I waited for 5 seconds and heard her sobbing. It broke my heart. I was about to go back in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Victoria.

She shook her head and motioned with her head to follow her, so I did. She lead me to a room at the end of the hallway. On the door it said 'office' so I guess this was her office. I had never been in here. She opened the door and went in and I followed and closed the door as she went and sat on her chair. As I took a seat I looked around. There was a desk, cushioned chairs, plants, a computer, a fish tank in her wall and pictures and papers on her desk.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I was wondering if I could take Bella home."

She nodded, "Yeah I think it's for the best. What she went through today wasn't easy for her. It probably brought back memories of Phil for her. So you got to be careful with her."

That's when it hit me. She cringed away from me because of her memories. I felt like such an idiot! What was wrong with me?

"Don't beat yourself up Edward." Victoria said in a caring tone.

I nodded, "Well I better get back and get her home."

She nodded in agreement.

"You should try to see if she'll open up to you and tell you how she's dealing with this." She suggested.

"I'll try and see what I can do." I said as I walked toward to Bella's dressing room again.

I hear Bella still sniffling inside and putting on her clothes. I waited until I heard that she had put on all her clothes. Once she had I knocked softly.

I heard her heart start beating rapidly. I wonder if it was of happiness or panic, I guess I would find out in a bit.

"Who is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"It's me Edward." I said softly trying to not scare her.

I heard her sigh in relief and told me to come in.

As I opened the door I saw her dressed on her jeans and shirt and her eyes were red and puffy.

"So… Is she letting me leave?" she asked hoarsely.

I nodded, "Yes, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay then let's get going then." I waited for her to come out the door.

As soon as she was out I grabbed her hand and closed the door to her dressing room.

"Are we taking separate cars?" she asked.

She was crazy if she thought I was letting her drive by herself in her current condition.

"I'm driving your truck and Emmett and Jasper will take the Volvo." I explained.

"_That's the plan? Okay then Emmett and I will take your car. Hope Bella feels better and just be careful with her now. Her emotions are all over the place. She's extremely unstable at the moment." _Jasper explained to me.

I appreciated that he gave me a heads up.

Instead of taking Bella through the crowd I took her out the doors by her dressing room. Nobody would see her leave this way so it was good.

The whole drive home Bella was extremely quiet. She didn't say a word and only staring out the window. It was driving me crazy not to know what was going on in her mind, but I was going to give her a little bit more space. Once I got her home I was going to say something and going to make her speak.

When we arrived at her house, I ran around her side of the truck and opened her door. She stepped out and still seemed to be in her own world.

I decided to give her some space and followed right behind her as she walked up to the house and unlocked the door.

She went inside and started heading up the stairs. I locked the door and followed her. Once she was in her room I was getting her to talk. I've had enough of this silence!

We arrived in her room and she grabbed her towel and her pajamas and headed to the bathroom before I could say a word. So I decided to go sit on her bed with my hands behind my head and wait for her.

I could hear her take her clothes of and for once I didn't pay attention to that; I was too worried about her. Then I heard her turn on the water.

Her shower was taking longer than usual and I didn't know if it was because she was trying to avoid me or if she was in her world again that she hadn't noticed.

Once I heard her turn off the water and change. I sat in anticipation on her bed. I needed to know what was wrong with her. Enough was enough!

She came in with her hair all wet and looking beautiful as always the only thing wrong with her that the look in her eyes were vacant. When she looked at me she seemed to not really see me. She came to the bed and crawled under the sheets next to me and curled on her side, looking away from me.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

She didn't answer and that made me angry.

"Isabella, answer my question." I said losing my patience.

I heard her sigh, "I'm fine." She barely said.

"Isabella you are not "fine" you have not uttered a word and you have been crying. There is obviously something wrong with you. So you better tell me." I said.

"Edward there is nothing to say. I'm okay." She said starting to sound annoyed.

"Bella…does this have to do with… Phil?" I asked carefully.

I felt her stiffen and her heart began to beat faster, so I guess I got my answer.

"No, now let me sleep." She said angrily.  
>"No. Now answer my question or else I will keep bothering you until you answer me." I said persistently.<p>

"Well then in that case I hope you enjoy disappointment because I'm not giving you an answer." She said really starting to sound pissed.

At least she was showing an emotion now.

"Just answer the damn question Bella! It's a simple yes or no." I said frustrated as I ran my fingers in my hair.

She rolled over to look at me. Her expression was mixed of anger and sadness.

"Edward let me sleep or leave. I already answered your question and said I was fine."

"I am not leaving and I will let you sleep _once_ you answer the question. And we already went over this! You. Are. Not. Fine!" I roared.

I could not stand her reluctance to answer.  
>"Why can't you just answer my question Bella? I'm not going to judge you! I haven't ever judged you! I love you no matter what! But right now you are being a pain in my ass! I want to help you and be here for you, but you are making this very difficult. I thought are relationship was made out of trust and honesty but I guess that's not true since you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me this one thing I'm asking you!" I yelled.<p>

She flinched.

I had had enough. I was hurt that she didn't tell me what was wrong with her. I felt bad for yelling at her and bringing this on her after how her evening had been but she wasn't helping out either.

"Leave." She barely said.

I froze. She wanted me to leave?

"Leave!" she said more clearly now.

"Bella…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"I said leave Edward! I don't want you here!" She yelled.

I sighed and decided it was best to pretend to leave. I would go downstairs and wait for her to fall asleep. There was no way I would leave her by herself.

I got out of her bed and went to leave her room.

"And don't think about staying and taking care of me! Go home or wherever you feel like going that isn't here!" she hoarsely.

Crap! She was going to cry again. This broke my heart that I couldn't stay and comfort her because I didn't want to upset her even more than she already was.

I just nodded, but I wasn't going to listen to her. Although I was angry with her I still loved her no matter what.

I heard her behind me. She was going to make sure that I was leaving. Well I would pretend to leave but I would stay nearby. There was no chance in hell that I was leaving her by herself this late at night.

I heard her sobbing behind me but I didn't dare look back because I knew if I did I would turn around and beg her to let me stay. Right now the best thing for her would be to be by herself and collect her thoughts. Even though it broke my heart to do so, also her hatred toward me killed me but I kept telling myself that it was because she was an emotional mess and she had had not such a good day. Tomorrow hopefully she would accept me back into her life. This is what I hoped for as I walked out her door and into the night…

**uh oh! i feel like a lot of u hate me because nothing happened with E and B and the they fought! lol sorry about that! anyways please let me know what you thought! do you hate Bella? are u all cursing Riley? Are you wondering what Bella's hiding? please review to let me know your thoughts! :) **

**i have a fic rec's again:**

**Salicious by cutestkidsmom this is an awesome story! i'm hooked on it!**

**Teacher of the year by DH78 this is awsome too! we have teacherward in this fic and its very sexy ;) lol**

**Anyways until next time!**

**3 Angelica**


	29. Talk Pt 1

**Ch. 29 Talk Pt. 1**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since i've uploaded! i've been busy with school :\ but i've had the last 2 days off cause of snow so it's been awesome! :) anyways here's the next chapter and just like the last 2 this is divided in 2 parts! this chapter will be all EPOV so i hope you enjoy! i don't own anything Stephenie meyer does **

**EPOV **

I was running, feeling the breeze around me and the sound of the animals and crickets in the woods. The whole time I was on my way home my mind was on Bella. The look of hurt, sadness, and tear streaked face were burned into my mind. It killed me that I had caused that but I needed to know what was wrong with her. All I knew that whatever was bothering her, had to do with Phil Dwyer. Now what could have happened?

As I thought about it as I neared the house it hit me it was probably because he would hit her that was triggered today when Riley was forceful with her today. My jaw clenched at the thought of it. How could he do that to her? If you care for someone you don't do something that will make them unhappy. You would only want their happiness.

As I got to the house, I could hear my family inside doing different things. Esme was working on her designs to remodel the living room, Carlisle was in his study, Alice and Rosalie were trying out clothes they had bought this morning, and Emmett and Jasper were playing video games. I sighed and sat on the steps leading to the house. I put my face in my hands. What should I do? Wait to talk to Bella until tomorrow? Wait a few days? Although I'm sure I wouldn't survive. Should I go back and talk to her now or in a few hours to see if how she's doing at least?

As I sat there in deep thought I didn't realize that someone was approaching me until I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump in surprise.

"_Wow that's a first."_ Jasper thought amused by my reaction.

I glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

I sighed, "It's fine."

"So what's up with you? Your emotions are confused, nervous, scared and then you're having an internal battle with yourself." He said looking at me curiously.

"I'm surprised Emmett let you leave while you guys were playing videogames." I said teasingly trying to distract him since I didn't want to have this conversation now. Although it was dumb since I could use some advice at how to handle situations like this one.

"Nice try. So what happened with you and Bella? Did you guys fight?" he asked curiously.

I pinched the bridge of my nose then nodded, "Yeah we did. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her and I got mad and we argued then she kicked me out. I don't know what to do! Should I wait a few days? A few hours until I talk to her?" I asked him desperately.

I heard Rosalie snort from inside the house and that's when I realized that my whole family was listening.

"Rosalie." Alice said angrily.  
><em>"Oh my poor son..." <em>Esme thought.

"Edward just let her sleep on what happened today and go talk to her when she wakes up tomorrow. She'll have a clearer mind and so will you. Then talk to her about what happened today, I'm sure everything will be fine."

I sighed. He was probably right, although I was dying to go back and see her.

He chuckled, "I know you're anxious to see her but you got to give each other some space."

I sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Stop being so dramatic Edward!" Emmett yelled from inside

He laughed again and got up, "C'mon! Let's go play some video games."

I got up and followed him inside, though what I wanted to do is go see Bella…Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day…

I was sitting playing the piano as the sun rose. I was getting anxious to go see Bella but I knew it was still too early to go see her so I was trying to distract myself.

I was deep in concentration playing "Moonlight Sonata No. 14" by Beethoven when I felt Alice come and sit next to me. My hands paused and waited for her to say something.

"_No don't stop I love hearing you play." She thought as she looked at me with a smile._

I nodded in assessment and continued playing.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked.

"_I know that you're worried about what Bella will tell you today, but I saw a vision that you have nothing to worry about unless something changes but I'm positive that everything will be fine." She told me reassuringly._

I love that Alice and I could have this type of communication. It was nice that we could have a private conversation. That's why Alice and I were the closest we got along great and we had this bond with our powers since we could communicate so easily,

I nodded, "Thank you Alice."

"No problem. Don't ever doubt yours and Bella's relationship because you guys are soul mates and nothing can come between that. So guys hit on Bella that isn't gonna do anything. Bella love's you and only you Edward." She said in a matter-of-fact.

My heart swelled at her words, now I was really dying to see her, but I had to be patient, they did say that "good things happen to those who wait"

I decided to distract myself and concentrate on what I was playing. Alice stayed with me enjoying me playing and also my company. I continued playing until the sun had completely risen. By now Esme was behind me with her hands on my shoulder.

"_Don't worry Edward, everything will turn out fine. Bella was probably still in shock after what happened yesterday." She said to me. "Poor Bella, she shouldn't have to deal with things like that. How I wish she would stop and get an education. Edward is right that she should." _She thought.

She was right. Bella shouldn't have to deal with this. If only she would listen to me…

I patted Esme's hands to show her that I appreciated her concern and got up. As I did I ruffled Alice's hair which she did not like. She stuck her tongue out at me and growled playfully.

I was soon going to go see Bella but I was really nervous about it. What was I gonna say to her?

"_Edward if you want I can go I can go and talk to her first see how she's doing and then I could call you and tell you if she's ready or not for you to talk to her?" _Alice offered.

Her proposal was great! I loved how she knew exactly what I needed.

"Yes that would be amazing Alice. I would really appreciate it." I said grateful.

She nodded and smiled, but then her expression became panicked and before I could panic she yelled, "Oh my gosh! This mean I need to go change my outfit! I can't go out looking like this!" She said pointing down at her jeans and tank top outfit.

She ran upstairs in a blur and I just rolled my eyes while Esme chuckled beside me.

"That's Alice for you." She said still chuckling.

Ten minutes later she came down wearing leggings and a long sleeved, flowy, dark blue shirt with matching dark blue flats.

"Okay I'm ready!" She said loudly.

Rosalie came down next rolling her eyes. How annoying she was sometimes! How does Emmett stand her?

"Alice thanks so much for doing this for me, I really appreciate it." I told her.

"Edward it's no problem. You're my brother and I love you, I want to see you happy. I also love Bella and I want to see her happy too." She said looking solemnly into my eyes.

I nodded. I love Alice. She was the best sister I could ever have. I couldn't ask for a better sister.

"Well I better get going. I'll call you later to let you know if she's ready to talk to you. Okay?"

I nodded and watched nervously as she walked out the door and into her car which was a yellow Porsche.

I hoped that Alice could help Bella out and also get her to talk to me…

**Thoughts? Review please! and how many of you bought Breaking Dawn part 2?! let me know! lol **

**until next time!**

**3 Angelica**


	30. Talk Pt 2

**Hey guys! i am so sorry i have not updated in forever! i feel so terrible! i was busy with school,then i graduated and now i've been looking for a job. but here's the next chapter! i hope u gusy don't hate me and are sill with me lol anyways i don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Hope u enjoy!**

**Ch. 30 Talk Pt. 2**

**Alice POV**

I knew Edward was freaking out as I drove away, I saw it in his expression as I told him I was leaving. I wish he didn't worry so much. I had already told him everything would be fine, but I guess since my visions are subjected he wasn't reassured.

As I drove to Bella's how I tried seeing how Bella was doing. I could see her sitting in bed, looking absently down at her hands with tears in her eyes. It broke my heart to see her like that. I cared deeply for Bella. She had become my best friend in such a short time, but I already considered Bella as my sister since I knew that Bella would always be part of our family, although Edward refused to turn her into a vampire and end her life. He didn't take in fact that Bella would want this life later on. Right now Bella still had so much to deal with. She had to find herself, mature and stop being a stripper and actually get an education for her to realize that she wanted this life as a vampire.

I looked ahead into the future everyday trying to see if that time would come soon but it still seemed far away. Her future would scare me at times because her future sometimes would become blurry because of uncertainty or someone else's and it bothered me not knowing. Also the fact that she was human made it slightly harder for me to see her future.

As I parked outside her house I could hear her sniffling and Vivian and Anne persuading her to eat and trying to get her to talk.

"Bella what happened? Did you and Edward fight?" Asked Vivian worriedly.

"Did what happen with Riley bring back memories?" Anne asked her in a cautious tone.

She didn't answer but I guess she nodded.

"Oh Bella! I am so sorry that you have had to go through so much in your life. You deserve happiness and to move on from the past but it's kind of hard when you know they are still alive and could find you." Anne said in a heartbroken voice.

I'm glad that Bella had these loving sisters that cared for her. As I walked up to the house I wondered what memories they were talking about that put Bella in this state. I would try and find out.

I rang the doorbell to their house and I heard the all freeze upstairs. I knew it was Bella's heart that started beating rapidly and also her breathing. She thought it was Edward.

"I'll go get it." Anne said.

"Anne, if it's Edward please tell him I'm not too sure if I'm ready to see him. Although I'm sure he already heard. Tell him I'm sorry but I need more time to think." she said her voice breaking into a sob.

"But Bella you need to talk to him…" Vivian started to say but Bella cut her off.

"I know I do… but I'm not ready yet..." She said as she continued to sob.

It was breaking my heart to hear her so heartbroken. This talk with her was going to be harder and was going to be longer than I imagined.

Anne opened the door and seemed surprised to see me.

"Oh! Hi Alice! How are you? Come in." she said smiling at me slightly as she closed the door behind us.

I guess the whole Bella thing had her really sad.

"I'm doing fine thank you. How about you?" I asked.

She sighed, "Fine I guess. So I'm guessing you are here to see Bella and talk to her?" she said knowingly.

I nodded, "Yes I am."

"How's Edward doing? She hasn't told us anything but if she is devastated, I'm guessing he's probably the same." She said looking at me expectantly.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah he is pretty sad and nervous that Bella won't take him back or talk to him again, which is silly of him to even think that after I told him things would be fine." I said getting frustrated remembering Edward's stubbornness.

I swear Bella and him were perfect for each other because they were so similar and great for each other.

"You can go right up and talk to Bella Vivian and I can give you girls some privacy." She said sweetly.

I nodded, "That would be great! Although it's pretty pointless to not tell you girls since you will eventually find out, but I feel that Bella will listen to me better if it's just the two of us."

She nodded in agreement.

I sighed and walked up the stairs where I could hear Vivian trying to convince Bella to tell her what happened.

As I reached Bella's room I could see her eyes were all puffy and red.

I walked to the door and knocked quietly and they both looked up at me.

"A-Alice?" Bella said as broke into another sob.

I rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Shh… it's okay Bella." I said soothingly, smoothing her hair out.

Vivian quietly got up, gave me an encouraging smile and walked out the door and shutting it giving Bella and I some privacy.

I rocked us back and forth trying to calm her down. I could feel my shirt getting socked with her tears.

"Bella what happened?" I whispered.

"Y-you a-already k-know I'm s-sure." She sobbed.

I sighed, "Yes but I want to hear it from you as well."

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Edward said something that really upset me, so I kicked him out. I do feel bad because he didn't know but I hate that he tried pushing me to tell him something I'm not ready to tell him." she said sounding tired.

I wondered if she had slept at all. First we had to talk then she could sleep.

"Are you willing to talk to him? Because he's pretty devastated much like you are."

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

I nodded, maybe this is the best way to get her to talk to Edward.

"Yes he's dying to come over but is scared that you don't want him anymore." I said sadly.

"I'm a terrible person." She sobbed.

I hugged her tighter, "No you're not!" I argued.

"Yeah I am! Why am I so mean to him? Ugh! I hate myself! I don't blame him if he doesn't want to talk to me." She said in a weak voice.

"Bella he's dying to talk to you though!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him though. Although I feel terrible, I'm mad at him for trying to push me. He should respect my decisions Alice! I hate that he tries forcing me to do something I don't want!" she said angrily.

I sighed, this was going nowhere.

"I know Bella, but you have to understand him. He loves you and only wants the best for you. He wants to protect you and I know sometimes he's too overprotective but that's just Edward." I tried explaining.

She stayed quiet and I looked down to see her with her eyes droopy.

"Bella did you sleep last night?" I asked remembering the fact that she looked tired.

"Yes…" she started to lie but I stopped her.

"Bella…" I pressed.

"Fine! I barely did, like two or three hours." She answered exasperated.

"You should sleep and get some rest so you can think clearly." I said.

"But…" She started to protest but I stopped her once again.

"No buts! You need to sleep. Please?" I said begging her in a sweet tone.

"Ugh! Fine! Are you staying?" she asked.

"If you want me to I will." I answered.

"I want you here." She answered with a yawn.

I chuckled, "Then I'm not leaving. Sleep then." I commanded as she settled back into bed and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Alice, you're a great friend." She mumbled.

After five minutes she fell asleep. I slowly got out of bed and decided to call Edward before he died of a heart attack.

I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Alice?" he said anxiously.

"Hey Edward! Everything is fine, don't worry. She's sleeping right now, she hadn't slept much the day before so I made her sleep so she can think clearly later." I told him.

He sighed, "I feel terrible because it's my fault she didn't get any sleep."

"Edward! Don't say that!" I said getting angry.

"But it's true!" he defended.

I sighed.

"So…what did she tell you?" he asked carefully.

"Well she feels bad that you're suffering because of her. Though at the same time she's mad at you because you tried pushing her to tell you something she isn't ready to talk about. Before you ask, no I don't know what it is." I said.

"Ugh! It frustrates me not knowing! And I hate myself for pushing her. I should have respected her decision of not telling me. Tell her when she waked up to not worry about me. I'm fine."

"Edward you should come right now, so when she wakes up you're here." I suggested.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I don't think that's fair for her to not give her a heads up."

I tried looking ahead to see how Bella would respond if he came without a heads up and if we did that she would be really mad and would kick him out again. So his idea was better.

"Yeah you're right." I said after a while.

Two hours later Bella woke up. During those two hours I had gone down to talk to Anne and Vivian and explained them the situation. I kept looking in Bella's future to make sure when she would wake up so I could be there when she did.

When she opened her eyes and looked at me, she looked relieved but at the same time she seems disappointed. I guess at the same time she was hoping Edward was here.

"Hey sleepyhead." I said teasingly.

She chuckled slightly, "Hey…What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Um it's almost one in the afternoon." I answered.

"Ugh!" she groaned stretching out, "I should probably get up."

I needed to ask her if she was ready to talk to Edward, although I already knew her answer.

"Hey Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she answered looking up at me.

"Are you ready to see Edward? He's dying to talk to you and see you." I said carefully.

She took a deep breath and was quiet for a while. Thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I guess I better get this over and done with, so yeah I guess I'll be ready as I'll get." She answered.

I smiled happy that both her and Edward were gonna be able to finally talk and get this fixed.

I quickly dialed Edward's number and again he answered at the first ring, "Alice? Is she ready for me?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah she is." I smiled smiling.

I heard him sigh in relief, "Finally" He murmured more to himself than me. He was so impatient.

"Ok then see you." I said before I hung up and looked over at Bella who looking like a mess, with her hair looking like a haystack and her eyes all puffy.

"Bella, you should clean up before Edward comes or else he will freak out if he sees you like this. Go wash your face and I'll do the rest." I commanded.

She walked to her bathroom without a complaint. I should text Edward and tell him to take a little longer because knowing him he's probably already halfway here.

**Take a little longer getting here; I need to get Bella cleaned up. – A **

***Sigh* Fine, but you better do it fast; I'm dying to see her. –E **

**Don't worry, I'll try not to ;) – A **

I guess her got mad because he didn't answer back, which made me giggle.

I quickly got up and looked through Bella's closet and picked up a white tank top, a green cardigan, and some black jeans and a pair of green low cut converse. She was lucky I didn't make her wear some heels or flats. She's lucky I knew that Edward was taking her too the meadow. I could make her wear heels since Edward would be carrying her but I didn't want them to get ruined.

When Bella came out I shoved the clothes at her and made her get changed once she did I told her to sit on her bed as I brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail since it was impossible at the moment. I also put a little makeup, so her eyes didn't look so puffy, also to cover her bags. She complained the whole time.

"Alice I don't need to get dressed up, we are just gonna talk." She protested.

"Bella you need to show him you are a strong women." I said hopefully she would be happy with my answer.

I didn't want to tell her that Edward was taking her to the meadow. That was going to be a surprise for her, plus Edward didn't even know himself that he was taking her to the meadow yet. He would once he got here.

"Okay I'm done." I told her as I put the final touches.

"Finally!" she said relieved.

"You know it hurts me that you don't like this. I sometimes think its me." I said teasingly.

I guess she didn't notice I was teasing, "Alice that's not it! I just hate being Barbie Bella! You know that!" she defended.

I laughed, "I know I was messing with you."

I guess Edward had gotten impatient because I heard his car coming around the corner.

"Alice, you had me believing that I hurt your feelings! You suck!" She

yelled, throwing her pillow at me but missed when I moved out of the

way.

"You should know better than throw something at a vampire. You know

we have ninja skills." I said teasingly.

She laughed, "That's true."

"Okay so Edward is here. I should get going and give you too some

privacy." I said putting all the stuff I used away.

I heard her heart beat faster, and when I looked up her eyes were wide

And she looked scared.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I'm just nervous. I don't know what to do. I wish you didn't have to

leave because what if I need you?" she said panicked.

"Bella if you need me I'll be here so fast that you didn't have time to

wait for me." I assured her.

She nodded reluctantly. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly to me; of

course not so much that I was crushing her.

I walked out her room saw the girls and told them to come with me. I

wanted Edward and Bella to be by themselves.

We were walking out the door as Edward was just arriving at the door.

I gave him a sympathetic smile, "_Good luck and remember to be patient with her._" I told him seriously.

He nodded.

"You better not hurt her again Edward or you will regret it. I know I can't do anything but I can find a way." Vivian threatened.

He nodded, "Don't worry I won't." he promised.

Then Anne said, "I'm sure you guys will fix this, don't worry Edward. Bella is a very special girl who's been through a lot she just needs a lot of patience, love and understanding." She said smiling slightly.

Edward nodded but furrowed his brows slightly. I guess she was thinking of something that wasn't good.

"We'll see you later Edward." I said waving goodbye at him as he entered the house.

As he walked inside I looked at the girls excitedly, "So who wants to go shopping?"

**EPOV**

I slowly shut the door behind me and made my way slowly up to Bella's room. I was so nervous to see her since I didn't know how she would react. What if we got into another fight and she kicked me out again?

I heard Bella sob slightly which made my non-beating heart ache.

I slowly made my way toward her door where she came into view. My heart started aching even worst. She was really pale, her eyes were red and she had bags under her eyes. This was my entire fault, I had caused this! I hated myself so much at this moment.

I guess Bella heard me because her head shot up and her eyes met mine.

Her heart started to beat faster. "Edward…"she croaked.

I smiled slightly, "Hey." I said standing at the door.

"How are you?" she said after a minute.

"I could be better." I answered honestly.

She grinned slightly, "I know what you mean." She said so softly.

I sighed and slowly made my way over to her. I sat on the other side of her and crossed my arms and legs.

We were quiet for what seemed like eternity, both of us waiting for the other to speak. I needed to say something before I went mad.

"Bella… I'm so sorry I upset you yesterday. I feel so terrible." I said looking down at my hands for a second then looking up at her.

She started shaking her head and saw tears forming in her eyes again. My heart clenched, was she not gonna take me back?

"Edward…you really pissed me off yesterday and hurt me. I know it's kind of my fault for not just telling you what's going on with me, but you have to understand there are something I'm not ready to tell you about…"

I sighed, "I know Bella, and I feel like a total ass for not respecting your decision. It's just you know how hard it is for me not knowing what you're thinking when I'm so used to hearing everyone else's thoughts. You need to understand though that I need to know what's going on with you so I can help you out if I can, but also because I want to know everything about you."

She sighed, "I know...Edward I forgive you but I also want to apologize to you as well. I need to remember we are in a relationship and that in relationships you need to be honest to each other to make it work. I'm not used to this Edward. I know I've told you this a lot but I need you to be patient with me."

Alice's words were now being spoken by Bella. I knew they were both right. I needed to be patient and it's a good thing I've lived 109 years because I've learned all about being patient, but all these new emotions that I'm experiencing make it harder.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me and I accept your apology as well. I promise I will try to be better at this relationship business too. You aren't the only clueless one when it comes to relationships you know."  
>I said teasingly putting my arms around her.<p>

She laid on my chest and smiled, "I know."

"I'm glad we had this talk." I said smiling kissing her hair.

She chuckled and snuggled more into my chest, "I know me too."

Our relationship wasn't perfect so far we had a lot of things to learn about each other and talk about but I will work on making this relationship perfect or close to it…

**so? What do u think? leave ur thoughts/comments!**

**until next time! **


	31. Accident

**Ch. 31 Accident**

**Hello everyone! sorry for the late update! um i wanna thank all of you who are reading and reviewing Moonlight because it means a lot to me! :) anywyash i hope you enjoy this next chapter! I don't own anything, stephenie meyer does! **

**BPOV**

A month has passed since our fight. Things have been so much better between us. We have learned to respect each other and also being honest with each other. I mean that doesn't mean we don't argue and disagree at times because we still do, but not as bad as the last time. They have been small arguments that have gotten solved right away.

I still haven't told Edward why I acted the way I did, that's not something I'm ready to talk about… Edward hasn't tried asking me about it, but I know he's dying to.

"Bella...Wake up sweatheart."

"Bella's not ready to wake up so shh…" I mumbled sleepily and tried going back to sleep.

I heard him chuckle, "Bella c'mon you need to eat breakfast so you can go to Charlie's."

I ignored him and tried to go back to sleep just when I was about to fall asleep he started tickling me, which woke me right up.

"S-s-t-top" I managed to say while laughing and pushing him away.

"Are you going to wake up?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes! I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled surrendering.

He laughed looking victorious as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back but then I realized I had morning breath so I pulled back and got off the bed.

He looked at me confused.

"Morning breath!" I yelled running toward the bathroom.

I heard him chuckle.

"So are you all good now?" he asked teasingly as I walked back into the room.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked out of my room and to the stairwell. I was trying to be quick about it but it was all in vain doing that against a vampire. He was quickly at my side and pulling me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Edward!" I squeaked.

"That's what you get for sticking your tongue at me and trying to run away from me." He said while running down the stairs.

He plopped me onto a chair in the kitchen.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked innocently.

I just glared and got up without saying a word getting a bowl and some cereal and milk.

"Are you mad at me?" he said sounding hurt.

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically.

He sighed and sat in the chair next to me and grabbed my face in his hands.

"I am so very sorry for throwing you over my shoulder and being mean to you." He said sincerely before kissing me on the lips.

I resigned easily and kissed him back.

He pulled away after a while, "Okay you need to eat your breakfast. Are you sure that's enough? I can make you something nice if you want?"

I smiled and leaned in to give him a few pecks on the lips. He was so sweet and caring, I felt like I didn't deserve him.

"No it's okay. I mean I'll be eating whatever I make for Charlie."

"Okay…" he said seeming unconvinced.

He worried too much about me. He needed to learn how to take a chill pill every now and then.

"So where are you guys going to go hunting at?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"We aren't going too far..." He answered hesitantly.

I sighed angrily, "Edward if you aren't going far just to stay near here you're being ridiculous! You need to go and have fun with your brothers. I know you get bored hunting animals nearby. So please for me go out and have fun. I'll be fine! I'm just going over to Charlie's to cook for him and come back home."

He looked at me kind of shocked at my outburst.

"Bella…I don't know…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"No Edward! You are going to go have fun with your brothers and that's final! Don't make me call Emmett and Jasper to come over here this instant."

He sighed resigned and nodded, "Fine! But I'll have Alice come over and keep you company."

"No Edward! I refuse to have a babysitter! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Plus I won't be by myself, I'll be with Charlie and he's the chief of police." I argued.

He didn't say anything but sat there thinking, "Okay but how about Alice picks you up afterwards for some girl time?" he asked sweetly batting his eyelashes at me.

Damn him! He knew I couldn't resist him!

"Fine!"

He smiled victoriously and all of a sudden his phone started ringing. I could guess who that was.

"Alice." He answered.

Yep! I was right.

He smiled, "Okay I'll let her know. Bye." And he hung up.

"That was fast." I commented.

He smiled, "Alice wanted to let you know she can't wait for your girl's night. She said be prepared to have fun."

"Ugh I can imagine what kind of fun she means. Bella makeover." I groaned.

He just chuckled and hugged me.

"Have fun hunting and get a few mountain lions for me." I said kissing him.

"Be careful and have fun. Don't worry too much about Alice. I told Esme to rein her in if she went overboard." He said.

We kissed one more time before I got out his car and walked toward Charlie's house. I looked back and waved at Edward and with that he went off.

I walked up the porch stairs and knocked on Charlie's door.

He answered quickly.

"Hey Bells, come on in." He said letting me in.

"Hey Charlie and thanks" I said going in.

"How you been kid?" he asked.

"Eh, can't complain. How about you?"

"I'm doing as good as I can be." He said.

I felt a pain in my chest thinking how Charlie is here all alone with no one to keep him company…

"So what would you like to what today?" I asked.

"Actually we are going to need to go to the grocery store. I haven't had time to go because I have been busy with work. There have been a lot of calls of people seeing huge bears nearby and it's freaking the people out." He said looking down at the paperwork on his table.

"Are they a danger?" I asked worriedly.

"They haven't been so far but if they become a problem we will have to go out and check them out." He answered.

The thought scared me, those bears could attack him and I would hate to see him get injured. Charlie has become someone very important in my life and I would hate to see anything happen to him.

"Well keep me up to date on that. Now let's go get you some food." I said grabbing his keys from the counter and throwing them at him.

He caught them easily and smiled at me.

"Nice catch." I complimented.

He just smiled and let me lead the way out.

At the grocery store we got everything we needed for the rest of the week and also stuff to make chicken enchiladas which I was making tonight. We put everything into the trunk of the cruiser and pulled out of the parking lot.

He was pulling out onto the road and started driving him. We were both silent which was okay since we were used to it.

All of a sudden I heard a loud braking noise and honking and when I turned to my side of the window I saw a huge trailer truck coming right at us. I stared wide eyed at it as it got closer. The man in the trailer is starring panicked at me as well. And as soon as I make eye contact with him a lot of things happen: I hear Charlie yelling…there are tires screeching... there is metal scrunching…I feel sharp pain…then I hear a blood curling scream and it then it all goes black….

**EPOV**

"Eddie stop being all gloomy and sullen, you're ruining the mood." Emmett said.

"Sorry, it's just I hate leaving Bella alone." I said feeling guilty for ruining this trip.

"It's fine. Don't listen to Emmett. This is your first time going far away since you guys have been together." Jasper said.

"I don't know why you're freaking out. She's just cooking over at Charlie's what's the worst she can do? Cut herself? Start a fire? Plus Alice will call if anything happens." Emmett tried reasoning.

I groaned thinking about Bella cutting herself or starting a fire and burning herself. I was about to turn around and go back to Bella, but Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett you're not helping." He scolds.

"Sorry man." Emmett said clapping me on the back.

I sighed, "It's fine…"

Although I was nothing but fine; I had a weird feeling in my chest.

Jasper soon used his powers on me to calm me down.

"Thanks man." I said.

He just nodded.

"Okay so we'll hunt as much as we can and meet up right here. If anything happens, just holler." Emmett said.

We all ran in different directions.

I was now in predator mode. I closed my eyes and went completely still listening for anything. I heard a distant heartbeat and a stream. As I took a whiff I could smell the animal's blood pumping through its body. I ran toward it, as I got closer I could see it was a mountain lion. He was lying next to the stream cleaning itself. I slowly made my way up to it trying not to make any noise. I guess it heard me because it stopped cleaning itself and his ears shot up. It got up and started looking around.

The poor thing didn't know what it had coming. I ran and jumped on it. It growled and tried clawing on me but I held him down and sunk my teeth in it. It continued growling until it came out as a gurgle and then it was silent.

When I was done with it I grabbed the carcass and made a hole and buried it.

I went back to the stream to wash my hands and face. As soon as I finished I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out and saw that it was Alice. Something told me it wasn't good.

"Alice?" I answered worriedly.

"Edward, I didn't see it coming. I was too late!" she said her voice sounding thick.

"Alice what happened?" I started to panic.

"Edward…Bella was in an accident. A trailer hit the cruiser… It's bad… You need to get home immediately…" she said her voice breaking.

"W-what? How bad is it?" I pressed.

"Edward, just come home now! Esme and I are at the hospital... Carlisle is with them at the moment we don't know anything yet… Hurry Edward!" she sobbed before hanging up.

My mind couldn't understand what was happening. Bella. My beautiful Bella was in an accident. Not just her but Charlie as well, who I'm pretty sure was her father…

What if she died? No! I couldn't think that way. I couldn't lose her. Just the thought made my chest hurt worse than it already does.

I needed to move! I couldn't continue standing here paralyzed. I needed to get Emmett and Jasper and head home or well to the hospital to where the love of my life is.

I needed to see her. To see she was okay or that she was going to be.

And with that I was running toward where we said we would meet.

"Jasper! Emmett!" I hollered.

They better hurry up. Or else I will leave them.

My main priority is to see my Bella.

All of a sudden I heard running and when I looked up I saw Emmett and Jasper looking at me worriedly.

"Edward, what happened?" Emmett asked.

Jasper felt my mood and felt how I was going crazy.

"_What's going on?"_ he thought.

"Bella and Charlie were in an accident. Alice says it was bad. We need to get to the hospital now!" I commanded before taking off.

I didn't care what they decided to do. My message was said and now I needed to get to Bella.

I ran like a lunatic toward the hospital.

Behind me I could make out that Jasper was on the phone with Alice. He was trying to sooth her through the phone.

I knew Alice was a mess. Bella was her best friend and she loved her almost as much as I did.

We arrived at the hospital and I walked as best as I could at human pace inside. I sniffed for Alice's and Esme's scent and I could smell the up in the fourth floor. I felt Jasper and Emmett behind me as I ran up the stairs. I didn't care if I was going human pace or not all I needed was Bella.

My thoughts were consumed with Bella at the moment. Her smile, her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her warmth…

"_Edward, slow down bro!" _Emmett thought.

I ignored him.

I soon reached the fourth floor and went straight to Esme and Alice who were sitting in the waiting area with Victoria, Laurent, Anne and Vivian. They were all hugging each other. They all lifted their head up as I walked in.

"How are they?" I asked panicked as I took in all their faces.

Vivian and Anne had tear streaked faces. Alice, Esme, Victoria and even Laurent had glassy looking eyes if that were even possible for vampires.

Laurent had Victoria wrapped in his arms soothing her. Alice and Esme were in a similar position.

"We don't know anything yet. Carlisle hasn't come out yet. They are doing the best they can to save them." Esme said her voice thick.

"Alice why don't you be useful and tell me what's going on?" I snapped at her.

"Edward!" both Jasper and Esme yelled as Alice flinched at my words.

"I need to know what will happen!" I sighed frustrated.

"Bro, why don't you sit down and try to listening to what's going on?"  
>Emmett said guiding me to sit down.<p>

How can Emmett be the mature and me the immature one today? I feel like today was a dream since nothing made sense.

I decided to calm down and listen to the thoughts around me.

"_Please God help Bella and Charlie make it through this. They both have so much ahead of them." _Esme thought.

"_We can't lose Bella. What we do without her? She's my partner in crime, my sister… She's strong she has to make it through this…" _Vivian thought before sobbing.

"_Don't leave us yet Bella. We need you so much. What would we do without you in our lives? Please be okay and also Charlie, he's a great man." _Victoria thought.

Alice's thoughts were flashes of Bella on the bed looking pale, bloody, and lifeless. With machines hooked on her with bruises and scrapes covering her.

I flinched and so did Alice.

"Carlisle!" Everyone exhaled in relief.

I was distracted by Alice's visions that I didn't hear him coming. I ran to his side. He looked exhausted and worried.

"Dad, tell me how she is." I demanded.

He sighed and patted my arm. He looked at everyone else before looking at me and then back to everyone else.

"Bella and Charlie are in critical conditions. They are both going to need blood transfusions since they lost a lot of blood…Bella suffered more impact than Charlie though since the trailer hit right at her side. So her right side is pretty messed up. Her leg is broken, her arm, and so are her ribs. Her lung is slightly injured but not too horribly so that's a plus. Her left side is injured as well but not as severally. Her face has scrapes and she has a gash on her forehead. Charlie has a lot of cuts and scrapes. He has a broken leg and a few broken ribs." He said sadly.

My heart constricted in my chest. I could not believe how badly hurt my poor Bella was. Why oh why did this happen to her? She has gone through enough in life. She doesn't need more.

"When can I see her?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Well you will have to wait a little longer. She is having some blood transfusions…" He said looking down at his charts.

"_Hmm…my suspicions seem right…" _He thought.

"What suspicions?" I demanded.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

He looked up at me and then at everyone with a slight smile, "I think Charlie is Bella's biological father."

Everyone gasped except for Alice and me of course.

"Of course nothing is one hundred percent certain; I need to do a DNA test but looking down at these charts and well with their physical appearances it seems likely." He said smiling.

"_Although I'm certain I'm right, I hope it's true because both Bella and Charlie deserve this." _He thought.

"_I can't believe I never saw it! Of course now that I think about it they do have similarities in them and how they both got along so quickly. It must be their blood calling them together. Oh this is so great!" _Esme thought excitedly.

"_Charlie is Bella's father? My Bella has a father? Oh this is amazing! She deserves this after having such a shitty mother. She deserves to have his fatherly love. I can't wait for them to find out!" _Victoria thought happily.

"_Bella will be stoked when she finds out! I'm so glad she has found her father and that he isn't a piece of crap like her mother." _Vivian thought.

I was so glad that Bella and Charlie were going to get this opportunity. I couldn't wait for them to find out, but first they needed to wake up and heal before they were told.

I needed to go see Bella now. I was dying to see her.

As if reading my thoughts Carlisle looked at me and smiled, "Go to her son."

He didn't need to tell me twice.

I sped walked up to her room and before going into her room I took a deep breath controlling myself.

I opened her door and like in the vision she was laying there pale and lifeless. If it wasn't for the machine beeping at her side and her heart beat I would swear she was dead.

I walked toward the bed and saw her gauzed up. I also saw bruises starting to form. It killed me to see her like this all helpless.

I felt like this was my fault. Why had I listened to her? I should of stayed close by incase something like this happened.

I slowly reached up to gently smooth her hair back.

I sighed. My sweet, stubborn, beautiful girl. What would I do without her? I have come too many times close to losing her. If anything like this happened again I'm sure I will need to be institutionalized because I don't think I could take this again.

"Bella, please get better and wake up soon. I need to yell at you and then tell you how much I love you." I said leaning in to kiss her gently before sitting down in the chair next to hers and grabbing her hand in mine.

I will wait until she wakes up. Hopefully it won't be an agonizing wait.

**:o Yay! Charlie is Bella's dad! :D but sucks that they had to find out by having the accident. so what do you think will happen next? how will they react?**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**Until next time!**


	32. Waiting

**Ch. 32 Waiting**

**Hey guys! i'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with college and work. But here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it! :) Thank you for those of you who are reading and reviewing. It means a lot! I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer does.**

**EPOV**

48. 48 were the agonizing hours I have been waiting for Bella to wake up. Each hour that went by reminded me that I was getting nearer to seeing Bella wake up. Bella was heavily drugged so she could heal from all her injuries. My heart clenched in pain every time I thought about it.

I felt that it was my fault that she was in this situation. If I had stayed close by I might have been able to prevent the accident…

"_Edward, Son this is not your fault." _Carlisle said as he was suddenly standing on the other side of Bella's bed checking the monitors and how Bella was doing. _"I can see it in your face, that you feel guilty and like we've all told you this isn't your fault. Things happen for a reason and I guess the reason for this was for Charlie and Bella to find out they are father and daughter." _

I thought about it and yeah he was right but I wish there had been another way we had found out about it without them having to get injured.

"I know it would have been better if they hadn't gotten so injured. It happened though and we can't do anything but help them and wait for them to heal."Carlisle voiced as if he were reading my mind.

I sighed, "I know but I just hate seeing her laying here all lifeless. It's been 48 hours already and I'm getting impatient because to me it feels like an eternity." '

He sighed and patted my back, "I know son, but Bella will have to be like this for a few more days since she has more injuries. Charlie on the other hand might wake up later today or tomorrow since his injuries weren't as severe."

I nodded went back to starring at Bella.

A few hours later I was still in the same position. Right now Esme, Alice and Emmett were in the room with me.

"_Poor Bella, she's going to be so uncomfortable and in so much pain, she's going to need a lot of help. The good thing she'll have us all and now she'll also have a father. I wonder how she'll take it…" _Esme pondered as she was stroking Bella's hair gently.

I hadn't thought about that. I was so worried waiting for Bella to wake up that I didn't think about how she was going to take finding out Charlie was her father.

I didn't know what to expect. She had grown to love Charlie, even though she had never said it. I could see it in her eyes how she cared and worried about him.

"_Son, you should go hunting." _Esme suggested.

There was no way I was leaving Bella's side. Not even for a second. So I shook my head.

She sighed, _"Edward you need to feed. It's not good that you haven't because it's dangerous. You could lose control easily. Even if you don't want to you could snap."_

"I can manage." I said trying very hard not to snap at Esme.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked looking at me and then at Esme and Alice.

"I was telling Edward he should go hunting, but he refuses." Esme answered.

"That's a good idea mom! Edward we should go. We didn't finish hunting last time." He said in a pleading voice.

I shook my head, "No, I will not leave Bella's side."

"Edward, you won't miss anything. Bella is sleeping and she isn't going to be waking up anytime soon. So you have time to hunt, go home and take a shower and change…" I started to shake my head but he kept pleading, "C'mon Edward! Esme and Alice will take care of her."

"Yes we will. You know we care about Bella very much and will gladly look over her. We'll call if anything happens." Esme said.

"_I looked ahead and everything looks fine, so you have nothing to worry about for now. Go hunt in peace and do as Emmett said; take a shower and change." _Alice said reassuringly.

There was no point arguing with them since they weren't going to stop until I agree.

I nodded and sighed defeated, "Fine but I want an immediate phone call if anything happens. Okay?

They nodded and I walked toward Bella and kissed on her forehead gently. Then I looked at Emmett "Let's hurry so I can get back to Bella."

He just rolled his eyes at me and started walking out the door. We walked out the hospital at normal speed. We got into Emmett's jeep and he drove off toward nearest hunting area.

We didn't hunt for long, only 2 elk each. The whole time my mind kept drifting to Bella.

What if she had woken up? What if she had gone into a coma? What if her heart had stopped? What if she woke up and didn't remember anything?

Those were the questions going through my head during the whole time.

"_Yo Bro what's wrong? Are you thinking about Bella? Because if you are stop! She's fine, if she wasn't Esme or Alice would have called already." _Emmett said in a frustrated tone.

Emmett didn't understand what it was like to have the love of your life in a near death experiment. So I just ignored him and decided to hunt down one more elk.

"Did I say something I shouldn't? You look mad." Emmett noted.

"Gee I wonder why…" I murmured sarcastically.

"What did I do?" he exclaimed clueless.

"Emmett you just won't understand so I won't bother explaining it to you." I said frustrated.

"Well if you don't tell me I won't!" He snapped.

I sighed angrily, "You tell me not to worry but I can't do that! You don't know what it's like to have the love of your life on the verge of death. I came so close to losing her Em!" I said the last part in a shaky tone.

He was quiet for a few second then pulled me into a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry bro. I'm sure you're going through hell… and yeah you're right I don't know what it feels like, but I am worried about Bella! Obviously not as passionately as you but its close cause I love Bella. She's like my little sister…" Emmett said and I knew he did care deeply for Bella.

I nodded, "Thanks Em." I said hugging him back.

"C'mon let's get you back to Bella." He said patting my back before releasing me and heading towards his jeep.

Those were the words I needed to hear because I felt a tremendous relief.

When we arrived back at the hospital I quickly made my way towards Bella room.

I could hear Esme, Alice and now Victoria and Laurent in her room.

I barged into the room going straight to Bella and ignoring everyone else. I looked her over making sure there wasn't anything different, but she looked exactly as I left her with her cuts, bruises, and stitches. So I let out a sigh of relief although I hated seeing her like this, I was relieved to be near her again.

"_My poor Edward, I wish he didn't have to be suffering so much." _ Esme thought.

My heart ached toward her kindness, motherly love and protectiveness.

"_Don't worry Edward, everything has been fine. There has been nothing new." _Alice assured me.

I nodded and looked up to say hi to Victoria and Laurent.

Laurent patted my back, _"It'll all be fine. We are all here to support each other and get through this together." _

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Hey Edward, how are you doing?" Victoria asked scrutinizing my face.

"I could be doing better." I said motioning to Bella.

She nodded understanding, _"Don't worry she'll get better. Bella is strong and a fighter." _

I nodded, I knew she was but looking at her all fragile and broken made me forget…

"_Edward?" _Alice thought.

I looked up at her, _"Look." _She commanded and showed me the vision she was having which was of Charlie waking up.

"That's great news!" I said getting out of my chair and heading toward the door.

"What's going on?" Esme and Victoria asked at the same time.

"Charlie is about to wake up." I said excitedly.

Charlie waking up meant progress and it also meant Bella would wake up soon. Well maybe not today or tomorrow but soon. It also meant Charlie and Bella would soon find out they were related and I couldn't wait to see how they would react. I could always ask Alice, but I kind of preferred to see it when it actually happened.

"Really? That's great news! I'll come with you." Esme said excitedly.

"That's great! I would go too but I think it's best if Laurent and I stay here and watch Bella also because we don't want to overwhelm him when he wakes up." Victoria said keeping her eyes on Bella.

During these days I have realized that Victoria saw Bella as her daughter. She was so protective of Bella. She loved her and worried about her wellbeing. When Carlisle or a nurse comes into the room to check on Bella she is always asking questions.

I nod and walk toward Charlie room which is only a few rooms away from Bella's.

I could hear Charlie's thoughts which were confused. It was understandable since he had been drugged up for a few days now.

I turned to Alice and Esme, "Do you think it's a good idea for all of us to go in? I feel like he'll be overwhelmed if we all go in."

"Yeah that's true, so you should go in fist and we'll wait for you out here." Esme said.

I nodded and knocked on the door even though Carlisle had heard us since we were in Bella's room.

"Come in." He said.

I opened the door and walked in to see Charlie awake but look really exhausted and weak.

Carlisle smiled at me in reassurance that Charlie was fine and there were no complications which was great to hear.

"Hey Chief Swan, how are you feeling?" I asked walking toward his bed.

"I feel like a million bucks." He said jokingly in a hoarse voice.

Carlisle and I chuckled and decided I to joke with him too, "Well that's probably still the drugs talking."

He chuckled slightly but winced.

"That's going to happen for a while. You have a few broken ribs so it's going to be painful to laugh, cough and etc." Carlisle explained.

"Ugh!" Charlie complained then winced again.

"So Charlie do you remember what happened to you?" Carlisle asked him going into doctor mode.

He thought about it for a few a minute and at first his mind was blank but then I saw flashes of him and Bella at his house and the at the grocery store and then driving away from the store and then seeing the trailer coming toward them. I winced at that.

"Oh my god! Where's Bella?" He asked panicked and trying to sit up but he winced again.

"Whoa there! Charlie you need to lie down and calm down." Carlisle ordered while he tried pushing down on Charlie gently.

I could hear Alice and Esme worrying outside, I was about to call them in but Charlie needed to be calmed down first.  
>"Is Bella okay?" he asked again.<p>

"Charlie, tell me what happened and then I'll tell you how she is." Carlisle tried compromising.

Charlie sighed and settled down a bit. "Fine." he said resigned then told us what happened.

"That's good that you remember everything that means we don't to worry too much but we still have to do some testing to make sure there wasn't any damage to your brain. Now answering your Bella question she's sedated like you were. She will be for a few more days because her injuries are worse than yours."

He inhaled sharply and then thought, _"Worse than my injuries? And I'm pretty messed up. This is terrible! How could this happen to her? It should have been me who should have been in her condition. She's young and has so much to live for. I'm old and have no one it should have been me…" _he started to sob after that thought which broke my heart.

I wanted so badly that this wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't think that way, but I couldn't since he hadn't said it out loud.

I looked over at Carlisle trying to show him that Charlie's thoughts were sad.

I decided I needed to reassure Charlie.

"Charlie? Everything is going to be fine. I know you probably feel guilty but don't everything happens for a reason." Yeah I was using Carlisle's earlier words to me.

I saw Carlisle smiling smugly at me.

"Bella is going to be fine and like you will need time to heal." I reassured him.

He nodded absently.

"_She's probably worst and will have complication but they just don't want to tell me." _He thought unconvinced.

"Charlie I promise to you that Bella will get better. She will need a lot of rest and time but she will." I tried to reassure him again.

"Edward is right Charlie. We'll even let you go see her tomorrow if you want." Carlisle said.

Charlie smiled, "Okay that sounds good!"

"Charlie, Esme and Alice would like to see you as well is it okay if I let them in?" I asked.

"Yeah of course! Let them in!" He said excitedly.

Alice and Esme really brighten Charlie's day. He was smiling the whole time they were there and they both noticed so it broke their hearts when they had to leave him when the nurse came in telling them he needed to sleep. They promised him they would come visit him the next day which made him happy again.

Bella continued having no changes that night. Victoria and Laurent had left at nine when the nurse had told it visiting hours were over. Victoria had been reluctant to go. I had almost offered her to stay the night while I went home but I just couldn't be away from Bella. I would be going crazy if I did that, so I just assured Victoria that I would keep her updated.

Also Victoria couldn't stay anyways because she had a club to run. So that also gave me the excuse of not telling her.

Four more days had passed and I was going crazy. My family could tell that I was about to lose it, so they tried keeping me company and trying to distract me. I had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper yesterday because I had been forced to go. I didn't want to leave Bella's side but like last time they made me.

Charlie had been coming to visit Bella these last four days too. The nurses would help him onto a wheelchair and would wheel him into Bella's room where he was allowed to be there only for and half an hour because he was still delicate.

The first day they brought him in he started crying and apologizing to Bella for putting her in that situation but I kept assuring him it wasn't his fault.

We still hasn't told Charlie that Bella was his daughter because we thought it would be better if we told them both together once Bella wakes up. We felt bad and guilty not telling him because you could see how much he loved and cared about her when he came to visit her. When he would come to see her I would always come close to telling him but Alice would either call me or text me reminding me not to and I appreciated it.

Right now I sat on the chair beside Bella's bed holding her hand and making random figures on her hand while Alice was combing Bella's hair. I told her to leave Bella alone but she said she needed to make Bella look more decent. She wanted to put makeup on Bella but I had told her if she did I would kick her out. She pouted but eventually relented and decided to comb her hair.

As I stared at Bella I kept begging God to please make her wake up already I needed her to wake up before I went crazy.

There were times where I thought Carlisle was lying about her waking up because it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. Although I had seen it in Alice's vision that she was but it seemed unreal.

I kept starring at her face, now it wasn't hard for me to look at her face as the first two days because now her cuts were healing so that meant progress which was relieving.

I was so deep in thought about Bella that I was caught by surprise when I felt a squeeze on my hand. I looked up at the hand that was holding Bella's to her squeezing my hand.

If I had a heartbeat, it would be beating like crazy right now with anticipation.

"Alice?" I looked at her hopefully.

I saw that she had stopped combing Bella's hair and was now starring at Bella's face but turned around when I called her.

She smiled and nodded excitedly. "It's time." Was all she said before she focused her attention back on Bella.

I immediately focused my attention solely on Bella's face and was waiting in excitement that I was finally going to see her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that I've missed so much.

I saw her eyes move, struggling to open. It seemed like she was taking forever opening her eyes but in reality it was only thirty second. Before I knew it she opened those gorgeous brown eyes that I loved so much and looked around the room before focusing on me.

**So what do you guys think? like it? hate it? let me know! and yay! Bella is awake now! Let's see whats going to happen next! leave me your thoughts! and until next time! :) **

**3 Angelica**


End file.
